Legend Of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Camp Everfree shutting down? Not if Canterlot High has anything to say about it! With their magic abilities and the help of the Omni Force's second squadron, they're prepared to throw a Crystal Gala to save the camp! But what happens strange things start to occur? Featuring multiple pairings! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! RATED T FOR SAFETY!
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello, everyone! Are you guys ready for another Equestria Girls crossover? This time we're looking at the fourth installment of the series, "Legend of Everfree"! After seeing how my last two stories went, I thought going for a third wouldn't be necessary. But lo and behold, it's here. Ironically, Equestria Girls was how I got into My Little Pony in the first place. That's what I'm going to continue these stories until I can deem them unnecessary to the plot and such.**

 **Enough about that though. First off, unlike the first two stories, this one isn't going to delve much focus onto Ben 10. It's more of an Equestria Girls/multi-series crossover. Speaking of which, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR CARTOON SERIES WITHIN THIS STORY.**

 **Secondly, the story focuses on the second squadron of the Omni Force, being Sunset Shimmer, Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Applejack, Monkey D. Luffy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Star Butterfly. I've grown to like each of these characters in their own right, and I can't wait to write about them all in this story. It's going to be a little crazy, especially since there are more characters than the last time, but I'm confident that I can make things work.**

 **Third of all, you can expect to see a lot of pairings in this story. Sunset X Sting, Alain X Fluttershy, Kyoya X Applejack, Luffy X Twilight, Rogue X Rarity, and Sasuke X Sakura will all be seen here. Don't worry, Star might get a little bit of pairing hints with Marco.**

 **Last but not least, I would appreciate a lot of honest to goodness feedback on this story, as this is going to be quite a long one. As of the current status of my fanfiction universe, this takes place almost directly after "Real Love", so expect a bit of character development for Rainbow Dash. With that, the story is going to include this prologue, the shorts likely to come with it, four chapters for the movie, and an epilogue to wrap things up completely.**

 **Now that everything that needs to be said has been said, let's get going! This is "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

"Huh…" Ben Tennyson sighed as he lied down upon the plush surface of the red couch, evidently worn out as sweat dripped down from his face, "I can't believe _that_ happened…" he muttered, blushing all the while. He utilized his left hand to wipe his face, groaning in fatigue. Inside the Plumber Headquarters space station, he had just returned from the Amazonian island of Themyscira, having helped Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman save both the Kryptonian's cousin, Kara Zor-El, and his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, from the evil clutches of Darkseid on Apokolips. Though all had ended well, he and the rainbow haired girl spent a very enchanting evening together, and that was what caused him so much concern. The doors to the lounge then opened, revealing his alien partner, Rook Blonko, adorning his usual, navy blue, Proto-Tech armor over his form. He noticed that the television in the room was not on, but he could tell there was a presence of someone there.

"Ben?" he called out unsurely, trotting towards the lone furniture in the room, "Are you in here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Present," his comrade responded, raising his left arm into the air, allowing him to see it in full view.

"How was meeting with Batman and Superman again?" the Revonnahgander asked, walking over to see the Omnitrix bearer still lying on the couch.

"Eh, fine…" he answered, sitting up while brushing his messy hair back, "Rainbow didn't exactly leave a great first impression with them…" he mentioned, causing his teammate to widen his eyes out of surprise before seating himself beside him.

"How so?" he questioned curiously, folding his arms over his armored chest.

"She kinda… started a little rivalry with Wonder Woman…" he replied, glancing down at the floor while having his hands placed over his knees.

"That does not seem too bad…" the Magister confessed, "It sounds as if that rivalry you speak of helped her in some way," he noted, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Yeah…" the brunette haired teen agreed, clenching his pants tightly as his hands closed into fists, which trembled. Taking notice, Rook immediately developed a look of both concern and confusion, arching an eyebrow towards him.

"There's… something else… isn't there?" he inquired, making Ben grimace in realization even more.

"There is," he answered after a moment, "but you've gotta promise not to tell anyone about it," he added seriously, looking over at his partner.

"Understood," he concurred as he nodded, ready to hear the story, while the station continued to orbit the Earth in the vastness of space.

 **PROLOGUE**

Leaves rushed through the wind of the clear sky with a sun that was starting to set as a figure raced across the Canterlot High soccer field. It was a boy with an excited grin on his face, which had a small scar stitched under his left eye. His messy black hair waved around as he kept on running. He was wearing a hooded, red vest that had a zipper and was sleeveless. Along with that, he sported blue jean shorts, sandals, and bandages wrapped around his torso. Furthermore, a large, x-shaped scar was upon his chest. He suddenly leapt up into the air, letting his left leg actually stretch out into the sky.

"Gum-Gum…" he began, glancing downwards to see a girl down below, who was blonde haired under her cowgirl hat. Her skin was a light gamboge, having freckles at her cheeks while her eyes were a light green. She was wearing a white and green shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of jeans over leather boots, and a brown belt with an apple-shaped buckle. On top of that though, she had pony-like ears upon her head, and a rather long, braided ponytail. She smirked as she saw her foe's outstretched leg, realizing what he was about to do. "BATTLE AXE!" he exclaimed, swinging his appendage down at her. Before it could strike though, she grabbed it with both of her hands, stopping it completely above her left shoulder as a burst of wind rushed throughout the area.

"Nice try, stretch," she uttered, glancing up to see his surprised reaction, "Gonna take a lot more than that to take me down," she pointed out, gesturing toward herself with her right thumb. However, the pirate just grinned, chuckling a little.

"I know that!" he responded cheekily, much to her confusion as she arched an eyebrow, "That's why I've got two legs!" he noted, making her gasp in realization as she saw his right one get reeled back, extending out at her suddenly, "STAMP!" he exclaimed, striking her right in the chest with it, making her grunt as she tumbled backwards across the field. She managed to get up on a knee, glaring out at her opponent as he landed on the ground, grinning widely as he got into a battle ready stance. Meanwhile, upon the stands overlooking the soccer field, a girl was overlooking the battle continue, having her arms folded over her chest. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it. Along with that, she sported light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet. Her skin was a light amber, and her hair was streaks of red and yellow as her eyes were focused upon the two fighters. Along with her were her friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Spike who all watched the match continue with expressions of anticipation. There were also two males in the crowd among them. One was a tall boy, who had tanned skin and a muscular figure. His dark green hair spiked high above his head, along with a ponytail that was draped behind it. He had sharp blue, lion-like eyes, and a long scar shaped like a cross going across under each of them. Also, he appeared to have teeth similar to the beast, as he was gritting them angrily towards his companion. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt, which had a rip that went across the bottom of it, making it seem shorter. Also, he sported a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, light grey pants, and a necklace with a fang hanging on it. The former of the clothing objects upon his person had a launcher and a pouch on it. Another boy was sitting beside the animal whisperer, being a tall, slim teenager with messy black hair and blue eyes, sporting a pair of baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots and fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt with a white undershirt. Also, he wore a pale blue scarf that closely resembled a collar of bubbles. Along with that, he had a strange, black bracelet upon his left wrist, having a stone including a curved symbol embedded into it. As they all witnessed the battle continue, with Luffy landing a punch from his right fist onto the cowgirl's shoulder, the beyblader grimaced, clenching his fists out of concern.

"Relax, Kyoya," Sunset advised, catching his attention as he glanced over at her, "It's just a sparring match," she pointed out, making him turn away and scoff with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" the Devil Fruit user exclaimed, throwing out his right arm towards his foe, having his hand closed into a fist. However, she ducked away from it, grabbing his stretched appendage with her extremities, yanking it down along with him in a yelp. She then swung her right leg up, kicking him right in the torso as she went into a flip, letting him tumble across the ground behind her while she landed on her feet, smiling brightly. Suddenly though, she heard a chuckle from the cloud of dust made from the pirate's impact, enticing her to gasp and turn around to see her enemy still standing, having a large smile on his face. "Sorry, AJ," he mock apologized, getting into a ready stance as he squatted down, pressing his right fist against the ground, "but I'm rubber," he noted as a confident look in his eyes, much to the shock of his foe.

"Heh," she chuckled, clenching her extremities tightly as she regained her composure, "Course ya are…" she grumbled with a grin, suddenly enveloping herself in an orange-colored aura. A red and a pink streak appeared upon her hair as it extended even further down to her ankles, along with a green ribbon tying it together. Small red markings shaped like apples appeared upon her knuckles and around her eyes, which began to glow a bright white.

"So that's Apple Drive, huh?" the black haired teen guessed, "Well I've got somethin' for that!" he declared. All of a sudden, his legs began acting like pumps, flowing upward so that his whole body could feel it, appearing to vibrate from its effects. After a secondary pump of his legs, his form started to release steam, and his skin became a light shade of pink. "Second Gear!" he bellowed, standing up firmly. The others in the stands were quite surprised by the power ups from both fighters, especially Kyoya as he was growing more nervous.

"It's no surprise those two are pretty strong…" Fluttershy chimed in, catching the attentions of her friends as they looked over at her.

"Especially Applejack," Rarity pointed out, glancing up at the orange-colored sky, "Ever since she got her Equestrian Drive, she's been nonstop training…" she mentioned, folding her arms as her expression became somewhat of a frown.

"That includes her being put on the Omni Force," Alain added, making everyone turn their attentions to him, "I haven't seen too much of it," he admitted, "but I bet she's getting all the more stronger so she can protect us," he inquired, making his girlfriend beside him giggle in agreement.

"I bet her boyfriend would say the same thing!" she noted, "Right, Kyoya?" she guessed, causing him to glance away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever…" he responded as he scoffed. Suddenly, he heard the sound of earth shattering, enticing him to look out and gasp to see his girlfriend striking the ground with her right foot, causing it to become a crater. However, she apparently missed her opponent as he was in midair, still steaming with his pink-colored skin.

"Gum-Gum…" he began, sticking out his left arm while he reeled his right one back, closing his hand into a fist, "… JET PISTOL!" he exclaimed, throwing his extremity out in an instant, much to the cowgirl's shock as she jumped back quickly, barely avoiding it while the dust built up from its impact with the ground.

"Whoa…" she uttered in disbelief, crossing her arms over her form in a protective manner. As the veil of dirt hadn't yet subsided, she noticed a shadow lurking within it, making her raise an eyebrow. Without warning, a leg sprang out from it, being coated in black as it swung towards her.

"HAWK WHIP!" Luffy's voice yelled as she struck her with his stretched appendage, causing her to slide across the ground as she gnashed her teeth together. The beyblader grimaced upon seeing the attack, standing up from his seat. His team leader however, merely watched on with narrowed eyes.

"So he's using his Haki, huh?" she noted, putting her arms down as she placed her left hand at her hip. Her friend on the battlefield managed to hold her ground, grasping his leg with her extremities and yanked her opponent over in a yelp as his appendage retracted to his form, being no longer blackened.

"All right…" he muttered, suddenly making both of his arms get covered by the black coating in the same manner, stretching them both backwards. Everyone in the stands got up and gasped upon realizing what the Devil Fruit user was planning, widening their eyes in surprise. However, his foe merely got into a ready stance, glaring him down. "Gum-Gum…" he started to say as his stretched appendages had reached their limits, "…EAGLE BAZOOKA!" he exclaimed, blasting them forwards in an instant. At the same time, Applejack threw out a punch from her right fist, counteracting his attack as a burst of wind followed. The force of it blew by everybody tremendously, making them all cringe as they endured it. Alain held onto Fluttershy in a protective manner while the others were on their own to brace themselves. After a moment of deadlock between the two fighters, they relinquished their extremities from each other, with the pirate landing upon the ground as both of his arms turned back to normal.

"Wowee!" Pinkie exclaimed once the wind subsided, "Those two sure are somethin' else!" she noted excitedly, placing both of her hands at her hips. Meanwhile, both Omni Force members on the field stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Whoa…" Twilight uttered in complete shock, blinking rapidly as she adjusted her violet-framed glasses.

"Definitely…" her pet agreed while his ears flopped down, narrowing his eyes onto the male in particular in a contempt manner.

"Time to end this!" Luffy declared, encasing his right arm in the black coating, extending it backwards while he ran towards his foe, who got into a ready stance, "Gum-Gum…" he began as sparks of fire were appearing from his appendage, causing Sunset to gasp in realization as she readied herself. Her teammate's arm suddenly unleashed a stream of flames as he threw it out towards his opponent, about to strike her with it. Kyoya was quite shocked, about to yell at his leader until he noticed that she had vanished. "RED HAWK!" the black haired teen bellowed, about to punch Applejack with his fiery appendage while she readied hers. Without warning though, an amber-colored energy barrier in the shape of a half sphere suddenly appeared between them, blocking both attacks as the users widened their eyes out of surprise, with the male of the two losing his flame covered arm, steaming body, and pinkish skin. His enemy deactivated her magical form in the meantime, letting out a breath of air in fatigue, placing her hands on her knees. The energy shield then dissipated, revealing the red and yellow haired girl with a ponytail and pony ears upon her form, which vanished in a flash of light.

"Phew…" the green haired teen sighed in relief, walking down from the stands with everyone else. His girlfriend's heavy breathing had calmed down as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks a bunch, Sunset…" she said out of gratitude, catching her friend's attention as she smiled at her, "I dunno if I coulda' handled another o' his attacks…" she confessed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she chuckled in a nervous manner.

"So…" Luffy chimed in, causing the two girls to look over at him, "did I win?" he guessed, smiling cheekily. The Canterlot High students glanced at each other for a moment before giggling, much to the Devil Fruit user's confusion as he tilted his head.

"Luffy," his team leader began, trotting over to him and placing her left hand onto his right shoulder, "I know you're still in the midst of that two year training course with Rayleigh," she noted, glancing up at the sky while the rest of the group gathered around them, "but you don't need to use your Haki against us when we're not Devil Fruit users…" she pointed out as he blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

"It makes it more fun though!" he retorted, smiling as he didn't know that Kyoya was right beside him, having his fists clenched out of rage.

"Hey!" he yelled, catching the attention of the black haired teen, "You've got some nerve for almost killing my girlfriend, you jerk!" he shouted angrily. His Omni Force teammate just arched an eyebrow.

"Uh… Sorry?" he apologized unknowingly, completely confused about the situation at hand.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, pal!" the beyblader responded, reaching for the launcher at his belt with his right hand, "It's my turn to take you- OW!" he suddenly exclaimed in pain, as the cowgirl was yanking on his left earlobe by using her fingers.

"Ya really think ya stand a chance against him, sugarcube?" she questioned sarcastically, raising her eyebrow towards her boyfriend as he grimaced.

"I was just trying to help!" he claimed, waving his arms around, "Leggo!" he pleaded while the others laughed around him. The blonde haired girl finally relinquished her fingers, allowing him to rub his ear with his left hand while he blushed sheepishly in embarrassment.

"It's so nice that we get to spend time together like this," Fluttershy pointed out, taking hold of Alain's left hand with her right one, making him smile as she blushed.

"Ah hear ya," Applejack agreed, resting her right arm on the ponytailed teen's left shoulder, "Although some of us are a little overprotective…" she mentioned, making her boyfriend scoff as his face turned red, "ah'm glad we're havin' this time together," she confessed, pecking the beyblader right on his cheek with her lips, causing his face to become even redder as his eyes widened in astonishment. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the Omni Force member's dismay, seeing him in a flustered state that was somewhat unusual for him.

"And then there's your team on the Omni Force," Twilight added to the red and yellow haired girl, changing the subject to avoid any more embarrassment for Kyoya.

"Yeah," she replied, glancing back up at the sky while she placed her right hand at her hip, "Hard to believe the Omni Force already has twenty members…" she noted with a smile.

"And counting!" Pinkie chimed in excitedly.

"Well, not right now…" Sunset retorted, much to her surprise as she blinked in confusion, "Ben's still trying to look for a good team leader for a third squad before we go get any more members," she explained to her friends, "But in the meantime," she continued as suddenly, a green portal opened up near one end of the soccer field, catching their attentions as they looked over at it, "I'm trying to get my team all together to get to know each other," she stated. However, she was befuddled to see the figure that came out from the vortex, being a girl who had light cerulean skin and was wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a lightning mark, colored like a rainbow. She also sported rainbow colored bracelets and black sport shorts, along with blue, high top boots upon her feet. To top it off, her hair was colored like an actual rainbow as it was lengthened down to her back. She pulled out something from the pocket of her shorts, being a white, oval-shaped device with a green center. Pressing it, she closed off the portal, just as her friends were approaching.

"Hey, Dashie!" the puffy haired girl greeted happily, getting her attention as she turned around to see them, "How's Benny doin'?" she asked curiously, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Oh, uh…" the athletic female started to say, looking uncharacteristically nervous as she tugged at her short sleeved shirt under her jacket, "he's doing fine…" she told them, glancing off to the side, much to the confusion of the others as they looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"Everything okay, RD?" Applejack asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah…" her friend repeated in claim while a small blush spread across her cheeks, "Uh, Sunset?" she questioned to the red and yellow haired girl, "You got a minute to talk?" she asked her in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Sure…" she responded, becoming all the more suspicious as she narrowed her eyes, trotting up to her, "but can we save it for later?" she asked nicely, "We're about to get the whole second squad here for introductions," she pointed out, gesturing towards the other Omni Force members present, enticing the rainbow haired girl to look over and see them, giving them a quick wave of her hand. However, the ashamed look in her eyes was caught by her friend, who became all the more wary as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So you're Rainbow, huh?" Luffy guessed, catching the athlete's attention as she saw him stretch his right hand out to her from afar, "It's nice to meetcha'!" he greeted, grinning widely, while she blinked in surprise.

"L-Likewise…" she stammered in response, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Meanwhile, the others all had skeptical looks upon their faces, wondering what exactly was bothering her.

"She's not acting like herself…" Alain noted, folding his arms over his chest while the devil fruit user reeled his arm back.

"Yeah," his girlfriend agreed, looking over at her worriedly, "Normally, she'd be excited about seeing all of these people here with us…" she mentioned, using her left hand to brush her hair back.

"She'd be as loud as Natsu with the chance to spar against so many allies…" Rarity added, glancing up at the sky in wonder. All of a sudden, a green portal opened up just behind her, making her yelp as she hopped forward, catching everyone's attention while turning around to see it. Two figures then came out of it, making them all widen their eyes in surprise upon viewing them, while the amber skinned girl just grinned, folding her arms over her chest. They were two teenage boys, with one of them having a slim, yet muscular, toned body, being of average height with spiky blond hair, which was kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He had slanted, slit-pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one was a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear was adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. On top of that, a white guild mark was located on his left shoulder. In terms of clothing, he was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appeared similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, which left his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms were covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He also wore loose, cream-colored pants that were held up by suspenders, which were attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that were gold in color. Over them, he donned distinctive, dark blue, galosh-esque footwear that reached up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The one beside him was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reached down to his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail, while a prominent tuft obscured most of his forehead. A scar reached across the bridge of his nose as his hair also covered the right half of his face. He was wearing a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covered the right half of his torso, beneath which he bore armor that was light in the chest but dark everywhere else; the neck of the armor coiled around his own, being fastened there appropriately, and his left arm was left uncovered at the shoulder, exposing his guild mark. Around his waist was a very long sash that tied on the right side of his body and looped around the left, and held a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, black pants. With all that, his outfit was completed by black, ankle boots, within which his pants were tucked.

"Hey!" the former of the two males greeted with a wave, "Been a while, hasn't it?" he inquired as he smirked, making Sunset giggle in response.

"Good to see the both of you," she said, trotting up to them, "I take it things have gone well since I saw you last time, right?" she guessed, causing the two dragon slayers to glance back at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, we're good," Sting answered after a moment, folding his arms behind his head, "And we're both ready to help ya out, milady," he added as the girl before him widened her eyes out of surprise, blushing a little.

"Milady?" Twilight questioned, walking up to them with Spike still in her arms, making the blonde haired teen cringe in realization, having his face redden.

"Huh…" Rogue sighed as the others came over to them, "You said it again…" he pointed out as his guildmaster slumped down.

"Don't remind me…" he muttered out of embarrassment. Meanwhile, his team leader shook her head to recompose herself, turning around to face her other friends.

"Anyways," she began, gesturing towards the two Sabertooth mages, "this is Sting, and that's Rogue," she introduced, having them wave in greeting as they too managed to recover, "They're from Natsu's universe, and they're dragon slayers like he is," she mentioned cleverly, causing most of them, aside from Rainbow Dash, to blink out of surprise.

"My word…" Rarity uttered, placing her left hand over her chest in amazement, "The multiverse sure is _full_ of impressive people…" she noted, glancing over at the shadow dragon slayer longingly. A confused expression came across his face however, as he no idea what the fashionista was thinking.

"Do you have any kitties like Natsu did?" Fluttershy asked curiously, clasping her hands together before her face with a hopeful expression upon it, while the white dragon slayer took out his MPG, using it to close off the rift.

"You mean exceeds?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow, putting the device back into the right pocket of his pants, "Yeah, we've got two," he told her, while Alain trotted over to them, "We could head back and bring 'em over if ya want," he promised, making her gasp excitedly.

"That would be amazing!" she exclaimed with outstretched arms, causing both her boyfriend and her new friend to laugh in agreement. The others seemed to be getting along just fine, but quite ironically, the rainbow haired girl was away from all the discussion, rubbing her right arm nervously behind her back.

"So who else is coming?" Kyoya asked, folding his arms behind his head out of boredom.

"Just three more," Sunset answered, just as another portal suddenly opened up near them, "And there's one now," she noted with a chuckle, trotting over to it. However, her expression changed into a nervous one as she saw the male figure come out of the rift. He had black eyes and spiky black hair with a tint of blue, which covered his left eye from view. Also, he wore a black, high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this went unseen however, as he wore a tattered light brown poncho over his upper form. He had bandages wrapped around his ankles, black sandals upon his feet, and a blue sash around his head to top off his outfit. The others were surprised to see him there, with some backing away out of fright.

"Hiya!" Pinkie squeaked, hopping over to him excitedly before anyone could say anything else, "My name's Pinkie Pie!" she introduced in a cheerful tone, holding her right hand out to him, "What's-?" Her question was halted the moment she noticed that he had walked past her, not caring for her jubilant greeting. "…yours…" she uttered, having a confused expression as she saw him go over to the red and yellow haired girl.

"Sunset, right?" he guessed, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise upon hearing his voice.

"He sounds… just like Ben!" Rarity exclaimed in a whisper to those near her.

"Yeah…" Rogue noted, sweating a little out of nervousness. He then looked back to see Rainbow still watching on from afar, rubbing her right arm behind her back.

"You sure sound like him," the amber skinned girl mentioned jokingly, holding out her right hand to him, "Good to see you, Sasuke," she greeted with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied, taking her extremity with his own, shaking it firmly, "Naruto said you'd be able to help me fit in with the team," he added, causing Luffy to gasp in surprise upon hearing the name.

"I do my best," his squad leader said with a shrug of her shoulders, turning to face the rest of the group, "Everyone, this is Sasuke," she introduced, gesturing towards him, "He's from Naruto's universe," she pointed out, making them all blink out of astonishment. The Uchiha teenager took out his MPG from underneath his poncho, using it to shut down the portal in an instant.

"So you're Naru's friend, right?" the devil fruit user inquired as he walked up to him, catching his attention as he saw him approach.

"And you must be Luffy…" he guessed, turning to face him as a serious expression came across his face, "He said you were strong…" he mentioned, making the pirate grin excitedly while clenching his fists. Sunset just smiled at their interaction, but the dog in Twilight's arms just growled, causing her to look down at him in concern.

"What's the matter, Spike?" she asked him, making him cease his show of anger.

"I… just _don't_ trust these guys like Sunset does," he answered, looking back at her, "One of them is a pirate," he started to say, "and the other's a shady face…" he grumbled, crossing his paws.

"Come on, Spike…" his owner pleaded, turning him around to speak with him face-to-face, "Sunset wants all of us to get along for the sake of the Omni Force," she explained, making him sigh in realization, rolling his eyes.

"Fine…" he agreed reluctantly, looking out towards the group with narrowed eyes.

"So who's next?" Alain questioned, walking over to the others with everyone else. Just then, another green portal appeared, causing them to all look at it, squinting as the wind rushed by their faces. A figure then hopped out, being a young woman as she landed upon her feet. She had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair that had a red headband upon it. Along with that, she wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back, tied together by a black obi around her waist. She also wore black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, grey elbow and knee protectors, and black, high heeled ninja sandals. Upon the middle of her forehead was a distinct, rhombus-shaped mark colored in violet.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized, pulling out her MPG from the holster upon her right thigh, "Lady Tsunade had me work an extra hour, so-" She stopped her sentence the moment she took notice of the fellow shinobi in front of her, blinking out of surprise while blushing.

"Sakura," he uttered as his expression did not change.

"S-Sasuke?!" she stammered in shock, while her face reddened even more. The others just watched on with confused looks, including Sunset as she made her way in between the two of them.

"You didn't know he was on our team?" she asked the pink haired girl, catching her attention.

"No," she answered with a shake of her head, "Naruto told me he was _on_ the Omni Force," she mentioned as she held her hands together behind her back nervously, "but he didn't tell me he was on _your_ team!" she pointed out hysterically.

"Well, that complicates things…" the amber skinned girl grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know that girl?" Sting asked the Uchiha teen, causing him to glance back for a moment.

"Yeah," he answered, turning to face the Haruno girl and his team leader, "She's one of my comrades from back home," he explained.

"Oh~!" Pinkie sang in realization with widened eyes, smirking slyly as she inched up to him, "But is she _more_ than your friend?" she asked curiously, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. The shinobi didn't respond, simply staring ahead at the two girls.

"Again, sorry I'm late…" Sakura apologized, using her MPG to shut down the portal, "Is everybody here?" she guessed, glancing around the area.

"Not yet," Sunset replied with a chuckle, "We're still waiting on one more person," she told her, while she blinked in surprise, "And knowing her," she continued, "she's probably on her way right now," she noted with a grin, just as another portal opened, much to the surprise of everyone aside from her. A female figure then leapt out of it, landing upon her feet as she skidded across the grass coming to a halt as a bit of dust built up around her. She was a blonde haired girl of medium height, having light blue eyes and a red hairband with what appeared to be devil horns upon it, while her hair itself reached down to her knees. Wearing a sky blue, sleeveless dress with a string tied at the neckline, she had a peach-colored line and a red line around the waist, a little gray, cloud-shaped bag with a face upon it, striped blue leggings, light blue sneakers that had white tips, and fuzzy, light blue leg warmers. In her right hand was a wand that was purple in color and had sharp, white wings that curved towards its tip. Its faceplate consisted of a light blue circle with a pentagon pattern, half of a gold star, and five pink hearts. It also had a yellow crown upon its tip and a yellow butterfly beneath its head. Bluish-purple tape was wrapped around the handle as she raised it up into the air, having it shoot off a beam of rainbow-colored light into the sky.

"Presenting Star Butterfly!" she announced proudly, "The princess of Mewni!" she added in greeting, while the light in the sky burst into a firework. After a moment of silence, she blinked in confusion, staring at the group before her. "Did I come at a bad time?" she inquired, placing her hands at her hips, "Okay, okay," she repeated, holding her extremities out in a placating manner, "Let me try that again," she said, clearing her throat before raising her weapon into the air, "Presenting Star-! Oh, now it just sounds awkward…" she grumbled, interjecting her own declaration as she folded her arms over her chest. She then took notice of the red and yellow haired girl standing before her, making her gasp happily in excitement. "Sunny!" she exclaimed, rushing up and embracing her tightly, "It's _so_ good to see you again!" she noted with a huge smile towards her.

"Great to see you, too," she responded, tilting her head to the side.

"Well ah'll be…" Applejack uttered, tipping her hat, "She's as full of energy as Pinkie Pie," she pointed out, glancing over at her with the others.

"Really?" the partier girl questioned, looking back at the princess with narrowed eyes, "Hmm…" she hummed in thought, "Nah, I don't see it," she admitted bluntly, much to the surprise of the ones around, who laughed.

"Everyone, this is Star," Sunset introduced, gesturing towards the blonde haired girl as they both walked up to the group, "She's the youngest of the squad, so be sure to go easy on her," she mentioned, making her blush out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Aw, thanks Sunny!" she said in gratitude, embracing her again. She then saw the cerulean skinned girl watching on from afar still, making her smile widely. "Hi, Rainbow!" she shouted, waving her right arm in the air wildly as she caught her attention, "How are ya?" she asked. To her surprise though, she didn't get a respond from her friend as she glanced off to the side. "Huh…" she uttered, developing a perplexed expression upon her face, "What's with her?" she questioned curiously.

"No idea…" her team leader replied with a shrug, walking up to the rest of her comrades, "Anyways," she kept going, "this is the whole team," she noted, gesturing towards all of them, "I know it seems like a hassle," she continued, holding her hands out to them in a placating manner, "but I wanted all of us to get together to know each other as a team," she explained to them.

"Cool!" Sting exclaimed with an excited grin, "Did Ben ever do that with his team?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He had never had the chance since Korra's in rehab and Natsu's off training," the puffy haired girl responded rather quickly, much to the white dragon slayer's surprise as he blinked.

"For now though," the amber skinned girl chimed in, catching their attentions, "we're going to be hanging out here at Canterlot High, while senior year's going on," she told her teammates, who all nodded in reply.

"All right!" Luffy bellowed, outstretching his arms to both sides, having them wrap around his comrades, pulling them all towards him in yelps, starting a large group hug with them, "We're gonna be the greatest team!" he declared, chuckling cheekily, while his leader just smiled with a slight sigh. As the others voiced their excitement over the group's formation, the cerulean skinned girl just glanced off into the distance, wondering how she would explain herself to her friend later.

 **END**

 **So, how's that? I'm really planning on seeing plenty of shorts before publishing the full adaptation of the story, and those will hopefully be around soon. In the meantime, I'm going to be setting up various stories, such as "Evolution", "Cut", "Omni Force: WAR", "Going Wild", and a few others.**

 **Also, I was planning on having this published sooner, but my official computer shut down on me and won't turn back on. Then again, I do feel a lot better with this rewritten start, especially with what I have planned to come out of this. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. PART I

**Hello, everyone! Excited for the new Equestria Girls movie coming soon? I sure am! Especially with this crossover on the way! I have heard about the potential conflicts and other scenes, and I'm really looking forward to producing this whole thing!**

 **For now though, I can bring you the first chapter of this hopefully amazing story! Please enjoy and get ready to squad up!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

It was early dawn as a bit of sunlight seeped through the round window into Twilight Sparkle's room, which was decorated with books, trophies, stars, and other astronomical features. The sound of snoring emanated from her dog, Spike, as he was snoozing upon a pillow on a dresser at the end of a bed, where his owner was sleeping, having her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Huh… huh…" she breathed somewhat frantically, squirming around as her eyes were still closed, "No…" she uttered, "It can't be…" she said in her sleep, grunting a little more, as her left fingers dug into the surface of her sheets, "It isn't true…" she pleaded while waving her hands around, falling back down onto her pillow.

"Um, Twilight?" a familiar female voice sounded from outside of her quarters, causing her pet to open his right eye and perk up excitedly, while she remained asleep.

"Twi-Twi?" another feminine voice echoed, followed by a knock on the door, "We _know_ you're in there!" she stated as the banging on the access became more rapid. The purple puppy barked happily, jumping off of his pillow and racing over to the door.

"Twilight!" a raspier voice yelled, making her finally awaken as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" she told her as she still seemed tired, but suddenly had a look of fright on her face after hearing the news.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" she repeated in exclamation, reaching over to her left to grab her violet-framed glasses off of the dresser, "I can't believe I overslept!" she said as she got herself out of bed. Meanwhile, her pet grabbed at the door handle with his teeth, pulling it open. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Monkey D. Luffy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Star Butterfly walked inside, wearing their camp uniforms with a symbol of place upon their shirts.

"Me neither," the former of the group responded to her glasses-wearing friend, "That's not like you," she noted as the animal whisperer went over to pet Spike, while the others were going about the nerdy girl's room, with the medical ninjutsu user and the rainbow haired girl going over to assist her by her closet. She pulled out a violet suitcase as the latter of the two with her took out a gray hoodie, holding it out in front of herself.

"I know!" the ponytailed female pointed out with widened eyes, trying to ready herself all the more quickly.

"Don't rush," the shinobi girl advised, pulling out a few things from the closet, "We're here make sure you get everything you need," she reassured, smiling towards her as she managed to grin back.

"Hey, don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes, AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN?!" the partier girl asked curiously as she approached the bed, imitating a buzzer while making posing wildly. She then lifted the pillow up, revealing the electronic clock as it jumped about, buzzing again and again.

"Ah!" the princess of Mewni yelped, immediately pulling out her wand as its head glowed in a bright pink aura, "I got it!" she declared while letting her weapon build up with energy. An amber skinned index finger then pressed the button atop the device, causing it to stop as she looked to see Sunset looking at her with an arched eyebrow and a small smile. "Uh, heh, heh…" the young girl beside her laughed nervously, putting her armament away.

"It's gonna be fine," she reassured to Twilight, taking her suitcase and placing it atop the bed, "We'll help you pack," she promised while opening it up. Objects aplenty were flung into the bag, including a chew toy that Spike dropped in, making him pant excitedly. However, he stopped his jubilance as he narrowed his eyes onto Luffy, who was helping pull stuff out from the closet.

"Hey, you guys done yet?" a voice asked, making him perk up as he looked to see two creatures walk into the room, being the exceeds of the Sabertooth members, Lector and Frosch.

"I think the bus is gonna be here soon!" the anthropomorphic cat donning the frog-like costume pointed out, catching the attentions of the group.

"Then we better pick up the pace," his partner stated, helping Pinkie push down a few more clothes into another bag. Sasuke and Kyoya just stood by, with the former being hindered to assisting his friends because of his lost left arm, while the latter just didn't want to do anything boring. Meanwhile, his girlfriend was being shown a lovely hot pink dress from Rarity, causing her to sigh deeply as she glanced up at the ceiling for a moment.

"We're gonna be out in the woods…" she noted, gesturing towards the door as her fashionista friend raised her eyebrow towards her, "When's she gonna need _that_?" she questioned seriously, placing her hands at her hips.

"If we were going to the _moon_ , I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown!" the indigo haired girl responded indignantly, "One never knows, darling," she added with a wag of her left index finger, "Plus, I'm sure _some_ of us are looking to make an impression…" she mentioned, glancing over slyly towards the shadow dragon slayer, who was packing more clothes alongside his green feline.

"You mean _you_ tryin' to make an impression on Rogue?" the cowgirl guessed easily as her eyebrow was raised.

"Oh, heavens no," her friend claimed while blushing a little, "A man like him is too _handsome_ for someone like myself!" she proclaimed, catching his attention as he glanced over with a confused expression, "I'm sure Kyoya would _love_ to see you make an impression…" she pointed out slyly, making her blonde haired pal turn somewhat red in the face.

"Well, he ain't the kinda guy to go fer all that mushy stuff…" she admitted, glancing over towards him before he turned away, scoffing. In the meantime, Rainbow and Sting helped zip up their friend's suitcase, while she watched them.

"All set!" the guildmaster stated as he stood up, "You sure ya don't need anything else?" he asked the glasses-wearing girl.

"Nope," she replied with an innocent smile, pulling out a collared, sky blue t-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo upon it, "Lemme' just get changed," she said, closing the left closet door.

"Gotcha'," the white dragon slayer replied as he snapped his fingers, "We'll carry your stuff," he added, picking up her suitcase and walking off with it, "See ya in a bit, milady!" he said to Sunset, who widened her eyes in surprise upon hearing it, also causing him to instantaneously blush, "Uh… I mean, Sunset…" he corrected, becoming redder all the second.

"Smooth move, Sting," Lector joked, making him grimace out of embarrassment. The red and yellow haired girl could only smile a little, knowing that he merely respected her by using the epithet. Meanwhile, Twilight looked into the mirror, grinning as it seemed like the shirt she had would be a perfect fit. Suddenly, she noticed a pair of dark purple, feathery wings sprouting up from behind her, causing her to arch an eyebrow before having her mouth gape open in realization. She grimaced as the wings then rose above her in the image, allowing her to show a look of fright at her alternate form, Midnight Sparkle, who was smiling menacingly.

"Midnight Sparkle?!" she and the other Canterlot High students exclaimed in absolute shock, turning to see the magical being floating at the center of the room.

"How is this possible?!" the ponytailed girl asked her counterpart while still frightened by her presence, "Natsu and Sunset helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" she recalled, having her hands up in a defensive manner.

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" the evil entity declared as she swung out her left arm.

"Wanna bet?!" Luffy exclaimed angrily as he leapt up, catching her attention as he readied his right fist, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" he bellowed, stretching it out at her. She merely smirked, as his extremity suddenly vanished into thin air, followed by the rest of his body disappearing.

"Luffy!" Sting screamed, panicked along with the others at what just conspired. Their enemy chuckled in an evil manner, seeing her foes all get into battle ready and protective stances. She then began laughing maniacally, much to their surprise before they all saw the room start to fall apart into oblivion, as they began fading themselves. All of them shouted out cries of despair, with Sunset reaching out to her glasses-wearing friend in an attempt to save her before disappearing with Spike. She just backed away out of fear, leaning up against the mirror while breathing heavily.

"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you!" her counterpart stated, suddenly appearing within the mirror, trying to grasp the girl with her hand. She yelped in shock, managing to get away just in time. However, the reality around her had broken apart to the point where her bare feet were no longer touching the floor, as she floated in midair, surrounded by the space-like dimension with objects from her room strewn about. "I'll always be there…" the evil being proclaimed, appearing in a much larger form that loomed over her, "Waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind!" she told her, "I'll be back, Twilight!" she declared, using her hands to slash at the space-like area with an orange glow, "And _this_ time," she continued, suddenly appearing behind the girl and grasping her shoulders, much to her shock, "I won't stop 'til I have _all_ the magic!" she finished, suddenly merging with the girl as her wings, horn, and the aura around her eyes appeared upon her.

"No!" she yelled, desperately trying to avoid turning into the she-demon she once was, "STOP!" she screamed.

"Twilight, wake up!" her pet's voice yipped, causing her to open her eyes, seeing that she was upon the bus that was heading to Camp Everfree with her dog, Lector, and Frosch sitting beside her. She looked around to see everyone still alive, including the Omni Force members. Alain, Kyoya, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, and Sasuke were sporting tank tops of blue, dark green, red, white, black, and navy blue respectively, while Sakura and Star wore short-sleeved shirts of pink and light blue respectively, each having the logo of the place upon them.

"We _can't_ stop, silly!" Pinkie's voice chimed in, catching her attention as she glanced over to see her and the squadron leader sitting behind them, "We're not there yet!" she mentioned, smiling without a care. The glasses-wearing girl then looked to see both the Devil Fruit user and the princess of Mewni waving their hands out the windows excitedly, laughing a little at their silliness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunset asked worriedly, having noticed her ponytailed friend's distressed cry within her sleep.

"It sounded like you were havin' quite the nightmare…" Lector noted as he chimed into the conversation.

"I would freak out, too…" Frosch confessed, shaking a little.

"Heh…" Twilight laughed nervously, "I'm fine…" she claimed to them. The Omni Force squadron leader wasn't all that convinced, along with the exceeds.

"We are gonna have so much fun!" Pinkie exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, interjecting the amber skinned girl's attempt to try and speak with her glasses-wearing friend, "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" she explained excitedly with outstretched arms, while the female sitting before them smiled.

"Yeah…" Rainbow uttered, catching their attentions as they saw her lean against the back of her seat, "probably not gonna do that…" she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe _you're_ not…" the puffy haired girl retorted, holding a whole bag of the fluffy, colored goodies, which she pressed against her face with a squeak, nuzzling her cheeks against them.

"You doin' okay, Twi?" the rainbow haired girl asked her friend, having heard her scream as well.

"I-I'm good…" she stuttered in reply, brushing a strand of her hair back, "How about you?" she questioned, causing the cerulean skinned girl to widen her eyes in surprise towards her, "You seem a lot better than when you came back from Ben's universe…" she mentioned as she grimaced in remembrance, glancing away.

"Uh…yeah, yeah…" she repeated in claim with a nervous laugh, sweating a little before she sat back down, having a light blush across her cheeks. Sunset folded her arms over her chest while reminiscing over what she had heard days before the trip from her Omni Force teammate.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You and Ben did that?!" the red and yellow haired girl questioned in a loud whisper, blushing a mad red, but less than the flushed face that was upon her athletic friend._

" _Y-Yeah…" she replied, rubbing her right arm behind her back out of nervousness as they were behind the school, "I don't know what came over me…" she confessed while tugging at her short-sleeved jacket, "Maybe it's because I was captured or I didn't want another girl to get him before I could…" she suggested as tears started welling up in her eyes, much to the amber skinned girl's shock, "but now I feel like I made things so much worse…" she admitted, letting out a sob before being embraced by her comrade, who held her close._

" _Well…" she began somewhat nervously, "I'm not sure how I can help right now…" she told her, placing her hands onto her shoulders, allowing her to wipe the tears from her eyes with her hands, "but thank you for telling me," she said in gratitude, "That's gotta make you feel a little better, right?" she guessed, receiving a simple nod in response from her as she let off a small smile._

" _Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked seriously out of concern, afraid the story of what she had done would spread across the school._

" _Promise," the amber skinned girl answered, "At least until you can work up the nerve to tell everyone about it," she mentioned, causing her to tense up a little._

" _I-I'll try…" she stuttered, evidently afraid to confess about what had happened._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Everything okay here?" a familiar voice asked, snapping the Omni Force squadron leader out of her thoughts as she saw Luffy's head right beside her, making her and the others gasp in surprise as they saw that he had extended his neck out.

"Twilight had a bad dream," Frosch immediately responded with his dopey, happy expression, while Spike growled at the Devil Fruit user.

"Bad dream, huh?" he repeated, looking over at the glasses wearing girl, who appeared to be somewhat downcast, "I've been there before…" he added as he glanced up at the roof of the bus with his own depressed expression, "I wouldn't worry though!" he reassured with a wide smile, catching her attention as she looked at him in surprise, "It's just one silly thing!" he pointed out while chuckling cheekily.

"Yeah, we know that…" the dog stated with a hard glare towards the pirate, who blinked in surprise before retracting his head back to his body at the back of the bus.

"Huh…" the ponytailed girl sighed, knowing that her pet was just being wary of who the teen was as a person.

"Hey, Sunset?" Lector chimed in, making her look to see him climb over the back of the seat and jump down onto her lap, "You think you can really get your whole team to have fun on this trip?" he questioned somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied reassuringly, taking him into her arms, "Aside from Sasuke and Sakura," she began to say, looking over at the pair of ninjas who were seated together a few rows in front of them, "I know everyone pretty well," she told him.

"But… do you think they'll be able to like each other?" the exceed asked worriedly, "I mean… you saw how Spike treats Luffy…" he mentioned.

"He's just being protective," the red and yellow haired girl responded, rubbing the top of his head gently, making him smile, "We'll be fine," she added.

"Attention, students," a resounding voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked out to the front of the bus to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna looking at them, wearing camping gear over their forms, "we're almost there," the older of the two noted to them, "But before we arrive," she continued, "we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip," she said gratefully.

"When we were your age," her sister began, gesturing towards the forested area they were driving through, "we made some of our favorite memories in these woods," she told them, "and we're sure you will, too," she promised with an excited grin.

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" the head of Canterlot High exclaimed with a pump of her fist, enticing everyone to break out into cheers. However, Twilight was a little less exuberant as she was still recovering from her terrifying dream. All of a sudden, a pair of thuds were heard at the back of the bus, causing them to turn and look over to see Sting and Rogue lying against the ground with sickly expressions as they groaned.

"Yeah…" they tried to cheer simultaneously, but sounded very unenthusiastic from their ride.

"Ah! Rogue!" Rarity shrieked frightfully, cringing a little at the sight of the ponytailed teen's puffed cheeks.

"Dragon slayers…" Sunset muttered with a shake of her head, knowing that this would be quite the trip, as did her glasses-wearing friend, who grinned nervously.

 **SONG: Legend of Everfree (Sung by the Mane 7)**

 _ **Will you be lost by time or be part of history?**_

 _ **Will your story be told or remain a mystery?**_

 _ **Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?**_

 _ **Time to make your choice, only you can be the one.**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa!**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa!**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree!**_

 _ **Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

 _ **Will you do something great with the time that you have here?**_

 _ **Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?**_

 _ **And when you go back home, everybody there will see**_

 _ **You were part of the Legend of Everfree!**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)**_

 _ **Will you find your greatest glory?**_

 **TARA STRONG AS TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

 **COLLEEN CLINKENBEARD AS MONKEY D. LUFFY**

 _ **Will you be a falling star?**_

 **REBECCA SHOICHET AS SUNSET SHIMMER**

 **MICHAEL JONES AS STING EUCLIFFE**

 _ **Here to learn what nature teaches...**_

 **ASHLEIGH BALL AS RAINBOW DASH & APPLEJACK**

 **PETER CUGNO AS KYOYA TATEGAMI**

 **YURI LOWENTHAL AS SASUKE UCHIHA**

 **KATE HIGGINS AS SAKURA HARUNO**

 _ **Here to learn more who you are...**_

 **ANDREA LIBMAN AS FLUTTERSHY AND PINKIE PIE**

 **TABITHA ST. GERMAN AS RARITY**

 **JONATHAN SILVER AS ALAIN REGULUS**

 **EDEN SHER AS STAR BUTTERFLY**

 **GARRET STORMS AS ROGUE CHENEY**

 _ **Will you be lost by time or be part of history?**_

 _ **Will your story be told or remain a mystery?**_

 _ **And when you go back home, everybody there will see...**_

 _ **You were part of the Legend of Everfree!**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa!**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

 _ **As you join in the Legend of Everfree!**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 **END SONG**

 **PART I**

A while passed before the bus finally arrived at the camp grounds, being a quaint little area in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees and lake water. The students all went ahead and disembarked from the vessel, pulling out their luggage from the bottom sections of it.

"Here Sasuke," Sakura said, giving him his backpack by slinging it around his shoulders.

"Sakura…" he muttered, about to say something else until she looked up into his eyes.

"Just because you're you doesn't mean I can't help you out," she told him, tightening the straps so that the bag would stay upon him, "You still have that injury, so…" she continued somewhat nervously. He merely closed his eyes, grasping the right strap of the knapsack with his hand.

"Fine," he replied, walking off as she sighed.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy guessed to her friends as they were still unloading their luggage, while a blue jay flew by overhead, "Oh, I can't wait until we have our first nature walk," she mentioned as her boyfriend and the purple puppy walked up to her.

"I definitely wanna go on one of those," the latter of the two pointed out, raising his right paw up.

"You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too?" the animal whisperer inquired to him, placing her hands onto her knees.

"Yeah!" he responded happily, "Specifically squirrels!" he added while getting into a ready "More specifically, so I can _chase_ 'em!" he finished, barking excitedly as he jumped up before panting.

"That's what dogs'll do!" Luffy mentioned as he passed by, chuckling while folding his arms behind his head. The animal just growled at him angrily, still having a sense of distrust towards him.

"Well, I know someone who'd love to go on a walk with you," Alain told his girlfriend as he reached down to his cargo shorts, pulling out a spherical container of red and white from them, enlarging it by pressing its center button and throwing it up into the air. It popped open, and the light that came out from it poured onto the ground, coming into form before dissipating to reveal his Charizard.

"Rah!" he roared, letting out a puff of fire from his mouth as the other students gasped in surprise.

"Charizard!" Fluttershy exclaimed excitedly, going over and nuzzling her head against his, "Oh, it's so good to see you again…" she noted with a wide grin.

"Roaahhh…" he concurred happily as he glanced over towards his trainer, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"No battles this time, Charizard," he told him before walking over and petting him on the head, "We're just gonna relax for a few days," he promised, making him nod in agreement.

"Hey, is it really okay for him to be out like this?" the pink haired girl asked worriedly as she looked back at the Fire/Flying type.

"It's fine," Principal Celestia's voice reassured as they looked over to see her approach, "Sunset let me know about the abilities of every Omni Force member," she explained to them, "so I don't think it's necessary to put restrictions onto you," she admitted, "Just try to keep it to a minimum, okay?" she suggested, receiving nods in reply from the couple and the Flame Pokémon.

"Ergh!" Applejack grunted as she finally managed to free her duffel bag from the bus, slinging it over her shoulder, while Star and Kyoya looked on, "I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it," she said, tipping her hat up, "I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food..." she listed off, rubbing her hands together in an excited manner.

"Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, passing her by as she was carrying her own bag.

"Yep!" the cowgirl answered without a show of embarrassment, "Still gonna forage though," she confessed as the others looked at her with smiles.

"And hey," the princess of Mewni began, nudging the beyblader on the arm with her left elbow, "if you two get lost, she'll know what to do to save you!" she noted, causing him to gasp out of surprise.

"What?!" he yelled towards her, catching their attentions, " _I'd_ be the one saving her if we ever got stuck in these dumb woods!" he claimed, pointing towards himself, making his girlfriend chuckle as she trotted over to him.

"That's pretty bold considerin' how _I_ had to save yer butt from Big Mac a while back…" she mentioned with sly look in her eyes as he blushed out of embarrassment and realization. The others just laughed at his misfortune, while he scoffed, turning his head away.

"Hallelujah!" Sting exclaimed as he got off of the bus with Rogue, rushing over to Pinkie, Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight, "I thought that nightmare would never end…" he muttered, while both Lector and Frosch trotted out.

"You guys okay?" the squadron leader asked, seeing the two dragon slayers grabbing their luggage out from the bottom of the vehicle.

"Don't worry, milady," the blonde haired one responded, making her blush a little, "We're fine," he reassured as he looked back at her, blinking in surprise as she had her right hand over her lips, trying to suppress a laugh. His face then turned red as he realized what he just said, moving his head away.

"Smooth…" his exceed uttered jokingly, crossing his paws over his chest.

"You wanna put a cork in it, cat?!" he yelled back, still flustered.

"Ergh!" the ponytailed teen grunted as he pulled out a couple of pink and glittery suitcases, breathing heavily as he trudged over to the fashionista with them, "Here you go…" he said, placing them atop a stack of luggage.

"Thank you, darling!" she replied happily as he skulked off tiredly with his green cat.

"Everybody up for some fun this week?" Rainbow inquired, catching everyone's attentions.

"I sure am!" Luffy answered, walking over and placing his right arm around her shoulders.

"Huh…" the indigo haired girl sighed, leaning up against her bags, "I'm just after some R and R," she told her friends, "The past few years have all been a bit too much for my taste," she admitted, placing her right hand upon her head while posing dramatically.

"I'll say!" the partier girl agreed, "We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing," she began to list off with swirling eyes, catching Sunset and Twilight's attentions, including those of Sting and Rogue, "one ridiculously competitive rival school and a time maniac," she continued as her glasses-wearing pal put her right hand upon her left arm in an ashamed manner, "and two demon friends!" she finished, much to the surprise of those beside her as they widened their eyes, catching her attention as she realized what she had just said, "Uh, heh heh…" she chuckled nervously, waving her right hand up and down in a reassuring manner, "no offense," she said apologetically.

"None taken," the red and yellow haired girl replied, wrapping her left arm around the ponytailed girl's shoulders and pulling her close, much to her astonishment, "You'll get used to it," she noted, playfully punching her arm as she smiled.

"You said that power of yours is like a take over spell, right?" the shadow dragon slayer inquired, trotting over to them.

"Yeah," his team leader replied, while the girl beside blinked in confusion, "While it's not a big issue," she continued, folding her arms over her chest, "it would be nice to know how to keep our power under control," she admitted as the sapphire haired girl just sighed a little.

"Well, maybe you oughta' ask the one and only she-devil for help!" Lector chimed in.

"Sh-Sh-She-devil?!" the glasses-wearing girl stammered in fright.

"Hey, yeah!" Sting agreed, squatting down beside his exceed, "Mirajane's an expert when it comes to transformation spells," he mentioned as he stood back up, "It might not be the same kinda magic _she_ uses," he continued, glancing up at the sky, "but I bet it's somethin' pretty similar," he finished.

"I think so, too," the squadron leader agreed while placing her right hand at her hip, "Though… I think we'll try to _avoid_ the magic mayhem this week…" she confessed honestly.

"Yep," Applejack agreed, catching the attentions of the others as they saw her trot over with Fluttershy, Alain, Kyoya, Sasuke, Sakura, Star, Spike, and Charizard, "Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet," she joked, putting her fists together, "Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff," she admitted as they all managed to smile.

"Hey…" the animal whisper uttered, looking around with a confused expression upon her face, "where'd Luffy go?" she asked, enticing the group to see that the Devil Fruit user wasn't among them.

"I'M GONNA BE… KING OF THE PIRATES!" his voice suddenly bellowed, catching their attentions as they saw perched atop a large tree, raising his arms into the air.

"Ugh…" the purple puppy groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Does he _always_ have to do that?" he asked rhetorically, seeing him jump down and land right beside Twilight, smiling cheekily.

"You seem to having some fun already," Sunset noted, folding her arms over her chest as he chuckled. Just then, Flash Sentry raced over, carrying a knapsack in his right hand.

"Here ya go, Twilight," he offered, handing the bag off to the glasses-wearing girl, who took it and slung her arms through the straps.

"Thanks," she said in gratitude, "It's… Flash, right?" she guessed, pointing towards him, while the red and yellow haired girl beside her rolled her eyes and grimaced a little.

"Yup, that's me!" the guitar player replied, gesturing at himself, "And you're you," he added as he pointed at her, developing a frown on his face, "And we don't know each other very well…" he realized, rubbing the back of his neck and turning away in a downcast manner, "Cool story, bro…" he muttered.

"Right…" the ponytailed girl replied somewhat nervously, "I guess I'll... see you around…" she promised, grimacing a little as she watched him head off with an anxious grin. She then glanced at her close friend and shrugged in confusion, while Luffy went over to the blue haired teen, starting a conversation with him.

"You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?" the squadron leader questioned to her pal, placing her left hand onto her shoulder.

"Uh-huh…" she replied.

"Flash kinda had a... thing for her," Sunset told her, looking over to see the Devil Fruit user trying to cheer him up.

"Oh," the nerdy girl realized, seeing the pirate suddenly stretch his right arm back, twisting it around so that it appeared to be like a spring.

"Check this out!" he yelled to everyone, throwing his stretched appendage out as it spun rapidly, "Gum-Gum Rifle!" he exclaimed slamming his spinning fist into a tree, shattering it into splinters as it fell down, much to the shock of the students.

"Whoa…" Twilight uttered with widened eyes, while Sunset just smirked as she shook her head.

"Luffy!" she cried out, catching his attention as his arm came back to his form with a snapping sound, "Try to keep the showing off down a little!" she recommended as he grinned sheepishly.

"'Kay!" he replied, running back over to them, but not before giving a thumbs-up to the guitar player, who smiled in gratitude. As he raced by the girls, heading towards the campgrounds, the glasses-wearing girl stared at him in wonder, being reminded of someone with a white, scale-patterned scarf upon seeing him.

"Natsu…" she said, catching the attentions of both the white dragon slayer and the Omni Force squadron leader. Before they could say anything though, the sound of microphone feedback pierced their ears, enticing everyone to immediately cover their own.

" _Hey, everyone!_ " a perky, feminine voice greeted through the loudspeaker, " _If you could start heading to the courtyard, that'd be rad!_ " she suggested happily, " _It's time to start the best week of camp ever!_ " she added. A while passed before the whole array of students, teachers, and multiversal guests gathered at the center of the campgrounds, where at a gazebo in the area, there were two people who they looked over at. One was a girl with hot pink skin, freckled cheeks, and long maroon hair with braids and streaks of pink. She bore a yellow blouse and jean shorts over her form, a crystal necklace around her neck, along with a floral crown upon her head. The other was a broad-shouldered boy with short, forest green hair that was a bit messy, and brownish skin. He donned a black and grey cap over his head, a red t-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo upon it, and green cargo shorts.

"Are those guys the ones working here?" Star inquired, chewing upon the head of her wand, "Huh," she uttered, "I would've thought there'd be more adults…" she admitted to those around her. Everyone was conversing, while Pinkie was chasing a barking Spike.

" _Hi, everyone!_ " the girl at the gazebo greeted as her voice boomed through the microphone she was holding in her hands, " _Welcome to Camp Everfree!_ " she told the teens, " _I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director!_ " she introduced perkily, " _Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide,_ " she recommended to the group, " _And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!_ " she mentioned, gesturing towards the man beside her.

" _Think of me as that awesome guy..._ " he began while taking the microphone and flipping it over to his other hand, much to his sister's amusement, " _who should always be invited to fun things,_ " he finished with a bright smile.

" _We aim to please,_ " the girl beside him promised as she got hold of the microphone, " _so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you,_ " she suggested to the crowd, " _You're free to do whatever you like here!_ " she stated, making them all smile excitedly.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry," her sibling chimed in, holding out his hands, "That's off limits," he said to them.

" _Yes…_ " the pink skinned girl with him agreed, " _but otherwise, your options are wide open,_ " she pointed out to the class, " _So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?_ " she asked curiously, holding out the microphone to the Canterlot High teens.

"Ooh! Rock climbing!" Rainbow exclaimed, holding up her left arm and waving it around.

" _Done!_ " the maroon haired girl promised.

"Archery!" the athlete yelled, raising her right hand up.

" _Of course!_ " Gloriosa responded.

"Tetherball!" the rainbow haired girl shouted once more, still having her extremity up.

" _Naturally!_ " the director promised. Before the cerulean skinned girl could make another suggestion, Sunset grabbed her arm and pulled it down, causing her to face her with a look of surprise.

"Rainbow, I know you're excited," she noted before taking her own hand away and placing them upon her hips, "but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion," she advised, gesturing towards the rest of the group.

"Huh…" she sighed, "Sorry…" she apologized, rubbing her left arm by using her right hand, "It's just that I'm trying to take my mind off of… _that…_ " she confessed, causing her red and yellow haired friend to widen her eyes in realization before placing her hand onto her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps cried out excitedly, causing both Sandalwood and Flash to look at him skeptically, "My mom... needs new pot holders…" he admitted out of embarrassment, sheepishly holding his hands together, while they just shrugged.

" _I'll supply the looms!_ " the girl in charge of the camp assured as a response.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie added excitedly, licking her lips.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie…" the maroon haired girl recalled, turning to see Fluttershy with her hand raised, enticing her to move the microphone over to her.

"Early morning nature walks?" she suggested, having her hands pressed up against her cheeks in hopefulness.

" _With walking sticks for everyone!_ " her leader promised happily.

"Fireworks!" Star suddenly screamed, causing a few campers to widen their eyes in surprise at her giddiness.

"Uh… we'll see if we have those in stock," Gloriosa responded as she nervously scratched her cheek, "but we can assure you that there'll be a great show if we have 'em!" she told her as she hopped up and down excitedly, "Anyone else?" she asked.

"Roagh!" a voice roared, causing her to widen her eyes as she saw Charizard at the back of the group, standing beside his trainer, who he nudged with his arm.

"Are you sure, Charizard?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow towards him, "I mean, don't you wanna relax instead?" he asked.

"Roah, rah…" the Flame Pokémon replied with a shake of his head, closing his right hand into a fist, "Ragh," he stated, smirking.

"All right, fine," Alain agreed as he chuckled, "How 'bout a tournament?" he suggested to the director, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"A tournament, huh?" she uttered, while her brother crossed his arms over his chest suspiciously, " _Well as long as it's fun, go ahead!_ " she stated through the microphone, making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Uh, sis…" he whispered nervously towards her, while Fluttershy looked over at her boyfriend, smiling at him as she knew what he was thinking. The maroon haired girl then directed her attention towards the fashionista, who was waving her right hand up into the air.

"Me!" she exclaimed, finally getting catching notice from the others, "Oh, uh, a fashion show!" she stated proudly, placing her hands upon her hips, "Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates and friends in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" she explained proudly as her pals looked on at her with smiles.

" _A camp tradition!_ " Gloriosa declared with outstretched arms, much to Timber's shock.

"We have literally never done that…" he mentioned to her, as she just smirked towards him in response, covering the microphone with her hand and arching an eyebrow.

"Boy, sounds like there's a lot to do," Sting noted as he folded his arms behind his head.

"As long as it's worth the trip, fine by me," Rogue responded, standing beside him.

"Me too!" Frosch agreed, hopping up excitedly.

" _I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here,_ " the maroon haired girl pointed out, while her sibling looked over and spotted Twilight, smiling at her as she blushed nervously, " _so if there's anything you'd like to do,_ " she continued as Sunset and Pinkie took notice of their friend's expression, placing their hands over their respective mouths in order to suppress their laughs, " _anything you need, just ask,_ " she advised.

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia asked, sitting upon a picnic table, while her sister stood beside her, "That was _my_ favorite Camp Everfree tradition," she noted as everyone was looking over at her.

" _The camp gift!_ " the director recalled excitedly, " _Of course!_ " she exclaimed.

"Really?" her brother whispered to her sarcastically through the side of his mouth.

"Yes, really," she replied, placing her hand atop the microphone to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation, forcing a small smile across her lips.

"Well, I just thought..." he began back to her.

"Then you thought wrong!" she interjected defiantly, causing him to frown deeply, while she glared at him.

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset inquired to those around her.

"Ehhh..." Pinkie and Twilight uttered nervously.

"Yup," Lector chimed in, jumping up onto the red and yellow haired girl's left shoulder, causing her to smile.

" _Every year, campers work together to create something useful,_ " Gloriosa told everyone listening through the microphone, " _A gift for future campers,_ " she added, gesturing towards the whole crowd, with Alain looking over at Fluttershy, while Kyoya glanced at Applejack for a moment, " _Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!_ " she explained as she closed her hand into a fist, "Which is _why_ it's so important…" she muttered angrily to her defiant sibling as he was frowning, covering the microphone with her hand, " _This gazebo was a gift from last year's group,_ " she pointed out, looking up at the ceiling of the structure they were upon, " _Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!_ " she mentioned excitedly as everyone looked to see the monuments around.

"The sundial was _our_ year's gift!" the class principal told her students, causing her sister to feign a cough.

"Even though 'some people' thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night…" she explained in a sarcastic tone.

" _Uh huh,_ " the director chuckled, " _You all seem like a-a really amazing group,_ " she stuttered to the campers, " _So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind,_ " she confessed, causing everyone to start cheering excitedly.

"Heck yeah we can!" Luffy replied, raising both of his arms into the air as he caught the attentions of his comrades, "We're gonna make the best gift for this camp!" he declared proudly, while Spike just rolled his eyes at him.

"Speaking of leaving things behind," Timber chimed in, catching his sister's attention, "now's the time when we give out tent assignments," he told the group while holding out his right hand, "So you can leave your heavy bags behind," he added with a wink, while Gloriosa just smiled, shaking her head towards him.

"Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber," she told the group, gesturing towards her brother, " _Guys, you're with me,_ " she said through the microphone, waving the males over to her direction.

"Got it!" Sting replied, heading over there with the men from the Omni Force, "See ya later, milady!" he yelled to the squadron leader, causing her to perk up and blush a little as his own face flushed as well. He merely turned away, going over to the camp director with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Oh, boy!" Pinkie squeaked excitedly as the tan skinned teen walked over to her and the others, holding a sack that had cards inside, handing it to the partier girl first. She stuck her hand in, sticking out her tongue as she rummaged around for a card, finally pulling one out, "Hmm..." she hummed curiously before looking at it, seeing a rectangular-shaped gem upon it, "Yay!" she yelped happily, "I'm in the Emerald Tent!" she exclaimed, hopping off as Rarity took out her own card, seeing the exact same gem upon it.

"Ooh, me too!" she noted, walking after the puffy haired girl.

"Diamond, huh?" Rogue guessed as he looked at his card given to him from the pink skinned girl, as it had a rhombus shape and a shiny white color. She then held out the sack to Sasuke, but gasped in surprise as she accidentally stuck the bag out to his missing left arm.

"Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that…" she apologized, moving the bag over to his right extremity, "Dare I ask what happened?" she questioned with a curious eyebrow raise.

"It's a long story," the Uchiha teen bluntly replied, taking out a card and looking at it with his right eye, "Diamond," he said, glancing over at the shadow dragon slayer, who blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Aquamarine," Applejack realized upon viewing the round gem on her card.

"Me too!" Rainbow replied, jumping in to show her the matching card of her own.

"Woohoo!" the cowgirl cheered.

"Oh, yeah!" the athlete yelled with a pump of her fist.

"Gold!" Luffy cried out excitedly, holding up his card of a diamond-shaped yellow gem for everyone to see in both of his hands, "Anybody else got gold?!" he asked loudly.

"It's your lucky day, pal," a familiar voice responded, causing him to turn and smile to see Sting standing there with the same exact card in his hand.

"I got Amethyst," Fluttershy noted, looking at the purple gem and then seeing DJ Pon-3 with the matching card, as she shot her a thumbs-up. She did the same back, but then saw her boyfriend and Charizard approach with the former's card. "What'd you get, Alain?" she asked curiously, glancing at his card to see a gleaming, pinkish gem upon it.

"Pearl," he replied, "Now who's got the other one?" he questioned, glancing around.

"Oh, great…" a recognizable voice muttered out of annoyance, catching their attentions as they saw Kyoya standing there, holding the matching card while scoffing.

"Rah?" the Fire/Flying type uttered in confusion, blinking as the couple before him shared nervous expressions with each other

"Anybody silver?!" Star screamed out loud, waving her wand around while having the card of a rhombus-shaped gem upon it. Suddenly, a hand plucked it off from the head of her weapon, making her perk up to see Sakura standing behind her, smiling brightly.

"We're a match," she said, holding up their cards of silver rhombuses.

"Ooh, yay!" the princess of Mewni exclaimed, suddenly embracing the kunoichi tightly, "We're gonna be roomies!" she mentioned excitedly, nuzzling against her shoulder, causing her to laugh a little.

"Sapphire," Sunset said upon viewing her card.

"Me too!" Twilight's voice added, catching her attention as she looked over to see her with the matching card of the blue gem, "I mean, I'm assuming I am," she corrected, adjusting her glasses, "Heh, heh…" she chuckled, "Technically, sapphires aren't just blue," she pointed out as her comrade approached, "Heh, heh," she laughed again, causing Timber to perk up after he set down the empty bag in his hands, "They can be pink, purple, yellow..." she listed off, not noticing the camp guide walking over to her.

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue," he chimed in, causing her to turn and face him, "That's why they're named after the Latin word, _sapphirus_ ," he explained as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving off a sly expression before pulling off a nervous smile towards him with an arched eyebrow, "That means, 'blue'," he whispered to her, putting his hand at the side of his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing.

"I know," the glasses-wearing girl replied quietly, "But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" she questioned, holding the card out before herself.

"No," the tan skinned man answered out of surprise, grabbing the card with his left hand, causing the both of them to blush a little out of embarrassment, "But did you know _that_ Sapphire Tent is the best one?" he asked her while taking the card.

"No," she responded, somewhat perplexed as her fellow friends began gathering around Sunset, along with the other Omni Force members, "Why's that?" she questioned curiously.

"Because you're in it," the assistant replied, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a flirtatious manner, causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion at him.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers," she pointed out, prying the card away from his hand in a sly manner.

"Not true," he retorted, making her smile sheepishly as he glanced over at Bulk, who had a card with a rectangular-shaped, red gem upon it, "You're in the Ruby Tent?" he inquired after seeing it, "Ha!" he laughed fake mockingly, "That's the worst one!" he noted to him.

"Ah, man!" the muscular teen shouted out of frustration, much to his surprise.

"I'm just jokin', buddy," the camp guide reassured, walking over to him, "The Ruby Tent is great," he promised, "It's like a sapphire, but _with_ chromium," he added smartly. The buff man merely blinked in response to his words, having not understood his last sentence, making Twilight giggle out of amusement. "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye," he noted in order to not confuse him any further, "I better show you where it is," he advised, enticing him to follow him to the tent area, but not before stopping to face the ponytailed girl, "See ya around," he said in farewell, giving her a wave. She just grinned a little, turning back to her friends, only to find her classmates smiling and giggling.

"What?" she questioned in confusion, slouching down.

"Heh," Applejack chuckled, crossing her arms while glancing up at the sky cheekily, "Nothin'…" she claimed.

"Ooh!" Rarity cooed, "That was adorable!" she noted, clasping her hands together, "Huh…" she sighed dreamily, leaning back onto someone behind her, "I sure wish a _certain man_ would romance me in such a way…" she confessed as her eyelids fluttered up and down.

"Please get off of me," a familiar voice demanded calmly, making her instantly widen her eyes to see that she was against Sasuke, as Rogue was chatting with Sting off to the side.

"Oh, my mistake…" she realized, sheepishly chuckling as she backed away. Alain went over to Fluttershy and grabbed her right hand with his left, enticing her to smile and then peck him on the cheek with her lips, making him blush a little.

"Think you'd ever romance me like that, Kyoya?" the cowgirl asked her boyfriend, who merely scoffed and turned his head away.

"Please…" he grumbled, folding his arms behind his head, "I have better things to do than get all mushy with everyone…" he stated, putting his hands into the pockets of his shorts before trotting off.

"Mushy?" Twilight questioned, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head out of confusion until she blushed in realization, "N-N-N-No!" she stuttered in claim, "Th-That wasn't-!" The sound of a whistle blowing cut off her sentence, as she and the others looked to see Gloriosa approaching them.

"Okay, everyone," she began to the campers, "go get settled in," she advised, "We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules!" she explained, checking the sheet upon her clipboard, not hearing the sound of an approaching car, "Lemme know if you need anything!" she yelled to her brother. All of a sudden, the sound of a door opening caught her attention as she looked over to see a well-dressed man with combed and gelled black hair, and brown skin as he trotted over from his limousine to the camp director, who frowned deeply.

"I need somethin'," he stated with a snooty expression on his face as she dropped her clipboard, walking over to him, while the others watched on nervously.

"Filthy Rich!" she said, trying to feign an excited expression as she put her left arm around his right one, "So nice to see you," she grumbled, walking him back to the long vehicle before shoving him towards it, much to his surprise as he gnashed his teeth together, "What are you doing here?!" she whispered angrily in question, placing her hands at her hips as he adjusted the cuffs to his suit, "Camp is just getting started!" she mentioned to him.

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy," he replied while turning to face her, seeing her expression of suspicion, "It's so... hmm... relaxin'," he told her with a chuckle.

"Well," she began as he adjusted his tie, "you can look around when camp is over!" she stated angrily, "Now, if you don't mind…" she insisted, gesturing for him to leave. He narrowed her eyes onto her for a moment, while she did the same back, waiting for him to finally give in.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Sasuke approach them, "there a problem here?" he asked, glancing over at the fancily dressed man, who took notice of Alain, Kyoya, Luffy, Sting, and Rogue all looking at him as well. Checking the gold watch upon his right wrist, he smirked, turning his attention back onto the maroon haired girl.

"Fine…" he agreed, placing his left hand onto the limo's door before climbing inside, closing it. The long car then drove off into the distance, leaving the site. The pink skinned girl was somewhat frustrated, but then turned to see the campers with perplexed expressions on their faces, biting her lip in realization.

"Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp," she told them, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again," she added, while the boys and girls looked at each other with worried expressions, "But enough about him," she reassured as she waved her hand, "Find your tents and put away your things," she advised, "We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" she exclaimed excitedly, enticing everyone to grab their bags and follow her to the tent area.

"Just so you know," Star began as she trotted up to Sunset and Twilight, "I totally would've blasted that limo to bits if that guy tried staying longer," she admitted, much to their surprise as they widened their eyes. The former pony managed to hold back a chuckle, while her pal looked on worriedly. Later, everyone was getting themselves into their tents, unpacking their things and setting them aside. Charizard was hanging out with Fluttershy as his trainer had yet to come out of his tent, while Pinkie was helping Rainbow do some sit-ups, spotting her before her upper body fell back down onto the ground.

"Huh… huh…" she breathed heavily out of fatigue.

"Jeez, Dashie…" the puffy haired girl uttered in concern, "That was only like… forty-two sit-ups…" she noted, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" she apologized in between breaths, wiping the sweat away from her forehead, "I've just got a lot on my mind," she stated, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Same," her spotter agreed, placing her left hand upon her cheek in a bored manner, "I mean, you could go and see Benny in person whenever you want," she noted, causing the athlete to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "All I can do is have a long-distance relationship via phone call…" she muttered sadly.

"Since when were you in a relationship?" the cerulean skinned asked her, making her turn pinker than she was right on the spot with widened eyes.

"NEVER!" she screamed loudly in claim, dashing away in an instant, much to her surprise as she blinked. Meanwhile, Applejack and Rarity were walking over to their respective tents, engaging in a small conversation.

"Huh…" the fashionista sighed, "I'm all for learning safety rules," she admitted, glancing up at the sky, "but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later," she stated with a confident expression upon her face.

"Huh," the cowgirl uttered out of surprise, "I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show," she confessed, stopping with her at the center of the area, "We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud!" she shouted to her, "We're s'posed to be roughin' it!" she mentioned.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look," the indigo haired girl responded, gesturing towards her own outfit, "Even if we are in the... middle of the woods…" she pointed out, waggling her fingers.

"Fair enough," the Omni Force member beside her replied with crossed arms, walking off to her tent, "Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits," she added while narrowing her eyes, seeing the smirk upon her friend's face, "Yer gonna, aren't ya?" she asked in realization, pointing at her accusingly.

"No…" she claimed as an answer as she walked away, "Yes!" she corrected, chuckling afterwards, "Don't worry," she reassured, trotting back to her, "It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of fashion..." she noted, "Plus," she continued, "I'm not just planning on putting together outfits for girls…" she pointed out, causing Applejack to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Yer makin' outfits fer the guys?" she guessed, receiving a simple nod in reply, "Why?" she asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Well, ones like Luffy and Sasuke could use new outfits," she responded while in the Diamond Tent, Frosch caught wind of their conversation, "and I'm sure I can recreate the _dazzling_ styles of Alain and Sting," she added, folding her arms over her chest as she glanced up at the sky, "I would also love to make something special for my darling Rogue!" she exclaimed, acting all giddy as she shook in excitement.

"Ya sure they're gonna be okay with that?" the blonde haired girl questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, of course!" the fashionista answered with a loving sigh, "I know my darling will look _dashing_ in his outfit…" she mentioned as a dreamy expression was in her eyes, causing her friend to roll her own out of exasperation.

"That girl really does like you, Rogue," the green furred exceed pointed out from within the tent to his partner, who sighed deeply.

"I know she's trying to be nice…" he muttered, taking out his clothes and laying them down on his bed, "but the way she's acting… reminds me of someone from Fairy Tail…" he confessed, shuddering a little.

"Maybe you should get to know her better," the anthropomorphic cat suggested with a dopey smile.

"Maybe…" the shadow dragon slayer agreed, glancing off to the side. Just then, he noticed Sasuke over at the other side of the tent putting on a gray hoodie, struggling to do so with just one arm. "Hey, you need help?" his comrade asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, grunting as he continued failing to get the coat on. Frosch showed off a look of sympathy for a moment before trotting over to him, jumping up and grasping the end of the hoodie, pulling it down and allowing the Uchiha teen's head to finally pop out, while his right hand fit through the arm hole.

"There you go!" the frog costumed feline exclaimed, enticing the shinobi to look over at him and grin a little.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude, glancing over at the ponytailed teen, "Kinda a coincidence that we got matched up," he noted to him, causing him to blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, seeing him go over to his knapsack, pulling out a few more clothes.

"I mean I heard about what you've been through and how you almost fell into the darkness like me," he explained as a reply, causing the Sabertooth wizard to grimace in realization, remembering the things that could've happened back in his world from hearing about his future self.

"His eyes were shown the light though," his exceed chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over at him, "Just like you, right?" he guessed to the ninja, who nodded.

"I'm looking to make a difference and protect my friends," he stated, turning to face his roommate as he was grinning.

"So am I," he agreed while holding out his right hand to him, letting him take it with his own and shake it gently.

"A catchphrase?" Sting asked from the Gold Tent, sprawling out onto his bed while looking over at Luffy, who was stretching out his rubbery arms, putting his things out from his bag in a mess around his own divan.

"Yeah!" he replied, reeling his appendages back with a snap, "I figured while we're getting that whole camp gift together," he began as he reached down to his backpack and grabbed a hunk of meat on a bone, biting into it, "we could totally come up with a phrase for our whole squad!" he exclaimed while chewing his food.

"Cool," the blonde haired teen replied, "So, what were you thinkin'?" he questioned, sitting up as the Devil Fruit user swallowed the meat in his mouth.

"Something that really brings the squad together and proves that we're ready to go!" he declared as a response, closing his right hand into a fist, "I say we squad up and take anyone down!" he stated with a wide grin.

"Hey… I like that!" the white dragon slayer agreed, "We should totally ask milady if she'll be okay with it!" he suggested, causing the messy haired boy to smile in agreement.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" he said, sharing a quick fist bump with him, "Hey…" he began, blinking in realization as he looked around the tent, "where'd your talking cat go?" he asked as the guildmaster also widened his eyes in surprise. Meanwhile, both Alain and Kyoya were getting their stuff set up in their tent, not saying a word to each other.

"So, uh…" the Pokémon trainer started to say, trying to break the silence between them.

"Don't," the beyblader interjected, "I'm already mad enough that I _have_ to be here…" he muttered, dropping his bag onto the ground, "Can't believe Gingka got me involved in all of this…" he grumbled, folding his arms behind his head. Hearing his words caused the raven haired teen to crack a grin, chuckling a little and catching his attention. "What's so funny?" he asked him.

"I can't believe he got me involved in this, too," he replied, making him perk up out of surprise, "If it wasn't for Gingka," he began, looking at his right hand, "I might've never gotten to know people like Ash, Sunset, and… Fluttershy…" he confessed as he closed his extremity into a fist.

"Guess… that makes sense…" the ponytailed teen with spiky hair agreed, "He made me meet a lot of different people, too…" he remembered, cracking a smirk, "Look what he did to us…" he muttered in a bored manner, looking up at the ceiling of their tent.

"Yeah," the Mega Evolution user concurred with a nod.

"All right…" Star uttered from inside of the Silver Tent, cocking the handle of her wand like a shotgun, "It's decoration time!" she declared, letting her weapon buzz wildly as she grinned.

"Didn't Sunset say to keep the crazy magic to a minimum?" Sakura questioned rhetorically, catching her attention as she saw her standing at her bed with her arms crossed and an arched eyebrow, while the wand's buzzing suddenly died out.

"Aw, come on Sakura!" she groaned, moving her feet up and down as if she was pacing in place, "It's just a _little_ bit of magic…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the amount she would give off.

"I get that you wanna have fun," the medical ninjutsu user noted as she trotted over to her, "but safety comes first," she pointed out seriously, "Do you want one of us to get hurt by that thing?" she asked, glancing at her armament.

"Huh…" the Princess of Mewni sighed deeply in realization, "No…" she said despondently. Suddenly, she felt a hand come onto her right shoulder, catching her attention as she saw the kunoichi smiling at her.

"Don't feel down," she advised with a smile and a wink, "After all, we're a team now," she mentioned as she pumped her right fist.

"Yeah…" Star agreed, pulling off a smile, "Thanks, big sis!" she exclaimed, instantly embracing her.

"B-Big sis?" she stuttered out of surprise, blushing in embarrassment before laughing a little. Meanwhile in the Sapphire Tent, Sunset was playing with a flashlight, lighting it up under her face to give off a scary look.

"Oooooooooohhhh..." she hummed spookily out of playfulness.

"Ha, ha!" Lector laughed, catching her attention as she looked to see him rolling around on the floor with tears in his eyes, "Oh, that was great!" he said as she turned off the device.

"Thanks, Lector," she said in gratitude, kneeling down to pet him as he sat up, grinning. She then took notice of her roommate sitting on her bed, staring off into space. "That was weird back there, right?" she inquired to her while putting the flashlight away, "With that guy, Filthy Rich?" she added in remembrance.

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion, having heard just a little as she was focused on something else, "Oh," she realized, "Uh, I guess so…" she concurred, standing up from her divan to get some clothes out from her luggage.

"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something…" the former pony admitted, putting up a swim shirt upon a clothesline with a pair of clothespins, placing her hand upon her chin afterwards, looking to see the glasses-wearing girl pull out a grey hoodie from her bag, "Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh?" she guessed to her in a suspiciously smug manner, causing her to instantaneously blush in surprise. She then turned around to face her with an embarrassed expression, still having pink-tinted cheeks.

"He's okay…" she confessed as a reply.

"Ooooh…" the red and yellow haired girl cooed, clasping her hands together, " _now_ look who's trying to hide something!" she noted as her hands were put up against her cheeks while giving off a sly look, much to her friend's shock.

"No, I'm not!" she claimed in a panicked tone, quickly going over to put her clothes away, while the Omni Force squadron leader looked on worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier," she noted.

"Probably had another one of her nightmares," Spike chimed in, lying down upon his little bed before a pair of purple socks flew onto his head.

"I'm fine," his owner reaffirmed defiantly with her hands at her hips, "I mean, what do I have to complain about?" she asked rhetorically, seating herself down onto her roommate's bed while watching her take out the rest of her clothes, hanging them up, "Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting," she explained happily as her hands were on her cheeks, "especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games…" she muttered in remembrance, causing Sunset to look over at her in concern.

"That wasn't your fault," she stated to her, catching her attention, "Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep," getting down onto her right knee and placing her hand upon her pal's shoulder, "You weren't ready to have that kind of power," she mentioned before seating herself beside her on the bed, "But it's over now," she reassured confidently, "And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past," she continued, "trust me, it's this one," she told her, pointing towards the ground.

"Milady's right!" Lector agreed, standing proudly before the girls, "When you've got friends to help, you got it made," he mentioned with a grin. He suddenly realized what he had just said earlier, clasping his hands over his mouth while blushing.

"Heh, heh," the former pony chuckled, "It's okay, Lector," she reassured to him as she stood up from the bed, "I know Sting always calls me that out of respect and not… well…" she started to say, having her own face flush red somewhat.

"Thanks, Sunset," Twilight said in gratitude to her, making her smile, "By the way," she started to say, "I wanted to ask you about those tattoos on your hands…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the markings of red on her right hand and gold on her left.

"Oh, you mean my guild marks?" she guessed, holding them up for her and the others to see more clearly, being Fairy Tail's in red and Sabertooth's in gold, "Yeah, they're like the ones Natsu, Sting, and Rogue have," she listed off, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"But… why do you have two different ones?" the ponytailed girl asked her curiously.

"I just love broadening my horizons is all," she replied with a shrug.

"Plus, she's one heck of a model with those marks!" the exceed mentioned, causing her to blush on the spot out of embarrassment.

"Model?" Spike questioned with an arched eyebrow as the squadron leader giggled.

"Trust me," she reassured, "it's a lot more fun than you think," she stated, making the glasses-wearing girl grin.

"You guys comin' or what?" Rainbow Dash suddenly chimed in, standing at the opening to their tent and catching their attentions.

"Be right there!" Sunset replied, causing the rainbow haired girl to shoot off a salute to them before leaving, allowing the girls to finish readying their things, "I just wanna put on some sunscreen," she said, rummaging her hands through her duffel bag for it, "Huh," she uttered in surprise, placing her hands on her hips as her eyes looked around the area, "Coulda _sworn_ I packed it…" she muttered, trying to locate the tube.

"Found it!" Twilight's voice yelled, pointing down towards the floor. Her roommate then trotted over, and the two of them both widened their eyes to see the tube of sunscreen floating upwards with a sparkly, purple glow around it. They grimaced in realization, looking around to see several other objects in the room levitating in the same aura.

"Hey milady, what's-?" Sting's question was immediately cut off as he and Luffy walked in in, gaping their mouths open upon seeing the stuff in the tent floating by some magical force.

 **END**

 **Oh boy. Looks like things are taking a turn for the worse, or maybe weird…**

 **But with all of the problems set aside, I think things are starting to get interesting for our heroes! Let's see if there's some more action in the next few chapters!**

 **Until then, I'll see ya later!**

 **P.S. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EDITED FOR THE OPENING SONG AND OTHER SCENES. JUST A FAIR WARNING.**

 **EDIT: Song inserted! Enjoy!**


	3. PART II

**Hey, everyone! Excited for more "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"? As of now, this is my big personal project during October. I've still got a lot to do in college, and there's bound to be more to work later. Don't worry though. I'll definitely get out what I need to during this time.**

 **Anyways, my thoughts on the movie? You'll have to wait until the end of the actual story to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

"Whoa…" Luffy uttered in astonishment upon seeing the levitating objects alongside Sting. Both of them were surprised to see the state of affairs, especially the latter as he saw that neither of the two girls before them were even ponied up.

"Uh… milady?" he chimed in out of concern, catching their attentions as they turned to see them there, "What's… goin' on here?" he asked while walking up to them.

"I don't know…" Sunset answered honestly, seeing the tube of sunscreen, her ponytailed friend's socks, and her dog all floating within the mystical, violet aura. She then looked over at the girl herself, seeing the grimace upon her face as she bit her bottom lip. "Did you do this?" she questioned to her, making her perk up in surprise, "How is this possible?" she added out of confusion as she glanced around the tent.

"Uh… h-help!" Lector stammered while floating above with the sparkling aura around him, catching the attention of his pal, who immediately jumped up and grabbed him to pull him down.

"I can't believe this…" Twilight uttered frightfully, having her arms close to her chest, "It's..." she began to say.

"Amazing!" the Omni Force squadron leader exclaimed.

"Terrible!" the glasses-wearing girl cried out simultaneously, followed by all the objects floating about dropping back into regular positions.

"WAH!" Spike yelped as he was about to hit the floor on his bed. However, a pair of outstretched arms caught him just in time, enticing him to look and see that the Devil Fruit user had saved him.

"You good, pal?" he asked him with a cheeky smile, making the animal narrow his eyes onto him.

"Uh, yeah," he responded bluntly, jumping out of his hands so he could reel them back to normal, "Thanks…" he reluctantly muttered in gratitude, walking over to his owner, who was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"This is just awful!" she yelled while crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Are you kidding?" Sunset asked rhetorically, catching her attention, "This is great!" she stated, folding her hands outward, "I mean, we've all ponied up before," she started to explain, "gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing," she continued, gesturing towards the specific parts of her body, "shot magical rainbow lasers," she kept listing off with outstretched arms, "but nothing like this has ever happened!" she finished excitedly while gesturing towards her.

"Can't you and Rarity do that levitating thing though?" Sting questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Only when we were ponied up!" the red and yellow haired girl pointed out with a wide smile, much to his surprise, "How did you do it?" she asked her glasses-wearing friend, placing her hands upon her hips.

"I don't know!" Twilight replied, shaking her head as she was evidently freaked out, "Maybe I didn't…" she said out of thought, placing her hands upon her head, "Maybe it's her!" she suggested in frightened realization.

"Huh?" Luffy uttered in confusion, tilting his head to the side, while his team leader arched an eyebrow.

"Her who?" she asked her smart pal while placing her left hand onto her shoulder, making her widen her eyes upon realizing that she had said perhaps a little too much.

"Nothing!" she responded quickly, turning around and knocking her arm away, "Never mind…" she reassured while nervously smiling, "Can we just not talk about it?" she recommended in a concerned manner, "And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?" she asked pleadingly while waving her right arm up towards the ceiling, much to the surprise of her pals.

"Why not?" the Omni Force squadron leader questioned worriedly, holding her right arm, while her roommate turned around and trotted over to her bed.

"You heard Applejack," she pointed out, swinging her arms out in a defiant manner, "This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get _away_ from magic," she stated as she grabbed her socks off from her bed, putting them away as the amber skinned girl and the white dragon slayer sat down upon the former's divan, "I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me…" she told them, about to head outside.

"If you really don't want us to, we won't say anything," Sunset promised as her friend opened up the tent flaps.

"I really don't…" she admitted in reply, walking off.

"Hey, wait a sec!" the pirate called out, stretching his right arm out to try and grab her. Upon noticing though, Spike leapt up and bit his appendage. "AH!" he yelped in pain, retracting his arm back, "What's the big idea?!" he yelled towards the cap-wearing animal, who just growled at him.

"Don't," he advised seriously, "She's going through a lot right now," he mentioned while glancing over towards the tent flaps, "and the last thing she needs is a _pirate_ trying to cheer her up…" he added coldly, trotting off after his owner.

"Jeez…" the exceed uttered out of surprise. Meanwhile, the red and yellow haired girl looked to see the glasses-wearing girl heading off as her pet trotted up to her. She turned her head and shook it towards her, causing her to frown a little.

"Okay, but it isn't necessarily a bad thing!" she called out, trying to reassure her before sighing deeply.

"I don't get it," Sting confessed, scratching his left cheek in a confused manner, getting the attentions of his comrades, "Don't all of you girls have your magic?" he inquired rhetorically with an arched eyebrow, "How come Twilight's so scared about it?" he asked.

"She… got hers a little unconventionally…" Sunset responded, much to the surprise of both teens, "She's not one who really wants to have it after what happened back then…" she told them, folding her arms over her chest with a concerned expression. Just then, she felt a hand come onto her left shoulder, being the white dragon slayer's as he smiled at her in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry, milady," he said as she looked at him in astonishment, "We're here to help," he declared with a clenched right fist.

"You bet!" Lector agreed while nodding, causing her to giggle and smile.

"Thanks, guys," she responded out of gratitude, "Though you're still using that nickname, Sting…" she pointed out with a sly expression, making him blush in realization before smacking himself in the face.

"I'm gonna go see if Twi's okay," Luffy declared, racing outside through the tent flaps.

"Ah, wait!" the anthropomorphic cat cried out worriedly, jumping down from the bed.

"It's okay," the amber skinned girl reassured to him, getting his attention before he could go after him, "Luffy'll play it cool with Spike around," she noted, seeing him going off with the others towards the lake.

"I hope so…" the red furred feline muttered, placing his paws at his hips. Meanwhile, Sunset took notice of the stray tube of sunscreen lying on the ground, curiously wondering if she could do the same form of levitation as her glasses-wearing friend.

"Eh…" she grunted, putting her left hand against her head while using her other one to try and float the object off from the ground.

"Uh, milady?" the blonde haired teen beside her uttered with an arched eyebrow, as his exceed just shrugged in confusion.

"Guh…" she sighed as her attempt had failed, "Ergh!" she grunted loudly again, clenching her teeth together and putting her fingers against her cranium, trying to levitate the tube with her mind. However, she opened her right eye to see that it wasn't working, making her sigh deeply.

"I think you're just gonna have to pick it up," Lector noted bluntly, tilting his head to the side.

"Awww…" the Omni Force squadron leader moaned disappointedly, causing the white dragon slayer to chuckle a little.

"Here, I got it," he offered as he reached his arm out and grabbed the tube, handing it off to her and making her grin.

"Thanks," she responded, taking it while touching his hand.

" _She's so beautiful…_ " a familiar, male voice echoed in her head, causing her to blink in surprise with widened eyes, blushing afterwards.

"D-Did you say that?" she stuttered upon pulling the tube away from him, as he arched an eyebrow.

"Say what?" he asked, completely perplexed.

"Nobody said anything…" the exceed pointed out, looking over at the amber skinned girl worriedly.

"Huh?" she uttered out of confusion, turning her head away in confusion. She decided to just disregard it, standing up and flipping the tube, catching it in a smug manner. Later, she exited the tent while rubbing the sunscreen onto her arm, as both her teammate and his cat walked out with her. All of a sudden, she bumped right into Gloriosa, making her wince in pain.

"— _show up like that!_ " a familiar, female voice yelled angrily inside of her head, much to her confusion as she stared out at the camp director.

"What did you say?" she asked her, catching her attention, while both Sting and Lector arched their eyebrows.

"I... didn't say anything," she responded slowly with a smile, "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks!" she pointed out, gesturing towards the campers who were going to the lakeside, "Did you need something?" she asked the red and yellow haired girl.

"Nope," she answered while smiling nervously, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever," the freckled girl began to say, "you just let me know," she advised with a bright grin, "I've got this!" she declared in a chipper manner, pointing at herself with her left thumb.

"Heh," Sting chuckled heartily, "We're good, thanks," he reassured, enticing the maroon haired girl to wave to them before walking off.

"Hey, you feelin' all right, Sunset?" Lector asked, catching the attentions of the two Omni Force members, "I didn't hear Gloriosa say anything either…" he noted to the amber skinned girl, who narrowed her eyes in concerned thought.

"I dunno…" she replied honestly, "Maybe I'm just… hearing things…" she suggested while glancing out towards Gloriosa, whose voice definitely echoed within her head, "Still," she continued, pulling off a small grin as she saw her chatting with some other campers perkily, "people that chipper make me nervous," she admitted as the two beside her smiled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed, popping up out of nowhere and embracing her friend from behind, much to her surprise before she just smirked out of amusement.

"I guess not all people," she noted with a laugh as she felt her nuzzling against her cheek.

"GROUP HUG!" Star chimed in loudly and cheerily, tackling the two girls to the ground in an instant, much to the shock of the white dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Uh, Sunset?" the latter of the two uttered out of concern, wondering if she was all right. Fortunately, she let out a chuckle while underneath her friends, pulling herself out from the pile.

"I'm good," she reassured before standing up and dusting herself off. Everyone just laughed in amusement at the scene, ready to enjoy their time at camp.

 **PART II**

A while passed before everyone arrived at the lake, as Charizard glided up into the air, soaring with the current of wind.

"Rrah!" he exclaimed from above as his trainer just smiled down below, placing his hands at his hips.

"Oh," Rarity sighed, standing beside her best friends, "it's beautiful, isn't it?" she inquired to them, while Kyoya, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, Star, and Frosch all walked over, "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!" she noted as the water before them sparkled.

"It just looks like water to me," the exceed in the group pointed out bluntly, staring ahead at it with a tilted head in confusion. The fashionista just smirked and rolled her eyes, while the black haired teen just smiled at his partner.

"RROOAAAHHH!" the Flame Pokémon roared, spewing out a torrent of flames onto the body of water below, making a cloud of steam appear over it upon contact, getting everyone's attention.

"Nice one, Charizard!" Alain complimented. Many of the students began to comment on how powerful the dragon-like creature was, causing the beyblader to seethe upon hearing them. However, his expression became a smirk, which his girlfriend took notice of seconds later.

"Kyoya…" she began in a strict tone, putting her hands at her hips, "what are ya thinkin'?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, nothin'…" he lied while taking out his beylauncher, along with Fang Leone from the pouch at his belt, setting it onto the device as he grinned widely, "Just havin' a little… fun!" he declared, grabbing the ripcord and yanking it back, causing the top to suddenly spin and fly off. It zoomed across the lake in a burst of wind, making the water ripple all around before blowing up in a huge spout at the center, causing drops of the liquid to fall all over the lakeside.

"AH!" Applejack yelped as she and the others were somewhat drenched by the big splash, glaring over at her boyfriend as he caught his beyblade in his hand, making it stop spinning, "KYOYA!" she screamed angrily, marching over to him, "Just what in the hay do ya think yer tryin' to do?!" she asked while getting right into his face. He just kept a smug expression, folding his arms over his chest.

"Having fun like you said I should," he answered with a shrug, much to her surprise, "Besides," he continued, glancing over to see the Fire/Flying type land down beside his master, as they both looked back at him with surprised eyes, "I can have fun my own way," he stated, trotting off while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Huh…" the blonde haired girl sighed deeply out of exasperation, heading after him.

"He sure makes things interesting…" the Pokémon trainer noted from afar with a nervous chuckle, placing his own extremities at his hips.

"Rah," his partner agreed as he nodded.

"Still, it is lovely out here," Fluttershy chimed in, catching their attentions, "The fresh air, the cool breeze," she began to list off as the wind rushed past her hair, making it flow beautifully, followed by a small blue jay landing onto her left index finger, "the birds that land on your finger…" she finished as she nuzzled her cheek against the small creature.

"I think that only happens to you," Rainbow pointed out bluntly with crossed arms upon noticing, while she just blissfully ignored her, trotting off. Her athletic friend smirked, but then saw the shy girl's boyfriend come over and take her right hand into his left, smiling at each other brightly. Their expressions caused her to suddenly frown, looking at her own extremity before closing it into a fist. "Dammit…" she cursed quietly, evidently saddened as she turned around and walked away.

"Nothing beats a week in the sun," Rogue admitted, looking up at the blue sky with a grin on his face. However, he then looked down at the lake water and gasped to see that his reflection was only a black shadow that had an evil grin and one eye shining in white. He immediately backed away in fright, breathing heavily.

"Everything all right, darling?" Rarity asked, having noticed his sudden reaction as she caught his attention.

"Uh, yeah…" he claimed in response, looking back to see his actual reflection in the liquid, making him narrow his eyes in suspicion. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him, causing him to turn and see the fashionista glancing at him in a sly manner.

"You know," she began as he started blushing a little, "I'm planning on making a special outfit _just for you_ …" she told him, poking him rather saucily on the nose with her left index finger.

"Uh, r-really?" he stuttered in reply, beginning to sweat nervously as she giggled.

"But of course!" she answered, taking him by the arm suddenly, "Now let's get your measurements!" she declared as she took him away in a yelp.

"Hm…" Frosch uttered worriedly upon witnessing the scene, concerned for his partner.

"Lake activities are available every day until sunset," Gloriosa explained to a few of the campers gathered around her, including Sasuke, Sakura, and Star, "so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim," she listed off while gesturing towards the body of water, "just let me know," she advised to them.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! OH BOY!" the Mewni princess repeated excitedly, hopping up and down.

"Easy there, kiddo," the kunoichi chimed in as she finally stopped jumping, "You're going nuts over something so small…" she mentioned while folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Yeah…" the blonde haired girl agreed with rolling eyes, " _but_ I'm doing this stuff with my friends!" she exclaimed happily, "So it's automatically fun to me!" she added, pointing to herself in a smug manner. Her roommate couldn't help but chuckle at her silliness, while the Uchiha teen beside her cracked a slight grin. As a few minutes passed by, Alain and Fluttershy were sitting upon the wood dock, tossing pieces of bread into the lake for the ducks that swam up to them. Applejack and Kyoya were coming up to it in an old canoe, where Timber was waiting for them with a rope in his hands. In the meantime, Twilight was walking up onto the scaffold while donning an orange life jacket and holding a canoe paddle, with both Spike and Luffy trailing behind her.

"Hey, you feelin' better?" the pirate asked the glasses-wearing girl, who glanced off to the side despondently.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" she replied in an upset tone while folding her arms underneath her chest, stepping up onto the wood surface.

"Hey…" the Devil Fruit user started to say, but was stopped once he felt something bite into his right ankle, "AH!" he yelped in pain, looking down to see the purple puppy chomping on his foot, glaring at him once he let him go.

"She _doesn't_ wanna talk about it," he stated in an angered tone, making the Omni Force member grimace as he watched the smart girl go onward, trotting past the couple on the dock.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" the animal whisperer inquired to her friend, getting her attention as she turned to look over at the creatures in the water, also causing the camp supervisor to glance towards them. All of a sudden though, one of the boards beneath the ponytailed girl's feet splintered, causing her to stumble back.

"WHHAAAAHH!" she yelped loudly, falling while letting go of the paddle in her hands.

"I gotcha'!" the Gum-Gum user declared, stretching out his arms and wrapping them around her waist. At the same time, the green haired teen caught her from behind, keeping her from falling as his arms were underneath hers.

"Whoa," he uttered in surprise as he smiled, "I know I'm charming," he started to say, "but you don't have to fall for me," he joked, putting his hands at his hips.

"You okay, Twi?" Luffy's voice echoed, causing the two to look over and see his cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I'm good…" she responded with a nervous nod, blushing at the thought of being saved by two different men as they stood her up.

"That guy's quite a stretch…" Timber commented out of amazement, noticing how long the pirate's arms were as they started to unravel.

"Uh… you can let her go now," Spike chimed in with an untrusting expression towards the teen beside him.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he responded, not even looking his way while focusing on his own matters. Frustrated with the pirate long enough, the dog nudged his left foot with a head-butt, making him stumble a little.

"Whoa!" he yelped, while his arms fully retracted. Without warning, one of the boards he stepped on snapped into splinters, causing him to fall over into the water in a splash.

"Luffy!" the glasses-wearing girl cried out worriedly, as both she and the camp supervisor rushed over to where he had fallen.

"Ha," her pet laughed, "Serves him right," he noted smugly.

"Spike!" his owner reprimanded, placing her hands at her hips in a defiant manner, much to his surprise.

"It's pretty shallow here…" the green haired teen noted, quickly jumping into the water as it only went up to his knees. He then reached in with his hands, taking hold of somethin and pulling it up with a grunt, being the Omni Force member as he gasped for air.

"Huh… huh!" he breathed quickly upon being able to sit up, "I could've died…" he muttered as Timber just sighed out of relief.

"How come you just… stayed under like that?" he asked him out of concern. He just chuckled cheekily in response, standing up while letting the water drip down from his form.

"I might be strong," he began to say, "but I sink like a rock if I ever get in water," he mentioned, much to the surprise of the ones who had witnessed the ordeal. Twilight then glanced over at the purple puppy with an upset expression, making him cringe in realization.

"Uh… whoops…" he uttered in an apologetic tone. Alain went over to help his teammate out from the water with the tan skinned teen, while the others immediately headed off from the dock, seeing that it was unsafe from the event that conspired. Flash took notice of how the scientist was staring at the camp supervisor, breathing out a heavy sigh. His gesture caught the attentions of Sunset, Sting, and Lector, as the former of the three looked at him worriedly before giving him a small grin.

"Guess I can't get too jealous, right?" he inquired while his hands out toward the group near the dock, "After all, she isn't _my_ Twilight…" he grumbled, brushing his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner before realizing what he had just said with widened eyes, "Not that the other Twilight was mine!" he corrected quickly as the red and yellow haired girl beside him developed a concerned expression, "But we were... you know…" he pointed out, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Yeah, I get it," she responded, placing her left hand onto his right shoulder somewhat reassuringly, "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria," she noted to him bluntly, putting her arm around him as he slouched sadly in realization, "Hate to break it to you," she kept going while putting her free hand onto his other shoulder, "but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time," she told him.

"So… you're saying I just need to get over her?" he guessed as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kinda, yeah," she answered with a smirk, much to his surprise, along with the other two males present as their eyes widened.

"Ouch…" the guitar player uttered out of astonishment, "You're not pulling any punches," he noted to her.

"Not really my style," she replied with a wink, playfully punching his right shoulder, "Sorry," she apologized as she shrugged sheepishly, making him smile.

"Heh!" Sting chuckled, "That's milady for ya!" he mentioned with crossed arms.

"Uh, you said it again…" his exceed pointed out while smirking, causing him to widen his eyes in realization and blush in embarrassment, turning his head away. In the meantime, Gloriosa, Celestia, and Luna had gone to inspect the damage the dock had received from splintering, while Fluttershy, Applejack, and Kyoya got off of it.

"This is a safety hazard," the latter of the three officials noted after taking a quick look at it, "I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp," she advised to the two beside her, as the camp director widened her eyes in shock. All the students began voicing their complaints, including Rainbow as she slouched down.

"OH COME ON!" Star screamed out of anger, much to Sakura's surprise as she flinched, while Sasuke just started ahead blankly.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp," the maroon haired girl with the flower crown reassured to the group of campers, "Just needs to be… patched up a bit," she pointed out, gesturing towards it with her left hand, "I've got this!" she declared while placing her hands at her hips. The cowgirl narrowed her eyes as her left index finger was upon her cheek.

"Huh," she uttered in realization with a smile, walking forward, "Or maybe _we_ do!" she remarked to the pink skinned girl as she approached the wooden structure, "If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go," she confessed as she kicked one of the beams, which broke off and hit the wood with a thump, surprising everyone, "Building a new one could be our camp gift," she suggested confidently to the others, much to the delight of the girl beside her as she clasped her hands together, "Sure, it would benefit us," she continued, while her fellow classmates were all smiling, "but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too," she mentioned cleverly as the others were agreeing with her words.

"I don't know…" Timber chimed in with a shake of his head, "It's an awful lot of work," he pointed out, gesturing towards the somewhat splintered structure, "I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for _future campers_ ," she explained while walking up with crossed arms and narrowed eyes to his sister, who clenched her fists and glared at him angrily.

"Yikes…" the white dragon slayer uttered out of surprise, grimacing along with Lector and Sunset as the latter of the two bit her thumb. Upon seeing the interaction, Rainbow felt a sudden urge to do something, developing a serious look on her face.

"I hear what you're saying, Timber," she began to the supervisor as she dashed up to his right side, placing her left arm around his shoulders, "but we're Canterlot Wondercolts," she noted proudly with a closed right fist, "We've got a reputation to uphold!" she exclaimed excitedly, "And there's no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!" she declared with outstretched arms, while the Omni Force squadron leader smiled at her, "I'm with AJ," she agreed, gesturing towards the blonde haired girl, who was smirking, "Building a new dock is definitely it!" she said, "What do you guys think?" she asked the rest of the group, who started cheering happily.

"Looks like it's settled, then," Gloriosa noted to her brother, who just seemed exasperated by the decision.

"Looks… like it…" he reluctantly replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's some tension, all right…" the red and yellow haired girl mentioned afterwards.

"Tell me about it…" Sting concurred with an arched eyebrow. Meanwhile, the girl beside him glanced over at the rainbow haired female, shooting her a smile and a thumbs-up, which she returned with her own small grin.

 **X**

A while passed as the multiversal guests, officials, and the rest of the girls were gathered around a picnic table, looking over one of the female campers who a red beret over her short green hair, watching her come up with the blueprint for the new dock upon a piece of notebook paper.

"We can reinforce the foundation," Twilight pointed out to drawer.

"Make it nice and sturdy," Applejack continued while placing her right fist against her open left hand.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree"," Sunset added, holding her own extremities out.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies," Fluttershy chimed in happily.

"Rrah!" Charizard agreed with a nod.

"You too, of course," the animal whisperer noted, playfully nudging him with her right elbow as she winked.

"Oh!" Rainbow yelped in realization, catching their attentions, "We'll add lanterns so you can see at night!" she suggested excitedly with outstretched arms. The artistic female stuck out her tongue as she finished up the drawing, stopping to erase something before holding up the notepad to show the group.

"Wowee!" Star exclaimed upon viewing it with the others. The blueprint of the dock was in the shape of a lowercase t that was upside down, drawn with all the ideas the others had submitted.

"Looks great," Alain complimented to the artist, who blushed out of flattery.

"It's stunning!" Rarity mentioned after a quick gasp, "And it will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!" she pointed out excitedly, twirling around elegantly before placing her hands upon her cheeks in a giddy manner.

"Guh…" Rogue groaned, smacking himself in the face out of exasperation, while Frosch looked up at him worriedly.

"More importantly," Applejack chimed in with her right hand out, "it'll be a great place for dockin' canoes and feedin' the wildlife," she noted cleverly, putting her fist over her chest.

"Oh, you say 'tomato'," her fashionista friend retorted snootily, "I say 'perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings'," she declared out of glee with a shake of her hips.

"No, she said-" The frog costumed exceed's blunt remark was cut off as his partner placed his right hand over his mouth.

"It's pointless, Frosch…" he told him, "Trust me…" he added in annoyance, seeing that the indigo haired girl was still acting quite giddy over the idea of her fashion show.

"What do you guys think?" Twilight asked Celestia and Luna, who both took a quick look at the blueprint.

"It's going to be a lot of work," the former official admitted as her hand was upon her chin, "but we can do it!" she stated confidently.

"Yes!" Pinkie shrieked delightedly, much to the principal's surprise as she flinched, "Adult supervision!" she exclaimed.

"We'll have to start by taking out the old dock," Sasuke pointed out as he trotted over to it.

"Heh," Kyoya chuckled, reaching down to his belt to grab his beylauncher, "Sounds like my kind of party!" he declared with a devious smirk.

"I got it," Sakura suddenly chimed in, causing him to gasp in surprise as she walked towards the wooden structure, "May I?" she asked politely to her team leader, who folded her arms over her chest and shrugged.

"Do whatcha' gotta do," she replied with a smile, making her grin back before she turned to face the dock, cracking her knuckles.

"She can't possibly be thinking of taking the entire dock apart by herself…" the vice principal muttered out of concern, as her sister nodded in agreement.

"Trust me," the red and yellow haired girl said, getting their attentions as they looked over at her, seeing her confident expression, "Sakura's a lot more than just a pretty face," she noted as the two looked over at the short haired girl. She cracked the knuckles on both of her hands, closing them into fists before raising the right one into the air.

"CCHHAAAAAA!" she bellowed before slamming her clenched extremity against the earth, causing it to surge up towards the wooden structure, making it suddenly shatter completely into splinters, much to the shock of everyone as a gush of water arose from the impact.

"My goodness…" Celestia uttered out of disbelief.

"Your turn, Sasuke!" the kunoichi called out, enticing the Uchiha teen to walk over and look up at the pieces of wood in the air. He placed his hand before his face, sticking his index and middle fingers before opening his right eye to reveal that his sclera had become red, having a black ring around his pupil with three tomoe upon it; all separated equally.

"Fire Style…" he began, puffing his cheeks out, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he exclaimed before shooting a volley of small fireballs from his mouth, as they all struck the wood and began burning them into ashes, which piled up onto the ground.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Pinkie sounded off in surprise, while the rest the group except for Sunset and most of the other Omni Force members all had their mouths gaping open.

"Whoa…" Star uttered before her eyes began sparkling excitedly upon seeing her roommate's brute strength. The two shinobi glanced over at each other and grinned, as the male one blinked to have his eye go back to normal. A while later, the new dock was getting built fairly quickly. Rainbow, Applejack, Sting, Kyoya and Flash were up on the built structure itself, nailing down the boards while the others were off doing other tasks. The former of the group pounded a nail into a board with her hammer, preparing to pull out another one.

"Huh, nice hammer," the cowgirl commented with her right hand upon her chin, "Where'd ya get it?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, duh," the athlete responded bluntly in confusion, looking at her tool, "The toolbox…" she uttered while holding it out, completely perplexed along with the men on the dock.

"Hah, that's cool," her country accented friend laughed in reply, "I made mine," she pointed out, carrying a makeshift hammer that was practically embedded into a stick and stuck to it thanks to tape.

"Guh…" the rainbow haired girl groaned, kneeling back down onto the surface after rolling her eyes, "Let's just focus on getting this done, all right?" she suggested quickly, readying another nail and embedding it into the wood gently before pounding it down.

"You okay, RD?" the freckled female asked out of concern upon seeing her reaction, getting her attention, "Ah mean, you've been actin' pretty normal most of the time since comin' back from Ben's world," she noted, causing the athletic girl to grimace a little, "but then there's times… where ya aren't…" she mentioned while folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine," she answered, appearing to be reluctant to say anything else as her expression became despondent. Applejack was about to say something regardless until she noticed her boyfriend just lying on the wood surface with closed eyes.

"KYOYA!" she shouted, causing him to bat open his right eye as he saw her stomping towards him, "What in the hay do ya think yer doin'?!" she asked angrily, putting her hands at her hips.

"Supervising," he answered bluntly with a long yawn, making her grit her teeth in rage.

"If y'all don't get up right now," she began to shout, "ah'm nailin' _you_ to the boards!" she stated while making him gasp in surprise and arise quickly with a start. From afar, Sasuke had seen the whole interaction, looking over at Rainbow with narrowed eyes. In the meantime, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector were helping Fluttershy and Rarity create the small boxes of food for the dock, painting them colorfully.

"Oh, how fabulous!" the fashionista commented upon looking at her crush's design, seeing well-drawn flowers of all kinds and swirls of wind.

"Uh… thanks…" he replied in gratitude, sweating nervously as he saw the sly look in her eyes towards him. Even the exceeds were freaked out by it as they cringed. As Alain, Luffy, Sakura, and Star walked over to the new dock with more boards, the pirate of the group took notice of Twilight approaching Timber, who was seated at a picnic table and working on a lantern with a screwdriver.

"Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights!" she noted upon seeing it, catching his attention, "Pretty crafty there, Timber!" she complimented with a raised as he smiled.

"You think that's crafty?" he inquired to her rhetorically, holding the light source in his hand, "You should see my macaroni art," he recommended, "I'm like the Picasso of noodles," he added jokingly, causing her to giggle before glancing away out of embarrassment. The Devil Fruit set his pile of boards down, about to go over and chat with the pair until he noticed Spike trotting towards them as well, making him grimace a little in frustration before stopping.

"All right, now," Celestia's voice chimed in, catching everyone's attention, "You've made a lot of progress," she pointed out to the group while holding a clipboard, "but it's going to be getting dark soon," she mentioned, glancing up at the sky, "We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities," she told them before taking a last look at the schedule she had.

"Everyone, get cleaned up," Gloriosa advised, standing beside the principal, "and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" she declared happily.

" _S'mores!_ " Pinkie Pie squealed excitedly, suddenly hopping with a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a package of chocolate bars in her hands.

" _Scary stories!_ " Star screamed as she jumped in beside her. Night fell on the campgrounds a while later, as everyone had congregated around the fire pit, listening to what were supposed to be spooky tales.

"...And that's…" Rarity began to finish, "when she looked down…" she continued, "and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" she exclaimed while cover her eyes with her left arm, screaming in horror afterwards. However, no one seemed as frightened as the puffy haired girl of the girl threw up a marshmallow into the air from a literal bouquet of them, letting it fall into her mouth. In fact, most of the campers seemed disinterested and confused, causing the fashionista to quiet down for a moment, clearing her throat a little. "Purple and burgundy, darlings!" she pointed out to them in annoyance, "The same color family!" she added, shrieking frightfully with her hands upon her cheeks. Unfortunately, she realized that her tale had failed to really scare anyone as they all began murmuring amongst themselves, embarrassing her somewhat.

"Uh... that was a terrifying story," Applejack noted sarcastically to Rainbow, who chuckled in agreement while sitting beside her.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again," she whispered jokingly.

"Well," the indigo haired girl chimed in while folding her arms over her chest, having heard her friends' remarks, "I'm sure my _darling_ found my story quite delightful," she pointed out confidently as she huffed. The cowgirl just glanced over to the side, widening her eyes before covering her quivering lips with her right hand, trying to suppress her giggles. However, her cobalt skinned friend took notice, narrowing her eyes onto her. "What is it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Ya might wanna ask him first…" she responded cheekily, covering her mouth as the athlete beside her did the same. Their pal glanced over to where her crush was, gasping to see that he had fallen asleep alongside Kyoya, Luffy, Star, and Frosch, snoring all the while.

"ROGUE!" she shrieked frightfully, causing him and the others to instantly awaken with starts, as the exceed actually fell off of his seat on the log, hitting the ground face first.

"Ouchie…" he muttered in pain, lifting his head up to reveal tears in his eyes.

"Ugh…" his partner groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with his right fingers, "Are the stories over…?" he guessed while yawning. Rarity blushed a bright crimson out of embarrassment, covering her face with her hands, much to the confusion of the others.

"Ahem," Luna coughed feigningly, catching the attentions of the students and the multiversal guests, "Anyone else have a spooky story?" she asked the group, while Pinkie continued to chow down on her bouquet of marshmallows.

"For the sake of everything scary, it better be a good one…" the princess of Mewni grumbled, placing her hands against her cheeks in a frustrated manner.

"I have one," Timber chimed in with a raised left hand, "But I'm warning you," he cautioned to the group, "you might as well hug a friend now," he advised in a smug manner, " _That's_ how scary it is!" he declared eerily.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy uttered after a quick gasp, letting Spike jump into her arms. Snips and Snails immediately embraced each other while shivering, followed by Bulk taking them into his arms tightly as his teeth clattered out of fright.

"It's time I told you… about the legend… of Gaea Everfree…" the supervisor said to the campers in a spooky tone.

"Gaea… Everfree?" Sting questioned with a quick yawn, having been bored from the previous tales as he sat beside Sunset and Twilight with a sleeping Lector on his lap.

"That's right," the tan skinned teen replied, glancing up at the dark, starry night sky, "Many years ago…" he began narrating as everyone listened on closely, "my great-grandparents came to this forest," he told them, "Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp," he explained, remembering his supposed ancestors observing the lovely area in the past, "But once they started building," he kept going, "strange things started to happen…" he stated, recalling how brambles would pop out from the ground and take hold of the wood the carpenters were using, "One… pitch black night," he continued eerily, "when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin!" he exclaimed, causing Star to yelp in surprise before embracing Kyoya tightly, having her teeth chatter, "They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth!" he shouted as the vivid memory started to get everyone's attention, "She had wild hair like the roots of a tree," he mentioned, "Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar," he added in description, frightening most of the group all the more, "But her aura shimmered like diamonds…" he pointed out, "Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake," he noted, "Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted," he told the campers, "In a deep and hollow voice," he kept going descriptively, "she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree," he stated, "an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest," he explained, "and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land," he mentioned, "They begged her to let them stay and build their camp," he said, "to share this wonderful place with others," he added in a desperate tone, "Gaea Everfree finally agreed…" he stated, winding the tale down, "but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever," he pointed out, "Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own," he finished eerily.

"O-Okay…" the heart-cheeked girl stuttered as she shivered, "th-th-that was scary…" she confessed with a stammer, making Timber chuckle.

"So if you see a trail of gem dust," he began to the students and multiversal guests; most of whom were evidently frightened, "you'll know that it is..." he muttered creepily, "GAEA EVERFREE!" he yelled in a louder and scarier voice. All of a sudden, a pair of green eyes appeared from behind him, causing everyone to scream out of shock.

"Ah!" Star yelped, immediately grabbing her wand and letting it buzz with energy, " **Rainbow Rocket Beam!** " she exclaimed, suddenly firing a multicolored ray of light from it towards the being. It ducked however, letting it soar beyond her as it struck the ground in a pink explosion. The light that emanated afterwards revealed that it was Gloriosa, who blinked in surprise as she looked back at the princess of Mewni. "Uh… whoops…" she uttered apologetically with a reddened, as everyone was looking over at her. However, the camp director just giggled, getting their attentions.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized, walking out into the open and placing her hands against the shoulders of one student in a reassuring manner, making her smile in relief.

"Then… why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked, gesturing towards where she had entered from. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the maroon haired girl as well, wondering about her previous location.

"I... took the scenic route," she replied after a moment, "because the forest is beautiful at night!" she stated, looking up at the starry sky with clasped hands, "But no one else should do it without a guide, 'kay?" she advised seriously after an awkward moment of silence, "All right, everybody," she began to the group with her hands at her hips, "time to head to your tents," she told them, enticing them to get up from their seats and head off.

"Oh, hey, Gloriosa," Snips chimed in, catching her attention before she could go with the others, "Do you have extra toothbrushes?" he asked sheepishly, "I forgot mine," he admitted while pointing at his two front teeth, which had traces of food left in them.

"Sure do!" she responded, somewhat disgusted, "I'll get one for you," she promised as she placed her left hand onto his shoulder.

"I-I'm scared of the dark!" Snails stammered as he suddenly came over to the freckled girl, shuddering all the while, "Do you have flashlights?" he questioned nervously to her, shivering out of fright as she quickly glanced over at the other boy.

"Of course!" she answered happily, wrapping her arm around him before leading the both of them away from the fire pit, "I got this!" she declared somewhat anxiously, leaving the group of girls and the Omni Force members to stay behind. Fluttershy was still holding Spike very close to herself, suffocating him as he struggled to break free of her grip.

"F-Fluttershy?" he managed to breathe out, getting her attention as she instantly loosened her hold on him.

"Sorry, Spike," she apologized before he jumped down onto the ground from her arms," I guess that story got to me…" she admitted ashamedly.

"It's all right," her boyfriend chimed in, coming over and embracing her lovingly, enticing her to do the same.

"Oh, Alain…" she said out of happiness, having her cheeks show a tint of pink, "You're so warm…" she noted as she nuzzled his chest, but then widened her eyes as she felt something, "Warmer than usual in fact…" she mentioned, pulling her head away and grasping his right arm with her hand as he blinked in surprise, "Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he responded, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh…" Star sighed as she approached her squadron leader, "Sorry about all that…" she apologized while holding her wand in front of her face sheepishly, "Got a little spooked at the end there…" she confessed with a little chuckle. Sunset and Sakura shared a glance with each other before they both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Seems like you're more than a _little_ spooked…" the former of the two pointed out, causing the princess of Mewni to slouch down in realization.

"Yeah…" she admitted as a reply, rubbing the back of her neck as she showed the two girls her weapon, "Ever since my wand blew up and came back, I've been a little…"

"On edge?" the kunoichi guessed, interjecting her sentence as she grinned a little.

"I just don't wanna take any chances with what happened to it last time," she stated seriously, making the red and yellow haired girl look at her worriedly.

"Still, that story sure was spooky…" Sting confessed, rubbing his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Why?" Applejack asked after chowing down on a marshmallow, "It can't be real," she pointed out with a chuckle.

"I dunno…" Rainbow admitted, jumping into the conversation, "Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world…" she explained while wrapping her arms around herself protectively, "That's what happened with the sirens…" she mentioned out of fright.

"Really?" the cowgirl questioned with an arched eyebrow while placing her hands at her hips, "Sounds to me like someone's not bein' her usual overconfident self…" she noted, causing her athletic friend to growl out of frustration.

"Hey, I've been through a lot lately!" she suddenly yelled, much to the surprise of her and the rest of the group, "The last thing I need is you guys teasing me about it…" she grumbled, folding her arms underneath her chest as she turned away.

"We ain't tryin' to tease ya, Dash…" the freckled girl reassured, holding her hands out in a placating manner, "We just wanna-" She stopped talking at the moment Sunset put her hand onto her shoulder, getting her attention as she saw her shake her head in disapproval.

"I think we should leave it alone for now," she advised to her, while the rainbow haired girl kept herself turned away as Sasuke just stared over at her in suspicion.

"Anyways," Lector chimed in, starting to change the subject, "you think that whole Gaea Everfree story _could_ be real?" he questioned to the group.

"Eh," Applejack responded immediately with a shrug, "Sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just to scare us," she pointed out, keeping her arms folded underneath her chest in a confident manner, but then widened her eyes upon realizing something, "At least I hope it was…" she muttered with her hand on her chin, catching everyone's attention, "Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature," she noted out of annoyance, causing the amber skinned girl to roll her eyes with a little smile, while Twilight just crossed her arms underneath her chest ashamedly.

"Oh, hear-hear," Rarity concurred while picking up the blanket she sat down upon during the gathering, "We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those," she mentioned, making the glasses-wearing girl grimace in remembrance as the girl beside her chewed down on a marshmallow, "At the Fall Formal, our musical showcase," she began listing off, holding out her index and middle fingers, "the Friendship Ga-" She immediately stopped at the moment she noticed the ponytailed girl's despondent expression, realizing that she bringing a somewhat taboo subject to her, "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course…" she attempted to reassure to her, chuckling nervously afterwards. Rogue just sighed deeply, smacking himself in the face with his right hand.

"Mmm… I'm kinda tired…" the scientist admitted as she didn't even look over at her friends, keeping her arms folded before her chest, "I'm gonna turn in," she said, walking back towards the campgrounds.

"Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games?" the Omni Force squadron leader suggested to the fashionista with crossed arms, "I think she's still pretty sensitive about it…" she added, worriedly glancing out towards her departing friend.

"Twilight…" Luffy uttered in concern.

"You could've at least _tried_ to stay quiet about it…" the shadow dragon slayer grumbled under his breath, catching the indigo haired girl's attention as she glanced over at him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked with an upset expression, stomping over to him.

"Uh oh…" Frosch uttered worriedly, while his fellow exceed cringed.

"I said that maybe you should just stay quiet next time," the ponytailed teen recommended, folding his arms over his chest while turning away, "Just like Sunset said," he added.

"Well…" Rarity began, somewhat shocked by her crush's words, "you don't have to be so rude about it…" she pointed with a huff as he clenched his teeth angrily.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so unbearable…" he muttered, making her gasp in astonishment upon hearing him.

"UNBEARABLE?!" she exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to flinch, "Why am I-?!"

"Because you keep on rambling about fashion, you don't think about your friends, and you treat me like I'm supposed to be your boyfriend!" he listed off in rage, interrupting her question before he stormed off to the tents.

"Rogue, wait!" his exceed cried out, running after him as everyone was left stunned by what happened, especially the fashionista as she trembled.

"B-B-But I… just wanted to…" she stammered before keeling over onto her knees, sobbing a little.

"Rarity…" Applejack uttered out of concern, going over to her and placing her hand upon her shoulder.

"Guess Rogue finally snapped…" Lector bluntly noted.

"WAAAAHHH!" the cobalt skinned girl cried out upon hearing his remark, making everyone cover their ears while cringing, "No…" she said quietly with a sniff, as her tears were making her mascara run down her face, "It is my fault…" she confessed while wiping her eyes, "I've been all fashion ever since we came here…" she noted sadly, standing back up, "and… I guess I was… jealous…" she added, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, approaching her alongside Alain.

"You should _know_ why!" she screamed in reply, causing her to yelp before hiding behind the Pokémon trainer in fright, "Oh, sorry…" she apologized after realizing what she had done, "I mean how everyone's gotten a boyfriend over the past few years except for me…" she explained in a sad manner, "It makes me feel left out…" she admitted with folded arms, while Sunset went over to her and placed her hands onto her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you can make Rogue your boyfriend just like that," she pointed out with a snap of her fingers, "You need to know who he is before trying anything," she told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I… suppose…" the fashionista replied somewhat nervously.

"Besides," Pinkie chimed in, catching their attentions as she chowed down on a few marshmallows, "it's not like all of us have boyfriends," she noted, opening her mouth while readying another treat.

"Uh, what about Cle-?"

"I SAID NOT ALL OF US!" the partier girl suddenly shrieked, interrupting the animal whisperer as she immediately embraced the raven haired teen in fright afterwards.

"Let's just try to keep quiet about the Friendship Games and anything else that might set anyone off…" the Omni Force squadron leader advised. The puffy haired girl immediately rubbed the gooeyness of a marshmallow across her lips upon hearing her.

"Our lips are sealed," she promised cheekily, as everyone else nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Luffy glanced back out at where Twilight had gone, letting off a worried expression.

 **X**

Dawn came by early the next day, with everyone sleeping in their tents as the sun was starting to rise. The shadow dragon slayer was squirming around upon his bed, sweating madly.

"Stop… please…" he begged in his sleep. His exceed opened his eyes upon hearing his pleas, sitting up on the little bed cushion he had in the middle of the room to see him gritting his teeth.

"Rogue…" he uttered worriedly, jumping up onto his divan and nudging him gently with his costume-covered paws.

"Er, huh?" he said, awakening as he groaned, sitting up, "Frosch?" he questioned, blinking before his vision came into focus, allowing him to see the feline beside him.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare…" he told him honestly, "Was it the bad shadow again?" he asked out of concern.

"No, it's not that…" his partner replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I was dreaming about what I said to that Rarity girl…" he confessed, much to the cat's surprise, "After everything that happened last night," he started to say, "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that…" he admitted, while his pal's eyes trembled. Meanwhile, his roommate had woken up, lying on his bed and facing away from them as he blankly stared at the side of their tent.

"Ergh…" Alain grunted while sleeping, appearing to be having his own night terrors in the Pearl tent. Inside his subconscious, he was standing in the center of a grassland in his normal clothes, while fire was surrounded him, burning the area "W-Where am I?" he asked with a stutter, glancing around with a frightened expression on his face.

" _You can't escape, Alain…_ " a familiar voice echoed, making him widen his eyes in disbelief.

"No…" he uttered, trembling slightly before developing an angered scowl, "Boss, where are you?!" he called out, "Show yourself!" he demanded out of rage.

" _You'll never be able to protect anyone with just 'your' power…_ " Lysandre's voice mocked, causing him to clench his teeth angrily.

"I'm warning you!" he screamed, reaching down to his belt. However, he gasped as he couldn't feel anything, looking to see that none of his Poké Balls were there.

" _If you only had my power,_ " the ominous voice began while a thump was heard from behind the teen, enticing him to turn around slowly, " _you'd be able to protect those close to you…_ " he told him as he gasped to see his girlfriend lying lifelessly on the ground with burn marks and blood upon her form.

"F-F-Fluttershy?" he stammered in fright, succumbing to his fear as sweat rolled down his face, "NO!" he exclaimed upon waking up, falling off of his bed and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ugh…" Kyoya groaned from the other divan as he awoke, glancing over to see his roommate breathing heavily on the floor, "What's up with you?" he asked out of annoyance, getting his attention.

"N-Nothing, I think…" he stuttered as a reply, raising his right hand up to his head in agony. The beyblader blinked in surprise for a moment before widening his eyes upon seeing something.

"What the heck's on your arm?!" he asked hysterically, causing the Pokémon trainer to perk up as he looked at his appendage, gasping out of astonishment upon what he saw. He then took notice of the green haired teen's own arm, widening his own eyes.

"Y-Yours, too…" he pointed out with a stammer, enticing him to look down at his appendage and yelp out of shock. Snoring emanated from the Sapphire tent in the meantime, as Spike was peacefully asleep on his little bed. However, his owner was squirming around and grunting restlessly in her own divan with a look of discomfort on her face while dreaming. Inside her subconscious, she was alone at the fire pit, roasting a marshmallow while in her camp uniform.

" _Here I am!_ " a familiar, feminine voice echoed, much to her fright as she instantly perked up, glancing around the area to find the source, " _Over here,_ " it beckoned, making her stand while looking around with a fearful expression. The flames beside her suddenly turned a dark purple, followed by Midnight Sparkle appearing out from them as she dashed out towards her counterpart, surprising her, " _I'm always here!_ " she exclaimed evilly.

"No!" she screamed out of terror upon waking, crossing her arms over her face protectively. Upon hearing her cry, Sunset immediately leapt out of her bed, muttering with drool hanging from her mouth as she got into a fighting stance.

"What happened?" she asked with her eyes still closed and tired-looking.

"Nothing!" her roommate claimed as a reply, sitting up while a pinkish aura was sparkling around her form and her divan, "Sorry, Sunset," she apologized while placing her left hand against her head in agony. Her friend went ahead and rubbed her eyes before finally opening them, having them shrink in astonishment to see what was going on.

"Uh, Twilight…" she began to utter, pointing upwards nervously, "I think something happened…" she noted, enticing the girl to look to see that almost everything on her side of the tent was levitating above the ground in a sparkling energy that appeared to emanate from her.

"YAAAAHHHH!" she yelped loudly before everything fell down onto the floor with a loud thud, including her pet's bed as he groggily woke up on it.

"Ugh…" he sighed tiredly, "Is it time to get up already?" he groaned, trotting around the cushiony surface of his divan before plopping himself down again to go back to sleep.

"Twilight, we really have to talk about this," the Omni Force squadron leader advised, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"No, we don't!" she responded defiantly, curling up into a ball and looking away. Before her pal could say anything, the flaps to their tent opened, revealing Luffy, Sting, and Lector as they were dressed in their day clothes.

"What's goin' on, milady?" the white dragon slayer asked, noticing her worried expression immediately.

"Nothing!" the sapphire haired girl claimed in reply, much to their surprise as they saw her glance away.

"We've… got a bit of an issue again…" the amber skinned girl told the two teens and the exceed, causing them to all look over at each other with concern on their faces. Later on the lake, Muffins and Sandalwood were out on one of the sailboats, sitting still in the center of the body of water as no wind was blowing. The female of the two attempted blow on the sail to make them move, but to no avail as they remained in place. A blue jay screeched as it soared overhead, flying towards the dock, which was nearly completed as the main structure had been built. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie were there along with Alain, Kyoya, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, Star, and Frosch, gathering wooden boards to complete the last section of the structure. Mysteriously, both the Pokémon trainer and the beyblader were donning jackets over their forms, despite the pleasant weather.

"Yo, Frosch!" a voice called out, catching the attention of the frog-costumed cat as he smiled to see his fellow one approaching with both the Sabertooth guildmaster and the Devil Fruit user. Sunset and Twilight trailed behind them, taking quick glances at each other before the former decided to speak up.

"Hey, I know you don't want to," she began as the glasses-wearing girl grimaced, catching the attentions of both Sting and Luffy as well, "but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic," she advised in a calm, but serious tone, while her friend was developing a frustrated expression on her face as she rubbed her hand, "If you could learn to control it—"

"But that's just it!" she interrupted, much to her the others' surprise, "I'll never be able to control it!" she exclaimed with clenched fists. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard nearby, enticing them to all turn and gasp to see that the sailboat on the water had crashed into the dock and tipped over, smashing about half of it into splinters as some of the people upon it lied down in shock.

"Are you all right, Fluttershy?" the raven haired teen asked, holding his girlfriend close upon retrieving her on what remained of the destroyed structure.

"I-I'm fine…" she stammered in reply, evidently frightened by almost getting hurt, but was more concerned about the unexplainable warmth she felt coming off from his body, especially as she remembered feeling it yesterday.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked as she rushed in from the campgrounds, having heard the sound as well.

"I didn't mean to!" Twilight suddenly yelped, thinking that she caused the incident, which her red and yellow haired friend took notice of.

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened," she told the athlete while placing her hand onto the glasses-wearing girl's shoulder, rushing over to the dock with the rest of the group in tow. The ponytailed girl just kept her mouth closed, developing a worried expression as she trotted nervously towards the broken structure, rubbing her arm.

"Hang on!" Star called out, readying her wand. However, she then recalled what happened last night, grimacing a little before putting her weapon away. "Uh, here!" she offered, holding her right hand out to Sandalwood, who took it, allowing her to pull him in with a loud grunt. Both Lector and Frosch sprouted feathery white wings on their backs, flying over to Muffins and hoisting her up from the tipped vessel, setting her back down on the dock.

"Oh, thank you!" she said in gratitude with clasped hands, making the exceeds smile before they came down themselves, losing their wings in a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked, placing her hand upon the eco kid's shoulder, while both Rogue and Sasuke helped Timber and another student get back on their feet.

"Yeah," the dreadlock haired camper replied as water dripped down from his body, "It was so weird…" he noted, while the rest of the group came over, "We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind," he explained to them, gesturing towards the body of water while twirling his fingers, "then all of a sudden, _bam_!" he exclaimed while smacking his right hand with his fist,"The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock," he finished, being led off the structure by the supervisor as everyone looked around in surprise. Kyoya immediately grabbed his right arm and grimaced upon hearing his words, catching his girlfriend's attentions as she looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. Before she could say anything though, Pinkie gasped, enticing everyone to glance at her and see her somewhat frightened expression.

"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!" she inquired, nervously holding her hands out in front of her face, while Trixie was standing beside her.

"No…" Twilight uttered in a quiet whisper, which no one else could hear except for Luffy, who looked at her in astonishment, "it was me…" she said, trotting off. The pirate felt inclined to try and say something to her, but decided to leave it for a moment as he and the others went back over to the dock.

"Spirit, show yourself!" the magician suddenly beckoned, catching the partier girl's attention, "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" she demanded as the female beside her smacked herself in the face with her right hand in annoyance.

"What's that?!" Rarity's voice suddenly echoed in shock, causing everyone to rush over and see a purple aura sparkling upon the water beside the destroyed dock. Everyone began chattering in concern over the situation, while the Uchiha teen looked at the liquid with narrowed eyes.

"Hm…" Rogue hummed, kneeling down beside the fashionista as he too observed the water, while she blushed nervously, "I can't get a clear scent off of it…" he muttered after a quick sniff.

"It must've been wiped off in the water, darling…" the indigo haired girl pointed out, placing her hand upon her chin, "and it certainly is concerning…" she admitted. All of a sudden, the two of them glanced over at one another, blushing before turning away. "Eh, sorry!" the female immediately apologized, sheepishly twirling her hair within her fingers, "I should let you focus!" she added, getting up and jogging away, much to his surprise.

"Huh…" Frosch sighed worriedly, having witnessed the whole scene. The purple aura appeared to be trailing from the sailboat, as the entire group of Wondercolts and Omni Force members gathered upon what remained of the dock.

"Oh, man!" Rainbow groaned in frustration, "All our hard work! Ruined!" she complained, gesturing towards the structure.

"If Franky were here," Luffy began to chime in, "he'd have this thing built back up in no time…" he noted, placing his hands at his hips.

"At least the fishies are eating well," Fluttershy pointed out to try and ease the mood, noticing the small bass poking their heads out of the water, enjoying the bits of food that had fallen in. Meanwhile, her boyfriend was nervously rubbing his right arm, which was concealed by his black jacket.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water," Sunset advised, catching everyone's attention, "Maybe we can still fix this," she suggested confidently.

"Aye, milady!" Lector responded, sprouting his wings before floating over to grab one of the broken boards in the water.

"We have to try!" Rarity cried out in a desperate tone, "Camp Everfree _needs_ a runway!" she exclaimed, causing Applejack to cringe out of frustration.

"Dock," she corrected, getting her attention.

"Dock. Yes," the fashionista uttered, looking at the fingernails upon her left hand in ignorance, "That's what I meant," she claimed, much to the annoyance of the cowgirl as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh…" Rogue and Frosch sighed simultaneously afterwards.

"We should try to make sure that sailboat's okay, too!" Sakura called out while treating a cut upon Sandalwood's arm, expelling a greenish aura from her hands onto it.

"Got it!" Sting replied, hopping right into the water with Sasuke. As the two of went over to inspect the vessel, Luffy was about to join them until he took notice of Twilight jogging off towards, stopping for a moment before entering them. With a determined expression on his face, he ran off the dock, heading after her. She had gone far into the wooded area before slowing herself down to walking speed, having a depressed expression on her face as she reached a small river with a waterfall. The Devil Fruit user was not far behind, stretching up to the thick branches of the trees so he could have a better view. He spotted her below, seeing that she had her arms folded underneath her chest as she stared at the water.

 **SONG: The Midnight In Me, performed by Twilight Sparkle**

 _ **It used to be so simple…**_

 _ **It was a world I understood…**_

 _ **I didn't know what I didn't know,**_

 _ **And life seemed pretty good…**_

The pirate was surprised to hear her singing, but began wondering why she sounded so distressed as she sat down upon a log, continuing to look at her reflection in the river.

 _ **But now the darkness rises…**_

 _ **From somewhere deep inside of me…**_

 _ **Her power overtakes me…**_

 _ **Can I keep this midnight from getting free?**_

Twilight was starting to see parts of Midnight Sparkle in her reflection, having to look back at herself to make sure she wasn't changing, standing back up.

 _ **If I can stay with the light,**_

 _ **I know I'll be free!**_

 _ **And I can start to be whole,**_

 _ **I can start to be me!**_

 _ **But instead I am struggling…**_

 _ **With all that I see…**_

Luffy was amazed by her talent, but could still tell that she wasn't okay, seeing her sit back down and stare at the water again.

 _ **And these friends…**_

 _ **Mustn't see the midnight in me!**_

 _ **The midnight in me!**_

She saw her evil counterpart within her reflection once again, shutting her eyes before placing her hand into the water and rippling it, making it go back to normal.

 _ **They mustn't see the midnight in me...**_

 **END SONG**

"Twilight…" the Devil Fruit user uttered, remembering that he had crew members who had been somewhat of a same position as she was. Rather than go down to try and reassure her, he headed back towards the campgrounds, deciding to leave her alone for the time being.

 **X**

"You sure you didn't see him?" Sunset asked Sting as the two of them and Lector were walking back over to the tents.

"Positive," he replied, folding his arms behind his head, while water dripped down from his form from wallowing in the lake earlier, "He was with us at the dock earlier…" he pointed out.

"Yeah…" the red and yellow haired girl concurred, stopping as they reached her own tent, placing her hands at her hips as she curiously looked around the area. The three of them went inside, glancing around to see no one else in sight except for Spike, who was wearing his cap while asleep on his little divan. The Sabertooth guildmaster took a few quick sniffs, folding his arms over his chest afterwards.

"She hasn't been here in a while…" he noted to his squadron leader, getting her attention as she glanced over at him, scratching her head worriedly.

"So many squirrels…" the puppy's voice suddenly said, causing them to see that he was talking in his sleep while rolling. Developing a cheeky grin on his face, the exceed slowly trotted up to him.

"BOO!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah!" the animal beside him yelped, awaking with a start before turning to see the feline beside him, noticing the smirk on his face, "Oh," he uttered in annoyed realization, rolling himself over and getting up as the humans in the room came over, "Aw, man!" he groaned while rubbing his eyes, "I was having the best dream," he mentioned tiredly, but then widened his eyes as he remembered something, "Wait…" he said, developing a sly grin as he rubbed his paws together, "That dream could be a reality!" he noted while jumping off of his bed, about to run off outside.

"Before you run off to chase squirrels," Sunset began, halting him as he was going to leave, "do you have any idea where Twilight could be?" she asked him while kneeling down to his eye level, "I really need to talk to her," she mentioned in a serious tone.

"What happened?" he questioned, "Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?" he guessed, waving his left paw up and down.

"That's just it," the red and yellow haired girl replied, "I don't know if it was her," she admitted, glancing off to the side with narrowed eyes, "But if it was," she continued as she stood back up, "we need to deal with it head on," she stated, placing her right fist onto her hand.

"I can track her down," Spike responded, ready to embark on the search.

"Same here!" Lector concurred as he was about to go with him.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly yelled, causing the two animals to trip and fall on their bellies.

"Ugh…" they groaned simultaneously, lifting their heads up to see Luffy standing there.

"Luffy!" Sting yelped in surprise, smiling upon seeing him, "Where the heck were you?" he asked as he trotted up to him, "I thought you were gonna help us fix the dock…" he pointed out with his hands at his hips.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, "I was goin' after Twilight when she ran into the woods," he explained, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Why were _you_ looking for her?" the puppy asked out of suspicion, staring at him.

"That doesn't matter," the Omni Force squadron leader chimed in while walking up to the pirate, placing her hand upon his right shoulder, "Lead the way, Luffy," she advised, making him nod in realization and grin before exiting the tent with both the white dragon slayer and exceed in tow.

"Why do you trust him so much?" the purple furred creature asked as Sunset was about to go after her teammates, "He's a-!"

"Spike, Luffy might be a lot of things," she began, interrupting his remark, "but he's _no_ liar," she told him in a serious tone, causing him to suddenly gulp before seeing her head out.

"Huh…" he sighed, racing after her moments later. In the wooded area, the glasses-wearing girl herself was walking along a pathway, evidently stressed by the events that had taken place earlier.

"Keep it together…" she advised to herself, placing her hands upon her head, "Deep breaths," she recommended, "You are _not_ a monster," she stated with clenched fists. All of a sudden, Timber came out from the tree she was passing, much to her surprise.

"DAAAAHHH!" they both screamed simultaneously.

"Oh, hi…" she greeted instantly after recovering while rubbing the back of her neck, chuckling a little, "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Uh..." he uttered nervously, "Looking for you…" he replied flirtatiously, pointing at her with his index fingers, stunning her a little.

"Oh…" she responded while still rubbing the back of her head, "I just went on a nature walking and got a little lost…" she claimed with a shrug.

"Let me show you the way," the supervisor beckoned, gesturing towards the rest of the pathway before they went off together, "I'm kind of an expert at these woods," he mentioned while walking backwards, "I've lived here my whole life," he added.

"That must have been nice," Twilight pointed out while trotting beside him, "Growing up at a camp," she added as she looked up at the teen.

"Yeah," he agreed, "though it has its downsides…" he admitted, placing his hands into his pockets, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people," he confessed, moving a tree branch up so they could pass by it.

"Really?" the ponytailed girl questioned, putting her own hands onto her hips while arching an eyebrow towards him.

"I was ten," he responded as he stopped, turning to face her, "I really wanted to hang out at the mall," he mentioned while putting his hands back in his pockets, chuckling along with the girl afterwards out of amusement, "I've never told that to anyone," he confessed as he walked up to her, blushing all the while, "You must be special," he noted as both of them had rosy red cheeks, "And not just because you have tree branch in your hair…" he finished, pulling out the object from upon the female's ponytal, much to her shock as her mouth gaped open.

"Ugh," she groaned out of disgust, checking her hair to make sure nothing else was there, "How long has that been in there?" she asked.

"Not long," Timber replied, dropping the branch onto the ground, "Just the whole time we were talking," he mentioned jokingly, causing her to gasp before chuckling.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" she questioned, elbowing his back before walking off with him. Meanwhile, Sunset, Luffy, Sting, Spike, and Lector had all listened on from behind the shrubbery on the side of the path, peeking out to see the two heading out of the area.

"I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later…" the former of the group admitted in a quiet whisper.

"That guy sure is smooth…" the exceed noted, impressed by the supervisor's tact.

"Yeah…" his partner agreed in a somewhat envious tone. On the other hand, the Devil Fruit user just looked on worriedly, clenching his fists out of frustration. Back on the campgrounds, Bulk was showing off his strength to Flash by lifting Muffins up with just his left arm as they were beside the rock climbing wall, where Lyra Heartstrings was, spotting Octavia Melody as she was carefully going up. Celestia was there as well with Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Kyoya, Sasuke, Rogue, and Frosch. The former two girls had harnesses upon their forms, as the fashionista was ready to embark up the wall, donning a pink helmet upon her head.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," the principal told the two, "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you," she promised to the indigo haired girl before walking to check on the other climbers, while the athlete just looked on with an annoyed expression upon her face.

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going," she pointed out to her friends in frustration.

"Rainbow Dash!" the cowgirl responded, upset with her.

"Sorry…" she apologized with a shrug, "I've been waiting to do this since we got here," she noted, crossing her arms impatiently, "I need to take my mind off of some things, too…" she muttered in addition, glancing off to the side ashamedly.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, darling," the cobalt skinned girl pointed out in reply as her spotter just smirked, watching as she went up. Meanwhile, the male teens just watched on, with the beyblader of the group nervously holding his arm as he looked at his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" the Uchiha teen's voice chimed in, getting his attention as he gasped while blushing a little.

"N-Nothing!" he claimed with a stutter, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I was just… thinking about how I ended up with a girl like AJ…" he semi-admitted while blushing. Hearing her name enticed the blonde haired to look back towards the boys, "I thought she hated me when Gingka introduced me to her," he remembered, glancing down at the ground, "She was tough, feisty, and somewhat of a jerk…" he listed off, causing her to narrow her eyes towards him, "but when she introduced me to her family, that changed," he continued as she blinked in surprise from afar, "Even though her brother kinda threatened to beat me to a pulp if I tried anything with her," he kept going, "her relatives welcomed me with open arms and…" he tried to say, but didn't as he coughed to clear his throat, while his face turned red, "Well… I bet you get the idea…" he grumbled, turning away.

"I kinda do," Sasuke replied, letting off a little. In the meantime, the cowgirl blushed a little while still holding the rope that her friend was on the other end of.

"Nothin' mushy, huh?" she recalled as she looking over at him with a smirk.

"Looking good, Rarity!" Frosch's voice suddenly cried out, enticing her spotter to look and see the feline beside her, waving his paws.

"Thank you, Frosch!" she replied out of gratitude, continuing her climb carefully afterwards.

"Huh…" Rainbow sighed out of frustration, having seen the whole ordeal between Applejack and Kyoya. She then turned her head to see Twilight and Timber approaching, much to her delight as she smiled.

"Oh, good!" she exclaimed excitedly upon spotting them, catching their attentions as she pumped her fists, "Twilight," she began to the glasses-wearing girl, "if you spot me, I can finally go," she noted, about to race off, "I'll go get another harness," she stated while the two watched her leave.

"I'm not sure-"

"I… better make sure my sister doesn't need anything," the supervisor chimed in, getting her attention as he put his right hand onto her shoulder, "See you later?" he inquired, giving her a quick salute as he began walking off. The ponytailed girl just looked at him in a romantic manner, completely infatuated by his charm.

"Twilight, there you are!" a voice suddenly called out, catching her attention as she turned to see Sunset approach her with Spike in her arms, having Luffy, Sting, and Lector in tow, "I was looking for you!" she told her, ready to say something else. Without warning though, the ground started shaking, much to everyone's surprise as some of the students screamed.

"What the?!" the beyblader exclaimed in shock, glancing around with the others. Both Alain and Sakura also felt the rumbles from the dock, as they were working on it together.

"Was than an earthquake?" the purple puppy asked, evidently frightened by what just happened.

"We aren't near any fault lines…" his owner pointed out, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey!" Bulk cried out, causing everyone to look over to see him, Flash, and Muffins all observing a trail of pink, sparkling aura upon the ground, "Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!" he asked loudly, scratching his head.

"Don't touch it!" the Sabertooth guildmaster yelled, making the three immediately step away as he came over quickly, going down onto his left knee and sniffing the substance, "Guh…" he groaned out of frustration, "Not getting a scent from this…" he noted, much to the surprise of his guild mate as he blinked in surprise. Meanwhile, Rarity suddenly lost her grip on the rock climbing wall, yelping as she flailed her arms wildly before grasping the rope that was holding her, tucking her legs in.

"Rarity!" Frosch squeaked worriedly, clasping his paws over his mouth.

"I-I believe I'd like to come down now!" the fashionista stammered to her spotter, who shot her a thumbs up in reply, tugging at the line.

"Eh…" she grunted as she had trouble trying to move it, "Sorry," she apologized up to her friend, "it's a little bit stuck," she pointed out as she attempted to pull at it again. All of a sudden, an orange aura lit up over her hands, allowing her to finally pull the rope. However, she apparently pulled too hard as the indigo haired girl shot up to the top of the wall with a shriek. The cowgirl then let go of the rope in surprise, causing her to plummet down towards the ground quickly.

"RARITY!" Rogue screamed, instantly dashing out to the wall. Applejack immediately grasped the rope near its end as it was undoing itself rapidly, stopping it just as the shadow dragon slayer caught the cobalt skinned girl in his arms bridal style. "Phew…" he sighed in relief, while she was still holding onto the rope with closed eyes.

" _Applejack!_ " she suddenly shouted loudly to her pal, making the one holding her flinch in surprise," _What are you doing?!_ " she exclaimed angrily.

"Aaaahhh…" the teen holding her uttered, feeling his ears ringing from the female's screams.

"Is everything okay over there?" Celestia asked in concern, going over to the group as the others began approaching.

"Uh, I don't know what happened…" the blonde haired girl replied, glancing up at the top of the wall, while the ponytailed teen holding the former climber let her down onto her feet, "I didn't even pull the rope that hard," she mentioned, letting go of the line as the fashionista attempted to undo her harness, breathing heavily from fright, "It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden," she added, raising her hands as she too was surprised.

"I was scared half to death!" her friend chimed in angrily, still having to inhale and exhale rapidly.

"It wasn't my fault!" the cowgirl responded in an apologetic tone, noticing that she was struggling with the piece of equipment at her waist, "Let me help you get your harness off," she offered, about to walk up to her as she glared at her.

"No thank you!" she replied while sticking her hands out, suddenly creating a diamond-shaped energy shield from them that shoved her freckled pal into the bushes with a scream, followed by the sound of a splash.

"AJ!" her boyfriend exclaimed, rushing over along with Sasuke. Fortunately, she walked out moments later, looking quite annoyed as she had fallen into the lake, having water drip down from her form while also losing her hat. She spat out a wad of the liquid that ended up in her mouth, trotting back over to her friends.

"What in the world just happened?!" Celestia asked, going over to the country girl, while everyone else had widened eyes in surprise.

"Oh, dear!" Rarity said as she glanced back at her hands, "I am _so_ sorry!" she apologized, "I think," she added unsurely, "Did I just do… whatever that was?" she asked as the others gathered around her.

"I… don't think it was your fault…" Twilight pointed out quietly, fidgeting with her fingers as she caught the attentions of Sunset, Luffy, and Spike, "I'm gonna go get Applejack a towel," she said, trotting off.

"Me too," the Omni Force squadron leader chimed in, going after her alongside the pirate, dropping the dog in her arms down in the meantime as she glanced back towards her friends at the wall, "You're not the only one with a new kind of magic!" she noted happily to the glasses-wearing girl, making her cringe as they stopped, "This is great!" she mentioned excitedly.

"No, it's not!" she disagreed defiantly after turning around to face her, "Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other!" she told her with clenched fists, much to the surprise of the Devil Fruit user and his team leader as they glanced at each other nervously, "Why is this happening?" she questioned, placing her hands against her head while freaking out, "I don't-!"

"Hi, girls!" Gloriosa greeted, interrupting the scientist's remark as they turned to see her there, "Anything I can do for you?" she asked politely.

"Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake!" the ponytailed girl told her in reply, much to her surprise.

"Oh no!" she yelped, "She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes," she listed off, "ooh, and a hot cocoa!" she added, placing her left fist into her hand, "I've got this!" she declared, rushing off to get the objects, while the others watched her go with worried expressions.

"Guh…" Applejack groaned, rubbing her arms while shivering back at the wall, "I feel colder than winter right now…" she confessed. Meanwhile, Kyoya took notice of the fact that camp shirt was becoming transparent from being soaked in water, causing him to gasp and blush. Before anything else could happen, he immediately took off his long-sleeved jacket.

"H-Here!" he stuttered, catching his girlfriend's attention as she saw him hold out the article of clothing towards her.

"Uh… thanks…" she responded out of gratitude, taking it into her hands, "But why-?"

"Just put it on before someone sees!" he whispered loudly in interjection, causing her to arch an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Sees?" she questioned, glancing down to see what the water had done to her shirt, widening her eyes in realization, "DAH!" she shrieked girlishly, using the coat to cover herself, "Th-Thanks…" she stammered, evidently embarrassed as her face was a bright red, "You didn't see anything, did-?" She stopped her question at the moment she noticed something off about her boyfriend's right arm as he walked away, narrowing her eyes to see black, curved markings upon it. Suddenly, a booming noise occurred, followed by a familiar scream, making Twilight, Sunset, Luffy, Sting, Spike, and Lector perk up.

"Fluttershy?" the two girls questioned upon recognizing the voice. Without warning, a form of streaked out onto the ground before them, shaping before dissipating to reveal Charizard, who promptly roared.

"Let's go, Charizard!" his trainer cried out, rushing towards the dining hall.

"Rah!" he responded, flying up and gliding after him.

"Alain, wait!" the red and yellow haired girl called out, following him quickly with the other five. The Flame Pokémon landed down before the doors and pushed them open, growling as he went inside with his master, only to find that there was a bunch of sprinkled cookie dough splattered everywhere on the tables and the ceiling as the animal whisperer, Pinkie, and Star were the only ones there, also looking messy.

"What happened?!" the Omni Force squadron leader asked upon entering the building, seeing the mess inside.

"I don't know," the shy girl responded as she wiped her cheek, while her boyfriend trotted over to her, "We were just decorating cookies and-"

"And I was all," the puffy haired girl interjected, "'You need more sprinkles!'" she exclaimed while waving her arms towards the cookie dough splattered on the table, "'And _you_ need more sprinkles!'" she added cheerily.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff…" Sunset noted bluntly with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Don't forget standard Star Butterfly stuff!" the princess of Mewni chimed in while twirling her wand around in her right hand, "I was doin' my whole cookie cutter thing…" she started to say as she shot a beam of white light down at the dough, creating a star-shaped cookie before turning to the pink skinned girl beside her.

"And I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy," she continued as she reached into the open container of the delectable decorations, "when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" she exclaimed, pulling a bunch of them out and tossing them as they shined a hot pink, suddenly exploding in a sparkly blast, blowing everyone's hair back splattering them with cookie dough. "Just like that, only earlier!" she pointed out after shaking herself to rid her form of the dough, resting her hand upon the table.

"Ragh!" Charizard roared angrily, wiping the substance off from his own body.

"Huh…" Alain sighed in relief, rubbing his right arm as there was no danger apparent, while his girlfriend looked over at him worriedly.

"Oookaay…" the red and yellow haired girl said as she trotted over to her hyper friend, "Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?" she suggested, taking her hand away from the table she had it on.

"Mm!" Lector hummed delightedly after tasting the dough on his vest, "Seems like you girls were making quite the treats!" he pointed out, while his partner did the same, smiling upon trying it as well.

"Oh, dear," the animal whisperer uttered, seeing the splattered cookie dough all over the place as Twilight and Luffy were wiping the substance off of themselves, "We really should clean all of this up," she advised, jogging over to the rack where the paper towels were. Unfortunately, they were high up out of her reach as she struggled to try and grab them. "Can someone help me out?" she asked. The Fire/Flying type was about to go over and assist her until he took notice of a little orange bird flying by, going up to the paper towels and grasping one with his feet, flapping his wings before dropping it into the girl's hands, as she was quite surprised. He then perched himself onto her right index finger. "Thank you, mister Bird," she said in gratitude to him, enticing him to tweet back, "Why of course I can get you a little something to-" She stopped her sentence with a gasp as she realized something, turning to face the bird on her finger. "Did you just... talk?" she questioned slowly and nervously, getting an immediate chirp in reply from him, "But I don't speak 'chirp'…" she pointed out with a slight shake of her head.

"Fluttershy?" the Pokémon trainer chimed in, going over to her with his partner as they wondered what was happening, while the little creature on her finger tweeted again.

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand," she responded, while everyone else at the tables were helping clean the mess, gathering the cookie dough and closing up the jars of sprinkles. Another chirp emerged from the bird the animal whisperer was speaking with, causing her to widen her eyes.

"Oh, no!" she cried out, catching the attentions of the others as she dropped the paper towels, "Please don't call for your friends," she pleaded. All of a sudden, a plethora of birds and owls flew in, perching themselves upon her arms as she was left stunned. "It's… nice to meet all of you, too," she greeted amidst the tweets and hoots.

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset asked, glancing over at her.

"Um… yes?" she replied nervously, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the attention. Growling in rage, Charizard stomped over to her.

"RRROOAAAAHHH!" he roared loudly, causing the birds and owls to immediately fly away while making the shy girl flinch.

"H-Huh…" she breathed with a stutter afterwards, turning to face the dragon-like creature with an upset expression on her face, "Charizard, that was rude!" she yelled at him.

"Roh, rah ah…" he pointed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I might've not wanted the attention, but-" She gasped again upon realizing something. "I can understand you… too?" she inquired, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"What?" her boyfriend uttered, just as stunned.

"Cool!" Pinkie cried out gleefully, "You're just like that Meowth from Team Rocket!" she pointed out, much to her shock.

"Rah…" the Fire/Flying growled as he was impressed, causing the pink haired girl to gasp and develop an angered expression.

"Charizard, language!" she reprimanded with her hands at her hips, making him grimace on the spot, gritting his teeth nervously as he stepped back.

"Okay, this is getting way too weird…" Sting noted while rubbing the back of his head. All of a sudden, the doors slammed open, causing Fluttershy to shriek in surprise before Alain immediately went over to defend her. Fortunately, it was just Applejack, Rarity, Rogue, Sakura, and Frosch as they came inside.

"Is everything okay?" the kunoichi asked, walking up to the group, "I heard the scream, but I expected something worse…" she noted, glancing up to see the cookie dough falling from the ceiling.

"Nope," her team leader responded with a shrug, "Just standard stuff with Pinkie and Star," she told her, "With a little bit of weird mixed in…" she added while waggling her fingers.

"Weird?" the short-haired girl questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Did ya tell them what happened?" the cowgirl asked, chiming into the conversation, "So crazy!" she mentioned with a wave of her hand, "I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'!" she explained, showing off her bicep to the group, "Like I had way more strength than I usually do," she pointed out.

"What's with the jacket?" the princess of Mewni asked curiously with a tilt of her head, causing her to instantaneously blush.

"Uh… well… I uh…"

"And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere," the fashionista interrupted, sparing her friend the embarrassment of earlier, "which normally I'd be excited about," she continued, causing both the freckled girl and the shadow dragon slayer to give off annoyed looks toward her, "I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the-"

"Rarity!" the boy and girl beside her shouted simultaneously, halting her from going giddy over what she had done.

"Ooh, sorry," she quickly apologized, regaining her focus, "It _knocked_ Applejack over and then it disappeared!" she told the group.

"Not to mention that you blasted my ear drums…" the ponytailed teen muttered, rubbing his ears from the screams he heard earlier, while his exceed looked up at him worriedly.

"Hey… where are Kyoya and Sasuke?" Sunset asked, noticing that they weren't among the group.

"Haven't seen 'em since the rock climbin' wall mishap," the blonde haired girl replied as she clutched the jacket she had over her form tightly, "And I've got a few questions for Kyoya…" she mentioned, placing her hand onto her chin as everyone else blinked in surprise, "Speaking of disappearin'," she began, going back to the cobalt skinned girl's remark earlier, "has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. All of a sudden, a rainbow-colored blur raced through the doors, zooming by the group. Alain instantly put his arms around Fluttershy in a protective manner as it dashed by, slamming into the wall. It turned out to be the athletic girl, who fell down onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain while trying to sit up.

"Whoa!" the cowgirl exclaimed upon what she witnessed, going over to her friend and helping her back on her feet, "How'd you do that?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I dunno!" she responded with a shake of her head, "I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew," she kept going, "I was practically back in town!" she told the group as they were all surprised.

"But if you had some sort of super speed," Rarity chimed in, getting her attention as she made a running motion with her fingers, "why you were gone for so long?" she questioned while placing her hands at her hips.

"Because I lost it when I got far away," the rainbow haired girl answered, lifting up her left knee, "And then it came back when I got close to camp," she added, having a suspicious expression on her face. All of a sudden, Pinkie gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" she realized, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities," Sunset mentioned as she stood up from her seat upon the table, "I haven't," she pointed out while gesturing towards herself, "but Twilight-" She stopped her remark at the moment she saw said girl shake her head in disapproval, having her arms wrapped around herself protectively. "...hasn't, either…" she quickly corrected, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Huh…" Applejack sighed deeply, "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind…" she muttered, gesturing behind herself.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, getting the group's attention as they all turned to see Sasuke standing there with Kyoya behind him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in surprise, blushing a little before trotting up to him, "Wh-Where were you?" she asked with a stutter.

"Taking care of things," he responded, glancing back at the one with him, who grimaced, "You need to see this," he told them, enticing the dark green haired teen to step out from behind him. Everyone gasped in surprise upon the sight they sight they beheld. The beyblader right forearm was decorated with black colored markings in the shape of waves that seemed like swirling air.

"What in the world…?" the Omni Force squadron leader uttered out of shock, going up to him with his girlfriend.

"Found these on my arm this morning," he admitted to them, "Got no idea what they are…" he added as they looked at him in surprise. Fluttershy was surprised upon seeing them herself, but then realized that he had been concealing them under his jacket before removing it. She saw that her boyfriend was wearing his own jacket, developing a concerned expression on her face.

"Alain…" she began, removing herself from his arms, much to his surprise, "take off your jacket," she demanded as he gasped.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…" he stammered, catching the attentions of the others as they looked over at him.

"Please," the animal whisperer pleaded, evidently concerned. He grimaced slightly before reluctantly agreeing, slowly taking off the article of clothing and letting it plop down onto the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw that he too had black markings up his forearm, shaped like the wisps of flames.

"Hey, Rogue…" Sting chimed in with a stunned expression, catching his guild mate's attention, "we've seen those kinda marks before, haven't we?" he guessed to him.

"Yeah…" he replied with a nod, "Like the ones Gray Fullbuster had…" he noted, completely shocked.

"Gray?" Sunset questioned, arching an eyebrow towards.

"You probably heard about it," the white dragon slayer responded, getting her attention, "Apparently, Gray got something called ice demon slayer magic…" he explained, much to everyone's surprise.

"D-Demon slayer?" the Pokémon trainer stammered as he shook.

"Well that explains a bit…" Kyoya muttered, folding his arms over his chest, making his girlfriend blink in surprise.

"Whaddaya mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes onto him. He sighed deeply before sticking his right hand out, opening it up to form a small tornado of air upon it.

"Wind?" the Sabertooth guildmaster inquired with a surprised expression, while everyone else was just as stunned.

"Yeah, this is pretty much all I can control right now," the beyblader replied, letting the vortex dissipate, "Same goes for him," he added, gesturing towards Alain, who widened his eyes as everyone stared at him. Sweat began forming upon his head as he stuck his own extremity out, forming a small, blue fireball upon it.

"Oh my…" his girlfriend uttered in shock, enticing him to immediate close his hand, making the flames go out.

"I don't know what's happening to me…" he said, somewhat afraid, "but I know this isn't what I wanted…" he stated, causing everyone to look at him worriedly.

"Rah…" his partner moaned out of concern, developing a saddened expression.

"How in the world did demon slayer magic from your world end up in ours?" Rarity asked her crush, getting his attention.

"We don't really know if it's even that kind of magic…" he replied with a scratch of his head, "but we can tell that it's not your usual Equestrian magic," he mentioned.

"Something at the camp must be making this happen," Sunset pointed out, placing her hand upon her head to try and think, while Twilight glanced off to the side nervously.

"Um, Gaea Everfree?" Fluttershy guessed while picking up the roll of paper towels on the floor, catching everyone's attention. All of a sudden, the doors opened, revealing a shadowy figure. The shy girl promptly shrieked in fright, enticing her boyfriend to go over and put his arms around her protectively. It turned out that the being was Gloriosa, who was carrying a stack of towels with Applejack's hat atop them.

"Applejack!" she cried out upon noticing her, "I was looking for you!" she pointed out, going over to her quickly, "Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes," she said, putting the cloths in her hands and placing her hat upon her head. She was about to head off until she took notice of the cookie dough that was splattered about. "Uh, what happened in here?" she asked curiously.

"We're kinda trying to figure that out," the red and yellow haired girl answered, extending her hand out.

"Well, don't worry about it," the camp director reassured with a wave of her hand, "I got this!" she declared confidently, ready to head out as Sasuke stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Gloriosa!" Sandalwood's voice cried out as the door slammed open, getting everyone's attention as they saw him at the entry way with Muffins, "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" she told her, gesturing towards the body of water. The maroon haired girl's left eye twitched out of shock and annoyance.

"I'll get you another one!" she promised, immediately changing her expression to a bright smile.

"And I'm all out of arrows!" the gray skinned girl there mentioned, holding out a few broken ones in her hands.

"Say no more!" the freckled girl responded cheerfully, but looking somewhat freaked out, "New arrows coming right up!" she added in a confident tone as she pumped her fist. Just then, Timber came in between the two students.

"There you are!" he exclaimed upon spotting his sister, going up to her, "Filthy Rich is back," he told her in a hushed whisper, making her expression contort into a frown "Do you want me to handle it?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" she responded angrily while hushing her voice, "I've got this!" she declared, trotting off with him after placing her hand onto Sunset's arm, causing her to suddenly hear screams of rage.

"Fluttershy, enough with the screaming!" she yelled to the animal whisperer, who relinquished herself from her boyfriend's arms again as she noticed the stare of suspicion from her friend.

"I didn't scream…" she pointed out, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"For once…" Rainbow and Star uttered simultaneously out of annoyance.

"Nobody did," Rarity chimed in to the Omni Force squadron leader as she shrugged.

"Huh?" she said in confusion, placing her hand upon her head.

"Isn't that what happened yesterday?" Lector asked while putting his paws on his hips. Suddenly, the buzz of the loudspeaker caught everyone's attention, enticing them to glance over at it.

" _Attention, campers!_ " Celestia's voice echoed through it, " _Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns,_ " she continued," _please meet us by the picnic tables,_ " she finished.

"I don't know about the rest of y'all," Applejack began as she set down the towels in her hands, getting everyone's attention, "but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month," she told them with crossed arms, "Maybe we forget about this 'new magic' for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?" she suggested.

"Easy for you to say," Kyoya chimed in, folding his own arms behind his head, "You don't have these dumb tattoos…" he muttered, gesturing towards as she glanced at him blankly.

"I was also excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show," the fashionista mentioned, clapping her hands softly out of excitement.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop _anybody_ in tetherball," the athletic girl added with a pump of her left fist.

"I think we should try to figure it out," Sunset confessed to the group while looking up at the ceiling, "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want…" she started to offer to them.

"Abso-tootly-lutely!" Pinkie agreed as everyone voiced their concurring statements.

"So let's get goin'!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed, about to race outside.

"Wait a sec," Sasuke chimed in, causing her to instantly halt herself and look back at him, "Don't you have something to tell your friends?" he inquired as she widened her eyes in surprise, turning around.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered in question, grimacing nervously. He merely narrowed his eyes onto her, making her blink out of confusion before widening her own in realization. "Why you little jerk!" she shouted, clenching her fists angrily, "I oughta'-!"

"Rainbow, wait!" the Omni Force squadron leader began before she could lunge out to attack the Uchiha teen, "Maybe now's a good time to tell them…" she admitted, causing her to develop a worried look in response, glancing back at her friends, who all seemed concerned.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply, rubbing her left arm nervously before stepping forward, "There's… something I need to tell you guys…" she confessed while looking away, "About me and Ben…" she added ashamedly. The partier girl suddenly gasped with a frightened expression, catching her attention.

"You guys didn't break up, did you?!" she wondered nervously, "Is he going out with that Cana girl you said you hated?!" she asked in an afraid manner, dashing up to her.

"No, we're still together…" she reassured in response, "At least I hope so…" she muttered in addition, causing her friends to look at her worriedly.

"What happened, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Ben and I… got involved with this whole thing back in his world and once it was over…" the athletic girl started to say, "we hung out together for the night and…" she kept going, reluctant to say anything else, but willed herself to do so, "…I ended up sleeping with him," she confessed quickly with closed eyes and rosy red cheeks. She opened them up to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces except for Pinkie's, as she blinked in confusion.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked with a shrug.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Applejack chimed in, getting her attention, "I don't think that's the kinda sleepin' she meant…" she told her, causing her to widen her eyes in realization, gasping loudly.

"Does that mean there's a baby Dashie or Benny on the way?!" she asked out of shock, making the cerulean skinned girl blush even redder.

"N-N-No!" she stammered in reply, waving her hands in a placating manner, "That didn't happen…" she muttered while letting out a breath of air, "I just wanted to tell you guys because… I felt really bad about it…" she admitted, "I didn't wanna lose someone who's been with me for so long by just waiting around…" she mentioned, sniffling a little as tears formed in her eyes. A moment of silence occurred afterwards as everyone was quite stunned. However, Fluttershy walked up to her and gave her a comforting embrace, shocking her a little.

"I think that means you and Ben are soulmates," she told her, placing her hands onto her shoulders after letting go, "You did say that he confessed to you first, right?" she inquired.

"Y-Yeah…" Rainbow stuttered in response.

"Then he must _still_ love you, darling!" Rarity said reassuringly, "Feelings like that don't change easily," she mentioned with her hands at her hips, while Rogue looked at her in surprise.

"Rarity's right," the cowgirl agreed, "You're a sweetheart to 'im!" she stated, causing her to slightly grin and blush.

"Abso-tootly-lutely!" Pinkie agreed cheerily.

"We're all here for you, Rainbow," Sunset added, going up to her, "Always," she finished, causing her to smile widely.

"Thanks, girls…" she said in gratitude before they all gathered around her for a group hug. The multiversal guests all grinned at the touching scene, including Twilight and Spike. However, the glasses-wearing girl glanced nervously to the side, still thinking about how magic was causing so many strange things to happen on the campgrounds, and how she believed that the fault was hers.

 **END**

 **Poor Twilight… She's really feeling the pressure of becoming Midnight Sparkle again. Also, shipping! Some comedy between Applejack and Kyoya, and Alain being overprotective of sweet little Fluttershy. Not to mention Rogue finally having enough of Rarity's fashionista antics. Little things coming along with Star, Sasuke, and Sakura, but they're still having fun!**

 **Now what's the deal with the magic going around? And what caused Alain and Kyoya to get those markings on their arms? The mysteries are spreading, and answers are to come!**

 **Stay tuned! But before we go, a wild scenario appeared!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **-Spirit Reaper and Tommy Oliver comes through a rift with some newer people-**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Well, this is a surprise…**

 **Kyoya Tategami: Who the heck are these guys?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? *stretches a little***

 **Sunset Shimmer: Sure has, Spirit. Where's the rest of your group?**

 **Tommy: Raiden's taking over for a mission with the others. He got it under control.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *folds arms over her chest* I sure hope he did…**

 **Spirit Reaper: But since we're here, we'd like to introduce you guys to our second addition to Team Spirit. Team Alpha is their name. *points at the others***

 **Alain Regulus: Team… Alpha?**

 **Jason: Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger. Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. I once led the Power Rangers as one of the first few members. I'm now leading Team Alpha.**

 **Alain Regulus: Nice to meet you. *smiles and shakes his hand politely***

 **Spirit Reaper: *laughs sheepishly while rubbing his head* Our first encounter was amazing no doubt.**

 **Snake: Solid Snake. I've known Raiden and has been on the same team with him. I'm second in command for this group.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: Ooh… *looks at him in awe***

 **Tommy: He may be on our side, but we're not always on friendly terms…**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: *tilts head in confusion* Huh?**

 **Maka: I'm Maka Albarn, a student in the DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm a meister and this is my friend and weapon Soul Evans.**

 **Soul: But I prefer being called Soul Eater. *grins as he transforms into a scythe allowing Maka to grab hold of him***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Whoa, that's amazing!**

 **Rogue Cheney: Like Erza Scarlet's requip…**

 **Lector: But instead he actually** _ **turned into**_ **a weapon…**

 **Frosch: I think so, too!**

 **Takashi: My name is Takashi Komoro and she's Saeko Busujima. Understanding that we don't have any powers or anything else but choice of weapons.**

 **Saeko: But surviving a zombie apocalypse seems to have its perks.**

 **Sakura Haruno: WHAAAATT?!**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Zombie apocalypse? *shrugs and grins* Sounds cool.**

 **Star Butterfly: Oooh!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *shrugs as he nodded* When you follow a demon to another world, you'll know there's a possible connection.**

 **Tommy: But mostly you get to team up with someone else after bringing some first impressions, or just a fight.**

 **Kyoya Tategami: Tch. Sure… So, who's the last chick?**

 **Applejack: Kyoya, don't be rude!**

 **Uzume: Sekirei Number 10 Uzume. I'm happy to meet some friends of my Ashikabi.**

 **Applejack: *raises eyebrow* Ashi-what?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks away trying to hide his blush* She's referring to me. But it's true, but in my way of saying, she's my girlfriend.**

 **Uzume: *gets close to Spirit with a small blush on her face and smiles* He can be a little hard to get from the way I describe my case.**

 **Applejack: *smiles* Well ain't that adorable…**

 **Kyoya Tategami: Ugh…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Anyway... *looks at everyone with a grin on his face* I like to test my new abilities by challenging one of you to a fight. Any volunteers?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: I guess I could use a bit of a sparring match… *stretches out her arms***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Ya sure, milady?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Awesome. Then let's begin, shall we? *jumps a few feet away and summons his scythe*  
**

**Applejack: Looks like Spirit's pretty excited.**

 **Tommy: He's been learning a lot since getting new members. Well, I gave him one of my morphers, he learned from Ryu, and he got new weapons and powers from other members of our other squads.**

 **-Spirit's aura began to flare with his flames-  
**

**Sunset Shimmer: *ponies up***

 **Spirit Reaper: Sunset Shimmer... *spins scythe and points it at her* Get ready for this. Because you're in for a surprise. So let's rock it!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: You got it! *forms golden energy wings upon her back before flying out at him***

 **END SCENARIO**

 **And there's another wonderful scenario from SpiritReaper42! It's good to get back into the groove and finally bring in a new story. Sadly, I have some bad news to bear for you all.**

 **Due to how writing's been constrained for me while in college, I'm planning on taking a longer hiatus at the end of 2017, or whenever I finish "Omni Force: WAR". I have officially announced that it will be my 40** **th** **story and likely will be done over the summer, should I have time from a job or such.**

 **Don't worry, I can do plenty in a year's worth of time, but it's obviously constrained with work. I know you guys are supportive of me, but I felt that you should know of my status since this story's been put on hold for so long. Hopefully I'm able to finish it soon.**


	4. PART III

**Hi folks! Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter… Schoolwork, rooting for the Cubs, so on and so forth… Anyways, we're back with another chapter of "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"! What's the reason behind all the strange magic showing up at camp? Is it Midnight Sparkle? Is it the magic from Star's wand? Or is it an outside force from another universe? Answers and more are to come!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

Evening rolled in at the camp as everyone began decorating their paper lanterns at the picnic tables outside, while supplies of tape, markers, and scissors were gifted to those who were working. The male Omni Force members and the exceeds were all grouped together at one, with some having trouble with their designs, while Rogue seemed to make it look easy, designing his rather smoothly. Kyoya glanced over at his girlfriend, seeing that she was working on her own light source with Sakura and two other girls, blushing as he recalled their embarrassing interaction from earlier in the day. She then looked at him, enticing him to immediately turn away and grimace slightly. Both he and Alain had reclaimed their jackets to hide the mysterious markings on their arms, as the latter of the two nervously clutched his.

"Ugh…" Luffy groaned, placing his head against the table as he stared at his lantern, which was basically nothing but plain white paper, "Franky would've totally come up with something awesome…" he muttered, evidently tired with trying to think of a design.

"Why not do a skull and crossbones?" Sasuke suggested bluntly, causing him to immediately perk up.

"Hey, yeah!" he concurred as he grabbed a black marker, "Thanks!" he said in gratitude, starting to draw upon the paper. The Uchiha teen merely cracked a small grin, going back to his own work.

"Wonder how the others are dealing with the fact they have superpowers…" Sting chimed in, staring over at the five girls, who were busily decorating their lanterns to fit their personalities.

"Dunno…" Lector answered as he placed his paws at his hips, "It's probably pretty usual for most of 'em to get magic out of the blue," he noted. The Devil Fruit user remembered hearing about what Sunset had told him concerning Twilight the other day, enticing him to look over and see just her and Spike alone at a table, working on a single lantern. Meanwhile, as Rarity continued to paint hers, she noticed a marshmallow drop from the lantern of her perky friend in front of her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Um, Pinkie Pie…" she began to her in a nervous tone, "what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern," she answered, standing over her future light source while several of the delectable treats were upon it, "Then when we light them," she continued excitedly, "mine will be beautiful _and_ delicious!" she exclaimed excitedly, raising her right hand.

"Ooh!" Star chimed in, pulling out her wand and aiming it towards her own lantern, which had butterflies and spiders drawn on it, "Maybe I can make mine have real spiders and-!" She stopped herself as she looked at the head of her weapon, frowning as she sat back down. "Or maybe I should just leave it as it is…" she muttered, putting it away before grabbing a marker to try and draw upon her lantern. She then felt a hand come onto her right shoulder, enticing her to look over and see the reassuring smile on her team leader's face.

"I know it's kinda boring for you to do things the 'normal way'," she pointed out to her as she blinked in surprise, "but isn't it nice to be doing it with your friends?" she inquired, causing her to perk up.

"Yeah!" she replied with a smile in seconds, happily going back to decorating. Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike remained alone at their table, as the latter looked back at the other groups working together.

"Hey, Twilight," he began as his owner was busy painting stars and moons on her lantern, "why aren't you with everyone else?" he asked her, enticing her to glance over nervously at the group of girls that included the amber skinned one sitting from afar.

"Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls and the guys to get new magic," she told him in reply, "I think it's Midnight Sparkle," she confessed in a whisper, much to his surprise, "She's still part of me," she added while putting her right hand over her chest, "I can feel it," she mentioned with closed eyes, shocking him a little as he let off a look of concern, "And I think her magic is infecting my friends," she finished.

"What are we gonna do about it?" he questioned to her afterwards.

"I don't know what I _can_ do…" she answered honestly, evidently worried.

"Okay, everyone!" Gloriosa's voice cried out, catching their attentions as they looked to see her upon the remainder of the new dock with Celestia and Luna, "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!" she declared excitedly with outstretched arms, as everyone walked over with their decorated light sources, heading onto the wooden structure. The male multiversal guests aside from Rogue all cringed as they took one last look at their designs compared to the other students, seeing how bland and uncreative they really were.

"Wow," Sakura commented as she passed by Sasuke, seeing that his lantern was merely leaves drawn on in black, "Originality much?" she joked with an arched eyebrow, pointing out her cherry blossom-themed lantern that looked much better than his. He could only shrug with a grin, walking with her to the dock.

"How'd yours turn out, Alain?" Fluttershy asked her boyfriend, getting his attention as he turned to show the small wisps of orange flames upon his blue-papered lantern.

"Oh, uh… fine… I guess…" he responded nervously, trotting away soon afterwards, much to her surprise as she noticed him rubbing his right arm again.

"Alain…" she uttered worriedly, realizing that he was frightened by the prospect of gaining a new power that he knew practically nothing about. As they all went up onto the wooden structure, Twilight slowly came over with her lantern in hand, still depressed about the situation she felt was at hand.

"Hey, cool lantern!" Timber complimented, catching her attention as she saw him trotting towards her, holding his own decorated light source in his hands, enticing her to glance away for a moment, "Mine's my face!" he pointed out, putting the lantern in front of himself to show off his design, much to her surprise as it did resemble him. He then put it down to see her laugh nervously with a feigned smile, which disappeared into a frown. Luffy also took notice, clutching his light source tightly as he saw her just trot off towards the dock despondently. "Uh, you okay?" the supervisor asked as he came up beside her.

"Mm-hmm," she immediately responded with a nod.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight…" he noted with a worried expression, making her grimace slightly. They then made their way to Celestia and Luna, who had lighters ready to light the candles within the lanterns. After having hers lit up by the latter of the two, the glasses-wearing girl looked at the small flame and smiled.

"Ready?" Gloriosa inquired to the group after all of the lanterns had been lit, "And... go!" she exclaimed, allowing everyone to throw up their light sources, letting them float up into the starlit sky. Pinkie tossed hers up with a bright smile, but it suddenly plopped down with thud and a splat onto the dock, much to everyone's surprise.

"Aw!" she groaned disappointedly with a frown, slouching a little, "Oh, well!" she sighed as she shrugged, "Now I get to eat it!" she pointed out, squatting down and taking the delectable treats off of her lantern, eating them up with a messy face, "Yep," she concurred, "beautiful and delicious," she noted with a smirk.

"Ooh, lemme' try!" Star chimed in, grabbing a sugary marshmallow for herself and gobbling it with a pleased grin.

"Sure is pretty…" Applejack noted while watching the lights float off.

"Eh, yeah…" her boyfriend agreed, nervously rubbing the back of his head as she glanced over at him, chuckling a little before taking his left hand into her right.

"Thanks for coverin' fer me earlier," she told him out of gratitude while blushing, much to his surprise, "Ah hope too much didn't show…" she mentioned as she managed to laugh about what happened.

"Nah, it's no problem," Kyoya responded after a moment of silence between them, having a tighter hold on his girlfriend's extremity as he smiled. Fluttershy wanted to do the same with Alain, but saw that he was still keeping himself far away from her, making her sigh.

"Wow, what a sight!" Sting exclaimed as he looked up at the lantern-filled sky.

"It's like the birth of a new constellation…" Lector commented cleverly while nodding. His partner then glanced over at Sunset, who smiled happily upon seeing the lights. He blushed as he looked at her, having his eyes tremble. Meanwhile, Luffy grinned, proud of his work as it floated up and bumped up in between Twilight and Timber's, separating them after they had touched.

" _Luffy…_ " a familiar voice echoed inside of his head, causing his eyes to widen out of shock upon recognizing it, " _Thank you… for loving me…_ " he heard in a strained and saddened voice, causing tears to start welling up in his eyes.

"Ace…" he uttered, rubbing his eyes immediately so no one would see him in such a state, but not before letting out a sob, catching the attention of the purple puppy.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, causing him to perk up and start grinning.

"Heh," he chuckled, looking back up at the sky, "Seeing all these lights…" he started to say, "reminds me of my brother," he confessed, placing his hands at his hips.

"He a pirate, too?" Spike guessed bluntly with a roll of his eyes.

" _Was_ a pirate," the Devil Fruit user answered, making him blink in surprise, "One of the greatest ever," he added as a moment of silence passed by, "He died right in front of me…" he finished, much to the shock of the dog as his mouth gaped open.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry…" he stuttered in apology, stunned by the revelation.

"No worries, pup!" the messy haired teen replied as he squatted down and petted him, rubbing his head as he cringed a little, "I know he's watchin' out for me from now on," he noted, taking one last look at the lanterns as they floated off into the distance.

 **PART III**

That night at the tents, practically everyone had gone to sleep. Sunset snored softly inside the Sapphire tent, but began to stir as she heard rustling from the bed beside her, along with the sound of footsteps.

"Huh?" she uttered, opening her eyes slightly before sitting up, gasping upon noticing that her roommate wasn't there, "Twilight?" she said, wondering where she could have gone, as she and the purple puppy were not around. She immediately got out of her divan, going over to the tent flaps and opening them. She then widened her eyes to see the ponytailed girl and her pet running off into the woods, with the former having her backpack upon her. "Twilight!" she cried out in a loud whisper, quickly going back inside and putting on her camp shirt and shorts, hopping out while getting her right shoe on, "Where is she going?" she asked herself in a worried tone, starting to chase after her.

"Milady!" a familiar voice yelled to her in a quiet tone, enticing her to turn and see Sting and Lector approaching her, dressed in their day clothes as well.

"What are you two doing up?" she questioned as she stopped to let them jog up to her.

"Questions later," he advised, heading out towards the forest, "Right now, we need to make sure she doesn't get too far!" he told her in a serious whisper.

"Right!" she agreed, tailing after him with the exceed.

"Huh… Huh…" the glasses-wearing girl breathed heavily, looking back to see if anyone was following them through the shrubbery.

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike chimed in, getting her attention, "Are you really sure leaving camp's the best option?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"It's better than infecting all our friends with Midnight Sparkle's magic…" she replied, about to take a turn. All of a sudden, a figure dropped down in front of them, enticing them to both stop and gasp to see that it was Luffy, who had a stoic expression on his face.

"Luffy?" the dog uttered out of surprise, while his owner grimaced.

"Uh, hi…" she greeted nervously with a wave as he just stood his ground, closing his hands into fists, "Listen, I know this seems kinda weird…" she started to say, "but if you could please just let us go and not tell anyone," she continued as he got into a lunging stance, "then maybe-!" Her final words were interrupted as he jumped out and tackled her to the ground in a yelp, much to the shock of the purple puppy, who watched the scientist squirm around as she was being pinned against the earth by the rubbery teen, who held her arms down.

"I'm not letting you leave," he stated bluntly, staring down at her seriously.

"Egh!" the ponytailed girl grunted, "Please let me go!" she pleaded as tears started forming in her eyes, "If you don't, everyone will be-"

"SHUT UP!" the pirate suddenly bellowed, interjecting her sentence as she widened her eyes, "I said I'm not letting you leave, and that's that!" he declared loudly, "I'll beat some sense into ya if you still don't get it!" he mentioned in an angered tone, much to her shock. The way he spoke reminded of a certain boy who had saved her life some time ago; one with spiky pink hair and a scale-patterned scarf.

"Natsu…" she uttered with trembling eyes, causing the Omni Force member upon her to arch an eyebrow in confusion. All of a sudden, the sound of rustling caught their attentions as they both looked to see Sunset, Sting, and Lector approaching them.

"Twilight? Luffy?" the former of the group that arrived said as they both stood back up, with the glasses-wearing girl grimacing in realization upon being discovered, rubbing her right arm nervously, "What are you doing out here?" she asked her in concern with outstretched arms.

"I was just tryin' to stop her," the Devil Fruit user answered while gesturing towards the female beside him, making her cringe as she glanced away.

"From doing what?" the red-furred exceed asked, putting the attention onto the scientist.

"We're... we're meeting a cab to take us home," she responded with a pause and an anxious smile, causing the red and yellow haired to narrow her eyes and arch an eyebrow before looking down at Spike, prompting him to speak.

"She thought you'd talk her out of it…" he pointed out to her immediately.

"Because we would," the white dragon slayer bluntly replied with crossed arms.

"Twilight, you can't leave," the squadron leader added, grasping her left arm with her right hand. All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and shined a bright white, as images and memories instantly entered her mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!" Pinkie inquired, nervously holding her hands out in front of her face, while Trixie was standing beside her._

 _"No…" the glasses-wearing girl uttered in a quiet whisper, which no one else could hear except for Luffy, who looked at her in astonishment, "it was me…" she said, trotting off. The pirate felt inclined to try and say something to her, but decided to leave it for a moment as he and the others went back over to the dock._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Before anything else could happen, the scene changed so that all the amber skinned girl could see was her friend's face.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I think it's Midnight Sparkle," she confessed in a whisper, much to Spike's surprise, "She's still part of me," she added while putting her right hand over her chest, "I can feel it," she mentioned with closed eyes, shocking him a little as he let off a look of concern, "And I think her magic is infecting my friends," she finished._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sunset's eyes then flashed back to normal as she blinked and clenched her teeth, letting go of her pal's arm.

"Twilight, there's no Midnight Sparkle," she told her afterwards, much to her surprise as she widened her eyes, "There's only you," she said in a reassuring tone, placing her right hand onto her shoulder.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked as she pulled herself away, while the others were somewhat perplexed and shocked by the revelation.

"When I touched your hand," the red and yellow haired girl began, looking at her own extremity, "I could see things," she said, "I could understand why you were leaving," she added before widening her eyes in realization, "My new magic...!" she uttered excitedly as she glanced at her fists, "This is my new magic!" she noted in glee, "This is incredible!" she exclaimed.

"So that's why you were hearing things around camp when we couldn't…" Lector pointed out, rubbing his chin curiously.

"Hold on," the Sabertooth guildmaster chimed in, having a nervous expression on his face, "So you're saying you can read someone's mind just by touching them?" he inquired as a little grimace came across his lips.

"Exactly!" his team leader answered, grasping him by the arms in an excited manner. All of a sudden, her eyes flashed a bright white again, showing another scene from the past.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Thanks for your help," Minerva Orlando said out of gratitude to the Equestrian magic user, "Honestly, without your help," she continued, folding her arms underneath her chest, "I doubt Sting and Rogue would've cooperated…" she admitted, causing her to chuckle._

" _Hey, I'm always up for helping friends," she replied, resting her right hand at her hip._

" _And we really appreciate it," Yukino Agria chimed in with a nod, catching their attentions, "It's great to know that Sting and Rogue will be helping you on the Omni Force from now on!" she mentioned, clapping her hands together in a joyful manner._

" _Sure is!" Sunset concurred, laughing with the wizards in their guild while from afar at a table, both dragon slayers and their exceeds watched on, with the blonde haired one of the group staring ahead at the squadron leader as he had his head upon his right hand in a somewhat dazed manner._

" _Who would've thought you two would end up on the Omni Force?" the red-furred feline questioned rhetorically as he crossed his paws, "It's gonna be great with the Twin Dragons on board!" he noted excitedly._

" _I think so, too!" Frosch agreed wholeheartedly. The black haired teen smiled at his cat, but then looked over at the guildmaster, who seemed to be staring off into space towards the group of girls._

" _Sting?" he uttered, catching his attention as he perked up._

" _Huh? What's up?" he asked as he turned to face him, seeing him grin before folding his arms over his chest._

" _Are you going to tell her?" he inquired with a smirk, causing the blonde haired teen to instantaneously blush as he realized what he meant._

" _Uh… I-I…" he stuttered, evidently embarrassed as he shook._

" _Talk about fallin' head over heels…" his exceed chimed in, placing his paws at his hips as he smirked, "No wonder he calls her 'milady' these days…" he mentioned while chuckling, much to the chagrin of his partner as he started to develop an angered expression._

" _Yeah," the frog-costumed cat agreed, "He even touched her-"_

" _Would ya keep it down?!" the white dragon slayer whispered angrily towards them, making them stop their teasing for the moment, "It's not like I can just tell her…" he grumbled, placing his hand onto his cheek._

" _Why not?" Rogue questioned curiously, noticing the downcast expression upon his guild mate's face._

"' _Cause she's already got a boyfriend, you moron!" he replied in an upset tone, much to his surprise before seeing him turn away, "And it'd just be weird to tell her that I like her…" he confessed, staring over at the girls as they continued conversing and laughing away, "She's beautiful, smart, funny…" he listed off, "but she's with someone else," he noted as the others with him looked at him worriedly, "I'm so pathetic…" he admitted, putting his head against the table._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Once Sunset's eyes flashed back to normal, she immediately jerked herself away from her teammate, having an astonished expression on her face. He grimaced upon noticing, realizing that she might have seen something within his mind.

"M-Milady…" he started to say with a stutter, "wh-what did you see?" he asked nervously, sweating a little. She just blushed, unable to even speak after witnessing what she did. The others looked on worriedly as she took a deep breath of air to calm herself, looking out at the blonde haired teen seriously.

"Sting… do you… like me?" she questioned slowly in response, causing his eyes to widen in realization.

"Busted," Lector bluntly chimed in while standing beside Spike, who had his mouth gaping open out of shock.

"C-Can it!" the white dragon slayer demanded with a stutter, turning back towards his team leader, "Sunset, I…" he tried to say, but decided to drop it as he could tell she understood.

"Sting…" she uttered in a concerned tone, "it's fine to-"

"No, it's not!" Twilight suddenly interrupted, causing everyone to turn over and look at her in surprise, "I'm infecting you now!" she said to the red and yellow haired girl.

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing," she advised in response as the others looked at her worriedly.

"Easy for you to say," she retorted with clenched fists, "Magic turned you into something beautiful," she noted, starting to walk away from the others, "The last time I tried to use it," she continued, turning herself head to face her friends, "it turned me into a monster," she stated as they all widened their eyes slightly, seeing her close her own up, "I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again…" she admitted, evidently scared.

"Yeah…" the Omni Force squadron leader replied, catching her attention, "last time I turned into something amazing," she said, "but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too," she pointed out to her while gesturing towards herself, "So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me," she reassured with a smile, "I can help you, Twilight," she promised as she walked up to her, while she had her back turned to her, "And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too," she added, "But not if you run away," she finished strongly.

"Besides," Luffy chimed in, causing them to perk up, "if ya ever turn into something like that," he kept going while punching his left hand with his fist, "I'll be sure to beat some sense into ya!" he promised with a cheeky chuckle. The glasses-wearing girl stared at him in wonder afterwards, having been reminded of the person who helped to save her that time. She then let out a sigh, turning to face her amber skinned friend.

"I'll stay," she declared, making her smile, "But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now," she explained to her seriously, "Not until we know why this is happening," she added, adjusting her glasses.

"Understood," she agreed with a nod. She then glanced over at Sting, seeing his anxious expression as he had both of his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Sting-" Her sentence to him was interrupted at the moment they all heard rustling, making them all perk up in surprise. "What was that?!" she asked as they quickly gathered amongst themselves, searching with their eyes. The white dragon slayer sniffed around the area before blinking in realization.

"Hold on, it's just-!" Before he could finish his sentence, an axe suddenly rose up from the underbrush, much to the shock of the girls.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed simultaneously while holding hands in fright.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Lector shrieked upon seeing the weapon, having his fur stick up before leaping onto the red and yellow haired girl's chest. It turned out that the blade was in the hands of Timber, who promptly screamed upon hearing the voices of the others.

"Wait…" he uttered upon stopping, narrowing his eyes to see the people before him in the forest, lowering his axe, "Twilight?" he questioned in surprise.

"Timber?" the scientist responded out of shock, while both the amber skinned girl and the exceed were still somewhat freaked out, "I'm so glad it's just you!" she pointed out in relief while placing her hand over her heart, as Sunset stared down at the feline upon her blankly, enticing him to grin sheepishly before jumping off of her, "Wait, what are you doing out here?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"With an axe?" her friend added, gesturing towards the weapon as a suspicious look came across her face, causing him to look down at it with widened eyes for a moment.

"I was chopping down firewood…" he claimed, pulling out a cart of logs from the bushes as both the Omni Force squadron leader and the blonde haired teen looked at him in suspicion with their hands at their hips.

"In the middle of the night?" the latter of the two questioned, folding his arms over his chest as he arched an eyebrow.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire," he explained as an answer with a shrug, "And if I didn't take care of it tonight," he began to grumble, setting the axe onto one of the logs with a chop, "it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list…" he muttered out of frustration while glancing up at the sky, "I've got this!" he said, imitating his sister with a wave of both of his hands. The glasses-wearing girl chuckled with him afterwards, while the others looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What about you guys?" he asked the group, causing them to widen their eyes, "Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?" he questioned, folding his arms over his chest while narrowing his eyes out of suspicion, making the girls grimace slightly. The ponytailed one opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Oh!" the red and yellow haired chimed in with a shrug, "I was sleepwalking," she told the supervisor, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulling her close, "Twilight and the guys found me and were bringing me back to camp," she finished with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," the glasses-wearing girl concurred as she nodded. The tan skinned teen looked over at the multiversal guests, seeing Sting arch his eyebrow, while Luffy put his hands at his hips. He just smirked afterwards.

"Come on," he beckoned, gesturing towards the way out of the woods, "I'll walk you guys back," he promised, smiling cheekily before stopping, "I'll protect you from… Gaea Everfree!" he suddenly exclaimed in a spooky tone, "Everfree! _Everfree!_ " he repeated eerily with scary expressions on his face, waggling his fingers before folding his arms with a smirk. Freaked out, Lector took the chance to hide behind Spike, who just arched an eyebrow.

"Never do that again," the white dragon slayer bluntly advised afterwards.

"Come on," Sunset said with a shake of her head, catching their attentions, "That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire," she noted confidently.

"Oh, no. It's legit," Timber replied defiantly as he nodded, "How else would you explain what happened at the docks?" he questioned rhetorically as the Omni Force squadron leader placed her hand upon her hip, "And that weird thing where the earth shook?" he added, "Come on," he beckoned, holding out his hand for the scientist, "I know a shortcut back to the tents," he said, taking the girl's extremity as she blushed a little, allowing him to go off with her.

"I don't trust that guy one bit…" Luffy muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' nervous about him, too…" the purple puppy admitted with a tilt of his head. The amber skinned girl just watched the pair go off, folding her arms over her chest as an expression of suspicion developed upon her face. She suddenly gasped quietly upon noticing sparkling dust bits falling out of the supervisor's pocket as he trotted off with her friend while hauling the cart of logs.

"Legit, huh?" she uttered in realization, squatting down and brushing the dust on the ground with her fingers, rubbing them together, "I think we just found our 'Gaea Everfree'…" she pointed out to the others with a grin.

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" the exceed asked in a whisper with an arched eyebrow, having stopped trembling.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp," the red and yellow haired girl mentioned to him, brushing her hair back as Sting went down and sniffed the ground, "If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit," she continued to explain, "it sure would help his cause…" she muttered out of frustration.

"Tch," the Sabertooth guildmaster scoffed while standing back up, "Can't a scent off of this either…" he grumbled, placing his hand upon his chin out of suspicion.

"We should tell Twilight," Spike chimed in, about to race off after her.

"Not yet," Sunset advised, stopping him, "She's obviously going through a lot right now," she pointed out with a look of concern, "We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp…" she explained seriously while standing up, putting her hand at her hip.

"Uh-huh!" both animals concurred together.

"In the meantime…" the Omni Force squadron leader began, glancing over at her blonde haired teammate with a worried expression, making him grimace in realization.

"Milady, I'm sorry…" he apologized, turning away and putting his hands into his pockets, "but I'm gonna need some time before talkin' to you about this…" he said despondently, walking off into the distance.

"Hey, Sting!" Lector cried out, about to go after him.

"Wait," the amber skinned girl chimed in, halting him before he could head off, "I'll talk with him later…" she promised, letting out a deep sigh as everything that was going on was even overwhelming her of all people. Luffy just clenched his fists tightly, frustrated at how Timber was apparently the villain who had the sapphire haired practically wrapped around his finger.

 **X**

Later that morning, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Kyoya, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, Star, and Frosch were working on the dock, with the fashionista of the group sitting upon a beach chair, stitching an indigo poncho together, while the others were hard at work. The animal whisperer and the partier girl were adjusting the ropes to prevent people from falling off, while the Uchiha teen and the scruffy haired adolescent beside him made sure they were tied up tightly.

"Phew…" Rogue breathed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead after setting down more wood tiles beside the cowgirl and the kunoichi, who were nailing them down into wood, "Hey, Rainbow!" he called out as his exceed flew over and got a few planks upon the deck, "We need some more wood!" he yelled, getting her attention as she was picking up a couple of tiles from the beach.

"Be right there!" she replied, grabbing a few more as she grimaced nervously. She then tiptoed slowly onto the dock, much to the confusion of the others.

"The heck?" the beyblader said with an arched eyebrow, causing the others to perk up amidst the sounds of nails being hammered into the tiles and planks creaking as the athlete stepped carefully across what was completed, closing her eyes in fright.

"Uh… Rainbow?" the shadow dragon slayer uttered, placing his hands at his hips, "Is something wrong?" he asked as she came to a halt, while the others just glanced over in concern upon her uncharacteristic slowness.

"Phew!" she breathed out of relief after opening her eyes, slouching down. She then took notice of the indigo haired girl just sitting down and apparently doing nothing else aside from working on the article of clothing in her hands, "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?" she asked her with an arched eyebrow, catching her attention.

"Oh, I'd love to," she began to reply while continuing her task, "but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done before it's going to make it into the camp fashion show," she explained to her as she took a quick glance at it to make sure it was okay, "Though at the pace you two are moving," she kept going towards the rainbow haired girl and the cowgirl as she stood up with a blank expression upon her face, "I don't know that the runway will ever be finished…" she pointed out, much to the latter's annoyance as her expression shifted to a deep frown. Rogue and Frosch smacked themselves in the face simultaneously upon hearing her remark.

"The _dock_ is our gift to the camp," Applejack corrected while rolling her eyes, catching the attentions of the others as they looked at her, "and it's gonna get finished," she declared while hammering down another nail into the tile, "That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood…" she mentioned out of impatience, glancing over at the female in question.

"Well… I can't go any faster!" she retorted with a shake of her head, "I don't want to end up in the woods again," she mentioned, gesturing towards the forest in the distance.

"Don't be silly," the freckled girl advised in reply.

"Really?" her friend questioned rhetorically, dropping the boards she had. She then proceeded to mimic her pal's hammering motion, taking note of how slow it was.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply in response, wiping the sweat off of her forehead, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business," she started to recall while sitting upon her knees, "but I can't," she confessed, "What if I hammer the board into splinters?" she inquired as she held her hammer before her face. Her classmates agreed with nods except for Pinkie, while the other Omni Force members just glanced at each other worriedly.

"It's okay to be unsure about all that's going on with you girls," Sakura chimed in as she placed her hand upon her teammate's shoulder, "but it shouldn't it be kinda normal for you to not know what's next?" she guessed, causing them to all blink in surprise.

"Yeah," the shadow dragon slayer chimed in, catching their attentions "Maybe this magic's scary," he started to say, "but maybe it can help you out, too," he suggested while folding his arms over his chest.

"I think so, too!" his exceed agreed, jumping onto his right shoulder.

"Even _I_ have trouble with my magic sometimes!" Star exclaimed, pulling out her wand and spinning it around, "But ya know…" she kept going, aiming her weapon as it radiated in a bright pink aura, "if you take just _one_ step at a time…" she uttered, sticking out her tongue before several streaks of pink light emerged from the head of her armament, each wrapping around the ropes being tied around the dock. She then tugged hard with a grunt, making them tighten before the luminosities vanished. "You get results like that," she pointed out in smug and proud manner, putting her hands at her hips.

"Heh," Applejack chuckled as she stood up, "Weird to hear that comin' from the girl who was worried she was goin' overboard the other day…" she mentioned while folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I'm settlin' down…" the princess of Mewni replied as she blew out the steam that emerged from her wand's head, "It's all chill…" she added in a somewhat cool tone while waving her hands off to the side, causing everyone to laugh except for Sasuke and Kyoya, who merely grinned.

"Besides," Sakura started to say while standing up, "you're not alone in the whole 'new magic' thing," she pointed out to her reassuringly, "And we're here to help, too," she promised, gesturing towards the multiversal guests, who all nodded in agreement, causing the cowgirl to pull off a smile. She then realized something, glancing around the dock searchingly.

"Aw, shoot!" she grumbled afterwards while putting her hands onto her hips, "We're all out of nails," she told the group.

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie cried out, holding a small box of them in her right hand. She reeled her arm back, sticking out her tongue while causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Pinkie, no!" her classmates shrieked too late as she tossed the container of sharp objects towards them. On instinct, the freckled girl immediately jumped away and ducked, while her boyfriend rushed out to her. Rarity dropped her poncho and stuck out her hands, suddenly forming another diamond-shaped energy barrier in front of herself, knocking down Rainbow and Fluttershy in the process while accidentally slamming her beloved into the water.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried out upon seeing him splash down.

"HAH!" the beyblader yelled as he threw out his right fist, letting out a huge burst of air from it that blew the nails up into the sky.

"I got it!" Star declared as she cocked her wand back, " _ **Raspberry Lasso Line!**_ " she bellowed, causing a swirling pink streak of energy to shoot up and wrap around the box, allowing for her to pull it down. Sasuke then leapt up and grabbed it, allowing her to relinquish her hold as the energy dissipated. He landed down safely, handing the box off to his fellow shinobi, who blushed a little. Applejack opened her eyes and sighed out of relief to see that the nails were just fine, glaring over at the partier girl afterwards.

"What?" she questioned innocently as she shrugged, then widened her eyes in realization, "Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" she guessed to her, "Wow!" she exclaimed, "Glad that didn't happen, huh?" she inquired while putting her hands on her hips. The heart-cheeked girl beside her just shook her head in disapproval, bonking her on the head with the head of her wand. "Ow!" she yelped in pain, sticking out her lip in a sad manner as the female stared at her blankly.

"Y'all right, Kyoya?" the cowgirl asked the green-haired teen, getting his attention as he turned to see her stand back up.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, looking back at his right hand, "Guess it's no wonder he didn't wanna try using these powers…" he grumbled, closing his extremity into a fist, "I can't even control 'em…" he muttered angrily as he clenched his teeth together, worrying his girlfriend a little. Meanwhile, Rogue re-emerged from the water, crawling back up onto the dock.

"Jeez…" he groaned, standing up.

"Oh, are you all right?!" Rarity asked, catching his attention as she saw her trot over with Frosch.

"Er, yeah…" he replied, wringing out his now wet tank top with his hands, "It's no big deal…" he reassured to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, everyone," she apologized, going over to Rainbow and Fluttershy and helping them back onto their feet, "I didn't mean to," she mentioned with a nervous expression on her face, "Uh, I don't know how to control this…" she finished while looking at her hands.

"It's okay," the athlete reassured as she nodded.

"Oh, none of us know how…" the animal whisperer mentioned, placing her hand over her heart.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening," Sunset's voice chimed in, getting their attentions as they saw her trot up onto the dock with Lector beside her.

"Do you have them now, too?" the cerulean skinned girl guessed to her with an arched eyebrow.

"It started last night," she answered as she nodded, "When I touch people," she began to explain while holding out her right hand, "it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories," she told them.

"Memories?" the shadow dragon slayer uttered in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Oooh, fancy!" Pinkie exclaimed as she instantly zipped up to the red and yellow haired girl, "Try me, try me!" she requested repeatedly while hopping up and down. She then grabbed her friend's hand and placed it upon her head, causing her eyes to suddenly shine a bright white. In an instant, she started to see a vision of her perky friend happily skipping along a path with several bizarre creatures walking around her; all colorful as an upbeat tune was playing in the background from a radio being held by a walking star with sunglasses. "La-la-la-la~!" she sang as she went along her path, taking notice of some of the beings beside her, "Ooh, taffy!" she realized, yanking off of the creatures' appendages and chomping down on it, leaving her with messy blue lips. The scene ended there, allowing the Omni Force squadron leader to blink and stand up straight with widened eyes that were apparently freaked out.

"That explained so much," she bluntly said afterwards.

"Yep!" the puffy haired girl responded, zipping away in an instant as her pal let off a small smile.

"I guess that explains why Sting isn't here," Rogue mentioned, catching his team leader's attention as she blushed.

"Oh yeah…" she remembered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "You knew about that…" she realized, much to confusion of the others as they blinked.

"Knew about what, darling?" Rarity questioned while placing her hands at her hips.

"It's not important right now," Sunset answered with a shake of her head, walking over to the group, "What _is_ important is making sure everyone's okay with these new abilities," she explained, "We can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them," she added, walking off to the end of what was completed of the dock, "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" she questioned rhetorically before turning around to face her friends and comrades.

 **SONG: Embrace the Magic, performed by Sunset Shimmer**

 _ **So you have magic,**_

 _ **And it's not that great…**_

 _ **But when it found you,**_

 _ **You know it was fate…**_

The Omni Force squadron leader went up to each of her friends in reassuring manner, much to their surprise as they blinked.

 _ **And it might seem scary now,**_

 _ **But it can be wonderful, too…**_

 _ **So how about we embrace the magic,**_

 _ **And make the magic part of you?**_

Moments later, the girls were hard at work with building the docks with the other students and the multiversal guests. Having a handful sprinkles in her hands, Pinkie dropped them onto a few wooden boards, separately them evenly before they glowed a bright pink and exploded, creating holes in them. She smiled as she picked them up for Rainbow, who grinned before dashing out at her with a hammer in her hands. In almost an instant, she grabbed the boards and ran around a few others speedily in a rainbow-colored blur, while her partier friend took a paintbrush and made a quick swipe at it. Once she stopped, it revealed a newly-built bench that was painted beautifully, making both girls smile as they high-fived.

 _ **You take a little dash of magic,**_

 _ **And you let it ignite…**_

 _ **Mix things up a little bit,**_

 _ **And it might start to go right…**_

 _ **In just five seconds flat,**_

 _ **How the story has changed…**_

 _ **All 'cause now you've embraced the magic,**_

 _ **And it just got better in every way!**_

Some of the campers seemed upset as the handsaw they were using was ineffective for cutting the boards up. As he saw this, Kyoya glanced at his right arm, closing his eyes before making the decision to remove his jacket, letting it plop onto the ground. He then walked over to the others, swinging up his right arm and cloaking it within a veil of wind. Bringing it down, he managed to chop the board cleanly, much to the shock of the others, even himself. He smirked however, looking at the markings on his arm before going to cut some more.

 _ **I say embrace the magic!**_

 _ **No more holding back, just let it out…**_

 _ **If you can take the magic…**_

 _ **And learn a little more what it can do…**_

 _ **Once the magic is part of you!**_

Flash, Bulk and Sandalwood helped to put up one of the dock's gateway posts together, with the latter two pushing it up, while the former pulled on a rope it was attached from the platform. They smiled upon completing their work, but suddenly had their mouths gaping open upon seeing Applejack leisurely trotting over, chowing down on an apple while hoisting an entire pole over her shoulder with ease. She set it down onto the ground, making sure it was upright before taking another bite of her fruit. Sakura then threw the end of a rope towards it, allowing Star to shoot out a beam of pink light from her wand that wrapped around the line, tying it to the pole. Once the kunoichi got the other end tied to the rope on the dock, she shared a fist bump with the princess, grinning widely as the boys were mostly stunned, except for Sasuke as he merely shrugged.

 _ **What's standing in your way…**_

 _ **That you can't move today?**_

 _ **You've got the strength in you…**_

 _ **To make your dreams come true…**_

 _ **No need to shield yourself…**_

 _ **From the magic that can help…**_

 _ **Protect from any harm that might come!**_

While working on one of the food boxes alongside Frosch, Rarity widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Muffins about to fall into the lake from the sailboat she was upon. On instinct, the fashionista stood and swung out her right hand, sending a diamond-shaped energy barrier skipping across the water like a stone, having it catch the blonde haired girl before she could hit the body of liquid. She smiled and gave a thumbs-up in reassurance to her friend on the sailboat, glad that she was okay.

 _ **So you have magic,**_

 _ **And it's not that great…**_

 _ **But when it found you,**_

 _ **You know it was fate…**_

 _ **So if you listen close…**_

 _ **You might make a new friend…**_

 _ **And together we can make it!**_

Somewhat disheartened by the whole affair, Fluttershy was by herself, sitting upon a log as she looked out at her friends while holding a string of flowers in her hands. Sunset then came over and sat beside her, placing her hand around her shoulder before nuzzling her head against hers, making her smile as she let go. A red-feathered bird then flew down onto the animal whisperer's shoulder, chirping into her ear before she nodded with a smile, allowing it to take the decoration she had and fly it up onto the wood carved sign that hung before the dock, giving it a natural look.

 _ **I say embrace the magic!**_

 _ **No more holding back, just let it out!**_

 _ **If you can take the magic…**_

 _ **And learn a little more what it can do…**_

 _ **Once the magic is part of you!**_

 _ **Once the magic is part of you!**_

 _ **Once the magic is part of you!**_

 _ **Once the magic is part of you…**_

After gathering with her friends and comrades as they finished setting up the food boxes and lanterns on the dock, the red and yellow haired girl and the others all walked to the end of it with wide smiles, letting the wind rush through their hair before taking a look back at what they had completed.

 **END SONG**

"Okay, that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow stated afterwards while placing her hands at her hips.

"I think so, too!" Frosch chimed in as he jumped up.

"And look what you managed to accomplish!" the Omni Force squadron leader added, gesturing towards the completed structure that all of the students were awing.

"Boom-shaka-laka!" Star exclaimed, spinning her wand happily before shooting a bright burst of light from up into the sky, which exploded into a heart-shaped firework that caught everyone's attention as they smiled.

"Guess the old Star Butterfly's finally back…" Sunset implied with a smirk, causing her to giggle in reply. Meanwhile, Applejack glanced over at her boyfriend, widening her eyes upon noticing something.

"Well, wouldja look at that…" she said, catching his attention, "Those tattoos of yers are gone," she pointed out to him. He gasped in surprise, looking at his arm to see that the black markings had disappeared.

"No way…" he uttered out of shock.

"Must mean that you _can_ control whatever your power is," Sasuke mentioned, making him blink in astonishment before pulling off a wide grin.

"Heck yeah, I can!" he bellowed, throwing out a few punches that sent bursts of wind onto the lake, making waves ripple all around. He then inhaled a deep breath of air before releasing a tornado-like vortex from his mouth into the sky, much to the shock of his companions. "Hah!" he laughed, "Now we're talking!" he shouted, smirking all the while.

"Looks like the old Kyoya's back, too…" his girlfriend noted as she trotted up to him, resting her left elbow against his shoulder while grinning at him. Seeing their interaction enticed Fluttershy to look back worriedly towards the campgrounds, knowing that there was a person in particular not among them.

"Please, please, _please_ can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" Rarity pleaded to the red and yellow haired girl, catching everyone's attention.

"Thought you weren't finished with the stitchin' on yer poncho," the cowgirl chimed in, leaning up against one of the dock's poles with a smug expression on her face. Upon hearing her remark, the fashionista immediately reached over and grabbed the article of clothing, taking the needle and making another stitch.

"I am now," she retorted, but then blinked as she saw some white stitching on the end of the poncho, which was beautifully made to look like vines with leaves on them, "Wh-Who did this?" she asked with a stutter, showing the others what was done.

"That'd be me," Rogue answered, much to her surprise as she looked at him with widened eyes.

"You?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow as she blushed, "I-I didn't realize that you had an eye for fashion…" she noted while stammering, evidently nervous to look at him as her head was turned away.

"Who do you think made Frosch's costume?" he asked rhetorically in reply, folding his arms over his chest as his exceed jumped up onto his shoulder, "Besides," he kept going, "I… wanted to make things up to you…" he confessed, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I mean, we got off on the wrong foot at first," he responded as he uncrossed his arms, "so I thought maybe we could do something together and… start over…" he suggested somewhat anxiously. The indigo haired girl took a moment to look at the poncho he had helped make more beautiful and then back at him, smiling brightly.

"I think we already have," she said, going and embracing him in a warm hug, much to his astonishment as she could feel her head snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Uh… okay…" he uttered while blushing a little, chuckling afterwards. Everyone smiled at their interaction except for Fluttershy, who still had a despondent look on her face upon seeing the couples looking so happy. Her expression then changed into a serious one as she closed her hands into fists.

"I'll be right back," she promised, hurriedly rushing off of the dock before anyone could stop her.

"What's her deal?" Kyoya asked, folding his arms behind his head. His girlfriend just groaned, elbowing him in the chest with her left arm out of annoyance, making him grunt in pain.

"So Alain's not used to his magic either, huh?" Sunset guessed worriedly, getting a nod in reply from Sasuke, "Well, I'm sure Fluttershy can handle it," she noted reassuringly, "You girls get the fashion show started without me," she told her friends as she started jogging off, "I've gotta go find Twilight," she mentioned, "Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic, too!" she exclaimed excitedly, but then realized she accidentally shared information that she wasn't supposed to, "Uh, not that she has any…" she quickly corrected while waving both of her hands.

"Wait for me, milady!" Lector cried out, leaping up onto her right shoulder as they got off the wooden platform together. All of a sudden though, she bumped into something, grabbing at her head in agony afterwards.

"Sorry 'bout that…" a familiar voice apologized, causing her to perk up instantly as she saw Sting standing in front of her.

"St-Sting!" she stammered in surprise, blushing a little as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh, we just finished the dock over there if you were wondering…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the completed structure.

"Actually, I was looking for you," the white dragon slayer told her, making her blink in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as the exceed jumped down from her shoulder.

"Because I need to tell ya the truth," her teammate responded, glancing down in a nervous manner, tapping his left foot against the ground. He then let out a quick breath of air before staring ahead seriously at his squadron leader. "Sunset, I really do like you," he admitted with a reddening face, "and I don't want you to think I'm just bein' your friend just so I can get with ya…" he mentioned, keeping his head turned away out of embarrassment, "It's just… yer so nice, pretty, smart… heh…" he chuckled afterwards, rubbing the back of his head, "Pretty much the whole package for a girl," he stated as her eyes were trembling, "I just wanted to tell you so that there's no secrets between us," he told her seriously, "So whatever happens from here on out," he continued, "I won't lie to you," he promised, finishing his confession. A long moment of silence passed as Lector glanced back and forth at the two, seeing their rosy cheeks becoming even redder.

"You know…" the amber skinned girl began, getting their attentions as they looked to see her twirling a strand of her hair with her left index finger in embarrassment, "if we're not keeping secrets anymore…" she kept going, "then there's something I should tell you," she said, making the blonde haired teen blink in surprise, "Back when we first met and you called me 'milady' for the first time…" she started to say, blushing even redder as she shrunk back a little, "it embarrassed me because… it made me feel like a princess…" she confessed as his mouth gaped open slightly out of astonishment.

"Well… it's out of respect…" he pointed out with a small grin and a chuckle, still blushing.

"I know that…" the red and yellow haired girl replied, laughing with him. Lector just smirked at the both of them, placing his paws onto his hips. "My boyfriend's never called something that made feel so warm inside…" she mentioned with another flushed face, "So it is a little weird to hear it from someone else…" she admitted, managing to chuckle afterwards.

"Oh, there's another thing," the Sabertooth guildmaster chimed in, getting their attentions, "You know that gem dust we found last night?" he questioned to them.

"Yeah, what about it?" his team leader asked in response, arching an eyebrow.

"Since I can't get a scent off of it, I can't trace it back to where it's been…" he explained as an answer, folding his arms over his chest, "but then this morning I found out that I can't get a smell off of Timber either…" he pointed out, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Why wouldn't he want anyone to track him?" the red furred feline asked.

"I dunno yet…" the Omni Force squadron leader replied, "but let's worry about that later," she advised, starting to head off again, "We gotta find Twilight," she told them, gesticulating for the two to follow her.

"All right, milady," Sting replied, going off with her as the exceed trailed behind them.

"Huh…" Star uttered, having witnessed the scene from the dock with the others, who were somewhat stunned, "Always thought they were a thing…" she admitted while placing her hands at her hips, smiling afterwards.

 **X**

"Alain?" Fluttershy's voice called out as she entered her tent, glancing around worriedly in search of her boyfriend as she hadn't found him in his own.

"Hey, Fluttershy…" he greeted, catching her attention as she saw him sitting on her bed, looking at the flame-like markings upon his forearm.

"Have you been here this whole time?" his girlfriend asked while trotting up to him.

"I… shouldn't be near anyone right now…" he responded, tightly clutching the sheets upon his divan, "These powers I got could go out of control at any given moment…" he mentioned as he looked back at his arm.

"Not if you learn to embrace it," the shy girl chimed in, making him perk up as he looked to see her standing in front of him, squatting down to his eye level and placing her hand onto his arm, "This power you have…" she started to say, "it's not going to go away," she told him with a serious expression, much to his surprise as his eyes trembled.

"Fluttershy…" he uttered out of shock.

"I know you must be feeling overwhelmed by all this…" she pointed out reassuringly, "but you can't just lock yourself away from everyone," she stated, enticing him to stand up from his bed. After a small moment of silence, he embraced her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, keeping her close, "I just feel like I can't protect you and everyone if I'm like this…" he confessed.

"You can though!" the animal whisperer exclaimed, looking into his eyes, "Alain, whatever your power is," she kept going in an inspiring tone, "it'll help us if you accept it for what it is!" she yelled at him as he blinked. He then changed his expression into an understanding one, leaning his head in.

"Thank you, Fluttershy…" he said in gratitude before kissing her on the lips, much to her shock as her eyes widened. However, they closed up as she cupped his cheeks, letting the lip lock continue without a problem. All of a sudden, the sound of the tent flap opening caught their attentions.

"WAH!" she yelped in surprise, blushing madly as she and her boyfriend turned to see DJ Pon-3 standing there, listening to rock music on her headphones as she waved in greeting to the couple, who both blinked in surprise.

"Heh," the Pokémon trainer chuckled, "Guess we'll have to wait a little later to have some time to ourselves," he inquired, causing the pink haired girl to giggle.

"Come on," she beckoned, taking his hand into her own, "The fashion show's gonna get started soon," she told him.

"Fashion show?" he responded in confusion. He decided to drop from then on though, seeing that the markings on his arm had vanished.

' _My own power to protect, huh?_ ' he guessed to himself, managing to smile as he walked out.

"Have you seen Luffy at all?" Sunset asked the white dragon slayer walking beside her as they were passing by the lakeside watershed.

"He's been sleepin' like a log all morning," he responded, folding his arms behind his head, "It's a wonder how he gets so much energy…" he remarked as the girl with him chuckled.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" a familiar voice screamed from inside the edifice, getting their attentions as they stopped themselves.

"Sounded like Gloriosa…" Lector pointed out, enticing the two to go up to the door to the cabin. They closely listened in beside the entrance, narrowing their eyes in suspicion while focusing their hearing.

"Ah, this is all too much for you!" Timber's voice yelled from beyond the logged walls of the building, making the red and yellow haired girl arch an eyebrow, "You have to let it go!" he demanded.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed quietly towards Sting and his exceed, "He wants her to get rid of the camp!" she realized. All of a sudden, the door was swiftly swung open by the director, hitting her in the face as she grimaced while also noticing the angered expression upon her. Her brother followed after her, not noticing the people behind the open access. The Omni Force squadron leader slowly pushed the door away from herself with a creak afterwards. "Come on," she beckoned, jumping down from the porch to the ground, "Let's-" Her declaration was stopped as she suddenly bumped into Flash, causing both of them to recoil in surprise.

"Sunset Shimmer?" he uttered as she rubbed her head out of agony, "What were you doing behind that door?" he asked curiously.

"What?" the amber skinned girl responded, realizing that she had gotten herself into a sticky situation, "Um, nothing!" she claimed, "I, um, lost an earring…" she told him with a stutter. The blonde haired teen watching knew that she was lying, but also knew that she did need an alibi before the guitar player could get suspicious. He quickly took off the piece of jewelry upon his left ear, tossing it to have it land in front of his team leader. She noticed it, glancing back to see him shooting her a wink in approval, "Uh, there it is!" she yelped, pointing down at it before squatting to pick it up, standing as she set it upon her ear.

"Hey, listen," the blue haired teen began as got the crystal earring upon herself, "I'm glad I ran into you," he admitted, much to her confusion as she arched an eyebrow, "I really wanted to thank you," he told her as he put his hands into his pockets.

"For what?" she asked him in reply.

"For the tough love," he answered with a chuckle as both the white dragon slayer and his exceed jumped down and stood beside the girl, "Telling me I should get over Twilight," he added as the female was anxiously looking around the area, "I needed to hear that," he said.

"Sure, no problem…" the Omni Force squadron leader replied before going back to looking around, much to the confusion of the one standing in front of her.

"Is… something wrong?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No…" she claimed while still searching the area, "Why?" she asked, causing Flash to sigh deeply.

"Come on, Sunset," he pleaded out of exasperation, "We used to date," he pointed out as she glanced over at him in surprise, "I know when something's bothering you," he told her, "These guys do, too," he added, gesturing towards the red furred feline and his partner.

"Huh…" the red and yellow haired girl sighed, realizing that she needed to tell him before he could get any more suspicious, "Okay," she agreed, "here's the deal," she started to say, "My friend really likes someone, but I don't think that someone is who she thinks they are," she explained while waving her hands, "I don't wanna upset my friend by telling her what I think, because I also want to protect her, because if what I think is happening is really happening, then she deserves to know," she told him quickly as she closed her hands into fists, "You know?" she guessed to the guitar player as she shrugged.

"Nnnno…" he replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "But what I _do_ know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them," he stated, smiling at her.

"Really?" she responded, pivoting her foot against the ground out of embarrassment.

"Yeah," he answered, "You know, you've changed a lot since we went out," he mentioned as he glanced away for a moment, "You're so much... nicer…" he pointed out to her.

"Thanks," the amber skinned girl said in gratitude as she brushed her hair back, "I'm glad you noticed," she added, putting her hands together in front of herself.

"Plus, you've made all kinds of amazing friends from this world and so many other worlds!" the blue haired teen mentioned, "I bet a lot of people _really_ admire you now," he told her, causing her to actually blush.

"Ain't that the truth…" Lector remarked as he elbowed Sting playfully, causing him to also instantaneously blush. However, the two of them then took notice of Timber heading towards the woods, enticing the human to nudge Sunset slightly and point out where he was.

"Uh, look," Flash began to say as her focus was on the supervisor, who entered the forest, "maybe you and me," he continued, "we could start over as... friends," he suggested as she glanced over at him.

"Uh, uh, sounds great," she concurred, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him by, surprising him a little, "We gotta go!" she cried out, racing off with the Sabertooth members.

"Cool, yeah!" the guitar player shouted back excitedly as he watched her go, "I want to start over later, too!" he added before kicking a rock aside out of frustration, "Hah," he fake laughed, placing his hand up against his forehead. Muffins then approached and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. Meanwhile, the tan skinned teen was carefully navigating through the woods, looking around to make sure no one was following him before jogging off into the depths of the trees.

"He's sure in a rush…" the white dragon slayer muttered out of suspicion as he peeked out from behind the bark of a sapling.

"I'll keep an eye on him from above!" his exceed declared, sprouting a pair of feathery white wings in a puff of pink smoke, flying upwards to get a better vantage point. He squinted as he tried to locate the broad-shouldered boy. Down below, the two humans jogged along the path before stopping, standing back-to-back as they glanced around. The guildmaster growled as he sniffed, not picking up anything with his nose. All of a sudden, the rumbling of the earth caught their attentions as they gasped. It stopped quickly though, causing them to both arch an eyebrow out of confusion. "Guys!" the feline cried out, catching their attentions, "He's in that cave to your left!" he yelled to them, floating down.

"Thanks, Lector!" his partner responded, rushing off through the brush of the trees. Sunset quickly pushed a few pines aside to see the camp counselor walk into the cave, followed by seeing an ominous pink light emanating from it.

"Ah, shoot!" she yelled quietly in frustration as her chance to catch him had been dashed, "He's definitely up to something…" she realized, pulling out her phone and typing on it, while her comrades just looked on at the entrance to the quarry nervously. Back at the Sapphire Tent, Twilight was sitting cross-legged upon her bed, reading a book as Spike was resting beside her.

"Hey," a familiar voice chimed in, making her perk up to see Luffy standing at the entrance to the room as he yawned deeply, "Did ya see they finished the dock?" he asked her, much to her surprise as she blinked rapidly.

"That fast?" she questioned back, raising an eyebrow as he saw him sit down on the divan next to her.

"Yeah," he replied, "and it looks awesome!" he added excitedly with a cheeky chuckle. All of a sudden, the sound of a phone ringing caught their attentions, enticing the glasses-wearing girl to grab the device that was upon the dresser as her pet woke up, noticing a text message immediately upon it as it was in her hands. "What's up?" the pirate asked her curiously.

"It's Sunset," she responded after a moment, "She says to meet her by the rock quarry," she told the two with her.

"I though we weren't supposed to hike out that far…" the purple puppy chimed in, arching an eyebrow out of confusion.

"She says it's important," the scientist replied as a concerned expression came across her face, getting off the bed with them and standing up.

"Well, I'm up for a little adventure!" the Devil Fruit user declared excitedly as he punched his open left hand, "Let's go!" he beckoned, rushing outside immediately. The ponytailed girl just stared ahead in awe, pulling off a smile soon afterwards.

"He really _is_ like Natsu…" she pointed out in admiration, much to the surprise of the animal with her as he glanced up at her. A bit later, the three of them were jogging together along the pathway into the woods on route to the location. All of a sudden, the three of them saw a shining pink light glowing in the distance, causing them to slow down for a moment. "What is that?" the lone female of the trio asked before accidentally having her face catch a spider web, "AAAHHH!" she shrieked immediately, brushing it off of herself while giving off a frightened expression. Before she could scream anymore though, a hand came over her mouth, being the Omni Force squadron leader's.

"Shhh!" she shushed with her left index finger before her lips as Sting and Lector approached the group.

"Come on!" the latter of the group beckoned quietly, guiding the newcomers as they followed him into the underbrush of the forest. The red and yellow haired girl took hold of Twilight's right arm as they raced off after the males. They then arrived at the quarry, peeking out from behind the trees as they saw the somewhat ominous glow emanating from the cave.

"What's going on down there?" the glasses-wearing girl of the party asked, having a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree," Sunset responded, catching everyone's attention, "Or rather, someone who wants us to _think_ she's back…" she mentioned with a convinced grin.

"Well, no point in waiting around," the white dragon slayer added as he stepped out of the woods, "C'mon!" he beckoned, enticing his comrades and friends to all walk out and head into the cavern, somewhat nervous as the females of the group grimaced worriedly upon entering. Once inside, they saw that there were red crystals all around them, glowing brightly to illuminate the area, including a giant white one at the very end of the tunnel.

"Whoa..." the amber skinned girl's voice out of shock at the majesty of what she saw.

"This place is beautiful," the scientist commented while glancing around.

"No kidding…" Lector concurred, placing his paws at his hips.

"There's… Equestrian magic here…" the Omni Force squadron leader pointed out after a moment as they all stopped before the large, white stalagmite before them, "I can... I can feel it…" she realized, closing her hands into fists.

"It ain't just your magic, milady," Sting chimed in, squatting down while placing his left hand against the rock formation in front of them, "There's Ethernano here, too," he told her.

"What?!" she exclaimed, immediately going over and kneeling down beside him.

"What's… Ethernano?" Spike asked out of confusion.

"It's the magic from our world," the exceed answered, blinking out of surprise, "Is that was that big hunk of rock is, Sting?" he questioned to his partner.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling off a chunk of it with his left hand and sniffing it, "Solid Ethernano like this is made up of all types of magic and could poison anyone who consumes it," he explained to the group, "I heard Natsu's been able to do it," he mentioned, much to the surprise of the girls and the puppy, "and all he ended up getting out of it was a lousy stomachache," he told them while continuing to analyze the area.

"You gettin' any of this?" Luffy asked the glasses-wearing girl beside him, catching her attention as she saw him rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Eh… alternate world stuff just goes in one ear and out the other for me…" she admitted as an answer, shrugging all the while, "but it's weird how the magic from Natsu's universe ended up here of all places…" she mentioned, putting her hand onto her chin.

"What's even weirder is the fact that this might be the source of where everyone's magic came from," the Sabertooth guildmaster pointed out, making them perk up.

"Magic like that came from here?" Sunset questioned as she placed her hand onto her forehead to try and think, "But that's impossible…" she noted, "The kinds of magic you, Rogue, and Natsu have aren't that compatible with the ones Alain and Kyoya showed us…" she explained, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "I think… someone sent that magic here from your world," she said to him, causing him to immediately stand up in surprise.

"Who though?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow, "And how did he or she send magic like that here?" he asked on while crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure…" the red and yellow haired girl replied as she got onto her feet. She then took notice of the two gemstones upon the stalagmite, with five other indentations upon it. She gave it a closer look, rubbing her chin in thought as she noticed the crystals colors were red and violet respectively. "Five are missing…" she realized, putting her hands at her hips.

"Haven't we seen those things before?" the white dragon slayer inquired, rubbing his chin suspiciously, "Not to mention," he continued, "I'm gettin' a bad vibe from this hunk o' rock…" he confessed, sweating a little.

"Hold on a sec…" Spike chimed in, getting their attentions, "I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature," he admitted to the group while changing the subject, "Are you guys saying that it's real?" he guessed to them with an arched eyebrow.

"Timber?" Twilight uttered in confusion, holding out her hands to her friend, "What does he have to do with any of this?" she asked with widened eyes.

"Nothing…" a familiar voice responded softly, causing them to all perk up and glance over to see Gloriosa coming out from the shadows of the cavern, "It's all me," she stated as she clasped her hands over her necklace, grinning crazily afterwards, letting her right eye twitch.

"Gloriosa?!" the Omni Force squadron leader exclaimed out of surprise, while the others were somewhat stunned, "But... Timber…" she uttered slowly as she placed her hand upon her head in confusion, "I was sure _he_ was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back," she explained, while Sting began sniffing the air around him, wondering how he hadn't sensed her coming in, "It was _you_ who was trying to scare everyone away?" she inquired as the others were still shocked.

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree," the camp director responded in a somewhat hypnotized-sounding tone as she trotted past the two girls.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sting asked her as she passed him by, "How come I can't-?" He stopped his question as he realized that another person he couldn't trace was her brother, starting to make sense of what was going on. Before anything else could happen, Sunset grabbed the freckled female's right arm with her left hand, letting her eyes flash a bright white before peering into the girl's memories.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _My, oh, my," Filthy Rich uttered as he stood before the maroon haired girl at her desk in the camp office building, "You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa," he pointed out while leaning against her counter, "I own the land now," he stated to her while adjusting his sport coat._

" _Please," she pleaded with her hands upon the tabletop, "My great grandparents founded this place," she told him, "It's been in our family for generations!" she mentioned in a desperate tone, "You have to let the camp stay!" she exclaimed._

" _Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" he inquired in response as he patted his suit in a smug manner, chuckling afterwards, "I don't think so," he concurred with a shake of his head._

" _Please!" the camp director begged, clasping her hands together, "I-I-I-I just need a little more time!" she stammered with a breaking voice, practically on the verge of tears._

" _Fine," the businessman reluctantly agreed as he turned around, "I'll give you 'til the end of the month," he muttered to her, readjusting his coat, "Hmph," he scoffed, walking out of the office. The girl broke down into tears after he departed, evidently distraught by the situation at hand. A while later, she was out in the woods, sitting upon a log before the river while still crying._

" _What'll I do?" she asked herself before bringing her hands back up to her face, sobbing again as water poured down the stream from the small waterfall. As her tears dropped into the river, she looked into her reflection and saw something streak by like a shooting star. "Huh?" she uttered, glancing up to see a sparkling beam of pink light zoom overhead. She ran after it as it ended landing down near the mountainside. Carefully, she looked back to see if anyone else was around before jumping out and making her way towards the fissure between the large boulders. She grunted while trying to squeeze her way in, managing to do so as she landed onto her knees. "Oof!" she yelped, coughing afterwards before looking at the scenery before her, "Wow…" she uttered in amazement, clasping her hands before herself upon the crystalized stalagmite before her, shining in blue and green lights momentarily as she walked up to it. She saw that upon the structure were seven small gemstones in red, violet, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and white. Out of curiosity, she placed her hand upon them, suddenly causing an unknown energy to surge in her arm, "WAH!" she gasped, attempting to pry her arm free. She did so and fell back, but luckily landed upon some brambles that came out of ground, much to her surprise as she took notice of them. She then looked in her left extremity to see that she had pulled out the later five crystals, staring at them in wonder as they floated above her hand. All of a sudden, she grimaced in pain, grabbing the gemstones before grasping her left shoulder, standing up in the meantime. She rolled up her sleeve to see a marking in the shape of crossed mallets and two lines besides them upon it, much to her confusion as she looked at the crystals once again. A while later, she was back in the office, confronting her brother over the revelation of her new abilities._

" _You don't know what those things are!" he argued, noting how she had organized the shiny rocks into a necklace, which glowed ominously._

" _But I know what they can do!" she retorted angrily, letting her right hand become immersed within a greenish aura as she threw it up, "I've been practicing!" she yelled as vines began growing rapidly from the plants hanging on the ceiling, grabbing her laptop and pencil cup off of the desk and hoisting them up slightly, "I can control their power now!" she exclaimed to him. He was more so freaked out by how bizarre her power was, having his hand upon his chin nervously._

" _You don't know that for sure!" he shouted back at her defiantly while placing his left index finger against the tabletop, waving her off as he was about to leave, making her fold her arms over her chest angrily. Just as he was creaking the door open however, she grabbed him by the arm, getting his attention._

" _This is our camp," she pointed out, "and it's being taken away!" she exclaimed in a desperate tone, "If this has to be our last week here," she continued with a twisting expression, "I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!" she declared fiercely, closing her hand into a clenched fist that glowed brightly. Some time later, she watched Muffins and Sandalwood were out on the lakeside in one of the sailboats, stuck in the water without wind as the former of the two tried blowing air onto the sail. Wanting to help, Gloriosa let her left hand glow a bright green while sticking the other one out. A pair of brambles then emerged from the water behind the vessel, reeling themselves back before smacking the stern, sending it zooming across the lake. However, a crashing sound that emitted afterwards made her cringe, seeing that she had made things somewhat worse. At another time, Trixie and Microchips were walking through the forest with fishing poles in their hands, but stopped in shock to discover that the river water had suddenly dried up. Seeing their reactions from behind the trees, the camp director glanced over towards the mountainside, seeing that several boulders were blocking the water's path. Sticking out her right arm again as her hand glowed in the green aura, brambles shot up and knocked the giant rocks away, sending them tumbling towards the ravine as the ground shook from their slide, affecting both students there as they gasped. The water then splashed in, causing them to smile. The next day, the maroon haired girl was speaking with her brother again; this time in the watershed._

" _You were using magic all over the place!" he noted to her, "I had to tell them something to cover for you!" he mentioned out of frustration as she kept on looking away, "What did you want me to do?!" he asked angrily while shrugging._

" _I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" she replied out of rage, waving him off before turning around and heading towards the door._

" _Ah, this is all too much for you!" Timber pointed out as his arms were stretched to their respective sides, "You have to let it go!" he demanded desperately._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Only a few seconds had passed after Sunset witnessed the freckled girl's memories, grabbing at her head in agony, while the one she was holding pulled her arm away.

"Milady, you okay?!" Sting asked in concern, going up to her and supporting her upright.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp…" she started to realize, causing the others to perk up in surprise as Twilight came over to see if she was all right as well, "He was talking about you letting go of the magical gemstones!" she exclaimed, much to Gloriosa's shock as she turned to face her, "All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever…" she kept going, pointing at her accusingly and making her back up nervously towards the white stalagmite, "Every time you used magic to do them," she continued as she glanced back at the remaining crystals, "you caused another problem somewhere else!" she noted, beginning to understand the situation as she looked back at her friends, "Timber was... covering for you!" she realized.

"How do you know what I was doing with the gemstones?" the camp director asked with an arched eyebrow, "How do you know about the magic?" she asked out of suspicion.

"I can see things," the Omni Force squadron leader responded with clenched fists, "Feel things," she added while having her hands before her chest, "Because I have magic, too," she stated, "And so does she," she added, gesturing towards the glasses-wearing girl, "And so do our friends," she mentioned.

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong," the scientist chimed in as she walked up to her friend's side, "Maybe you should stop using magic," she suggested, "Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it," she pointed out worriedly.

"And if that mark on your shoulder is what I think it is," the amber skinned girl began, "you _really_ need to stop using it," she stated seriously to her.

"Mark?" Lector and Spike uttered simultaneously in confusion, glancing at each other.

"Oh, I got this," the maroon haired girl reassured as she waved them off, "And I'm going to use it to save my camp," she declared confidently in a somewhat ominous tone, "I just need more power!" she bellowed, about to grab the final two crystals off of the white stalagmite.

"No!" the girls screamed pleadingly. All of a sudden, a fist shot out and punched the structure before the once-perky female could grab the gemstones, shattering it into pieces as fragments fell onto the ground. The stretched extremity then took hold of the colored rocks and reeled them back, enticing everyone to look over and see that Luffy had caught them, getting his appendage back to normal with the sound of a snap.

"I don't get how gettin' power lets ya save a camp," he remarked to Gloriosa, who gritted her teeth angrily, "but I know that I'm not gonna let ya find out…" he stated.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" she demanded, making both of her hands glow in an ominous green aura, sparking with green electricity before several brambles shot out of the ground, heading towards him. He immediately squatted down and jumped away, letting them strike nothing but the earth they emerged from. His skin began shining a bright pink as steam emitted from his body, much to the group's surprise.

"Sting, catch!" he cried out, tossing the red crystal down to the white dragon slayer. He quickly grabbed it with his right hand, jumping away as the vines started going after him.

"Jeez…" he muttered out of annoyance, keeping his distance, "It's like…" he started to say, but stopped as he glanced over at the camp director, widening his eyes as he recalled what his team leader had said earlier. Meanwhile, several brambles pursued the pirate as he hurriedly kept hopping away, but found that they were managing to keep up with him.

"Dang it!" he yelled angrily, turning around to face them as he reeled his fists back before rapidly throwing them out at the oncoming vines, "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" he bellowed, making them rip apart with each successive punch, those of which could barely be seen due to how fast they were.

"White Dragon Iron Fist!" the blonde haired teen screamed as he struck a few brambles aside while having his left fist immersed in a bright aura. Gloriosa glanced back and forth at the two, growling out of frustration as she apparently wasn't getting anywhere with retrieving the crystals. Seeing that her focus was on her comrades, Sunset developed a resolute expression, ponying up in a flash of light as her pony ears and ponytail appeared upon her form.

"Stay here," she advised to Twilight and the animals, making them nod before she jogged out a few steps, catching the attention of the camp director as she gasped to her light up her right hand in an amber light, aiming it towards her, "Gloriosa, please stop this!" she pleaded in a serious tone, "I don't wanna hurt you!" she added, reluctant to attack her.

"At this point," she began to yell, "that makes only one of us!" she fiercely declared to her surprise, making aura around her hands brighten before more vines started popping out from the ground, wrapping around the red and yellow haired girl.

"AH!" she yelped, struggling to free herself as she grunted and somehow lost her ponied up form, catching the attention of the Sabertooth guildmaster.

"Milady!" he cried out, about to rush over and help her. All of a sudden though, more vines came up and started wrapping around him, hoisting him up rapidly until they slammed him against the wall. "GAH!" he yelped as a wad of spit came flying out of his mouth.

"Sting!" the amber skinned girl screamed in fright, seeing more brambles wrapping around him, while she could feel the ones upon her tighten, causing her to grimace. She then heard a trio of shrieks from behind her, looking back and gasping to see the glasses-wearing girl, Spike, and Lector all being trapped in the thorns.

"Crap!" the latter of the group grunted, struggling to try and free himself. As he was only one remaining, Luffy was being surrounded by the brambles, seeing the freckled girl chuckle evilly as her victory was at hand. He gritted his teeth angrily, coating his right arm in black before extending it back.

"LET THEM GO!" he demanded loudly as his appendage stopped stretching, "Gum-Gum…" he began, shooting his arm forward as rapidly as he could, making flames stream out from it, while the vines were about to grasp him, "RED HAWK!" he bellowed, about to strike Gloriosa with his flaming fist as she flinched, crossing her arms over her face in an effort to protect herself while closing her eyes. However, as nothing happened after a moment, she opened them back up to see that his arm had been caught by the thorns, as the steam and pink skin disappeared from the pirate's body. "Oh no…" he muttered in realization, seeing his foe smirk before he found himself being lifted up to the cavern's ceiling, pressed against it by several vines.

"Luffy!" Twilight yelled in concern as she tried to break free of the bonds around her. In the meantime, the brambles grabbed the crystals from the two human males, bringing them down to the wicked girl.

"Finally…" she uttered, letting the red and violet gemstones float over her hand before having them combine with the ones already on her necklace. It transformed into a vine the wrapped around her neck, followed by an ominous green light flashing upon her form, with an aura shaped like vines appearing behind her. Brambles grew up her body, transforming her clothes into a somewhat lovely, greenish dress with pointed feet, leaf-like ornaments, wood-like arms with claws, crazy blue hair with a thorn-like band upon it, and eyes that shined green before becoming like pools of black tar with green pupils.

"Whoa…" the exceed muttered, shivering a little as he could feel the dark energy emanating from her form. Sting looked down and growled at her, also taking notice of the mark upon her left shoulder, gasping out of shock.

"Milady, is that…?!" he began to ask in complete disbelief.

"Yeah…" Sunset responded as she continued to try and free herself, "It's the guild mark of Tartaros!" she exclaimed, much to the astonishment of the red furred feline as he began sweating madly in realization.

"So does that mean…" he started to say while widening his eyes, "…she's… a demon from the Books of Zeref?!" he guessed.

"Demon?" the transformed female uttered in confusion as she floated down, "Oh, no, no," she said reassuringly, "I'm going to be the hero who saves Camp Everfree," she declared cheerfully while smiling.

"Don't give us that crap!" the white dragon slayer yelled from above, catching her attention, "That kinda power's not meant for people who can't control it!" he mentioned angrily, "You're gonna-! GAH!" he cried out in pain, interjecting his own sentence as he could feel the vines tightening around him.

"I _can_ control it, thank you," Gloriosa remarked in reply, beginning to float off past the others, "Sorry, girls," she apologized to the two females as she went up to them, "I know what I need to do," she stated, "But I feel like we're not on the same page…" she admitted, going past them, "So..." she uttered, heading out as everyone trapped by her struggled.

"Gloriosa!" the girls cried out, still trying to break free of the vines. As the former camp director exited the cavern, she turned around and lit her hands up in a greenish aura, grinning evilly as she made brambles come out of the earth and push the boulders in front of the entrance towards each other, sealing it off. " _No!_ " the females inside screamed. Grunting wildly, Luffy clenched his teeth together out of anger.

"GLORIOSA!" he bellowed in rage. She merely ignored it however, floating off into the distance of the woods. Back at the campgrounds, the fashion show was getting organized on the new dock as Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Alain, Kyoya, Sasuke, Sakura, Luffy, Lyra, and Sweetie were now dressed in the outfits organized by the indigo haired girl.

"Nice to be wearing something comfortable," the Pokémon trainer admitted as he adjusted his fingerless gloves, wearing the usual clothing he had before coming to camp.

"You look good," his girlfriend chimed in, getting his attention as he looked to see her wearing a lovely green dress with pink butterflies, as the skirt reached down to her knees with a semi-open flap.

"And you look beautiful as always," he commented back, making her blush as she giggled. He then went ahead and embraced her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry for acting up earlier…" he apologized quietly, "I just don't want this new power to be something that can't protect you…" he confessed, holding her close.

"It's okay," she reassured as she pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, "I'm here…" she said, pecking him on the lips sweetly.

"Rogue, you look so cool!" Frosch exclaimed, seeing that his partner was donning a black, buttoned-up trench coat with a white belt and gray trousers that were tucked into his black ankle boots. His ponytail had been undone, making his hair look rather messy upon his head while still covering his right eye from view.

"Thanks, Frosch," he replied to the exceed, "Though it's a little hot with the sun beating down…" he admitted, tugging on the coat's collar.

"I think you still look fabulous, darling!" the fashionista told him, making him perk as he saw come over, wearing a light violet dress with diamonds stitched upon the wavy skirt, a gold belt, and gold bracelets upon her wrists, "Just need to keep you from sweating a little too much…" she pointed out, adjusting his collar for him.

"Thank you, Rarity," he said out of gratitude to her, blushing a little, "You know…" he began, catching her attention for a moment, "maybe after this we could… hang out for the rest of the day?" he suggested, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean… like a… date?" she inquired, becoming more and more excited between each pause.

"I guess so…" he responded while glancing off to the side.

"Well, a deal's been made then," the cobalt skinned girl concurred, gifting him with a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off giddily, leaving him to blush even redder.

"Heh," he chuckled afterwards, folding his arms over his chest, "She's gonna be a handful…" he noted.

"I think so, too!" Frosch agreed as he hopped up. Suddenly though, Rogue blinked in surprise, turning back to see the campgrounds. "Rogue, what's wrong?" his feline friend asked, looking up at him in concern.

"I don't know…" he answered honestly, still glancing out towards the forest. Meanwhile, the indigo haired girl was quickly at work, adjusting Applejack's outfit, which was a pair of jean shorts that included a brown belt with an apple-shaped buckle, a light red shirt with a small view of her cleavage, and a new cowgirl hat with a green stripe, tied around her neck by a string.

"Uh, Rarity?" she uttered, catching her attention as she finished making a quick stitch on one of the shirt's arms, "I don't got a problem with yer clothin' designs," she continued, "but why in the hay does mah shirt have _this_?" she asked her, gesturing towards the window of cleavage with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, it's meant to make you look more appealing!" she explained as a response, "Plus," she kept going, leaning against her shoulder with a sly smirk on her face, "I'm sure someone likes how you look…" she pointed out, enticing the blonde haired girl to glance over and see her boyfriend staring at her with trembling eyes, wearing his regular clothes. He immediately turned his head away and blushed upon being spotted, making his girlfriend become red as well. "You're welcome," the fashionista said afterwards, racing off to help the others with their outfits.

"So how do I look?" Sakura asked her fellow shinobi, donning a red, sleeveless qipao top that exposed her navel and fell to her knees. She also bore light-colored pants and high heels. Sasuke merely blinked at her, wearing a black cloak with lavender lining and a gray, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also had black pants, a purple belt, and a dark gray fingerless glove on his lone hand.

"You look fine," he replied bluntly, causing her to puff out her cheeks in frustration.

"Come on, Sasuke!" she pleaded, "Rarity worked really hard for us to look this good!" she pointed out with outstretched arms.

"And do we ever!" Star chimed in, making them perk up to see her hop over excitedly, wearing a dark green-blue dress with a lighter turquoise trim with pink striped pants, a spider necklace, white boots with yellow stars on the heels and hot pink bottoms that included pale pink tips, "I don't think I've ever looked this good!" she pointed out, very ecstatic about her new outfit, "Whaddaya think?" she asked the two ninja as she twirled around and pulled out her wand.

"You look great," the Uchiha teen responded, much to the pink haired girl's surprise as she glared at him, "And so do you, Sakura," he added afterwards in a somewhat teasing manner.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude, folding her arms and turning away.

"Ooh…" the Mewni princess and Pinkie awed together, smirking slyly afterwards.

"Where are Sunset and the others?" the fashionista asked, looking into the distance, sighing deeply afterwards as she placed her hands onto her hips, "They're missing our dress rehearsal…" she noted worriedly as she glanced over at the outfits she prepared for the four teens upon makeshift mannequins. She then turned back to her friends, hoping they would give her an answer. Unfortunately, they all were as perplexed as she was to their location.

"Maybe Sunset's still trying to find Twi-Twi with Sting…" the heart cheeked girl suggested with a shrug.

"I dunno…" the partier girl beside her chimed in while donning a pink dress with a blue scarf and a white belt that included a heart-shaped buckle, placing her hand onto her chin, "She's been gone for quite a while…" she pointed out in concern.

"She did say she wouldn't mind if we started without her," the Haruno girl added to the indigo haired female.

"I suppose we can," she concurred with a wave of her hand, "Whenever you're ready!" she called out towards the end of the dock, where DJ Pon-3 had a record player set up on a table beside the dock, pulling out a record from a milk crate and putting it onto the device, initiating a techno pop song.

"It's not like Sting and Lector to be this late for something…" Frosch mentioned as his partner folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah…" he agreed, "Something's definitely wrong…" he noted with a serious expression.

"You're up, darling!" Rarity suddenly cried out, making him perk up immediately as he began trotting down the dock somewhat nervously, much to the amusement of his exceed as he giggled.

"Feelin' better from yesterday, Rainbow?" Pinkie asked her athletic friend, who had green cargo shorts and a sleeveless, light blue and yellow top with a scarf around her neck.

"Yeah," she replied with a slight blush, "Thanks for making me come out of shell," she said in gratitude to her, "Maybe next time, we can have an intervention for you," she suggested with a chuckle, much to her surprise as she immediately stopped.

"Wait, what?" she uttered in confusion, blushing somewhat as she started to get what she was implying.

"Woohoo!" Star exclaimed excitedly as she skipped down the dock. Fluttershy and Alain held hands as they trotted behind her, smiling at each other lovingly. Meanwhile, Applejack, Kyoya, and the fashionista were the only ones who had yet to go, as the former of the three adjusted her belt while grinning.

"Hmm…" her indigo haired friend hummed curiously, getting her attention, "Told you you'd like it," she noted, much to her embarrassment as she began fidgeting with her fingers, tapping her index ones against each other.

"It's alright... I guess…" she semi-admitted in response, biting her bottom as her pal was smirking at her, "I do get to keep it after camp though, right?" she inquired, receiving a simple nod in reply, "What do you think, Kyoya?" she asked her boyfriend, who glanced over at her.

"Well…" he began, taking her left hand into his right, "I guess Gingka's girl has some competition now…" he pointed out with a grin, much to her shock as she blushed redder than her shirt.

"Ooh…" Rarity cooed in amusement before they went off together; both somewhat embarrassed. She then followed after them, strutting her hips like an actual model. Meanwhile, the demonic figure of Gloriosa arrived back in the campgrounds, as brambles were growing from behind her ominously. Snips and Snails were over by the water pump, filling up balloons as they already had a bucket full of them. However, they noticed the camp director floating by, enticing them to immediately stop what they were doing, smiling nervously as she passed them.

"She looks... different…" the tall boy pointed out while rubbing his chin in suspicion.

"Yeah…" his plump friend agreed with a nod, "She looks... taller," he noted as he gestured towards her. Back at the dock, the show still continued as the girls showed off their styles, while the boys and Rainbow just stood off to the side, watching them go.

"This is only a preview," the cobalt skinned girl told her friends with a boastful wave of her hand, "I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing," she stated excitedly with clasped hands. Rogue just shook his head and grinned, knowing that she was having fun as usual. All of a sudden though, his eyes widened as he gasped.

"Rogue?" Frosch uttered, blinking in surprise.

"Everyone get back!" the shadow dragon slayer called out, jumping off the dock and landing before the others, also causing DJ Pon-3 to stop the music with a record scratch as they all looked over at him in surprise.

"Rogue?" Rarity said in confusion, "Why did you-?" She immediately stopped her question with a sharp gasp upon what she saw. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, placing her hands over her heart out of fright. The formerly maroon haired girl had arrived on the campgrounds, much to the shock of everyone.

"Attention, campers!" she beckoned, raising her arms up into the air.

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie screamed, pointing at her.

"She's real!" Flash realized as his eyes were widened.

"Aah!" Bulk suddenly shrieked, much to his surprise as he saw him standing there, "We're doomed!" he yelled in dismay, placing his hands over his face out of fright.

"Gloriosa?!" Timber guessed out of complete shock as he got between the two students, having recognized his sister's voice, "What are you doing?!" he asked, much to the surprise of the others as their eyes all widened.

"That's Gloriosa?" Applejack questioned with an arched eyebrow, while Fluttershy nervously held her left arm in fright, "Am I going crazy, or are her feet not touching the ground?" she inquired, pointing towards the demonic being as her friends and comrades were all gathered with her.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie concurred out of nowhere, as everyone was quite stunned. Rainbow then took notice of the mark upon the former camp director's left shoulder, gasping in realization.

"Rogue, isn't that mark-?!"

"Yeah, it's Tartaros…" the Sabertooth member responded, correctly guessing what her question would have been as he immersed his right hand in a shadowy aura, "So you're one of the demons from the Books of Zeref?!" he guessed, suddenly lunging out at the being, catching her attention, "Shadow Dragon Slash!" he bellowed as threw out his arm to try and strike her.

"Gloriosa!" the camp supervisor cried out as a loud bang was heard afterwards. However, the black haired teen was shocked to see that his attack had connected with a wall of brambles that had popped up from the ground, wrapping around his arm as his foe floated up and glared down at him.

"I'm _not_ a demon," she stated before throwing out her left arm, causing the vines to suddenly toss him away in a loud yell, sending him tumbling across the beach with a grunt as he landed down hard.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried out, hurriedly rushing over to him with Sakura.

"Are you all right?!" she asked as she knelt down beside him, seeing him slowly pushing himself up.

"Yeah…" he replied with a heavy groan, evidently surprised by the strength he had just witnessed.

"I have an announcement to make!" the demonic female declared as she put her left hand over her crystal necklace, "Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree," she explained as the kunoichi helped stand the dragon slayer back up, "But don't worry…" she reassured while wagging her right index finger, " _I got this!_ " she declared fiercely, raising her arms up before green electricity crackled upon them. She then shoved her fingers into the earth beneath her, causing the energy to surge and spark through it before several thorns shot up out of the ground. Everyone screamed in fright as they tried to turn only to find that the brambles were starting to wall them in the camp area. They then shot out of the lake and splintered the dock, knocking everyone on off of it in yells.

"Rarity!" the shadow dragon slayer exclaimed, jumping out catching her in his arms, bracing her fall as they hit the ground. Alain and Kyoya did the same with their girlfriends, while Star and Pinkie managed to brace each other. Sasuke had jumped away in time, standing alongside his fellow shinobi as they looked out at the scene unfolding before them. After sitting up from the sudden fall, Rainbow looked back to see that the structure had been destroyed again.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned as her schoolmates and comrades started to get back up, "We literally just finished building that!" she yelled in exasperation, lying down upon the ground. Meanwhile, Frosch shuddered in fright, seeing that the former camp director was spreading thorns all over the place.

 **SONG: We Will Stand For Everfree, performed by Gloriosa Daisy**

 _ **I have waited for the day…**_

 _ **To send this greedy wolf away!**_

 _ **Now the magic is my salvation!**_

 _ **Gather close in my protection…**_

 _ **We... will... stand for Everfree!**_

Sticking her arms up into the air, the once maroon haired girl caused more brambles to grow rapidly in a green flash of light, frightening the students as they all grimaced.

"Look out!" the princess of Mewni shouted, getting up and pulling out her wand, aiming it at the vines that were closing in on a few of the campers. She fired off a few beams of light at them, freezing them in ice before they could attack. Breathing a sigh of relief, she then made sure the others were back on their feet okay, as they watched the astonishing scene continue.

 _ **Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory…**_

 _ **No need to fear the vultures at the door…**_

The demonized girl was beginning to have brambles wrap around everything, including the totem pole and the gazebo as everyone was running in fright from her.

 _ **Right here you have me to protect you…**_

 _ **Within these walls of thorns!**_

She then approached the mess hall, where Celestia and Luna were, as the former outstretched her arms in a protective manner to defend her students. However, the enemy made more brambles sprout and surround the building, trapping them inside.

 _ **Forever free, forevermore!**_

Timber watched on in shock at what his sister was doing, keeping everyone confined to the campgrounds within the brambles. He then took notice of his axe upon a wood stump, running over and grabbing it. Right away, he chopped at the wooden vines, trying to create an opening even as more were popping up. All of a sudden, he felt something grab the hilt of his tool, enticing to turn and see Gloriosa holding it with a few vines, staring at him blankly. Lighting her hand up in a green aura, she suddenly threw it up, causing more brambles to sprout and hoist the weapon into the air, preventing her brother from using it any more.

 _ **They have come into our domain,**_

 _ **Here to seal our camp in chains…**_

 _ **But we have held it for generations!**_

 _ **This is just a complication!**_

 _ **We... will... stand for Everfree!**_

The ground pulsated again with an ominous green aura, as everyone was certainly frightened by the power exerted by the freckled female.

 _ **Trust in me, this is for your own good…**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, nature is our friend…**_

Vines began growing around the gazebo, scaring Trixie, Sandalwood, and Bulk as they were trapped inside. Even as her voice seemed soft and gentle, the former camp director still seemed like she was delving into madness.

 _ **All of this beauty that surrounds us…**_

 _ **Every lovely bloom… designed to defend…**_

All of a sudden, several brambles shot out and wrapped around the gazebo, preventing those inside from escaping.

 _ **Let them come, just let them try!**_

 _ **I'm not about to say goodbye!**_

 _ **This camp will be here throughout the ages,**_

 _ **Written into the history pages!**_

Using the vines she brought forth, Gloriosa stepped up onto the sundial, turning around floating upwards in an ominous manner.

 _ **We... will... stand for Everfree!**_

 **END SONG**

More vines sprouted up from the ground, practically turning the surrounding wall into a dome as they kept on growing.

"This… is bad…" Rogue realized as everyone around grimaced. Frosch whimpered, cowering behind Rarity's leg, while the demonic girl continued to put in her effort to save the camp by her own logic.

 **END**

 **Oh boy. Looks like the identity of Gaea Everfree has been revealed to be Gloriosa Daisy herself, and she's not about to let Camp Everfree go to ruins.**

 **Also, what a surprise! It turns out Ethernano particles have made their way into the Equestria Girls world, thus explaining how Alain and Kyoya obtained their bizarre magic powers. But who in the world could've given them demon slayer magic? Answers and more are to come soon, but for now, let's enjoy another scenario courtesy of SpiritReaper42!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *throws scythe at Sunset and smirks***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *teleports away* Haven't learned from the last time, have you?**

Spirit Reaper: Good... *pulls out dual pistols and aims at her* I was expecting you to dodge. Take this! *starts shooting*

 **Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! *quickly dashes away to dodge the bullets* When did you get those?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: I understand that you're surprised since I always use my scythe. But hey, why not have another weapon?  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, why not? *gets back into a battle ready stance before lunging out at him***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Damn, he's got an arsenal…**

 **Lector: Yeah…**

 **Tommy Oliver: *chuckles as he watch the fight* Spirit really loves his scythe, but first for everything seems to work for him. A new friend and members of another squad give him those pistols. Don't worry, they're only made to destroy demons. So only thing Sunset will get is a few bruises.**

 **Rogue Cheney: That's a relief…**

 **Star Butterfly: So… how'd you guys become these 'Power Rangers'?**

Jason Scott: Like I said, I was one of the first five teenagers to become a Power Ranger. Tommy came, but an evil Rita Repulsa took control of him made him become the evil Green Ranger.

 **Sakura Haruno: *widens eyes* What?**

Tommy Oliver: *looks away in a bit of shame* To be honest, I really regret what I did. *turns and smiles* But Jason and the other rangers already put their trust in me since it wasn't my fault.

Jason Scott: Some heroes don't always start the right way but that never stopped us.

 **Sunset Shimmer: *fires bright amber laser beams at Spirit* I've got you now!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *grabs Sunset and flips her down* You're stronger than I thought. *aims both pistols at her*  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *smirks and teleports behind him* Same to you! *punches him in the back***

 **Spirit Reaper: Oh no... GAH! *falls on his face but gets back up* Seriously? Why do I keep being overconfident? No matter! *dodges and slashes her with his scythe before putting both hands together***

 **Sunset Shimmer: AGH! *falls onto the ground upon her knees***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Milady!**

 **Lector: Uh oh…**

Spirit Reaper: HADOKEN! *throws a fireball at Sunset before teleporting to her* SHORYUKEN! *his her with the powered uppercut*

 **Sunset Shimmer: GUH! *grimaces before giving off a serious expression, clenching her fists tightly* I'm… not done! *dives down and tackles Spirit***

 **Star Butterfly: Go Sunny!**

Uzume: You can do it Spirit! Keep fighting!

 **Sasuke Uchiha: She's fired up.**

Tommy Oliver: Can you blame her?

 **Alain Regulus: *looks over at Maka* So what's your school like?**

Maka Albarn: The DWMA is a school where meisters and weapons study and train for upcoming dangers from kishin, basically demons hunger for human souls. Our headmaster is Death himself and I'm friends with his son Death the Kid.

Soul Eater: *puts both arms over his head* The guy never shuts up about symmetry.

 **Kyoya Tategami: How the heck do you that whole 'transform into a scythe' thing anyways?**

 **Applejack: Yeah, I ain't ever seen that…**

Maka Albarn: In order for a meister or meisters to bond with his or her weapon or weapons, you have to have a matching soul wavelengths from our souls. For example, one of my friends tried to use Soul as a weapon but he can't even pick him up but I can with ease.

Soul Eater: It didn't go as how I would've wanted...

Spirit Reaper: What? Ergh! *falls but lands on his feet* Alright here goes. *spins scythe* BURNING WIND! *throws multiple flame tornadoes at Sunset*

 **Sunset Shimmer: *puts up energy barrier to block them* Ergh…**

 **Rogue Cheney: She's having quite a hard time…**

 **Frosch: I think so, too…**

 **Sting Eucliffe: Come on, milady…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *dissipates flames and fires a few beams of light***

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks few attacks and hits Sunset with a few punches* REAPER PUNCH! *sends Sunset down with a punch with huge force*  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: GAH! *re-readies herself* Take this! Equestrian Flash! *puts hands together before firing a massive beam of light***

 **Spirit Reaper: *summons magic shield to guard himself***

Maka Albarn: I do admire how much he can come up with many strategies even during a fight. But back to the subject. The only way for weapons to become the next death scythe for Death to use as his own weapon, the weapon and meister must take 99 kishin souls and one witch soul. Soul and I came close until we messed up and had to start over. But overall things went well, Soul is called Soul Eater because he eats the kishin souls and witch soul.

 **Star Butterfly: *blinks rapidly* Wow. You know a lot.**

Maka Albarn: *smiles* Well, I am dedicated to studying.

Soul Eater: Because you're stubborn, all you do is read books, which makes you boring and you have fat ankles... *falls down hard when Maka hits him in the head with a book*

 **Applejack: *grimaces* Bet that happens pretty often…**

Jason Scott: *rubs the back of his head* I feel a little bit sorry for him.

 **Sunset Shimmer: HAH! *blasts through Spirit's shield***

 **Spirit Reaper: AGH! *falls as the shield breaks* Wow, you're stronger than the last time we fought. But now I'm ready... *puts on harmony rings* to rise! EQUESTRAIN MODE! *ponies up and summons katana* Say hello to Yamato!  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: A katana? Who gave him that?**

 **Tommy Oliver: Same guy that gave him the pistols. *looks around* Snake? *sees a cardboard box and sighs*  
**

 **Applejack: Huh?**

 **Kyoya Tategami: What the heck's he doing in there?**

 **Jason Scott: He was in the box, but he only used it to avoid social conversations. He works for a secret agency where he and Raiden are the best members. Snake, you're OctoCamo almost got me but I know you're here.**

Solid Snake: *sighs and got out of camouflage*

 **Lector: Whoa!**

 **Frosch: Cool!**

 **Jason Scott: Well, he uses the box to avoid getting attacked and many times it succeeded.**

Spirit Reaper: *charges at Sunset and started slashing her with Yamato*

 **Sunset Shimmer: AGH! *tries shooting him with beams of light from her hands* That katana's way too strong…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Oh, it does more than that... *runs and slashes through space creating a field to prevent Sunset from escaping*  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *shocked* Wha-?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: And check this out! *slowly puts Yamato in its sheath allowing the field to blow up*  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: GAH!**

 **Sting Eucliffe: Milady!**

 **Lector: She's getting pummeled…**

 **Sakura Haruno: *looks over at Takashi* So… you guys survived a zombie apocalypse?**

 **Takashi Komoro: Me and Saeko are only high school students skilled and lucky to survive that apocalypse. Our world pretty much sucks, though it wasn't bad til that day happen.**

Saeko Busujima: I did do a lot of training in combat and use of a sword. You could say I was prepared for something different, but prepared either way.

 **Star Butterfly: Whoa.**

 **Alain Regulus: *turns to Uzume* And what about you?**

Uzume: Well to make this short, us Sekirei may have human appearances but we're not at all. At the time I was only an egg, me and other 107 Sekirei crashed in earth and was founded by Hiroto Minaka and Takami Sahashi, now being MBI Chairman and Head Researcher. We lived many years being forced to being a part of Minaka's survival game called The Sekirei Plan.

 **Rogue Cheney: The Sekirei Plan?**

 **Uzume: It's something that us Sekirei must find our Ashikabi before any other Sekirei destroys them but if we do we still must fight other Sekirei to survive We have natural powers and an ability to perform powerful moves called a Norito, meaning incantations, we must find our Ashikabi and be winged. Only way to know who is when are bodies start to react.  
**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: React?**

 **Alain Regulus: So basically you're saying that Spirit is the one who made you react…**

 **Uzume: *shrugs a bit and looms at the fight* But any male or female Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei, but Spirit is not one of those people. I once had an Ashikabi until my painful lost, but he brought me back and somehow his Equestrian Magic is now linked into my body allowing me to have a new Ashikabi. And you know who that is.**

Spirit Reaper: *shields his eyes before looking* Whoa... still got it...

 **Sunset Shimmer: *keels over onto her left knee* Ugh… I'm not done yet! *stands back up and activates Phoenix Drive***

Spirit Reaper: *pulls outa red headband and puts it on before tying it* Okay Sunset Shimmer... Bring it on!

 **Sunset Shimmer: WITH PLEASURE! *shoots large beam of light at him***

Spirit Reaper: *tries to dodge but falls* GAH! *rolls and goes back up*

Uzume: *stares at Spirit with a small blush* I admit when I first met Spirit, he was handsome and adorable when I first saw him as a pony when we visited Equestria.

Spirit Reaper: You always find a way to be full of surprises... And that's coming from me.

 **Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. *smirks* You ready to keep going?**

Spirit Reaper: *grabs both scythe and Yamato and grins* Alright, here comes the fun!

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Another scenario almost done! It should be over by the end of next chapter, where we'll finally get to see the big action you've been waiting for!**

 **Until then, see ya!**


	5. PART IV

**It's time to wrap up the exciting conclusion to "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"! While the main story will be completed here, there's still the epilogue and potentially the specials that are to be announced at some point. That said, it's still time to wrap up the big story with maybe one of my best crossover battles yet. More importantly, I hope you guys are recovering from the surprising twist I gave you in the last chapter.**

 **So here's the big question... Can our heroes stop Gloriosa Daisy? Let's find out!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

Looming over the bramble-covered campgrounds, Gloriosa's arms sparked with green electricity as she continued to make vines grow all around, preventing anyone from escaping. Meanwhile, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Alain, Kyoya, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura, Star, and Frosch were all concealing themselves behind the beached sailboats, witnessing the demonized human creating thorns all over the area.

"Oh…" the animal whisperer sighed after peeking out to see her smiling evilly, "why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" she muttered in question, sitting down and tucking her legs in at the stern of the vessel she was behind with her boyfriend, the fashionista, the exceed, the beyblader, and the cowgirl.

"Rogue, what did you mean when you said that she was a demon?" the raven haired teen asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in a reassuring manner.

"That mark on her shoulder is from the dark guild of Tartaros back in our world," the shadow dragon slayer explained in response, peeking out to see her still smiling crazily, "It was a guild of demons we fought with Fairy Tail and beat," he mentioned to them, seating himself back down.

"D-Demons?!" the indigo haired girl stammered quietly out of fright.

"He did just say that they beat them…" the freckled girl beside her noted bluntly, arching an eyebrow towards her.

"Yeah…" Frosch chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see him shuddering as he held onto the cobalt skinned girl's leg, "but they were really strong and scary…" he pointed out while letting tears of fear form in his eyes.

"Not to mention…" his partner began, glancing back out at the campgrounds, seeing brambles still growing everywhere, "her powers are just like Mard Geer's…" he said, making the athletic girl widen her eyes out of disbelief.

"You mean the _leader_ of Tartaros?!" she exclaimed quietly, keeping herself hidden alongside him, the puffy haired girl, the two shinobi, and the princess of Mewni, "Oh great…" she muttered out of frustration, looking back at the scene. Everyone just kept themselves seated down, evidently overwhelmed by what was happening before seating themselves down at the sterns of the sailboats.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked, placing her left hand onto her cheek.

"I wish Lector and Sting were here…" the exceed muttered as tears rolled down his cheeks, enticing the girl he was holding onto to embrace him reassuringly. Seeing his scared nature brought a look of seriousness and determination upon Rainbow's face, making her stand up and trot over to her friends.

"We'll do what we always do!" she declared to the group, catching their attentions as they all glanced over at her, "Save the day!" she said as she stuck out her left hand to them, while Pinkie and Star smiled excitedly from behind her. The others started to grin before standing up themselves, bringing their hands in and voicing sounds of agreement as to fighting back against the threat upon the camp.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" the partier girl repeated out of glee with a hop, "This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed, embracing her cerulean skinned friend tightly as she smiled nervously, "HUH!" she suddenly gasped in realization, grasping the female's shirt as she looked at her in confusion, "I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!" she yelled happily.

"Oh, me too!" the fashionista concurred, evidently intrigued. Rogue just smacked himself in the face out of exasperation, shaking his head as the athletic girl just sighed.

"Enough about our wardrobe!" she retorted to her friends, placing her left fist into her right hand, "We've gotta stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here!" she stated to them, "Which means it's hero time!" she bellowed, suddenly slamming her right hand onto her wrist. She widened her eyes in realization at what she just did, blushing madly as she glanced around at everyone, seeing her pals trying to hold in their snickers.

"Looks like someone's picked up on her boyfriend's habits…" Applejack joked with a smirk, causing her to groan again.

"Yeah, and you'll be doing the same soon enough…" she muttered in reply, glaring at her.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked, chiming into the conversation before it could get off track.

"I've got an idea," Sasuke instantly responded, walking out into the open as the demonized girl had yet to spot him and his comrades, "You get everyone gathered somewhere around this wall of trees and cut it down," he advised to them, "I'll keep her occupied in the meantime," he declared, closing his eyes.

"Uh… how?" Star asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. The Uchiha teen suddenly opened his eyes, revealing that his right one had become red like before, only now it had a pinwheel-like design with lines of a six-pointed star surrounding the black pupil. The other eye was drastically different. It was purple with circles like water ripples surrounding the pupil, with three tomoe each on the innermost two.

"Ah!" Fluttershy yelped, hiding behind Alain in fright at the sight of the differing eyes, while everyone seemed just as shocked.

"The Rinnegan…" the Haruno girl uttered in realization, developing a serious look on her face, "Sasuke," she began to her fellow shinobi, "what are you planning?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry," he reassured, much to her surprise as she blinked, "I'm only gonna make sure she stops with creating these vines," he promised, glancing up towards her, "Gloriosa!" he cried out, catching the former camp director's attention as she turned to see him. He glared at her with widening eyes, much to her confusion before her own began drooping tiredly, followed by her slowly floating downwards.

"Whoa!" the heart-cheeked girl yelped in surprise, "What did you just do?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He just cast a genjutsu on her," the kunoichi replied, making her turn to see her come up beside her, "It's basically an illusion that she'll be in for a while," she mentioned as she put her right hand at her hip.

"And it'll _definitely_ be a while before she can even try to break it," the jet black haired ninja added as he trotted towards her, not noticing that she was slowly raising her right arm, "You guys should focus on getting everyone out of here," he told his colleagues as the ground beneath him started to glow ominously, "I'll make sure-" Without warning, brambles shot up from the earth and slammed into his torso, sending him flying into the wall of thorns instantly, making him yell in agony.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in fright as everyone's eyes widened. They then turned to see Gloriosa still hovering above ground with a smirk on her face.

"Nice try," she uttered, chuckling evilly as she floated back upwards, letting green electricity envelop her arms. Frosch immediately formed angelic white wings upon his back, flying up to catch the Uchiha teen by the collar of his coat before he could fall, as he grimaced in mild pain.

"She cancelled it out…" he grumbled while clenching his teeth, "That power she has must've countered it somehow…" he mentioned, being brought down to the medical ninjutsu user, who immediately removed his cloak to see the damage that had been dealt to him.

"Uh… do we have a new plan?" Pinkie asked nervously as everyone was quite stunned by what just conspired. The Pokémon trainer glanced at his frightened girlfriend before developing an angered expression, stepping forward.

"Yeah," he answered, pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt and enlarging it by pressing its center button, reeling his arm back, "We're gonna get everyone out of here!" he declared, throwing the container up into the air. It popped open, and the light that spilled out from it went onto the ground, coming into form before dissipating to reveal his Charizard, who spread out his wings.

"RRRRROOOAAAAHHH!" he roared into the air, causing the demonized girl to perk up and look over at him.

"Alain, be careful!" Fluttershy cried out worriedly, seeing him tap the Key Stone upon his Mega Ring as everyone else watched on.

"Respond to our hearts, Key Stone!" he bellowed as golden lights in streaks emerged from the solid his fingers were upon, "Let's go beyond evolution and Mega Evolve!" he declared, raising his left arm into the air. The Charizardite upon the Flame Pokémon's collar released a plethora of blue lights soon afterwards, connecting with those from his master's stone and becoming a bright white. A multicolored aura shrouded him as his body began to morph, becoming more physically fit, even though his arms remained thin. His skin was turning black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curved upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of his horns sharpened, turning blue, and arching slightly upward. His brow and claws became larger, his snout was shorter, and his eyes were now red with white pupils. He also gained two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down his lower neck. The lower trims of his wings were divided into large, rounded points and each third joint was adorned with a claw-like spike. As the multicolored light left his body, he roared loudly into the air while a burst of wind blew out upon the completion of his transformation, breezing strongly past everyone behind him, making them flinch. The now morphed Fire/Dragon type breathed blue flames out from the sides of his mouth, and the flame on his tail now burned blue with increased heat.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" he exclaimed angrily, flying upwards as Gloriosa watched his shadow loom over her.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun!" Kyoya yelled while taking his beylauncher off of his belt, smirking as he grabbed Leone from its pouch, setting it onto the device before grasping the ripcord, "Let it rip!" he exclaimed, pulling with all of his might on the line, sending the top spiraling onto the ground, having it spin rapidly in place before dashing out.

"What?" the former camp director uttered in confusion, seeing the beyblade zoom off, while the transformed, dragon-like creature dashed towards the wall of vines. She shrugged her shoulders and disregarded it, putting her attention back onto the students running amok around the area. Green electricity sparked over her arms, while she stuck out her hands and caused more brambles to shoot up from the earth, surprising the campers. The ones emerging beneath the totem pole suddenly caused it to tip over with a creak, catching the attentions of Lyra and Sweetie as they turned around to see it falling towards them.

"AAAAHHH!" they screamed simultaneously, embracing each other protectively. Rarity quickly stepped in front of them, ponying up as her pony ears and ponytail appeared upon her form, sticking out her hands to create a barricade of diamond-like energy shields, stopping the structure from falling while letting out a grunt. Without warning, Rainbow zoomed by in a multicolored blur and snatched the two girls behind her, taking them over to Fluttershy and another student before gaining her own pony ears, ponytail, and wings in a flash of light, dashing off to assist the others. The animal whisperer then took notice of a burrow just behind her, smiling in realization as she came up with an idea. She knocked her right fist against the ground a couple of times, getting the attentions of a gopher and two others who popped out of the ground beside him.

"Um, hi," she greeted kindly, squatting down to their eye level, "Do you think you can give us a hand— um, er, paw?" she corrected in question to them, "We could really use a way out," she mentioned as her own pony ears, ponytail, and wings appeared upon her body. They all nodded in agreement before going back underground, digging up a tunnel for her and the others.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Alain commanded from afar. The Flame Pokémon had a green, claw-like aura form over his hands, using them to slash through the wall of brambles, trying to create an opening.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya cried out to his beyblade, which suddenly created a tornado of air that burst through the vines walling the area, making him smirk. To their surprise though, the plants began to reform, enticing them to look and see Gloriosa grinning evilly as she stuck out her hands, letting green electricity envelop them in order to rebuild the wall. "Tch…" the green haired teen scoffed angrily, "Maybe we oughta' focus on getting everyone else together," he suggested to the trainer beside him, who nodded in agreement, running off moments later. As the athletic girl dashed by to retrieve any more students still not encased in the brambles, Applejack lifted up a boulder with her brute strength, gaining her pony ears and ponytail in a bright flash of light. She then threw it up into the air before jumping and punching it, sending it smashing through the vines in an instant. Unfortunately, they reformed themselves pretty quickly, much to her shock.

"Hmph," she grunted in frustration, frowning as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Ergh…" Sasuke groaned as he could still feel the sting from the cuts he received earlier, while Sakura was expelling a greenish aura onto them from her hands.

"You okay?" she asked him worriedly, while both Star and Rogue jumped in to assist the others.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" he responded as he stood up, glaring ahead with a determined look in his eyes, "Let's help our friends," he advised, immediately jumping out towards the gazebo. Blue electricity enveloped his lone hand, sparking wildly as he swung it out at the brambles, cutting them to free Sandalwood, Bulk, and Trixie from their prison. The latter of the three has her eyes sparkle at the sight of the Uchiha teen, who quickly grabbed the trio and brought them over to Fluttershy and the others.

"Sasuke…" the medical ninjutsu user uttered out of surprise, admiring his determination before standing up firmly, closing her hands into fists, "Guess it's my turn now!" she realized, punching her left hand excitedly.

"Shadow Dragon…" the Sabertooth wizard began as he took a deep breath of air, "RRROOOAAAARRR!" he bellowed, unleashing a torrent of shadows for his mouth, striking the wall of brambles and creating an opening through it.

"Nice one, Rogue!" Frosch cheered, standing beside him as he continued his attack on the vines.

" _ **Narwhal Blast!**_ " the Mewni princess exclaimed as she stuck out her radiating wand, shooting out a stream of narwhal-shaped projectiles at the brambles and splintering them apart, "Yes!" she yelled excitedly afterwards, but suddenly widened her eyes to see the walls closing again, "What?" she said with an arched eyebrow, looking up to see Gloriosa holding her hands out, shooting vines towards the group members who were interfering.

"Heads up!" Alain cried out, narrowly managing to jump away from the brambles that were trying to grab him. Kyoya suddenly found himself surrounded by them on all sides, clenching his fists and teeth together angrily.

"That does it!" he shouted, letting the black tattoos of wind suddenly appear upon his right arm. He span around and slammed his right extremity onto the ground, causing a burst of wind to instantly break apart the brambles before they could trap him. "Hey!" he called out to the Pokémon trainer, getting his attention as he ducked away from a few more vines, "Start using your freaky powers, too!" he demanded to him, having to slice more brambles intent on retrieving him.

"I can't!" he responded immediately, while Charizard flew down and bashed the wild plants away with his fists, which were covered in orbs of yellow electricity, "I could end up burning down the whole camp and forest with you guys still in it!" he pointed out in a concerned tone.

"Ugh…" the beyblader groaned, hitting a few more vines away, "I hate it when you're right…" he muttered, going off with Leone to the wall of the brambles. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and the other students were still waiting for the gophers to finish digging the escape route. They popped out of the ground on the other side, chattering through the hole they completed to signal that they were done. Upon hearing them, the shy girl gestured for her fellow students to go ahead and crawl through the hole. However, brambles started to come up from the burrow, wrapping around her as she yelped in surprise.

"AH!" she shrieked loudly, catching her boyfriend's attention as his eyes widened.

"Fluttershy!" he called out, immediately racing over while letting his partner deal with the vines at hand. The flame-shaped tattoos appeared upon his right arm, spreading along the appendage and blackening it as it went over the right side of his body, even going far enough to leave a scar-like marking over his right eye. His hand became encased in a blue fireball as he leapt up and dove down towards the vines trying to trap his girlfriend, yelling all the while. In an explosion of blue flames followed by smoke, the plants around the animal whisperer were burnt away, much to her surprise as she saw the fire shrouding the raven haired teen's hand.

"A-Alain…" she stuttered, somewhat frightened along with the others at what just conspired. However, she then saw him extend his right hand out to her as the flames dissipated, making her perk up to see the smile upon his face.

"Let me protect you this time," he told her, making her blink in realization before smiling, taking his hand with her own and standing up. Having witnessed the entire ordeal, Gloriosa tilted her head in confusion, but still grinned as she had stopped their escape. All of sudden, she heard another explosion in the distance, gritting her teeth in frustration as Pinkie was pouring sprinkles into her hand from a jar. She closed her extremity and made them glow hot pink before reeling her arm back and throwing them towards the wall, ponying up in the meantime as her pony ears and ponytail appeared upon her. The shining goodies burst parts of the bramble wall into large holes, allowing for Star and Sakura to jump in.

" _ **Rainbow Fist Punch!**_ " the former of the two exclaimed as she unleashed a multicolored beam of light in the shape of a fist that slammed through the thorns, creating an even bigger hole before they could even regrow.

"CHA!" the latter girl bellowed as she punched the ground, causing a fissure to surge up and make the brambles actually crack, preventing them from growing at all for the moment.

"Yes!" the heart-cheeked girl cheered as she pumped her own fist, "We got one over here guys!" she called out to the others. Applejack then ran over as she hoisted a picnic table in her arms, using it to prevent the wall from closing off, while the vines started to reform. Watching her try to push it through overhead, the demonized girl clenched her teeth before sticking out her aura-covered hands, making the brambles at the wall spark with green electricity before shattering the table into splinters and knocking the cowgirl away, closing off completely.

"Dagnabbit!" she shouted out of frustration as her female Omni Force teammates gathered beside her. The Pokémon trainer, his girlfriend, and the Mega Evolved Flame Pokémon arrived with the other students behind him, as the partier girl was about to ready another wad of sprinkles, spilling them into her hand. Without warning, brambles shot up from the ground and trapped the six campers behind them, much to their shock before another set knocked the puffy haired girl onto the ground, causing her to drop the jar she had. As she reached out to grab it, she noticed that the thorns were about to reach out and grab her, making her flinch in fright as she covered her head with her hands. Thankfully, the freckled female jumped in grasped the vines before they could get her friend, but they swung her around wildly until they tossed her aside.

"AJ!" her boyfriend cried out, immediately jumping over and catching her in his arms bridal style. All of sudden, more thorns shot up, about to trap them until Rarity dashed in, creating a diamond-styled energy barrier around them that broke the bindings apart. "Leone!" Kyoya bellowed, enticing the beyblade to zoom over and slice the vines surrounding them, allowing the fashionista to bring down her barricade with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Gloriosa was continuing to put the other students in cages of brambles amidst their screams, preventing them from running. Rainbow, Rogue, Sasuke, and Frosch watched the scene in horror before the former of the group dashed forward, trying to get a hold of the remaining campers, only to be too late each time as they found themselves caught by the jails made from vines.

"Tch," the shinobi scoffed out of frustration, "How are supposed to get anyone out of here at this rate?" he questioned to his roommate, catching his attention, "I can't go all-out unless I wanna take the camp down with the wall," he mentioned, "and I bet the same applies to you…" he pointed out to him, making him narrow his eyes before glancing up towards the sky, widening his eyes upon realizing something.

"Just do what you can," he told the Uchiha teen, "I'm gonna go get us help!" he stated before turning to his exceed, who nodded in understanding.

"Let's go, Rogue!" he beckoned, forming feathery white wings upon his back before flying over and grasping his partner from behind, hoisting him up towards the wall. In the meantime, the athletic girl was dashing out to the others, having to narrowly avoid the thorns shooting up from the ground at her before being grasped by a bunch of them she hadn't taken notice of. She struggled to break free from their hold, grabbing at them desperately until an explosion of pink occurred beneath her and broke the brambles apart, dropping her down into the Sharingan user's arm as he caught her. It turned out that Pinkie had made the blast that freed her, smugly tossing her jar of sprinkles before catching it in her left hand.

"Uh… Pinkie?" Star chimed in, catching her attention as she took notice of the fact that the entire jar was glowing brightly. She panicked as it fumbled around in her hands, tossing it away like a grenade quickly. Kyoya, Applejack, and Rarity ducked as the container hit the wall, exploding upon contact in a blast of pink smoke. They looked to see that a giant hole had been formed from it, but it closed up rather quickly once again.

"This isn't working!" the cowgirl noted while being set down by her boyfriend, shaking her head as they all looked up at Gloriosa, "Her magic is too strong!" she pointed out, seeing that the wall of brambles was growing into a large dome. They all grimaced in frustration, but the fashionista took notice of her crush flying up with his green-furred feline, appearing to be heading out of the area. Unfortunately, the demonized girl also spotted him, clenching her fists in frustration.

"NO YOU DON'T!" she bellowed, sticking out her right hand to make thorns shoot out from the wall to try and grasp them. The two immediately took notice and gasped, seeing that they were about to be caught.

"Rogue, get away!" Frosch cried out, letting go of the shadow dragon slayer before getting wrapped in the vines.

"FRRROSCHHH!" he screamed in dismay while falling to the earth. The indigo haired girl immediately ran out and formed a diamond-shaped energy shield upon her hands, tossing it out to catch him before he could strike the ground. Everyone immediately ran over as he got onto his feet, looking up and fright to see his friend being immersed in the brambles.

"H-Help…" he squeaked out before becoming completely covered.

"FROSCH, NO!" his partner cried out with tear-filled eyes. The cobalt skinned girl looked at him in shock as she had never seen him look so upset. She then developed an angered expression before stepping forward, as a whitish aura began enveloping her body.

"Leave my darling's cat… ALONE!" she shrieked out of rage as a burst of wind suddenly shot out from her, much to everyone's surprise as they all looked at her with widened eyes. Her own shined a bright white as diamond-shaped markings appeared around them and upon her knuckles. Her hair also gained a yellow, a light violet, and a blue streak as it grew out further, reaching down to her ankles while waving with the wind.

"Well ah'll be…" Applejack uttered in complete astonishment. Rarity then stuck out her hands as they glowed a bright blue, firing a massive beam of light from them at the brambles trapping the exceed, causing them to instantly burst apart and reveal that he was unconscious, but otherwise fine. He was brought down by the fashionista, who encased him within a bluish aura as he floated down into his friend's arms.

"Frosch…" he uttered, amazed at how he was saved as the feline slowly opened his eyes.

"Rogue…" he said happily upon seeing him, letting tears well up in his eyes before being embraced comfortingly by his pal. In a flash of light, the indigo haired girl transformed back into her original ponied up state, falling to a knee as the cowgirl ran over to support her upright.

"Way to go, Rarity!" she complimented to her as she groaned groggily, "Ya just saved Frosch with yer drive mode!" she pointed out excitedly, causing her to crack a small grin.

"As long as he's all right…" she began to say, turning to see the Sabertooth members, who glanced over at her, "that's what matters to me…" she confessed, causing her crush to widen his eyes in surprise. All of a sudden, the sound of cackling caught their attentions as Gloriosa was still floating above them, having her eyes shine a bright green while grinning evilly. The shadow dragon slayer stood up and let his cat down, closing his hands into fists as black markings started to appear upon them.

"Now it's personal…" he muttered angrily as the markings began to show on his face, giving off a determined expression along with the rest of his comrades.

 **PART IV**

"Grr… come on!" Sting yelled from within the crystal cavern as he struggled to break free of the vines holding him against the wall. Luffy was doing the same while upon the ceiling, clenching his teeth tightly. Down below, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, and Lector all were having the same problems, unable to get out of their restraints.

"No good…" the red and yellow haired girl said after a moment of grunting as she tugged at the vines.

"What happened to your magic, Sunset?" the scientist asked, realizing that her pony ears and ponytail were gone.

"I think these brambles are suppressing it…" she replied while still struggling to break free from their grasp.

"It's Mard Geer's power, milady…" the white dragon slayer chimed in, catching their attentions as the Omni Force squadron leader widened her eyes out of shock, "It's stopping my magic from working, too!" he mentioned, gritting his teeth as he tried pulling at the vines around him again.

"So that means whatever Gloriosa is right now is Equestrian magic combined with the powers of someone of the Nine Demon Gates…" the amber skinned girl explained as they kept trying to free themselves, "And not just anyone either…" she added with a grimace.

"Mard Geer…" the red-furred feline uttered after realizing, "And she's probably using that power to hurt our friends!" he mentioned frightfully.

"Or to save the camp by keeping everyone from leaving!" Spike guessed, growling as he bit into his restraints.

"It's my fault…" Twilight blurted out with quivering lips, causing everyone to perk up and look at her, "I should've done something to try and stop Gloriosa…" she admitted as tears welled up in her eyes, making Luffy growl angrily, "but… I was just so afraid that-"

"SHUT UP AND QUIT CRYIN' ALREADY!" the pirate's voice suddenly boomed, catching their attentions as they all looked up at him, "There's no point blaming yourself for something you did or didn't do!" he told her as her eyes trembled, "What matters now is that we all work together to stop Gloriosa!" he bellowed, taking in a deep breath of air, "Gum-Gum Balloon!" he exclaimed as his whole torso suddenly inflated to a massive size, causing the thorns around him to snap, allowing him to float down towards the ground.

"Nice thinking, Luffy!" the red and yellow haired girl complimented as Twilight watched him in amazement, seeing him expel air from his mouth in order to deflate before his feet touched the earth.

"We're not gonna give up when we've beaten stuff like this before," he stated as he walked forward and squatted down, taking hold of a chunk of the white rock that he destroyed earlier in his right hand. He then turned towards Sting, who blinked in confusion.

"Uh… what are you doing?" he asked nervously as he saw him reeling his arm back.

"You said your friend could eat this stuff…" he started to reply, "so I'm betting you can, too!" he yelled as he threw the stone up at him. The Sabertooth guildmaster blinked in surprise before grinning in realization, opening his mouth wide and chomping down on the rock with his teeth.

"Sting!" his exceed cried out worriedly, wondering if he'd be all right. With one big gulp, he swallowed it all down, smirking afterwards.

"I'm fine, Lector," he reassured, making him smile happily out of relief, "Thanks for that…" he said in gratitude to his teammate as a whitish aura began overtaking his body, "Now I can show these damn vines what a _real dragon slayer_ can do!" he exclaimed, pulling apart the thorns that held him against the wall, allowing him to fall down to the ground and land on his feet. In the meantime, Spike finally snapped the ones around himself, going over to the cat beside him and freeing him as well.

"Thanks!" he said in gratitude, having a pair of feathery white wings sprout from his back before floating up to Sunset, tugging at her vines with his paws, ripping them apart one by one. The purple puppy managed to do the same with his owner's restraints, making them unravel and fall to the ground afterwards.

"Nice work, you guys!" the amber skinned girl complimented as she rubbed the head of the exceed and then kneeled down to pet the dog, jogging off towards the sealed entrance while developing a serious expression on her face, being followed by the others, "Eh!" she grunted, trying to push the boulders with her own strength.

"Milady, you need a hand?" the blonde haired teen asked as he came over, closing his right hand into a fist as he was ready to strike the rocks. His team leader glanced over at Twilight, seeing her pick up her pet as she looked back at her, blinking in confusion.

"I think we should let her do it," she told him, much to the glasses-wearing girl's surprise as her eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered in question.

"Twilight, you have to try and use your magic for this," her friend advised, gesturing towards the blocked entrance.

"I don't think I can lift something that big…" she replied honestly with a shake of her head, "And it's not like either of the guys can't do it…" she added while taking quick glances at the both of them.

"Huh…" the Omni Force squadron leader sighed deeply, "I know that it's not our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends…" she admitted to her as she held out her right hand, "but I want you to at least try and use your magic!" she yelled out of frustration, "It's not Midnight Sparkle in there!" she mentioned, "It's you!" she stated, causing her to blink out of astonishment.

"Twilight," Spike began as he leapt out of her arms, landing onto the ground before her, "she's right," he said, gesturing towards the red and yellow haired girl, "If you keep holding yourself back like this," he continued, "you'll only make things worse," he noted, making her glance away ashamedly, "Besides," he kept going as she perked up, "we're here if you need us," he reassured, noticing everyone around nodding in agreement, grinning at her. As reluctant as she still was, the glasses-wearing girl stepped forward and held out her hands towards the boulder sealing off the entrance, making them glow in a violet light before shrouding the blockage within a sparkling aura. It then began to move forward, tugging at the brambles holding it down.

"Er!" she grunted with sweat dripping down from her form as a green light appeared upon her forehead. She didn't take notice of the fact that Luffy had squatted down behind her, letting his legs pump like pistons before his skin became pink and started to steam. He stood up and blackened his right arm, closing his hand into a fist before stretching it back far.

"Gum-Gum…" he began as he launched it forward, making it shine a bright red before it started to expel flames, "RED HAWK!" he bellowed, striking the rock with all of his might, causing it to shatter instantly in an explosion of dust. Once the veil cleared, everyone smiled to see open exit.

"Uh…" the scientist said as she started falling backwards. Fortunately, Sunset caught her from behind with her left arm, grinning at her as she did the same back. She then looked over at the pirate, who walked up to them as his fist was still immersed in fire. "But… I thought you guys wanted _me_ to-"

"Never said we wouldn't help," he interjected with a cheeky grin, "Plus, I'm itchin' to get some payback on that girl…" he confessed as the flames upon his extremity went out and the coating disappeared, allowing him to crack his knuckles excitedly. Twilight eyes just shined brightly as she stared at him in wonder, letting out a chuckle afterwards.

"You really _are_ just like him…" she pointed out to him, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Come on!" Sting beckoned to them suddenly, racing out of the cave with the rest of the group in tow, heading for the growing dome of brambles. Within it, Gloriosa landed upon the vine-covered sundial before the large group going against her.

"Why are you fighting me?!" she asked them angrily as she rubbed her fingers through her crazy hair, "I'm doing this to save our camp!" she exclaimed to them as they all had concerned expressions upon their faces, "I'm doing this for you!" she echoed, gesturing towards the large group, minus Rainbow and Sasuke. Rarity let out a nervous chuckle afterwards, catching her attention.

"Gloriosa," she began to her with her hands together, "let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" she suggested as the Omni Force members of the group got into ready stances, prepared to fight just in case, "I mean," she continued, "I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful," she admitted with a slight shrug, "but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa…" she mentioned, glancing off to the side. Rogue immediately smacked himself in the face upon hearing the remark, while the demonized girl smiled crazily, tilting her head to the side as green electricity sparked around her.

"To the spa…?" she repeated sweetly in question, " _To the spa?!_ " she screamed angrily, making larger brambles pop out from beneath the ground and wrap around herself while moving towards the remaining people.

"Alain! Kyoya!" the shadow dragon slayer called out.

"On it!" the beyblader responded, throwing out his right fist, "Special Move…" he began as Leone suddenly span in, having a small vortex appear over its form, "King Lion Crushing Fang!" he bellowed loudly. Without warning, the embodiment of a lion appeared from his beyblade and slashed through the oncoming vines in a huge gust of wind, much to the surprise of the former camp director.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" the Pokémon trainer commanded while swinging out his left arm. Enveloping his hands in a green, claw-like aura again, the Mega Evolved Flame Pokémon dove down and sliced through the thorns as well. Gritting her teeth in rage, the evil, freckled girl stuck her hands out to their respective sides after folding them inward, causing more brambles to surge towards the group. The two teens before her growled out of frustration, closing their hands into fists. The green haired teen's extremities became immersed in vortexes of wind, while his teammate beside him had ones encased in blue flames.

"Alain!" the latter's girlfriend shrieked as she saw him reeling his right arm back.

"Flame Dragon…" he began to echo.

"Lion Gale…" the one next to him began as his left arm was swung back.

"FIST!" they exclaimed simultaneously, throwing their extremities out and blasting the vines away in an explosion of fire and wind, also catching their foe in the crossfire as her eyes widened. When the cloud of smoke that emanated afterwards cleared, it revealed the burnt brambles lying upon the ground, torn up as the two who attacked them grinned, losing the markings upon their forms.

"Well…" Applejack uttered, evidently impressed with her boyfriend, as was Fluttershy as she smiled in relief. Meanwhile, the demonized girl fell back onto the sundial upon her knee, grimacing in pain. The Sabertooth wizard widened his eyes upon taking notice, blinking in realization.

"Rogue?" Frosch uttered, having seen his reaction.

"Grrr…" Gloriosa growled angrily as green electricity crackled around her form. She suddenly made more thorns shoot out towards the group, much to their surprise as they thought she was down for the moment.

" _ **Super Crystal Mega Wall!**_ " Star's voice boomed as she stuck out her wand, firing a pink beam of light from it that hit the ground, suddenly causing a wall of sparkling pink diamonds to come up and block the oncoming vines, "Gloriosa, you're crazy!" she screamed out to their enemy, catching her attention as she arched an eyebrow, "If you really wanna save this camp," she started to say, "don't go treating us like prisoners!" she demanded angrily as the barricade began to crack, "We can help you!" she added to her.

"And I already told you…" the former camp director began in a sweet tone, "I GOT THIS!" she bellowed angrily, making the wall shatter, blowing everyone back a few feet as they slid across the ground. She then saw that the jet black haired teen wasn't among them, not noticing the shadow moving in behind her. The dragon slayer then leapt out from it, immersing his right hand in a dark aura as he was about to strike her.

' _If we can take her down, that's our best bet at saving everyone!_ ' he noted to himself, prepared to attack.

"No, don't!" a familiar voice suddenly cried out, catching his and his opponent's attention as they saw Timber jog in with a frightened look in his eyes. The demonized girl then saw the one about to strike her, elbowing him in the torso with her right arm, making him grunt in pain before spitting out a wad of blood.

"Rogue!" Rarity and Frosch shrieked frightfully, seeing him get grasped by their enemy as she then threw him aside. The human of the two created another diamond-shaped energy barrier to catch him, gently setting him down onto the ground as he wiped his lips with his right arm.

"Almost had her…" he muttered in frustration as the fashionista and his exceed went over to make sure that he was all right. Developing a look of seriousness in her eyes, Rainbow dashed out to try and help her comrades, only for Gloriosa to trip her up with a bramble as she yelped. She bowled over everyone there before they could catch her, making them all fall down onto the ground in heaps. Sasuke instantly closed his hand into a fist afterwards, letting a purple aura overtake his form as vines began surrounding his foe once again, lifting her up from the sundial as she grinned evilly.

"That's enough!" the Uchiha teen demanded, making her perk up and look over at him, gasping as she saw that he was enveloped within the upper half of a humanoid-like being constructed of an eerie, purple energy. It possessed demonic horns, a long appendage upon its chin, and a malevolent grin. A bow appeared upon its left arm as within its form, Sasuke took the stance of an archer, reeling his right arm back as his creation was about to fire an arrow of purple energy towards his adversary.

"Stop, please!" the supervisor begged loudly, making him perk up in surprise. All of a sudden, brambles began surrounding him and latching onto his Susanoo's arms, preventing him from attacking as he grimaced. The demonized girl continued her ascent into the air thanks to the thorns, while her brother watched from below, completely terrified. "Gloriosa," he began, "this isn't the way!" he yelled desperately.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber," she replied normally with a small smile while letting the brambles grow even larger, " _but I got this!_ " she bellowed, sticking out her hands towards the ground as they sparked with green electricity along with her crystal necklace, making more vines shoot out from beneath her and trap her sibling within them.

"Agh!" he yelped as he could feel himself getting squeezed, "No! You don't!" he shouted up to her, hoping that she would hear his voice as her eyes glowed a bright green. Outside of the wall, Luffy, Sting, and Lector arrived, seeing that their path into the campgrounds was blocked.

"Looks like we're goin' up," the latter of the three noted as he floated over with his wings and took hold of his partner from behind, "Ready, Sting?" he asked him.

"Always," he replied with a grin and a nod, allowing him to fly up towards the top of the dome of thorns. The pirate below them stretched out his arms, latching onto a part of the vines near the top.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" he cried out as he launched himself up after his teammate. In the meantime, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike were at another part of the wall, as the former of the three tugged at the brambles with a loud grunt.

"Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?" she asked her friend as her attempts weren't working, turning around to see her nervously holding her hands before herself.

"I don't want to use too much…" she responded after a moment of looking away, "Midnight Sparkle could take over!" she mentioned out of fright, closing her extremities into fists.

"Twilight!" her friend shouted in a reprimanding tone as she trotted up to her and grabbed her hands, "Our friends are in there!" she pointed out desperately, while a red aura built up around her own extremities, followed by her ponying up, gaining pony ears and a ponytail in a flash of light. Despite being reluctant, the glasses-wearing girl took a deep breath of air through her nose.

"Okay," she said, stepping forward with a determined expression and sticking out her hands once again. They became encased in a violet aura, starting to undo the section of the bramble wall before them. Back inside, the entire camp was getting closer to being sealed off completely as the vines were about to finish the dome above. Down below, Sasuke let the humanoid-like figure enveloping him disappear, allowing him to escape from the thorns that held him down as he jumped over to his comrades.

"Please, Gloriosa!" Timber begged as he was still stuck within the brambles, "What you're doing is crazy!" he mentioned out of fright, "You have to listen to me!" he demanded in a desperate tone, only to receive no response from the demonized girl.

"That isn't Gloriosa," a familiar voice chimed in, catching his attention as he turned his head to see the Omni Force squadron leader enter the area from the opening her friend created, with the purple puppy coming in behind her. The glasses-wearing girl came in soon afterwards, relinquishing her magical hold on the brambles as her forehead had glowed in the same form once again, followed by her eyes flashing a light turquoise. She immediately rubbed her head as she trotted up to her pal, who had a serious look in her eyes.

"Twilight!" Rarity cried out in relief as she held Rogue up by his left arm.

"Sunset!" Applejack exclaimed happily upon seeing her team leader.

"You're okay!" Rainbow noted while being pulled back onto her feet by Fluttershy. Everyone was just as thrilled to see that backup had arrived, but Frosch noticed that his fellow exceed and the other two teens weren't among them. Meanwhile, the two girls quickly ran over to the camp supervisor, with the amber skinned of the two speaking up.

"That isn't your sister," she told him quickly while placing her left hand onto his shoulder, "It's someone who's been consumed by the power of a demon and Equestrian magic," she explained as they all looked up to see the former camp director about to be completely entangled within the brambles.

"Whoever you are," her brother began in a desperate tone, "you have to let my sister go!" he yelled up to the being, "Please, Gloriosa, come back!" he begged as tears started to well up in his eyes, "I need you!" he added while on the brink of crying. Unfortunately, his pleading words didn't seem to reach her as the thorns finally closed her off from the others' view. "Gloriosa!" he screamed in dismay, also becoming completely trapped within the brambles as they overtook his form. The Omni Force squadron leader had to grab her glasses-wearing friend by the arm and pull her away before they could get snatched up by the vines as well.

"T-Timber…" she stuttered out of fear as they ran off towards their comrades, having tears streak down her cheeks. While the situation seemed hopeless, she knew that there was perhaps one more way they could still win. "LUUUFFFYYY!" she screamed as loudly as she could. The bramble tree created by the evil being was about to connect with the almost completed dome at the top in the meantime.

"JET…" a familiar voice began to echo from above, catching everyone's attention as they looking at the closing opening overhead, seeing a figure diving down towards it. They all gasped in surprise to recognize it as the pirate, whose skin was pink and steaming as his right leg was stretched up into the sky. "AXE!" he bellowed, bringing it down in almost an instant and slamming it into the top of the tree, causing it to crack up massively.

"Luffy," Sasuke noted with a chuckle, glad with everyone else that he had arrived, especially Twilight as she let out a sob of relief.

"HAAAAAAHHHH!" the Devil Fruit user roared as he pressed his foot against the wood even harder, splintering it even further before managing to go through it, hitting his enemy inside right in the face, much to her surprise.

"Wh-What?!" she stammered in complete shock, looking to see him gritting his teeth angrily as he continued to push her down with all of his might. She then noticed another figure diving down from overhead, being Sting as a whitish aura overtook his body.

"We're gonna squad up and take you down!" he declared while readying his right fist, reeling his arm back, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" he yelled as his extremity gathered a large quantity of light, "HOLY NOVA!" he screamed upon striking her in the torso with it, making her grunt in pain, as he released the luminosity in a white explosion upon impact. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright blast as it enveloped the area, also shattering the brambles as Timber found himself sitting upon the ground.

"What… happened?" he asked, glancing around in confusion before two figures landed before him, being the Gum-Gum user and the Sabertooth guildmaster as they glanced ahead at the smoke and dust that remained from their attack.

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed with a smile upon seeing his teammate.

"Don't forget about me!" another voice chimed in, causing them to perk up and see Lector float down towards them with his feathery white wings.

"Lector!" Frosch squeaked delightedly with tears of joy in his eyes. In the meantime, the dust finally settled, revealing Gloriosa lying on her knees as she coughed. She then stood up and not only took notice of the fact that the bramble tree had been completely cut down, but thanks to the teens before her, the sundial had been broken apart as well.

"You…" she growled angrily afterwards, letting green electricity spark all around her as more brambles started coming up from the ground. Her opponents just got into ready stances, as steam continued to emit from the pirate's form, while the white dragon slayer began to develop white markings in a scale-like design across his arms and face.

"Hey, be careful!" the camp supervisor advised to them as he got onto his feet, "She's totally out of control at this point," he started to say, making Luffy growl angrily, "so you need to-! GUH!" he grunted, interjecting his own sentence upon taking a punch to his torso from the Devil Fruit user, who had stretched his left arm back to do so.

"Timber!" Twilight exclaimed as she rushed over to him with the rest of the group, supporting him upright as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"What was… that for?!" he asked angrily in between grunts, writhing in pain.

"For lying to us," the rubbery teen responded as he turned back to face the demonized human, much to his surprise, "I get that you wanna keep your sister safe," he continued to him, "but when it comes to this, you really shoulda' told someone," he stated, making him glance down ashamedly.

"How could I?!" he retorted back, "Would any of you have even believed me?!" he asked the ones around him. To his shock, he received a plethora of nods as a response, causing him to smack himself in the face and groan upon feeling quite stupid at the moment.

"Doesn't matter right now," the Sabertooth guildmaster chimed in as he looked back at his friends, "Where are the rest of the guys?" he asked them.

"They've all been captured by Gloriosa," Rogue immediately replied, glancing over at the bramble cages and sealed off areas, "We've been trying to get them out of here," he kept going, "but her powers are too strong for us to deal with," he told them.

"So you've just been tryin' to save everyone this whole time?" Luffy guessed, catching everyone's attention as they all blinked in surprise, seeing him squat down, "Keep it up," he advised, putting his right fist against the earth before more steam shot out from his body, "I'll deal with her," he stated with a determined expression in his eyes.

" _You'll_... deal with me?" the demonized girl repeated in question, grinning evilly as electricity sparked around her, "How?" she asked with a chuckle as she stuck out her right hand, causing a plethora of vines to surge towards him. All of a sudden, he vanished from her sight, much to her surprise as he then reappeared right before her, reeling his arm back while taking aim with his left hand.

"Gum-Gum…" he began, clenching his extremity tightly, "JET PISTOL!" he exclaimed, punching her in the chest in an instant and sending her sliding back across the ground. She grimaced in pain before glaring out at him, seeing the fierce look in his own eyes as he was prepared to fight her.

 **X**

The former camp director stood back up and glowered at her opponent, who remained stoic as steam continued to emit from his form.

"Hey!" Timber suddenly yelled, stomping towards the pirate, "I don't remember beating up my sister being a part of your-! Ah!" he yelped, interjected his remark as Sting grabbed him by the back of his shirt, hoisting him up and turning him around to face him.

"Pal, you better stop talkin'…" he started to say while closing his right hand into a fist, "or I'm gonna hafta put your lights out," he told him menacingly, causing him to gulp in fright.

"There's no need for that," Sunset chimed in as she came over, enticing her teammate to let the supervisor down onto his feet, "Besides," she continued, folding her arms over his chest, "I think Luffy might be onto something…" she admitted, making the tan skinned teen blink in surprise.

"She's right," Rogue said as he trotted up to them, "When Alain and Kyoya attacked her before," he continued, remembering when Gloriosa had keeled over the first time, "she wasn't moving for a moment after that," he noted, "and neither were her plants," he added, causing those around him to widen their eyes in realization.

"So then the only way we got a chance at savin' everyone is if Luffy beats her, while we're gettin' the others outta here," Applejack pointed out as she put her hand onto her chin, "right?" she guessed with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry about this…" the Devil Fruit user chimed in apologetically as sweat dripped down from his form, making them perk up and look at him, "but I don't got a choice here," he stated, clenching his fists tightly.

"Luffy…" Twilight uttered worriedly as she clasped her hands together before her chest. All of a sudden, he dashed off and stretched out his right leg, slamming it into the demonized girl.

"JET WHIP!" he bellowed, sending her flying into the wall of brambles as she crashed against it with a grunt. Her eyes shined a bright green in rage as she then stood up, sticking out her hands to make a plethora of brambles surge towards him. He reeled both of his arms back, gritting his teeth angrily as his fists were aimed at the oncoming vines. "Gum-Gum…" he began, throwing his extremities out at a rapid pace, "JET GATLING!" he screamed, roaring as he punched the thorns into pieces, letting them fall lifelessly onto the ground.

"Whoa…" Spike uttered in surprise as everyone witnessed the power being exerted by their comrade.

"Let's hurry and get everyone out of here!" Rainbow advised, catching their attentions before they all nodded in agreement, heading off in different directions to go and free the students. Meanwhile, Timber stayed behind, watching as his sibling continued to try and fend off the rubbery teen.

"Charizard!" Alain cried out to his Mega Evolved partner, who dove down with his hands immersed in a green, claw-like aura, using them to slice through the traps made from brambles, freeing the ones inside as they quickly got out and smiled.

"Rip 'em apart, Leone!" Kyoya commanded as his beyblade zoomed by and cut the vines around more cages, getting several more campers out of there.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed as his hand was immersed in blue electricity, slashing his way through the thorns surrounding Trixie, much to her relief as she smiled upon seeing him.

"My hero!" she exclaimed, embracing him in gratitude afterwards while blushing, surprising him a little as he blinked in confusion.

"Uh…" he uttered, unsure of what to do as the energy upon his extremity went out.

"Quit fooling around, Sasuke!" Star yelled at him as she extended the hilt of her wand into a staff, which she stuck upright into the ground, "We gotta stay focused and get everyone outta here!" she pointed out, letting her weapon radiate a bright pink light, " _ **Raspberry Lasso Lines!**_ " she echoed, unleashing a plethora of pink beams of light from her device that latched onto the bramble cages, "Big sis! Pinkie! Applejack!" she called out while grunting. The kunoichi, the partier girl, and the cowgirl rushed over and took hold of the energy lines, pulling at them with all of their might in order to make the vines unravel, allowing the students to escape from them.

"Way to go, Star!" Sakura complimented as the luminosities dissipated, allowing for the Mewni princess to let out quick breaths of air in relief, letting the hilt of her armament retract back to normal as she held it in her right hand.

"I do what I do…" she replied with a smirk and a thumbs up, still somewhat fatigued. Meanwhile, Sunset and Rarity were working together to levitate students out of the bramble traps in auras of amber and light blue respectively, sweating as their work was getting tougher. Fluttershy was tending to those who had already been freed, guiding them away with Lector and Frosch.

"Agh!" Gloriosa groaned as she slid across the ground. Luffy landed in front of her, breathing heavily as blood dripped down from his arms. "I'm just trying to save my camp!" she screamed angrily at him, "Why don't you understand?!" she asked with clenched fists.

" _Your_ camp?" the pirate repeated in question with a tilted head, causing her to perk up, "I'm startin' to think that _you're_ the one who doesn't get it…" he admitted, squatting down, "It's everyone's camp!" he shouted before lunging out at her again. In the meantime, Sting and Rogue stood before the bramble-covered mess hall, dashing out towards it as thin beams of white and black light expelled from the tips of their fingers respectively.

"White Shadow Dragon…" they began together, having the light and shadow beams slash through the vines surrounding the building, "SILK!" they exclaimed, completely decimating the thorns as they broke apart. Rainbow then flew down and slammed the doors open, revealing everyone that had been trapped inside as they widened their eyes in surprise.

"We're getting all of you outta here!" she told him before floating upwards with her wings, "C'mon!" she beckoned, gesturing outside. Celestia, Luna, and the students inside all exited the edifice quickly, running off and gathering with the rest of them. The former camp director took notice, widening her eyes in fright.

"NO!" she bellowed, about to dash over and stop them until she received a punch to the face from her opponent.

"I don't think so!" he retorted as he bent over backwards, placing his hands against the ground and clapping the soles of his sandals together, "Gum-Gum…" he began, aiming his feet towards her, "JET SPEAR!" he yelled, stretching them out in an attempt to strike her. Reacting quickly, she made a wall of brambles shoot out before herself, blocking the attack for the moment. However, the Devil Fruit user just pressed harder against them, breaking through the vines and striking her in the chest, sending her tumbling across the ground.

"Ergh!" she growled in frustration, glaring out at him as he landed down, keeping his fists clenched tightly.

"I'd never be this strong without the help of my friends…" he said, while blood dripped from the cuts he suffered on both his arms and legs, "That's why… I'm gonna make ya understand that you can't do this on your own!" he declared as his appendages became blackened, followed by him rushing out at her.

"I think that's everyone," Rogue noted as they were all gathered at the wall of thorns.

"Now we just need to make an opening for them," Sunset realized, crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced back at Twilight, who was still watching the battle raging on from afar with trembling eyes.

"We can handle it," Sting suddenly chimed in, removing his tank top, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Sting?" his squadron leader uttered with an arched eyebrow while blushing. All of a sudden, he actually began to eat into the article of clothing, ripping it up with his teeth.

"Uh…" Luna uttered in astonishment as he scarfed down the last of the white shirt, letting out a small burp afterwards.

"'Scuse me…" he apologized sheepishly, wiping his lips with his left arm, "I think it's time for the twin dragons to take care of this mess," he stated, stepping forward. His Sabertooth comrade grinned in agreement, trotting over to his side.

"Everyone, stand back," he advised as they both got into ready stances. The blonde haired teen swung his right arm back, while his partner did the same with his left, unleashing white light and shadows from their hands respectively as they buzzed loudly. The masses grew brighter until they shrunk down and merged together in a small sphere within their extremities.

"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON FLASH FANG!" they bellowed, throwing out their fists and firing a massive burst of light and shadows at the wall, blasting through it instantly as everyone braced themselves from the impact. Once it ended, they all looked out and smiled to see the large opening that was created by the teens.

"Hell yeah!" the guildmaster exclaimed delightedly, pumping his fists, "Now that's how the squad gets it done!" he proclaimed as he high fived the jet black haired adolescent beside him. The Omni Force squadron leader grinned at her teammates, glad that they managed to help out.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Star beckoned, gesturing towards the exit with her wand as everyone began running towards it. All of a sudden though, the white dragon slayer keeled over onto his right knee, breathing heavily as he caught the attentions of his teammates.

"Sting!" the red and yellow haired girl cried out worriedly, rushing back over to him, squatting down and placing her hands onto his shoulders, "Are you all right?!" she asked him, seeing the sweat dripping down from his face as he hyperventilated.

"That Etherion…" he managed to say, causing her to widen her eyes in realization as she recalled him eating the rock in the cave from earlier, "Guess my stomach wasn't as strong as I thought after all…" he grumbled, having to be lifted up on his feet by his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sunset reassured as she carried him along, "Sakura'll have you checked out and you'll be-"

"AH!" a voice shrieked, interrupting her sentence as she looked and gasped to see Celestia, Luna, and the students all being wrapped in brambles and hoisted up, struggling to break free from their bonds. She then glanced back to see Gloriosa grinning evilly, having stuck out her right hand, which was encased in a bright green aura.

"Gum-Gum…" a voice began behind her, making her turn around too late to see Luffy with his blackened arms stretched back to their limits, "EAGLE BAZOOKA!" he bellowed, shooting them forward in an instant, striking her in the torso before she could even react, sending her flying away in a yelp. His pinkish skin and steam vanished from his form along with the coating over his arms as he breathed heavily, evidently exhausted from fighting for so long. All of sudden, brambles shot up from the earth beneath him, much to his surprise as they wrapped around his body, restraining him for the moment. He looked out to see the demonized girl floating towards him, having an angered expression upon her face.

"I told you that I got this," she stated with a grin that seemed quite ominous.

"And I told you that you're looking at this all wrong!" the pirate screamed angrily, much to her surprise, "My friends… my crew…" he listed off, managing to move his right hand up to his face, "If I wanted to save this camp," he started to say as he stuck his right thumb out, "they'd all pitch in to help me no matter what!" he shouted, biting into his finger, "THIRD GEAR!" his voice boomed, blowing into it and making his arm inflate to a massive size, much to his enemy's shock as it broke apart his bindings, "BONE BALLOON!" he echoed loudly, letting the air in his body move across to his left arm, snapping off all the vines that had trapped him.

"What… are you?" the former camp director questioned, somewhat frightened as he reeled his enlarged left fist back, letting off a smirk.

"I'm the guy who's gonna be king of the pirates!" he responded cheekily, throwing out his arm, "Gum-Gum…" he began, changing his expression into an enraged one, "GIANT PISTOL!" he yelled, slamming his extremity into her with all of his might, knocking her away as she tumbled across the ground again.

"Yeah, you got her, Luffy!" Lector cheered from afar as he stood upon the earth without his wings.

"Beat her up!" Frosch cried out with clenched paws. Timber just watched on worriedly, hoping that his sister wouldn't be too hurt from the brawl.

" _ **Sprinkle Shower!**_ " Star exclaimed, unleashing a plethora of the sweet treats into the air from her wand, allowing Pinkie to catch wads of them in her hands, making them glow hot pink.

"Thanks!" she said in gratitude, tossing them out at the brambles, making them explode upon impact. The students that fell from the vines afterwards were either caught in the arms of Applejack and Sakura, or floated down gently within amber and blue auras from Sunset and Rarity respectively. Sasuke also managed to help as an ominous purple aura had overtaken his form again, creating the bone structure of a right arm with a sword, which slashed the branches to free the others.

"Huh… huh…" the red and yellow haired girl breathed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she glanced back to see the conflict between her teammate and Gloriosa still going on, "At this rate…" she started to realize, "we're never gonna get outta here…" she grumbled, readying her hands to try and free more students. All of a sudden, brambles shot up from the ground beneath her, wrapping around her body as she shrieked in surprise.

"Sunset!" Alain cried out, about to rush over and help her with Charizard, but more vines emerged, blocking his path to her. She was hoisted up into the air, grimacing in pain as she could feel the thorns sinking into her skin. Without warning, a bright beam of white light zoomed in and struck the brambles, making them disintegrate as the Omni Force squadron leader started to fall to the earth, only to be caught in the arms of a familiar figure, landing down safely. She opened her eyes and gasped lightly to see that Sting had been the one to save her, letting off a grin towards her.

"Don't count me out just yet, milady," he advised jokingly while holding her bridal style, "There's no way I'm gonna throw in the towel just because of a stupid stomachache…" he mentioned with a chuckle, while her eyes trembled.

"Sting…" she uttered out of disbelief, blushing as she realized the position she was currently in, "Uh… you can put me down now…" she pointed out, making him perk up and look at her in confusion before turning red himself.

"R-Right!" he stuttered, setting her back onto her feet while laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head afterwards, "So… uh…" he started to say as she smirked at him, only to be interjected upon hearing the sound of a bang. The whole group turned to see that the fight going on from afar appeared to be escalating. The Devil Fruit user was narrowly dodging the brambles that shot towards him, jumping away until he found himself directly above his foe.

"All right!" he exclaimed in realization, taking both of his thumbs and biting them, blowing air into them seconds later as they inflated to a massive size. He then swung them back, coating them in black as they clanged together. "Gum-Gum…" he began while below, the demonized girl quickly had a barricade of thorns come up from the ground to shield her from the attack, "GRIZZLY MAGNUM!" he bellowed as he threw the enlarged appendages down, striking the vines and splintering them in an explosion of dust and dirt, making everyone flinch as they shielded their eyes from the oncoming cloud.

"Did he get her?" Rainbow asked as the veil began to dissipate, revealing that the rubbery teen's arms had deflated back to normal again, while he breathed heavily in fatigue. However, it also revealed that his foe was fine as well, immersing herself within vines once more as they lifted her up into the air, much to the shock of everyone.

"I should've known that we wouldn't be on the same page," she recalled in a sweet tone as she rubbed her fingers together, making green electricity spark from them, "so I'm gonna finish this once and for all," she declared, cackling away delightedly as the aura around her crystal necklace brightened.

"If second and third can't beat you…" Luffy began, tossing his sandals off from his feet and coating his left arm in black, much to the transformed female's surprise, "then I'll just have to ramp it up to the next one!" he bellowed, inhaling a deep breath of air before biting into his blackened appendage, blowing into it with all of his might.

"Luffy!" Twilight screamed, wondering what he was planning on doing, while the others were still attempting to free the campers from the bramble-covered area. All of a sudden, his left arm inflated to a massive size, much larger than his own body.

"MUSCLE BALLOON!" he yelled, causing Gloriosa to arch an eyebrow as to what he was planning. Air flowed through his body and expanded it, while a red aura began overtaking his form. His tank top became ripped off during the sequence, falling onto the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to witness what the rubbery teen was trying to accomplish. Even Sunset was concerned as she had no idea what form her comrade was trying to take. His proportions became warped, and his body became much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs all coated in Armament Haki. The marks across his torso resembled the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gained shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes, while his hair stuck up. He also physically grew taller, standing around four meters tall. Steam emitted from his body, shrouding him from view for the moment until the air finally blew in, making it dissipate.

"Whoa..." Spike uttered out of amazement upon seeing the completed transformation, noticing the Devil Fruit user bouncing in place with his roundish body.

"FOURTH... GEAR!" he exclaimed, having his left fist clenched, while his right one was aimed towards his foe, "BOUNCE MAN!" he finished, continuing to hop up and down. Everyone was pretty shocked by what the pirate had become, including the villainous being that loomed over them.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled, holding her sides while continuing to laugh afterwards, "You expect to stop me with that?!" she inquired with a crazy expression upon her face, while Luffy's remained stoic, "THEN TRY IT!" she screeched in challenge as the green aura around her flared up wildly with sparks of electricity, "Once I beat you," she kept going, "I'll save everyone in this camp from that weasel!" she declared with outstretched arms.

"Gloriosa..." her brother uttered with tear-filled eyes. Seeing his expression, the inflated teen clenched his teeth together angrily, pressing his feet against the ground as he was able to stop bouncing for a split-second.

"Gum-Gum..." he began, suddenly jumping upward in an instant to his adversary, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, seeing that he was compressing his feet into the skin of his legs, "RHINO..." he continued, shooting both of them out and striking her in the chest, causing her to grimace in agony, "...SCHNEIDER!" he bellowed as he blew her out of the brambles she was attempting to immerse herself in, making her crash into her dome of the wooden vines while also cracking them.

"GUH!" she grunted in agony, looking out to see the enraged expression on her opponent's face, "Very well..." she muttered in frustration, readying herself for battle as the others watched on, astonished by the power their friend was showing.

 **X**

"RRRAAAAHHH!" Luffy roared as he bounced up at Gloriosa, punching her in the face with his right fist before grabbing her left arm, throwing her down onto the ground. She grunted in pain, slowly getting back up onto her feet, seeing her foe come down, continuing to bounce in place upon hitting the ground, much to her annoyance.

"Stop bouncing!" she demanded angrily, lighting up her hands in a green aura before sticking them out, causing more thorns to shoot up and wrap around him. She grinned evilly as she believed that she had him trapped, but was shocked to see him easily rip them apart, zooming towards her as he clenched his teeth angrily.

"GLORRRIIIOSSSAAA!" he bellowed while rocketing ahead, readying his right fist before striking her in the torso, making her grimace in agony again.

"Hey, take it easy!" Timber advised, evidently concerned for the damage that his sister was taking.

"He's literally bouncin' off of the air…" Sting noted with trembling eyes, amazed by his comrade's strength, much to the confusion of his exceed as he arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"He's using the elasticity of his body to propel himself around the air," Sasuke explained as a response, "In a way, he actually _is_ bouncing off of the very air to go where he needs to," he added, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Did you have any idea that he could do that?" Rogue asked his squadron leader, who shook her head in reply.

"I get the feeling that this is a last resort for Luffy…" she pointed out, causing the others to widen their eyes in surprise as they glanced over at her.

"H-How come?" Spike stuttered in question nervously. She then turned back around, enticing everyone to look and see the Devil Fruit user wheezing as he continued to fend off his enemy.

"Uh oh…" Star uttered in realization, biting the head of her wand anxiously. Sunset immediately developed a serious look on her face, turning back around to face her friends.

"We need to focus on getting everyone else out of here," she instructed to them, "then we can help Luffy deal with Gloriosa," she promised, making her comrades and friends all nod in agreement before racing off to guide the students and the adults out of bramble-covered area.

"Come on, y'all!" Applejack beckoned, waving the campers towards the opening in the wall as everyone made their way outside, except for the large group of Omni Force members and their pals.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Celestia asked, being the last one to head outside as she turned around to face the teens.

"We'll be fine, Principal Celestia," the red and yellow haired girl reassured with a thumbs-up, "I won't let anyone else get hurt!" she declared, rushing off with the others towards the conflict happening from afar.

"No! No! NO!" the demonized girl repeated angrily upon seeing the people escape the area, about to unleash more brambles to try and trap them again as her hand lit up. Without warning though, she was struck aside by her opponent, who continued to pound her relentlessly with his fists.

"If there's one thing I've learned through my life," he started to say as he delivered an uppercut to her torso with his right extremity, sending her high up into the air, "it's that I can't do everything all by myself!" he yelled, rocketing himself after her and slamming her against the wall of brambles, "That's why I've got friends who help me when I need them!" he bellowed, grabbing her by the leg and throwing her aside in a yelp, "And I'll help them when they need me!" he added as he kept on pounding her with his muscular, Haki-covered arms, knocking her down onto the ground in an explosion of dust.

"Luffy!" Twilight cried out as the veil cleared, revealing the former camp director groaning in agony as she lied upon the earth, while her opponent loomed over her.

"A friend of mine needed my help," he stated as he closed his right hand into a fist, wheezing as he began to compress it back within his forearm, "and I'm gonna make sure that you get some sense beaten into ya!" he declared, suddenly zooming down towards her, "You can't save this camp all by yourself!" he shouted as his extremity became completely embedded into his skin, "Gum-Gum…" he began to echo, making the transformed female widen her eyes in fright as she saw him coming, "KONG…" he continued, reeling his arm back, "GUN!" he screamed, unleashing his fist down at her, punching the earth as it blew up in an explosion of dust, also blowing his comrades and friends back in yelps.

"Gloriosa!" Timber called out worriedly, while the rest of the group stood up from the impact of the attack.

"Okay…" Spike uttered, shuddering a little, "Remind me to never get Luffy mad _ever_ again…" he told Lector, who just smirked at him in response. However, they widened their eyes to see the dust clear, revealing that the pirate had missed his target, having struck the ground as it had cracked up massively beneath him. Brambles then shot out from the earth and wrapped around his arm, preventing him moving for the moment as he gasped, looking up to see the demonized girl glowering at him while standing up.

"I… am _done_ with you," she stated in between breaths, raising her arms up as they glowed in a green light, causing more vines to emerge and wrap around his roundish form, preventing him from escaping as they hoisted him up to the wall and slammed him against it. They trapped him completely as he yelled out of agony.

"LUFFY!" Twilight screamed in fright, catching the attention of the former camp director as she turned to face the ones that still opposed her, taking notice of Sting in particular.

"I suppose I should wrap things up with you once and for all…" she grumbled, having thorns come up and wrap around her body again, lifting her up as her eyes glowed a bright green.

"Ah, crap!" Kyoya yelped in realization as the others widened their eyes.

"We need to get her out of that thing before-!" Rogue's sentence was interrupted as brambles suddenly started popping out from the ground, wrapping around him and the rest of the male teens, including Charizard as they grunted in pain, struggling to try and break free.

"No good!" the white dragon slayer said after a moment of writhing around. Sakura and Star ended up caught by the same vines, unable to snap the restraints as they squeezed their bodies tightly. The Equestrian magic users and the animals managed to avoid the sprouting plant traps, but saw that their foe had completely immersed herself within the thorns, which reached up to the top of the completed dome. It then surged up with green energy, creating a storm of lightning that rained down all over the place. The group of seven narrowly avoided the strikes, which caused more vines to shoot up and try to grab them.

"Sting! Rogue!" Frosch screamed as tears were in his eyes, worried for his friends as he ran onward with his fellow comrades. They gathered together as the brambles were closing in on them, making them all step back in fright.

"Rarity!" Applejack called out, enticing the fashionista to throw out her arms and form an energy barricade that shined like diamonds around them, as the brambles continued to spread all over the place. Within the shield, the indigo haired girl grunted with trembling arms, as cracking sounds were heard from her creation.

"I can't keep this up forever!" she pointed out worriedly to her friends, who were all wondering how much time they had left to think of something. Sunset then grabbed the glasses-wearing girl by the shoulders, catching her attention as she turned to face her.

"It's up to you," she told her, "You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!" she noted with a determined look in her eyes.

"No…" the scientist responded with a shake of her head, while everyone else was pushing against the barrier, trying to keep the vines from getting in, "There's too many of them…" she pointed out as she held her arms, "It would take too much magic," she mentioned in fright, "I can't!" she exclaimed.

"It's the only way!" her friend responded in frustration as she held out her hands to her, "You _have_ to embrace the magic inside you!" she shouted desperately.

"But what if _she_ takes over?" the ponytailed girl asked back, surprising her as she saw her wrap her arms around herself, "What if instead of saving everyone," she continued, placing her hands onto her head, while tears were welling in her eyes, "I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?!" she questioned out of fear.

"That won't happen!" the Omni Force squadron leader stated, much to her surprise, "We won't let it," she promised, as both Rainbow and Applejack nodded in agreement. Tears dropped out of Twilight's eyes before she looked up, seeing the structure cracking rather quickly. She then developed a determined expression upon her face, making her hands glow a bright purple while a greenish circle of energy appeared upon her forehead. The luminosity within the bramble cage surrounding them intensified for a moment before completely going out. The barricade beyond it started to crack even further, causing Rarity to fall backwards with a yelp into Applejack's arms, breathing rapidly in fatigue.

"Come on, Twilight!" Sunset pleaded to her teary-eyed pal, "You have to be stronger than she is!" she exclaimed, grasping her by the shoulders as a reddish aura covered her hands. The glasses-wearing girl cringed in fright before trying to unleash her power again, only to have her eyes shine green, while an aura shrouded them as a makeshift horn started to appear from her head. Within her mind, she found herself floating about in a space of nothingness, only to find her evil counterpart appear right behind her as she cackled, being at a massive size that loomed over the girl.

"You will never control me!" her voice echoed to her evilly, "I will always be a part of you!" she declared, transforming into a turquoise-colored aura that went into the human's body. She whimpered in pain as dark, feathery wings emerged from her form as her eyes glowed ominously, followed by her glasses disappearing into the spectacle-like aura and the energy horn showing up on her forehead, sticking through her hair.

"NNNOOOO!" she screamed, about to lose control of herself.

"Twilight, listen to me!" a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed, making her perk up and turn around to see her amber skinned friend behind her, shining in a reddish light, "You are in charge!" she stated reassuringly to her.

"You are a light, darling!" the fashionista exclaimed upon appearing within a violet luminosity, "A force for good!" she added.

"Yeah!" Rainbow chimed in as she showed up within a sky blue light, "You can kick the darkness's butt!" she said, crossing her arms smugly after punching the air around her.

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie stated as she materialized in a pink luminosity.

"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Applejack promised upon emerging in an orange luminosity with a wave of her hand.

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy mentioned as she appeared within a yellow light. The scientist took a moment to glance around at her friends, becoming more and more inspired by their words.

"You... are not... Midnight Sparkle!" Sunset declared to her loudly as she closed her eyes in fright, still feeling overwhelmed by the darkness enveloping her.

"And I told you before," a familiar, male voice chimed in, making her gasp in surprise as she turned to see Natsu behind her, having his fists clenched tightly, "if that darkness ever tried takin' control of you again…" he continued as he glared ahead with determination in his eyes, "I'd burn it all away!" he stated, immersing his right extremity in flames. The glasses-wearing blinked in surprise, as her eyes flashed back to normal. The image of the fire dragon slayer started to blur though, enticing her to shake her head to recompose herself, seeing that Luffy was the one there now.

"L-Luffy?" she stuttered in shock, evidently surprised to see him.

"NO!" her evil counterpart exclaimed, suddenly leaving the girl's body and floating above, thus relieving her of her wings, horn, and ominous aura, "You shouldn't be here!" she shouted, glancing around, "None of you should!" she mentioned angrily, diving down at the pirate.

" _You're_ the one who shouldn't be here!" he retorted, stretching his flaming appendage back as far as it would go, "Twilight Sparkle's the one in control of this place!" he yelled as she was about to attack him, "NOT YOU!" he bellowed, shooting his fiery fist forward and striking her right in the gut, immersing her within a torrent of flames.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" she screeched before disappearing into oblivion, followed by a bright light enveloping the whole area. When she opened her eyes, the ponytailed girl found herself within a void of white, completely normal as she glanced around at her body. She then spotted the Devil Fruit user before her, as he smiled cheekily.

"Told ya that you'd stop it!" he pointed out with a chuckle, much to her surprise as she looked at her hands, starting to realize that the demon inside of her had been defeated by her own willpower.

"Now why don't ya tell us who you _really_ are?" the spiky, pink haired teen's voice suggested, catching her attention as she saw him beside the rubbery adolescent, grinning at her. She blinked for a moment, closing her hands into fists upon being completely reaffirmed of her true self.

"I... am... Twilight Sparkle!" she proclaimed as the white light in the area brightened, "And the magic I carry inside me is... the magic of friendship!" she declared additionally as she smiled. Back in the real world, the purple luminosity within the bramble trap appeared once again, glowing brighter and brighter until the vines snapped apart with the barricade beneath, as a figure zoomed out from it up into the air. It was the glasses-wearing girl herself, who gained her pony ears and wings along with a lengthened ponytail, flying over to core tree where her enemy had embedded herself. She stuck out her hands as they glowed in a sparkling aura, pulling back the thorns with her power to reveal Gloriosa inside, still trying to keep them together.

"No!" she yelled desperately, "Stop!" she pleaded, struggling to hold on.

"Eh!" the scientist grunted as sweat dripped down her face, while her friends below emerged from the bramble cage.

"Twilight, get the gemstones on her necklace!" Sunset advised loudly.

"I'm doing everything I can to keep this open!" her pal above responded as she grimaced, "I don't know if I can do it much longer!" she added, putting all of her available effort into pushing the brambles away.

"Long enough!" a familiar voice boomed, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Luffy compressing his left fist into his arm despite still being trapped in vines, "Gum-Gum…" he began, shooting it out as it stretched quickly, zig zagging all over the place while heading towards the tree of wooden vines. Sting growled as he arched his head back, taking a deep breath of air before unleashing a torrent of white light from his mouth. The vortex then enveloped the lengthening fist, making it seem like an arrow of white.

"WHITE DRAGON CULVERIN!" the two exclaimed together as the attack struck the demonized girl at her necklace, causing the crystals to suddenly fall off, detaching themselves from each other. They then floated down to the Equestrian magic users one by one, spinning around as they hovered over their hands. Flashes of light emerged from them before they began to morph the clothes upon the girls, gifting them with superhero-like uniforms that rearranged their hairstyles into ponytails while also giving off a regal appearance as each of them had a crown-like band upon their heads. The purple skinned girl then came down with her own gem floating in her hands, transforming her clothes into a crystalline dress with a pink visor and a starry tiara, as her wings became crystalized like those upon Rainbow and Fluttershy. They all gathered together and shined bright lights from their forms, causing the dome of brambles to become encased in diamonds, exploding in a flash of luminosity that left green orbs of energy to float around the area.

"All right!" Kyoya yelled delightedly as he and the others were freed from the thorns, catching his beyblade in his hand as it jumped up to him, stopping after being retrieved.

"Rah!" Charizard roared before morphing back into his original state in a flash of light, letting his trainer pet him on the head out of gratitude.

"Phew…" Star sighed in relief, wiping the sweat away from her forehead as Sakura and Sasuke smiled, glad that the chaos was over. In the meantime, the students and officials who had made it out from the former dome smiled and rejoiced upon seeing that the day had been saved by the multiversal guests and the seven girls. Bulk embraced both Sandalwood and Trixie in joy, as the latter of the two glanced at him blankly while being squeezed tightly. As the green orbs of light continued to rain down onto the ground, Timber got up, rubbing his head in agony while groaning. He then took notice of his sister lying upon the ground with closed eyes, reverted back to her normal self. He immediately stood and ran over to her, kneeling down to check on her.

"Gloriosa?" he uttered worriedly, hoping that she was okay. All of a sudden, one of the luminosities came down and merged into her body through her face, causing her eyes to suddenly flutter open as she awoke.

"What... What happened?" she asked as she pushed herself up from the earth, noticing that her shoulder was barren of the mark it had.

"It's okay," her brother reassured in response, embracing her lovingly, "It's gonna be okay," he repeated while holding her close, glancing up at the girls who floated overhead as Twilight let off a little smile. She and her friends held hands as they came down onto the ground, being greeted by the cheers of their fellow students and multiversal guests.

"Way to go, milady!" Lector exclaimed as he jumped into Sunset's arms, nuzzling his left cheek against her face as she smiled. Frosch did the same to Rarity, who cuddled him closely as he was crying a little.

"You did it!" Spike cried out, leaping up to his owner's arms as she caught him, "Whoa," he uttered upon seeing the necklace with a star-shaped symbol upon it around her, "Nice bling," he noted, as the other girls had them as well; each with different markings.

"What... What are these?" Applejack asked as she held hers in her hand.

"I'm not sure," the Omni Force squadron leader replied honestly as she trotted over with the red-furred feline on her left shoulder, "But clearly we have some kind of connection to them," she pointed out to her friends.

"I almost don't care what they are," the fashionista chimed in as the frog-costumed cat stood upon her own shoulder, "They are _gorgeous_!" she mentioned before gasping excitedly in realization, "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!" she added, giggling giddily afterwards as she put her hands onto her cheeks. However, she then noticed the blank looks on everyone's faces, causing her to droop as she recalled the current situation. "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?" she guessed in a saddened tone.

"Well, you girls sure are something," a voice mentioned, getting their attentions as they saw their multiversal friends trot up to them, led by Rogue as he went over to the indigo haired girl.

"Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, not noticing her pendant shining a bright white, "Of course… I'm more concerned about this little one after his fright…" she confessed while gesturing towards the green-furred exceed, who hopped off of her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving Frosch," the shadow dragon slayer said in gratitude as he inched closer to her, blushing a little, "That was the most generous thing anyone's ever done for me and him…" he mentioned as she began turning red herself.

"Well darling…" she began nervously, not noticing him lean his head in as she twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers, "I always love to-" Her sentence was halted as the Sabertooth wizard pressed his lips against hers, much to her shock as her eyes widened completely. Everyone was admittedly stunned by the act as it only lasted for just a few moments. Rarity blinked in surprise before managing to recompose herself with a quick shake of her head. "Sorry, what was I blabbering about again?" she asked the group in an apologetic tone, while her face was completely flushed. The others laughed at her dismay, but Spike suddenly noticed that a particular member of the group wasn't among them.

"Uh, guys?" he chimed in with a worried expression on his face, "Where's Luffy?" he asked, causing them to all gasp in realization as they glanced around the area.

"He was stuck to the bramble wall when you blew it up earlier…" Sting recalled while still looking around for his teammate.

"You don't think he could've gotten-?" Twilight's question was interrupted as a loud splash suddenly occurred, enticing everyone to look towards the lake immediately and see steam emerging from its center.

"Luffy!" Sunset cried out in realization. Before she could do anything though, her scientist friend zipped upwards in an instant, having dropped her pet back onto the ground as she floated above. A determined expression came across her before she took a deep breath and dove down into the water. She opened her eyes within it, seeing the rubbery teen sinking deeper as his body had deflated back to normal.

' _Luffy…_ ' she uttered inwardly, reaching her left hand out to him as she swam down to try and grab him, ' _you saved me from Midnight Sparkle…_ ' she noted to herself, ' _Now let me save you,_ ' she said through thought, taking hold of his right hand. Only a few ripples emanated from the surface of the water body as everyone on shore waited anxiously for the return of their friend. All of a sudden, she came up with a splash, having to breathe quickly as she held the pirate in her arms.

"There they are!" Star exclaimed, seeing them slowly making their way to the beach through the water. The amber skinned girl and the fashionista stuck out their hands, lighting them up in amber and blue auras respectively. The luminosities then shrouded their visor-wearing pal and the Devil Fruit user, levitating them out of water as they were floated to the ground. The dark violet haired girl then let the boy in her hands down onto the earth gently, grasping his right arm while kneeling next to him.

"Luffy…" she began in a concerned tone, "please, _please_ get up!" she begged with tears forming in her eyes, "I wanted to let you know that you're the reason I finally faced my fears…" she explained as she sobbed, "but I can't do that if you-! Ah!" she yelped in pain, interjecting her sentence as she felt something squeeze her hand, making her gasp in realization as she looked over to see that the messy haired boy had woken up, grinning all the while.

"Quit cryin'…" he muttered with a chuckle, "It's no fun seein' ya like that…" he mentioned, causing her to smile brightly before embracing him in a hug.

"You really _are_ just like him…" she noted as tears of joy streaked down her cheeks. Everyone smiled at the touching scene, glad that their rubbery comrade was okay.

"And that's how the squad gets it done!" Sting yelled excitedly, raising his right hand into the air, "Up top, milady!" he beckoned to his team leader, who lifted her own extremity to high five his. However, he suddenly stumbled as his eyes drooped shut, landing his head upon her chest.

"DAH!" she shrieked girlishly with a reddening face, catching everyone's attention as they saw her quickly catch the white dragon slayer in her arms before he could hit the ground, "Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, blushing all the while as she saw that he just passed out from exhaustion, "Guess that Ethernano was _just_ a little too much for him…" she noted cleverly.

"At least he got himself a soft landing," Lector remarked jokingly, causing her to stare over at him blankly with an arched eyebrow, "Too soon?" he inquired with a shrug, while the rest of the group laughed in joy.

 **X**

A while passed before the students and the multiversal guests began cleaning up the campgrounds, gathering the broken brambles and sweeping them up into piles.

"Aaahh…" the guildmaster yawned tiredly as he awoke, lifting himself off of the ground as he sat up, "What'd I miss?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Not a whole lot," his exceed replied, catching his attention as he looked over to see him and Frosch collecting the torn vines, "We've just been cleanin' up this whole place," he told him, glancing around at the area littered with busted thorns, "In the meantime," he continued, "you guys have been having your little beauty rest," he pointed out cheekily, snickering all the while.

"Huh?" the Sabertooth mage uttered in confusion before glancing over to see Luffy snoring beside him as he lied upon the ground, letting a bubble of snot appear out from his nose. The two beside him just laughed, glad that their troubles were over.

" _ **Super Reconstruction Beam!**_ " Star exclaimed, shooting out a beam of blue light onto the shattered pieces of the sundial, causing them to levitate within a bright luminosity before completely back together, making it look as if it hadn't been broken at all.

"Nicely done!" Celestia complimented while clapping, enticing her to turn around and bow respectfully. Gloriosa watched on as everyone continued to rid the area of the mess that she had created, glancing down ashamedly before she approached the principal and her sister.

"Ugh…" the pirate groaned as he awoke, sitting up cross-legged, "Did we win?" he asked the blonde haired teen beside him.

"Yeah, we did," Sunset's voice answered, getting their attentions as they looked to see her standing behind them, kneeling down and placing a hand onto their shoulders, "You two were amazing back there," she mentioned, making them smile sheepishly, "Just… don't try risking your lives to save us next time…" she added with a nervous expression on her face.

"Heh," Sting chuckled, "Can't promise that, milady," he joked, smirking at her, while she did the same back.

"I am… _so_ sorry," the camp director apologized, catching their attentions as they looked over to see her speaking with the adults, holding her left arm anxiously, "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had…" she told them sadly as she gestured towards the torn up area, "And instead… I've made it the worst…" she realized, placing her hand onto her head as the officials looked at her worriedly, "Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich…" she admitted, completely distraught by the situation.

"No," the higher official of Canterlot High responded, making her perk up in surprise, "it's not," she stated with crossed arms, "This camp has meant so much to so many people," she explained to her, "my sister and me included," she added, placing her left hand onto her sibling's shoulder.

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna asked rhetorically towards the maroon haired girl as everyone gathered around upon hearing.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!" Twilight chimed in defiantly with clenched fists, "If camp meant so much to you two," she kept going, "maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past," she suggested smartly, as the amber skinned girl came up behind her and put her hand upon her back.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" she mentioned with a pump of her left fist, while both teens on the ground got up on their feet, trotting over to them.

"Oh!" Applejack yelped in realization, "Like a fundraiser?" she guessed after embedding a thick wood pole into the ground with just one hand.

"Or a ball?!" Rarity inquired excitedly with her hands holding her cheeks after dropping a branch, causing Rogue to roll his eyes and sigh out of exasperation.

"Our band could play!" Rainbow exclaimed as she zipped in beside her, crossing her arms smugly.

"I could help writing a new song just for the occasion!" Fluttershy added.

"Rah!" Charizard roared excitedly in agreement, as all of the other students and Omni Force members were thrilled about the idea as well. Gloriosa just glanced down ashamedly again, believing that it was still somewhat of a stretch.

"Those are all good ideas," she admitted with a small smile, "but… where would we hold it?" she questioned unsurely. Lector suddenly perked up as he recalled something, jumping onto the shoulder of the Omni Force squadron leader.

"We could hold it in that crystal cave!" he suggested as a reply, making Sunset and the others smile excitedly. The fashionista actually gasped at the mention of the idea as she hopped in.

"A Crystal Ball!" she exclaimed, "I love it!" she squeaked giddily with shaking hands.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm," the camp director responded with her left hand over her heart, "Really, I do," she added while glancing off to the side again, "But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone…" she stuttered in explanation, unsure of what the group was planning.

"We got this!" the Equestrian magic users reassured as an answer.

"Heck yeah, we do!" Luffy concurred, stretching out his right arm to grab the long-sleeved, red cardigan floating in the water, reeling it in and putting it on over his upper body, "Let's get the party started!" he exclaimed, getting shouts of agreement from everyone else as his teammates and friends all brought their hands in.

 **SONG: Legend You Were Meant To Be, Sung by the Rainbooms**

 _ **[Twilight Sparkle]**_

 _ **I used to think that stories were just that…**_

 _ **Set in stone, concrete as a fact!**_

A while after the declaration was made, Twilight was sitting under a tree with a pillow behind her, lying against it as she was reading a book. She adjusted her glasses, glancing to see the pirate and Timber hard at work readying invitations, with the former licking the envelopes to make them stick shut, while the latter was writing the letters that were to go into the packaging. They then turned to the scientist, who nodded as she raised her glowing right hand into the air, making the objects levitate in a sparkling aura. The invitations went inside the envelopes thanks to her, thus completing the process.

 _ **It didn't dawn on me…**_

 _ **That I could change history!**_

At the crystal-covered cavern, Sunset was marking up everything that the group needed for the festive occasion on a checklist, guiding everyone to where they needed to go as they were carrying around speakers and microphones. She noticed Snips walking towards her with a large cake in his hands, as he suddenly tripped to her surprise. She quickly reacted and used her book to catch the layers from smallest to largest, avoiding the falling camper before her pen embedded itself into the desert, making her laugh. In the meantime, Sting was dressed back in his original clothes, bashing aside rocks with his glove-covered fists to make room for the students to set their devices down and ready the future stage to be brought in. He shot a wink to his team leader, who just smiled and blushed in reply.

 _ **[Sunset Shimmer]**_

 _ **Now I know I'm writing my own song…**_

 _ **Fight my way to the ending that I want…**_

 _ **I'll turn a tragedy…**_

 _ **[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]**_

 _ **Into an epic fantasy!**_

 _ **[The Rainbooms]**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_

 _ **You can be a hero (hero) too…**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh…!**_

 _ **Take my hand, I'm here for you!**_

 _ **Come away with me!**_

 _ **Be the legend you were meant to be!**_

 _ **You'll always be… ever free…**_

During the setup sequence, Gloriosa was overlooking the lake while wearing a new white tank top with a scarf, wondering if things would actually be all right. Her brother came up from behind and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders reassuringly and pulling her close, making her smile as they witnessed the beauty of the lake together.

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be!**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be!**_

Back in the caves, Pinkie and Star had gotten cupcakes with blue frosting all organized, licking their lips hungrily upon getting them ready. Before anything else though, the former of the two spilled sprinkles onto them from a jar, much to the latter's fright as she saw them glow hot pink, exploding before the partier girl could chomp down on them.

 _ **[Fluttershy]**_

 _ **There was a time when fear would hold me down…**_

 _ **'Cause I let it chain me to the ground!**_

With help from a few squirrels, Fluttershy got an elegant carpet rolled out, picking up Spike in her arms in the meantime as he was chasing. She then let Charizard fly up with a few strands of lights, wrapping them around the stalactites above them. Her boyfriend was also busy providing light as it was somewhat dark in the area, using the blue flames that emerged from his hand to ignite candles, giving off a beautiful feel to the area.

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **Look at me now, I'm soaring high!**_

 _ **It's never boring in the sky!**_

Around town, Rainbow was zooming from mailbox to mailbox with a satchel around her shoulders, putting the invitations inside of them rather quickly thanks to her superhero-like form. Sasuke also pitched in to help by going up to people and presenting them with the envelopes, making them smile as they were excited to be there. He then rushed off back to the campgrounds with her, as the adults he met waved goodbye.

 _ **[Applejack]**_

 _ **When I know I've got friends on my side…**_

 _ **Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride!**_

As the boys were lifting the rocks out of the way at the cavern entrance, they were absolutely stunned to see Applejack and Sakura lifting two huge boulders over their heads, causing them to drop theirs in disbelief. The two girls then cheekily tossed their large stones aside, high fiving afterwards. A breeze suddenly rushed by as they glanced out to see Kyoya cutting up the shrubbery before the cave with both Fang Leone and his own wind powers, easily slicing away the bushes while shooting a thumbs up to his girlfriend, who grinned and rolled her eyes.

 _ **[Rarity]**_

 _ **Together we will shine so bright…**_

 _ **A radiant brilliance in the night!**_

Rarity used her magic to create a plethora of blue diamonds, having them come together in the form of a chandelier that hung from the ceiling, astonishing both Rogue and Frosch as they looked at it in awe. The former of the two Sabertooth members wrapped his left arm around her afterwards, making her blush instantaneously before she leaned against him romantically, much to his embarrassment.

 _ **[The Rainbooms]**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_

 _ **You can be a hero (hero) too…**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_

 _ **Take my hand, I'm here for you!**_

The next night, everyone was dressed up formally for the festivities, partying wildly to enjoy the evening. They danced around to the music being played by the Equestrian magic users, who all were on stage with their instruments, singing to their hearts' content. Pinkie then spilled out some sprinkles onto her drums, banging them to make them explode in pink puffs, much to the excitement of the crowd.

 _ **Come away with me!**_

 _ **Be the legend you were meant to be!**_

 _ **You'll always be… ever free!**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be!**_

 _ **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah!**_

 _ **To be the legend you were meant to be!**_

 **END SONG**

Once the song ended, everyone erupted into cheers, especially the Omni Force members watching as they applauded the girls.

"Way to go, milady!" Lector cried out as he was donning a white tuxedo over his form. The red and yellow haired girl just blushed out of flattery, having a turquoise-colored dress with reddish-orange flames upon the skirt, and spike-like decorations on the shoulder area. Her hair was parted to her right in a zigzag-like style as a sun shaped barrette was in it. Gloriosa then came up to the stage, wearing a yellow dress with leaf and flower-like features while having her hair tied up in a bun, grabbing the microphone off of the stand.

" _Thank you all so much for coming!_ " she exclaimed in gratitude through it, " _And for helping us raise enough money to…_ " she continued, pausing as she was about to burst with joy, " _save Camp Everfree!_ " she declared excitedly, making everyone cheer loudly in excitement. At the back of the crowd, Filthy Rich huffed in frustration, adjusting his tie before walking out.

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled as he and Sakura watched him depart the cavern, each wearing a kimono over their forms; blue and pink respectively.

"Now _that's_ awesome!" Sting stated while high fiving Rogue as they donned suits of white and black respectively with ties. Star just hopped up and down excitedly in her pink gown with her hair tied into a bun, while Kyoya and Alain smiled as they were dressed up in tuxedos with green and blue vests respectively. Luffy wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and black pants, smiling at Twilight as she seemed like her usual self again, donning a blue and purple, sparkling dress with a floral barrette upon her hair, which was tied up into a bun.

"Thank you," the camp director said to the girls on stage, "For everything," she added gratefully, "Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place..." she muttered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Heh!" Rainbow chuckled, wearing a red and blue dress with gold, lightning bolt-shaped ornaments upon it while having her hair in a ponytail, "Don't sweat it," she reassured with a wave of her hand, "It's kinda what we do," she pointed out as she shrugged. The night went on without a hitch, as students and camp alumni were placing their donations into the box upon the table outside of the lit cavern, where Celestia and Luna were there to greet them. Back inside, the glasses-wearing girl was rearranging the light fixtures with her levitation ability, shrouding her right hand in a purple aura as she waved it around to move the luminosities, putting them into place.

"Not to brag or anything," Timber chimed in amidst the chatter, catching her attention as she turned to see him trotting towards her, wearing a black suit with a striped tie, "but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those rubus fruticosus," he boasted jokingly as he stopped before her, pausing for a moment, "Blackberry brambles," he stated cleverly, keeping his hands behind his back.

"I'm familiar with the genus," the scientist replied, "It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers," she admitted with an arched eyebrow, smiling all the while, "I thought I saved them," she said, crossing her arms in a smug manner.

"Yeah," he responded, "But _I_ saved _you_ from falling on the docks, so that you could save the campers," he explained while gesturing towards himself, "So technically," he continued, glancing up at the ceiling, "it was all me," he bragged as he pointed at himself. The girl before him just giggled however, letting off a smirk.

"You weren't the only one who saved me back then," she pointed out, looking behind him as he turned around to see Luffy standing there, chowing down on a meaty drumstick while chatting away with Spike, "Luffy was the one who really helped me when I needed it the most…" she noted as her eyes sparkled, much to the supervisor's surprise, "so if anyone deserves the credit for saving everyone," she kept going, "it's him," she finished, causing him to perk up and look over at them, swallowing his food down before walking over.

"Heh," the tan skinned teen chuckled, "Guess you're right," he admitted, remembering how the pirate had stopped his sister and risked his own life to save his friends, "Maybe we could get dinner and catch a movie sometime?" he suggested to her, "At least… when I get a girlfriend," he mentioned out of embarrassment, blushing all the while.

"Yeah," Twilight responded with a nod as she turned red herself, "I'd really like that," she confessed as she smiled, just as the Devil Fruit user came up to them.

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" he asked, licking the crumbs off of his lips.

"Nothin' important," the green haired claimed as a reply, turning around and heading off, but not before placing a hand onto the Omni Force member's shoulder, "Make sure you take care of her, all right?" he advised, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow.

"Timber!" his sister's voice called out, catching his attention as he saw her speaking with a few adults, "Come over and meet these donors," she beckoned, "They were good friends with Mom and Dad," she added, causing him to trot over quickly.

"Be right there!" he responded, shooting a wink back towards the two still standing there.

"The heck was that for?" the rubbery teen asked, turning towards the glasses-wearing girl, who blushed a bright red.

"Dunno," she answered with a shrug, making him blink in confusion. Before he could say anything, she suddenly hugged him, resting her head against the crook of his neck. "Thanks for everything…" she said in gratitude, while he just looked at her in wonder.

"Adorable," a familiar voice chimed in, causing her to yelp in surprise, letting go of the pirate and turning around to see Rarity standing there with the rest of her friends and the multiversal guests; all having witnessed the scene that played out before them.

"Luffy _definitely_ was cool yesterday," Sunset commented, making her teammate smile cheekily out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what else is cool?" Rainbow questioned rhetorically as she suddenly dashed in, while Pinkie and Star were chowing away on cookies and cupcakes, "Our awesome new superpowers!" she pointed out excitedly, zooming off to the surprise of the others, "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers," she began to list off, getting the attentions of the other students, "set up the stage," she continued as she went up onto it, " _and_ still had time to pick up pizza!" she finished as she rushed back over with a box of the food in her hands, "I love my super-speed!" she exclaimed happily.

"About that," the red and yellow haired girl said, getting everyone's attention as they saw her holding her necklace in her hands, "I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers," she explained, causing the girls to all perk up in surprise.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy inquired worriedly, holding Spike in her arms.

"No," her friend responded with a shake of her head, "In fact," she continued to say as her expression changed into a smile, "I think maybe we were meant to have them all along," she noted happily.

"Me too," Twilight concurred, as the rest of the girls agreed with them. Alain then went over and hugged his girlfriend lovingly, enticing Spike to jump away as they embraced. All of a sudden, a yellow light began emitting from the animal whisperer as she pulled herself away and took out her necklace, surprised to see it glowing brightly.

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion. The fashionista and the cowgirl also noticed that their jewelry glowed as well, as Kyoya held the former's hand, while had his left arm draped across the latter's shoulders.

"Uh… what's with the glow?" the freckled girl asked, quite perplexed along with her other two friends.

"Some kind of signal perhaps?" the indigo haired one guessed, shrugging her shoulders as she had no idea what was happening. The glasses-wearing girl then saw that her own pendant glowed a bright purple, also noticing Luffy right beside her. She smiled in realization, grasping his right hand with her left, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"I think I know what it is," she told her friends, who looked over and widened their eyes upon figuring it out as well. Fluttershy then kissed her boyfriend sweetly on the lips, while Charizard just looked on and smiled at them.

"Well, if that's the case…" the beyblader started to mutter, smirking deviously before dipping Applejack down in a yelp, making her blush in embarrassment. He made out with her soon afterwards, shocking her a little before she gave way, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Oh my…" Rarity uttered in disbelief at the sight of the scenes, wondering if her own date would do something romantic as well. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning his head in to peck her on the cheek, making her squeak giddily while blushing.

"Guess that explains why ours aren't lighting up," Rainbow pointed out cleverly as she held her necklace in her hand, noting that both it and Pinkie's weren't glowing.

"Aw…" the partier girl moaned disappointedly, slouching down as Star patted her on the back reassuringly, while the kisses ended beside them.

"So they glow like that when someone special's near, huh?" Sting inquired as he went up to Sunset, who put her necklace back upon herself.

"Seems that way…" she replied with a shrug. All of a sudden, they both saw her pendant blink a bright red, flashing on and off before they looked at each other with widened eyes, turning away and blushing. "Uh… heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously out of embarrassment, "Oh, Twilight," she said, catching the attention of her glasses-wearing friend while avoiding any further awkwardness, "there's someone I wanted you to meet," she told her as she blinked in surprise.

"Who?" she questioned, adjusting her specs while raising her right eyebrow.

"Remember that Mirajane girl we were talking about when we came to camp?" she asked her as a response, causing her to immediately widen her eyes in fright.

"Th-The sh-she devil girl?!" she stammered fearfully, receiving a nod from her pal.

"I called her and asked if she could come and meet you," she explained, making the scientist sweat nervously as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she repeated worriedly, completely stressed about the potential interaction, "I just got over conquering my fears about being a demon and now you're gonna make me-?!"

"Hi there!" a feminine voice suddenly greeted, getting everyone's attention as they turned to see a slim young woman of below average height with long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair that would have covered her forehead. She had blue eyes and a very developed chest, wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest of it was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framed the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circled around the waist. She also bore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress and accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it around her neck, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. "You must be Twilight," she noted, holding her hand out to her politely while smiling brightly.

"Huh?" the glasses-wearing girl uttered out of astonishment, unable to comprehend how the girl before her could be the one that she had heard of.

"Good to see you, Mira," Sunset chimed in as she approached the take-over wizard, "How've things been?" she asked while placing her hands onto her hips.

"Not too bad," she replied cheerily, glancing up at the ceiling, "Well… aside from our guild being disbanded for the moment…" she mentioned to the surprise of the purple skinned girl, "Nice earring by the way," she complimented, gesturing towards the white crystal that dangled from her left ear, much to her embarrassment as she blushed.

"That looks familiar…" Rogue pointed out with crossed arms, smirking towards Sting, who grimaced in realization while blushing madly as he had forgotten to get the jewelry back from her.

"Anyways," the red and yellow haired girl began, changing the subject to save anyone else from embarrassment, "thanks for getting her here, Rainbow," she said in gratitude to the athlete, who perked up in surprise as she was about to grab a slice of pizza from the box she had.

"I didn't bring her…" she responded with a shake of her head, making the Omni Force squadron leader blink in confusion.

"Then… who did?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. The Satan Soul user just giggled, catching her attention.

"My boyfriend brought me here," she answered with rosy cheeks.

"Boyfriend?!" the Equestrian magic users aside from Twilight exclaimed out of shock, widening their eyes.

"Now who would that be?" Alain asked, chiming into the conversation.

"Well, a lot of the Omni Force boys've got girlfriends already," Applejack replied, folding her arms over her chest, "so I guess that narrows it down to-"

"Pika!" a voice suddenly squeaked, catching their attentions as they glanced over to see a Pikachu running up to them on all-fours, leaping up into Fluttershy's arms.

"Hi, Pikachu!" she greeted as she nuzzled her head against his happily, "How are you?" she asked curiously, setting him down gently upon the ground.

"Pika pi, pi kachu, pi!" he explained in response as his ears twitched a little.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" the shy girl noted, clasping her hands together before herself.

"Well, I think _that_ narrows it down," Sunset pointed out bluntly, glancing over to see a figure approaching the group. It was a teenage boy who donned a red cap with a white brim, a blue, short-sleeved jacket that included the Fairy Tail emblem in black upon the right pectoral, red fingerless gloves, black pants, and red sneakers. Z-like markings were on his cheeks as his messy raven hair stuck out from his hat.

"How's it goin', you guys?" he asked in greeting, tipping his cap up politely. Rainbow's mouth just gaped open at the sight of him, while the others smiled.

"You… and… Ash… are… DATING?!" she questioned loudly to Mirajane, having to pause between each word. The two of them just blushed sheepishly as the others laughed, evidently enjoying the new company. As the night went on, a slow song played through the cave, as the pairs of the animal whisperer and her boyfriend, the cowgirl and the beyblader, and the fashionista and the shadow dragon slayer were waltzing together happily.

"So that's what I'll work with you on," the take-over wizard told the glasses-wearing girl, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Mirajane," she replied in gratitude, "I really appreciate the help," she mentioned with a bright smile. Meanwhile, Sasuke was leaning up against a stalagmite in a bored manner, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Hello~!" a familiar voice greeted, making him perk up and turn to see Trixie standing beside him, donning a lovely blue dress over her form, "Would you _please_ do me the honor of being my dance partner?" she asked sweetly, blushing as she held her hands out in front of herself. The shinobi just blinked at her, looking to see Sakura standing alone in the middle of the cavern and nervously pivoting her left foot against the ground as she was glancing off to the side.

"I owe someone else a dance," he said in response, walking off past the magician as her eyes widened in surprise, followed by becoming saddened to see him taking the kunoichi's hand before moving in rhythm with her. She blushed all the while, glad to be with her longtime crush.

"Huh…" Flash sighed from afar, feeling left out with all the couples dancing together. Star took notice of him, becoming worried by his upset state. She then elbowed her team leader gently, catching her attention as she looked at her.

"Hey... is it okay if I go dance with your ex?" she asked in a whisper, pointing towards him as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Go right ahead," the red and yellow haired girl answered with a shrug, causing her to smile before she dashed off and grabbed the rocker by the arm, taking him away in a yelp before spinning around with him, laughing all the while.

"Why don't we dance, too, Luffy?" Twilight suggested to the pirate, who had just finished cramming cookies into his mouth.

"O-Okay!" he stammered in response before swallowing his food down in one big gulp, chuckling cheekily before they made their way over to the others.

"Guess that leaves us…" Sting noted as he turned to face Sunset, offering his right hand to her, "Shall we?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure," she replied while blushing a little, allowing him to take her extremity as they went over to the group still there.

"Oh, Sunset!" Mirajane cried out, catching their attentions as the amber skinned girl perked up, "Congrats on making the cover!" she complimented, causing her to widen her eyes in realization before turning completely red in the face.

"Cover?" Spike uttered in confusion, while Lector chuckled, placing his paws at his hips.

"Remember when I said that milady was the quite the model?" he asked rhetorically, much to his surprise as he blinked. Meanwhile, the multiversal guests and Canterlot High girls danced away throughout the caves, swaying to the beat of the slow music. Ash and his girlfriend ended up getting involved as well, while Pikachu just skipped along with Frosch happily.

"Hey…" the Omni Force squadron leader began to the white dragon slayer she was paired with, getting his attention, "you mind coming outside with me later?" she asked while glancing off to the side, "There's something I wanna talk to you about…" she told him, making him blink in surprise. Soon afterwards, the two were standing outside of the cave's entrance, leaning against the wall and drinking fruit punch from plastic cups. An awkward silence filled the air as they were the only ones around, glancing away from each other.

"So… uh…" the Sabertooth guildmaster started to say to try and start a conversation.

"Remember that whole deal with Tartaros?" she asked rhetorically, much to his shock as he raised his eyebrow towards her, seeing her take off her necklace with her right hand, "Me, Rainbow, and Erza were up against this lady demon who was getting stronger and stronger the more she fought us," she explained, clutching the pendant in her left hand, "We were about to die until… Rook came in and stopped her," she said, making him blink in realization as he recognized the name as her boyfriend's, "He would've died too, but…" she continued, pausing for a moment, "I finally activated my drive mode and managed to defeat her with my friends," she finished, smiling while looking up at the sky.

"Heh," Sting chuckled afterwards, "Guess that proves you really love him if you'd go and do something like that," he pointed out, about to take another sip of his drink.

"But it hasn't been the same," Sunset responded, catching his attention as he looked over at her in surprise, "Ever since then…" she kept going, wrapping her arms around herself, "I haven't felt that same spark in our relationship," she admitted sadly, turning to face him, "It's not like I don't love him anymore…" she mentioned in a reassuring tone, "I just… feel like nothing's changed between us since then…" she stated, "and you _know_ how much I _like_ change…" she added jokingly, managing to smirk and giggle a little.

"Well, hey…" he began, "maybe you could try something new with him…" he suggested with a shrug, unsure of what else to say as she turned her whole body to face him. She then removed the high-heel shoes that she had been wearing, allowing her bare feet to feel the grass beneath her.

"Sting… you do _love_ me, right?" she guessed, causing him to blush instantaneously as he looked at her.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in reply as he glanced off to the side for a moment, "but what does that have to do with-?"

"Then prove it," she interrupted, stepping closer to him as he grimaced, "I wanna know if you really do feel that way," she explained to him, making him relax a little while blinking in astonishment.

"All right," he replied with a nod, setting his cup down on the ground, while she did the same. He then caressed her left cheek with his hand, brushing by her crystal earring before leaning his head in, closing his eyes. She did the same with hers, puckering her lips before kissing his somewhat passionately. As the lip lock continued, they wrapped their arms around each other, blushing madly all the while. After twenty long seconds, it finally ended, with a red glow catching their attentions as they looked to see the amber skinned girl's pendant blinking wildly.

"Wow…" she uttered as her eyes sparkled afterwards, "That was…"

"Not what you expected?" the white dragon slayer guessed with a smirk, making her giggle.

"I was gonna say amazing, but that works," she replied, much to his shock and embarrassment as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"That earring really suits you by the way..." he mentioned, making her blush out of flattery as well. They quickly let go of each other as Sunset put her necklace back on, taking hold of her cup and drinking her punch. In the meantime, Twilight and Luffy were trotting outside, chatting together all the while.

"Through a _whole_ building?!" the former of the two exclaimed in shock to the pirate, who cheekily chuckled.

"Yep!" he responded, "I pretty much took down the whole thing with my Battle Axe!" he mentioned with a wide smile. The glasses-wearing girl then spotted her friend and the blonde haired teen, noticing that they were both blushing while looking away cutely.

"Now who's being adorable?" she questioned rhetorically towards the red and yellow haired girl with a smirk, making her yelp in surprise to see her there, also causing Sting to perk up.

"Well… what about you and your boyfriend?" she asked back jokingly, moving her eyebrows up and down in a sly manner as they approached, much to the rubbery teen's confusion as he tilted his head to the side. The scientist's cheeks turned a bright pink before she playfully punched her pal in the arm with her right fist, making her flinch for a moment. They then sipped down their drinks afterwards, blushing sheepishly all the while. However, the Omni Force squadron leader's expression changed into a serious one upon remembering something. "There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though," she admitted to her companions, getting their attentions.

"What's that?" the purple skinned girl asked worriedly.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" she questioned as a reply, glancing up at the starry sky.

"I think we can rule out the where, milady," the white dragon slayer chimed in, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes, "It's the who and the why that really bug me…" he confessed, making her widen her eyes in realization before looking down.

"Yeah…" she agreed, crushing the empty plastic cup in her hand, "The black wizard himself…" she uttered, much to the confusion of the two others as they glanced at each other.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice cried out, making them turn to see Lector running towards them from the entrance, "They're gonna get the match started soon!" he told them excitedly.

"Match?" Sunset responded out of confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"You remember that tournament Alain said we should have at the start of camp?" Twilight questioned to her in reply, making her nod as did recall such a thing, "Well… he decided to change things around a little bit…" she mentioned with a wave of her hand, causing both her and Sting to glance at each other, completely perplexed. A while later, the whole group of students, multiversal guests, and adults were gathered at the campgrounds, seeing Ash standing at one side of a marked arena that had been dug into.

"I dunno if this is such a good idea…" Timber admitted with a shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he caught the attention of his sister, "I mean… do they really think this is cool?" he questioned to her.

"Oh, just watch," she advised bluntly as a reply. Cheers erupted from the crowd watching as they saw the raven haired teen's opponent step up on the other side of the newly made battlefield, making him grin. His foe was Fluttershy, who enlarged a Poké Ball in her right hand by pressing its center button.

"Do your best, Fluttershy!" her boyfriend cheered.

"Roah!" Charizard roared in agreement.

"Good luck, you two!" Mirajane cried out with Pikachu upon her right shoulder.

"Pika pi!" he squeaked excitedly, seeing his trainer ready his own spherical containment.

"Don't go holding back on me, Fluttershy!" he yelled as he reeled his arm back, "We're ready to see just how strong you guys are!" he exclaimed, tossing the container up into the air. The animal whisperer did the same with hers, as they intersected and clanged off of each other.

 **SONG: Stand Tall**

 _ **I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner…**_

 _ **You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner…**_

 _ **No beginner…**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all!**_

The Poké Balls popped open and spilled luminosities upon the ground, coming into form before dissipating to reveal a Greninja and an Infernape, who stared at each other excitedly. Their masters then issued an initial command, enticing them to dash out towards one another. The Ninja Pokémon had his right fist glow a bright blue, while his adversary had hers shining white, both reeling them back before attacking fiercely, making a burst of wind rush throughout the area.

 _ **I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner…**_

 _ **Knock me down, I'll just get up again…**_

 _ **You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner…**_

 _ **Pokémon…**_

 _ **Pokémon…**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Afterwards, the Water/Dark type's body flashed a bright white, creating clones that surrounded the whole area. The Flame Pokémon just smirked, letting her own form shine a bright blue before she raced towards the copies, bashing into them one by one and making them burst into puffs of smoke. She then rammed into the back of her opponent head first, sending him hurdling away. However, he reached his hands down to the markings on his legs, grasping shuriken made of water from each of them and tossing the weapons at his foe, striking her as she was blown back.

 _ **You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner…**_

 _ **Pokémon…**_

 _ **Pokémon…**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Greninja then created a glowing white needle in his hands, rushing out towards his opponent as she immersed herself in blue flames, screeching before charging out at him. The whole crowd was excited as they saw the two clash, especially Timber as he really enjoying it, causing Gloriosa to fold her arms over her chest and grin. A massive explosion occurred once the two creatures collided again, enveloping the field the dust as their owners cried out for them. _ **  
**_

 _ **I've got my friends beside me!**_

 _ **I'm keepin' my eye on the ball!**_

 _ **With the wisdom of years to guide me…**_

 _ **I'm gonna catch 'em all!**_

The veil cleared to reveal the Ninja Pokémon with two clones standing beside him, while the Fire/Fighting type got into a ready stance, prepared to continue. Both of their trainers developed wide grins on their faces, raising their respective right fists into the air. In a sudden eruption of water and fire, the beings on the battlefield transformed, with Infernape gaining a butterfly-like crest upon her chest as her flames became a bright pink, shooting out from the backs of her hands as well. Meanwhile, her foe had obtained an appearance similar to that of his master, having a red and black head that looked like his hat and hair respectively while his chest became like his jacket. A giant shuriken of water appeared upon his back, growing in size as he took hold of it. He then charged towards his enemy, while she immersed herself in the pink flames, dashing out at him as they were about to strike each other. _ **  
**_

 **END SONG**

As the festive bout went on, Sunset couldn't help but wonder about what she had thought of earlier, glancing up at the sky. Back at Canterlot High, the mirror statue that had been partially destroyed had a crack atop it, releasing lights of all colors as an ominous red aura glowed from the inside. Within another world, the sound of footsteps were heard through the halls of a building as a man trotted along the carpeted path, dressed in black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. In his left hand was a book that had the letters END upon the cover. In his right was an MPG, which glowed the same ominous red. He stopped for a moment, glancing back at the path he walked down.

"I wonder how you and your friends will fare… Natsu…" he said, letting off a grin before going onwards.

 **SONG: Hope Shines Eternal, Sung by the Rainbooms**

 _ **[Sunset Shimmer]**_

 _ **Somewhere's a book…**_

 _ **With chapters still blank…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Insi-i-ide!**_

 _ **[Rarity]**_

 _ **It's the book of our lives…**_

 _ **And the story is ours…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **To write!**_

 _ **[Sunset Shimmer]**_

 _ **Ours to write!**_

 _ **[Applejack]**_

 _ **Some pages fade…**_

 _ **While others are black…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **And whi-i-ite!**_

 _ **[Fluttershy]**_

 _ **And the story begins…**_

 _ **Again every time…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **We try!**_

 _ **[Applejack]**_

 _ **Every time we try!**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **And hope… shines eternal!**_

 _ **And friends… are all I need!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Rainbow Dash**_ _ **: All I need!)**_

 _ **And hope… shines eternal!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ _ **: Shines eternal!)**_

 _ **And the future is always bri-i-i-ight…**_

 _ **When you're here with me…**_

 _ **[Twilight Sparkle]**_

 _ **I fought through the darkness…**_

 _ **And come out the…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Other si-i-de!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **For rain clouds will clear…**_

 _ **The way for the…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Sunny sky!**_

 _ **[Applejack]**_

 _ **For the sunny sky-y-y!**_

 _ **[Pinkie Pie]**_

 _ **I've been afraid…**_

 _ **And stayed through the longest…**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Ni-i-ight!**_

 _ **[Twilight Sparkle]**_

 _ **Through the longest ni-i-ight!**_

 _ **[Pinkie Pie]**_

 _ **But morning still comes…**_

 _ **And with it, it brings a light!**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **Oh, it brings a li-i-ight!**_

 _ **[The cast]**_

 _ **And hope… shines eternal!**_

 _ **And friends… are all I need!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Sunset Shimmer**_ _ **: Friends are all I need!)**_

 _ **And hope… shines eternal!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Applejack**_ _ **: Shines eternal!)**_

 _ **And the future is always bri-i-i-ight!**_

 _ **The future is always bri-i-ight!**_

 _ **Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight!**_

 _ **When you're here with me…**_

 **END SONG**

The day after the party, the whole camp was cleaned up and the dock was rebuilt, as the entire group of animal companions, Equestrian magic users, and Omni Force members were gathered before the completed structure, dressed in their camp uniforms.

"Third time's the charm," Rainbow joked with her hands at hips, "Or is it fifth?" she questioned, sheepishly scratching her right cheek, "I've lost track," she admitted with a shrug.

"Rah!" Charizard roared excitedly, raising his hands into the air.

"All that matters is that the runway is finished," Rarity chimed in, causing her new boyfriend and his exceed to roll their eyes in exasperation.

"I think you mean the 'dock'?" Applejack corrected, folding her arms over her chest in annoyance as she glanced at the fashionista blankly.

"Oh, to-mah-to, tomato," she replied uncaringly, making Rogue smack himself in the face and groan.

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie exclaimed, throwing out a bunch of confetti and goodies onto the dock as everyone smiled. However, Star took notice of some peculiar treats that landed upon the wood surface, narrowing her eyes as she saw them glow.

"Uh, Pinkie?" she chimed in, trying to get her attention, "Aren't those spr-?" Without warning, the structure suddenly exploded into pieces in a burst of pink smoke, with parts lying about on the ground and in the water. "Oh…" she uttered afterwards, as everyone's hair stuck back crazily from the force of the blast, completely stunned at what just happened. The indigo haired girl actually squealed in disbelief and fainted backwards onto the ground, while the rest of her friends just stood still with widened eyes.

"Rah…" the Flame Pokémon groaned angrily, causing Fluttershy to gasp.

"Charizard, language!" she reprimanded, making him flinch as he covered his mouth with his hands. Even Sasuke was astonished by what happened, but managed to pull off a smile afterwards, laughing heartily and catching the group's attention. They all stared at him in wonder before beginning to laugh themselves, knowing that the dock's destruction had become a recurring theme for them throughout their time at camp.

 **END**

 **And that ends another fun Equestria Girls adaptation. Fifth movie? I'm not sure. I was unsure about doing this one in the first place, and I've made it so that the girls are seniors in high school at this time. Not exactly sure about continuing the series. However, the specials might be a different story if I can find out more about them.**

 **Now as to the result of the movie in general, I really liked it! It wasn't the same feel as "Friendship Games" or "Rainbow Rocks" because those two movies brought a bigger impact onto me personally. But I knew that the one thing I would have to do to make this better than the last one was introduce some new characters to interact with the girls. I heard some complaints about Ben not being in the main storyline, but it would've been awkward to shove him in there, especially with what I had planned.**

 **If there were any gripes I had about this movie, it'd be Rarity. She was, as Rogue put it, unbearable practically all of the time. Setting up Rogue and Frosch as foils to her character was my intention, and I think it turned out pretty well. Another thing was the Twilight X Timber ship. Nothing against Timber, because he's actually more fleshed out as a character that Twilight can interact with without any awkward moments. But of course, after what I did in "Friendship Games", you can tell Twilight's heart is still focused on the person who changed her life, and Luffy represented that person perfectly, thus making it a no-brainer to ship them.**

 **A couple of other things to note, too. The language thing between Fluttershy and Charizard was picked up from "Avengers: Age of Ultron". I found the idea hilarious, and I hope you did, too.**

 **Sting X Sunset has become an OTP of mine. There, I said it. How they'll get together will be revealed in "Omni Force: WAR", which will have a sneak peek after the epilogue. (STAY TUNED FOR THAT!)**

 **Last of all, yes, I have seen the recent "Star VS The Forces of Evil" episode. I'm not pairing her up with anyone yet, so please don't think of her dancing with Flash as the new ship. She can do better.**

 **Anyways, that's all folks! The epilogue should be around eventually! Until then, enjoy another scenario from SpiritReaper42!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *lunges at Sunset while swinging his scythe and Yamato***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *flies away and fires golden beams of light at him***

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges and throws both weapons* HADOKEN! *throws another fireball before catching both weapons***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *forms energy shield to block it***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Holy cow…**

 **Lector: Milady sure can kick it against someone like him…**

 **Jason Scott: Spirit is known for fighting people at his own and other people's best. And I forgot to mention is that as leader of the squad, I named it after a good friend and robot ally to the Power Rangers named Alpha 5.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: Whoa… Cool!**

 **Jason Scott: He works for our mentor and heart and soul of the Power Rangers named Zordon. All he said was one thing. "Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude" as in good nature. As me and my friends lived our lives, we were teleported, met Zordon and Alpha as they explain. My friends and I were shocked and confused but I wasn't so sure about refusing or not. And one fight, and then I became the leader and Red Ranger along with my friends.**

 **Tommy: *smiles* Both me and Jason are now considered legends to newer Power Rangers in different varieties. And pretty much we knew we'll be coming out of retirement thanks to Spirit. And we're pretty happy to be Rangers.**

 **Rogue Cheney: There goes Sunset again!**

 **Star Butterfly: Uh oh… *clutches wand nervously***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *flies up towards Spirit***

 **Spirit Reaper: *charges up a golden energy in his hand* CHAOS...**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *readies her right fist***

 **Spirit Reaper: ...SPEAR! *throws a beam at Sunset***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *punches the beam, blowing both her and Spirit back* Whoa!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes the attack while taking a bit of damage* Ergh...**

 **Sting Eucliffe: Milady!**

 **Frosch: Is she gonna be okay?**

 **Maka Albarn: I haven't mentioned it, but Soul can transform into a weapon because he was born with that kind of ability. As for others, it doesn't have to be a scythe. From one to two students, they can turn into blades, pistols, all kinds but that depends.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Interesting.**

 **Soul Eater: Always such a smart Alec, aren't you? You read way too many books and your brain will pop before you know it. *receives another painful book to the head***

 **Sakura Haruno: *cringes* That must be really painful…**

 **Jason Scott: *facepalms* Yeah... Pretty much...**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *flies back up and swings her arms back* Phoenix Strike!**

 **Spirit Reaper: GAH! *falls and slowly gets back up* Time for some air! *flies up high and lunges at Sunset***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *smirks* What are ya planning this time?**

 **Spirit Reaper: BURNING WIND! *uses the tornado while spinning fast heading straight to her***

 **Sunset Shimmer: Nice try! *forms another energy shield***

 **Spirit Reaper: *lands and teleported to her* REAPER KICK! *kicks her up high***

 **Sunset Shimmer: GAH! But… how?! *recovers quickly while grimacing***

 **Applejack: That there feller's way too unpredictable…**

 **Solid Snake: I work for and agency known as FOXHOUND. Made some friends and comrades and eventually including Raiden. I was forced to fight and destroy my twin brother Liquid Snake. It was from a prophecy, and my brother Solidus Snake was destroyed by Raiden.**

 **Star Butterfly: Oh no… I'm sorry…**

 **Solid Snake: I wasn't happy to have such a family like that or what I did. But they chose the wrong path for power. Raiden did it because Solidus took his life away and turned him into a real puppet to hurt innocent people.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Phoenix Strike! *tries to punch Spirit again***

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks her punch and throws her over***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *hits the ground hard* GUH! Ergh… *gets up* You sure were quick to counter that…**

 **Spirit Reaper: I can come up with many strategies before, during, or after a fight no matter who my opponent is or what goes down. And you already find a way to get pass my element of surprise despite being caught off guard. I'm truly impressed.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *clenches fists and lets them glow* You're not the only one who's been training with Equestrian magic. I've been learning to harness mine since I got it as a human.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *laughs a bit* Now I really expect you want me to go all out. Well get ready for it... *takes off all bracelets letting his flames grown***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *widens eyes in surprise***

 **Rogue Cheney: That doesn't look good…**

 **Alain Regulus: What's happening to him?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: DEMON PONY MODE! *goes into his demonic stage and looks at Sunset* Let's go!**

 **Kyoya Tategami: The heck is that?**

 **Frosch: Dunno… but it looks scary…**

 **Tommy Oliver: Yup, his second stage. But it gives him a lot more of a boost than you can ever imagine.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: So he's more powerful as a demon?**

 **Sting Eucliffe: Heh. That's a big mistake.**

 **Takashi Komoro: Thanks to Nightwing, Ryu and Raiden, we we're trained and our weapons were given an upgrade to fight these demons. I never realized I have that kind of potential.**

 **Saeko Busujima: I never tried using anything but a sword but a remodeled sword? That was new to me. Not that I have a problem with it.**

 **Applejack: Well darn tootin'…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *lunges at Spirit* HAH! *tries to strike him over and over***

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks her hits while thinking* My magic won't be able to hold this much power, but I'll use as much to finish this.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *grits teeth* Darn it…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Take this! *punches Sunset and shoots her with his pistols***

 **Sunset Shimmer: BLLUHH! *spits out blood***

 **Sting Eucliffe: Milady!**

 **Lector: Uh oh…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: I'm… *clenches fists tightly* NOT DONE! *dives down and punches him with her right fist***

 **Spirit Reaper: *falls and loses both pistols but jumps back up and charges at her***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *zooms down and intercepts Spirit, grabbing him***

 **Uzume: I hate being separated from Spirit, but I knew something like that would happen when I joined the squad. I'm happy to work with my friends, don't get me wrong. But practically a Sekirei needed to be with his or her Ashikabi during a battle. I learned to bypass it by a little, but I would prefer being with Spirit.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: HAH! *punches Spirit away***

 **Sakura Haruno: Nice one!**

 **Uzume: *stretches a bit while watching the fight* My ability is that I can manipulate my veil and to use to block or counter my melee-type opponents. I learn new things from Spirit eventually. I am known as "The Veiled Sekirei" but since I'm now his Sekirei, I can now be known as "The Princess of Death".**

 **Spirit Reaper: GAH! *stops himself from falling* Now for my ultimate attack!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Same here! Haven't had to use this since Tartaros… *forms giant ball of energy upon her hands* PHOENIX…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *charges up and puts both hands together* METSU...**

 **Jason Scott: Whoa he's going to use the Metsu Hadoken. A very powerful move above the Hadoken. And since he's in his second stage that could be intense.**

 **Sting Eucliffe: And that must be milady's Phoenix Overdrive. Oh, she's pissed…**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: You can say that again…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *realizes what's going to happen as he was about to use the move and stops* Wait!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *deactivates Phoenix Drive and lands on the ground* What's the matter? *breathes heavily out of fatigue***

 **Spirit Reaper: Sorry, Sunset. Look how bruised and messed up we got during our fight. If we use our best moves, we'll both be knocked down real bad. *reverts back to normal* I think we should call it a draw. I mean, if you're alright with it. *smiles and offers a handshake***

 **Sunset Shimmer: *smiles back* Sure. *shakes his hand***

 **Tommy Oliver: Well that settles it. A simple draw without doing any further damage.**

 **Jason Scott: It's much better that way. I do admit, Sunset Shimmer is stronger than I thought.**

 **Sting Eucliffe: Hell yeah she is!**

 **Lector: Milady's one of the strongest we know!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *blushes* Guys, you're embarrassing me…**

 **Rogue Cheney: You _are_ strong though.**

 **Uzume: *jumps and wraps her arms around Spirit* You were amazing, Spirit!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *blushes a little* Thanks, but I can't have all the credit. It's not good and Sunset really put in so much effort.**

 **-a ringing sound is heard-**

 **Star Butterfly: *raises eyebrow***

 **Spirit Reaper: Hold up. *answers his codec and looks* What's up?**

 **Raiden:**

 ** _Hope you had a good time challenging someone to test your new abilities. Mission accomplished by the way. We took care of the demonic troubles as of late._**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well done Raiden. I knew you would get the job. We'll be there.**

 **Raiden: Right. Raiden out. *turns off the codec***

 **Spirit Reaper:**

 ** _Well, it looks like we best be going. And Sunset, I had fun fighting against you. You really had me until I went into my second stage and you still kept going. I admire that._**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *chuckles* You're welcome.**

 **Jason Scott: *chuckles and crosses his arms* It's been fun getting to know you guys. Me and Team Alpha will be on a mission when we head back.**

 **Solid Snake: No surprise what these demons have in store for us...**

 **Maka Albarn: We really had fun watching the fight while meeting you all.**

 **Soul Eater: You would say so...**

 **Maka Albarn: MAKA... CHOP! *hits Soul with a book again***

 **Applejack: *cringes* Ooh…**

 **Takashi Komoro: We got used to that. But it was nice to meet you guys.**

 **Saeko Busujima: Take care, everyone.**

 **Uzume: *holds Spirit's hand* Always stay with your love ones no matter what.**

 **Tommy Oliver: Got it. May the power protect you.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Will do. *waves goodbye with her team***

 **Spirit Reaper: Right. Team Spirit... Let's Rock It! *summons a rift and goes through with the others***

 **END SCENARIO**

 **And that's that! Up next, the epilogue! Stay tuned, everyone!**


	6. EPILOGUE

**Hello, everybody and everypony! It's time for the epilogue and what might be the last chapter of this mega story. I've been hearing word that Hasbro is planning to release 22-minute specials of the girls after "Legend of Everfree", so I might actually do those if you guys would like me to. Plus, it's always fun to poke around with the Equestria Girls series.**

 **On top of that, I hope you guys are still recovering after all the action and romance that happened last chapter. We're gonna settle down a little bit and pave way into the future, and we'll take a look at some interesting tidbits I've left here as well!**

 **So let's close this story up!**

 **LEGEND OF EVERFREE**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

"Huh…" Twilight breathed, sitting cross-legged in a meditation position on the Canterlot High gymnasium's shiny floor. It had been almost a week since she and her friends had left Camp Everfree, having retained their new necklaces as hers was upon her form. Her clothes had changed to a light blue, button-up shirt with a pink bowtie underneath a pink sweater vest, a purple skirt with a six-pointed star in pink upon it, and purple shoes with light blue socks. She continued to inhale and exhale deep breaths, having her hands light up in a sparkling aura as she was levitating about a dozen basketballs over her head in the same light. Watching her from afar were Sunset and Mirajane, who each sported their original clothes as well.

"You're doing great!" the take-over wizard pointed out as the objects orbited slowly over her head. The glasses-wearing girl then folded her arms inwardly, spreading them out and causing the basketballs the fly towards the hoops on both sides of the court as they lost the aura around them. Almost all of them went into the netting perfectly, but one bounced off of the rim of the basket on her left, making her eyes jolt open as she saw it hit the floor and hop around with the others.

"Oh…" she moaned disappointedly, standing up with a saddened expression. However, the sound of clapping caused her to perk up, turning to see the girls applauding as they smiled.

"That was great, Twilight!" the red and yellow haired girl complimented while walking up to her alongside the Satan Soul user, "A little more practice, and you'll be cutting a rug in no time!" she mentioned jokingly with an arched eyebrow.

"I wish I could say the same…" the scientist admitted as she adjusted her specs while using her left hand to levitate the balls back onto the racks they were once upon, "Even though I finally embraced my magic," she began as she looked at her hands, "I still need to keep up my concentration as much as you and the others…" she noted seriously, closing her hands into fists.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine," the maiden with them reassured, while they started to head out of the gymnasium, "The key is to make sure that you know that all of your abilities get enhanced when you're transformed into that mode of yours," she explained cleverly.

"And it's not like you're doing bad at all," the Omni Force squadron leader added to get her friend's attention, "If you feel like you need more practice," she started to say, glancing off at the lockers they passed by, "then don't hesitate to ask," she advised, making her smile and nod in agreement.

"The only I'm worried about is how I'm supposed to activate my drive mode," she confessed, much to the surprise of the two with her as they stopped for a moment, "I mean…" she continued while looking down at the floor, "Midnight Sparkle is technically like _your_ Daydream Drive," she pointed out to the amber skinned girl, "Except unlike you," she continued, "I don't have the first stage of my drive form like your Phoenix Drive," she told her, closing her right hand into a fist, "If I'm ever gonna get stronger," she kept going, "I need to find out how I can activate my first drive," she stated seriously, as the two with her were quite stunned.

"You'll definitely be fine if you're that confident!" Mirajane noted while giggling, causing her to smile in agreement. They then trotted onwards, passing by the few students that remained in the late hours after school.

"So how'd Ash take the whole guild disbanding?" Sunset asked curiously, much to the take-over wizard's astonishment as she blinked before glancing away ashamedly.

"About how you'd expect him to…" she replied, somewhat saddened, "I don't think hearing it from me made it that much better…" she added in an upset tone.

"Oh, sorry…" the red and yellow haired girl apologized immediately, causing her to giggle.

"It's fine," she reassured with a smile, "When Ash came to see me again," she began to recall, "he promised that he'd work with to bring the guild back together…" she remembered, blushing all the while.

"About that…" Twilight chimed in, catching their attentions, "Does Natsu know that Fairy Tail broke up?" she asked in concern, making the two members glance at each other nervously.

"Hopefully not…" her fellow Equestrian magic user replied, "Natsu's still on his training journey," she pointed out, "so he doesn't need to get himself distracted right now," she said, placing her right hand onto her pal's shoulder.

"You're right," she agreed, "Guess I'm just worried about how he and Happy are doing…" she admitted, giggling with the girls all the while, "It's been quite the fun week," she mentioned after they turned a corner.

"I'll say," the Omni Force squadron leader concurred as she glanced up at the ceiling, "We got these new powers because of our charms," she started to list off as she took out the pendant upon her necklace, "Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity are enjoying their time with their boyfriends," she kept going, "and the most important thing of all is that you came out of your shell in more ways than one…" she finished to her glasses-wearing friend, playfully punching her shoulder as she blushed sheepishly.

"You can thank Luffy for that," she noted with a hearty grin.

"Thank me for what?" a familiar voice questioned, making her yelp in surprise before turning to see the pirate standing there. He was donning the same, open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons that he obtained from Rarity, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, and short, blue trousers upon his legs.

"Oh, h-hi Luffy…" Twilight stuttered in greeting, adjusting her specs while blushing, "What've you been up to?" she asked, immediately changing the subject to avoid any embarrassment as the girls with her giggled.

"Me an' the guys were just watching Alain and Ash have one of those… uh…" he tried to reply, scratching his head and arching an eyebrow upon having forgotten the name of the event he had witnessed.

"Pokémon battles?" Sunset inquired, folding her arms over her chest as he perked up.

"Yeah, that!" he responded with a cheeky smile, "We're also gonna be headin' outta here soon," he mentioned, much to the surprise of the females as their eyes widened.

"You're… leaving already?" the scientist questioned with a saddened expression. A while later, the multiversal guests were all gathered outside at the partially destroyed mirror statue, as the Canterlot High girls made their over to them.

"I gotcha' now!" Spike exclaimed, yipping excitedly as he chased after Pikachu, who easily jumped away onto the top of the pedestal in order to dodge him. His pursuer then tripped and fell flat on his face, groaning in pain.

"Pi, pika!" the Mouse Pokémon chuckled, covering his snickering lips with his hands as the purple puppy growled out of frustration, clenching his teeth.

"Don't worry, Spike!" a familiar voice cried out, making him perk in surprise as he saw Lector looming behind the Electric type with his feathery white wings, "Cats are better at chasing mice than dogs!" he pointed out jokingly, catching the attention of his prey as he turned and gasped to see him there.

"P-Pika!" he stammered in fright, immediately leaping down to avoid getting caught by the exceed's paws. He eyed the two creatures after him with a smirk on his face, prepared to race away from them when necessary. All of a sudden, something clasped his tail, enticing him to look back and see Frosch there with his costume-covered extremities holding his by his lightning bolt-shaped appendage.

"I win!" he squeaked happily, causing the being he had caught to sigh with a smile. The other animals just chuckled, as the red-furred exceed came down and let his wings disappear in a puff of smoke. They then went over to their partners, with the yellow one of the group jumping onto Ash's left shoulder, making him smile.

"It's too bad you guys gotta get going…" he noted to Alain, who was embracing Fluttershy before letting go of her, turning to face him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod, "but I want to make sure I can help Professor Sycamore, Mairin and the rest of my friends for the future," he stated, causing his girlfriend to smile at him, "Not to mention," he continued, looking at his right hand, "I need to get stronger if I wanna control this new power of mine…" he declared, closing his right hand into a fist.

"I think you'll be fine," the animal whisperer reassured, wrapping her arms around his right one and pecking him on the cheek with her lips, making him blush sheepishly. The raven haired teen before them just grinned, glad that they had good goals in mind.

"Don't go gettin' a swelled head with all that wind ya got now," Applejack advised to her boyfriend with her hands at her hips, making him groan.

"Yeah, yeah…" he repeated in understanding, scoffing as he glanced away while folding his arms over his chest. He then smirked however, looking back at the cowgirl. "Make sure you don't get too full of yourself with all that muscle," he joked back, causing her to turn red instantly out of embarrassment.

"Heh," she laughed afterwards, trotting up to him and grabbing him by his vest, kissing him right on the lips with closed eyes. He was admittedly stunned, but gave way and shut his own, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh…" Rarity moaned miserably as she stood in front of Rogue, who was wearing the outfit she had made for him, "Do you really, really, _really_ have to go?" she questioned in a pleading tone, hoping that he would perhaps change his mind.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smile as Frosch leapt up onto his left shoulder, "Sabertooth's gonna need me and Sting back to do jobs to keep up our reputation as a great guild again," he explained to her as she pouted, "Don't worry though," he reassured, putting his right hand onto her own shoulder, "I'll be sure to keep in touch," he promised while nodding.

"Hm…" the fashionista hummed despondently, still disappointed with the situation at hand, "Can I… at least have one more kiss before you go?" she asked as her eyebrows fluttered up and down rapidly in a begging manner.

"Fine…" Rogue responded, chuckling as he rolled his eyes, closing them before pecking her forehead with his lips. She giggled giddily while blushing a bright pink, hopping up and down. Just then, the front doors to the school burst open, making everyone perk up as they looked to see Luffy jump down from the steps, landing before them.

"You guys ready to hit the road?!" he asked loudly, chuckling cheekily as his teammates and friends grinned.

"Definitely," Sting replied with crossed arms, letting Lector leap up onto his left shoulder. He perked up as he saw Sunset come out of the doors with Mirajane and Twilight in tow, causing him to blush upon recalling their kiss back at Camp Everfree.

"So everyone's ready to go on their way…" she noted as she went up to her teammates, glancing around to see the smiles on their faces.

"Sunny," Star chimed in as she trotted up to her, donning the clothes she had worn when first arriving in the world, "thank you so much for this _awesome_ time together!" she exclaimed excitedly while hugging her tightly, "I couldn't have asked for a better week with any better friends!" she added happily, causing her to grin.

"Glad you enjoyed it," her squadron leader replied, turning to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there with their own smiles as their clothes were the same as they had been before the trip.

"Nice to get to know you better while it lasted…" the latter of the two said cheekily upon walking to her, embracing her in a friendly manner as well.

"You too," she agreed, hugging her back. After the girls let go of each other, the amber skinned female went over to the Uchiha teen, holding out her right hand to him politely. He cracked a smirk, taking it into his own extremity and shaking it firmly.

"Take it easy," he advised before releasing her hand.

"I could say the same to you," she responded with an arched eyebrow while crossing her arms. She then glanced over at the white dragon slayer, noticing his rather nervous expression as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's all up to you now, buddy," Lector joked, jumping down from his shoulder. Before he could even retort, the red and yellow haired girl approached him, causing him to grit his teeth in surprise. However, he then took notice of the crystal earring that dangled from her left ear, managing to pull off a grin.

"Milady…" he started to say, making her blush, "it was a pleasure to hang with you and the rest of the gang," he told her as she smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" Luffy concurred as he went up to them, wrapping his left arm around Sunset's shoulders, stunning her a little, "It's gonna be awesome hanging out with you again someday!" he mentioned excitedly, causing her to smile in agreement.

"Well…" Rainbow chimed in, getting their attentions, "I bet you all need to get going soon," she pointed out while raising her eyebrow.

"She's right, unfortunately," Alain concurred, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and making her turn a rosy red, "Goodbye, Fluttershy," he said in farewell, pulling out his MPG and activating it. Kyoya, Rogue, Sasuke, and Star did the same with theirs, all causing portals of green, swirling energy to appear before them.

"Later," the beyblader uttered as he waved off to the group, going into the vortex. Applejack just sighed with a smile and shook her head upon seeing him leave.

"Bye bye!" Frosch exclaimed before leaping into the rift his partner had made.

"We'll see ya later, milady!" Lector cried out, jumping after his fellow exceed. The shadow dragon slayer just gave a quick wave, heading off through the portal to the dismay of Rarity. The partier girl and the animal whisperer watched the scarf-wearing teen go, both sighing out of depression.

"I should've asked if I could come…" the former of the two admitted, causing the latter to arch an eyebrow towards her out of suspicion. Sting was ready to leave as well, but suddenly mustered up the courage to hug Sunset in a caring manner, much to her surprise as she blushed a bright pink.

"You know I'll always be there when you need me," he declared to her in a whisper, "I promise," he stated. Her eyes were trembling before she embraced him back, while her friends all watched on with smiles. The Sabertooth guildmaster then went after his comrades through the vortex, which closed off along with those of the green haired teen and the Pokémon trainer. The Uchiha teen and Sakura went off into theirs, with the latter waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Sunny! Bye Rainy! Bye AJ! Bye Pinkie! Bye Flutters! Bye Rari! Bye Twi-Twi! Bye Luffy! Bye Mira! Bye Ashy! Bye Pika! Bye Spikey!" the Mewni princess listed off quickly in farewell, having to catch her breath for a moment before exiting into her portal. The two there then disappeared, leaving Luffy as the only one yet to go back to his world, taking out his device from the pocket of his trousers.

"Back to trainin' with Rayleigh!" he exclaimed, pressing the center icon of the machine to cause a green rift to suddenly appear before him. Twilight then remembered the time she watched Natsu leave to go back to his world, having said nothing but a simple goodbye. However, she was determined to make sure that the one before her would know her true feelings.

"Um… Luffy?" she blurted out, catching his attention as he turned around to face her.

"What's up, Twi?" he asked curiously, noticing that her expression seemed a bit nervous. She closed her hands into fists and gulped, willing herself to say what she wanted to.

"I know I've probably said this to you like a million times…" she started to say to him as she smiled, "but I'm really grateful for what you did for me," she stated, causing him to blink out of surprise, "I used to be so afraid of my magic, and you…" she continued, "you helped me overcome my fears for good," she finished, "So thank you," she told him happily, making him crack a grin.

"It was all you in the end though!" he pointed out cheekily, putting his right hand onto her left shoulder to her surprise, "We just made sure you didn't look back," he mentioned as he glanced over at her friends, enticing her to do the same. Seeing the smiles of reassurance on their faces caused her eyes to well up with tears.

"Heh," she laughed while wiping her eyes with her right arm, remembering how she had told Timber that the pirate deserved the credit for saving everyone from Gloriosa's demonized form, "You really _are_ just like him," she noted, causing the Omni Force member to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like who?" he questioned as he tilted his head to the side, making her giggle.

"It's not important," she replied sheepishly with a light blush. She then leaned her head in and closed her eyes, kissing him on the lips.

"Ooh~!" the girls around sang in surprise, admittedly impressed by the audaciousness of their friend. Spike just smiled, glad that his owner had done what she wanted to. Luffy seemed to be drastically perplexed, blinking rapidly until he felt her lips leave his, seeing the hearty smile on her face, which was a rosy red.

"Don't you dare go dying," she blurted out after a moment, giggling cheekily as her necklace glowed underneath her shirts. The Devil Fruit user widened his eyes in surprise before developing a large grin.

"I can't make any promises…" he began in reply, "but I'll do my best!" he declared, turning around and racing off towards the portal, "See ya!" he cried out in farewell, waving goodbye before jumping into the rift, which disappeared seconds later.

"And that's that," Rainbow said as she shrugged her shoulders, "You know," she continued, catching the attentions of the others there, "you've got a pretty cool team, Sunset," she noted to the red and yellow haired girl, who smirked in response.

"Huh…" Rarity sighed deeply, slouching down, "I suppose it's back to the boutique for me…" she grumbled, evidently frustrated with the fact that her new boyfriend was gone.

"Don't be givin' us that frowny face," Applejack advised as she went up and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders, "You an' Rogue'll see each other again soon enough," she noted, causing her to smile, "Now why don't we head downtown and get dressed up?" she suggested, going off with her down the sidewalk as they waved to their friends.

"Would anyone be free to help me out at the animal shelter?" Fluttershy asked sweetly as her hands were clasped together before her face.

"Ooh, pick me!" Pinkie squeaked excitedly as a response, "We can also talk about our cute boyfriends!" she mentioned as she went up to her, giggling cheekily while blushing.

"Thought you said you didn't have one?" the athlete implied, crossing her arms and raising her right eyebrow while smirking.

"Not one that you know~," the partier girl sang back, causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Oh, Sunset," Rainbow said, catching the Omni Force squadron leader's attention, "you're still gonna be free later when we… you know?" she guessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks became pink.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she reassured with a wave of her hand, "Ben's gonna be glad to see you again in high spirits," she added, making her smile before she walked off after her pink haired friends. Spike trotted over to his owner, noticing the grin on her face as she stared out at the mirror where her new crush was before leaving to return to his world.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her, getting her attention as she looked down at him.

"Yeah, I'm good," she responded with a nod, letting her hair sway with the wind, "I won't be scared anymore," she declared as she turned around, trotting up to her current teacher, "Mirajane?" she chimed in, causing her to perk up along with her boyfriend, Pikachu, and the amber skinned girl, "Could I ask you for a favor?" she asked politely, while the take-over wizard blinked in surprise. Moments later, they were gathered at the soccer field, with the Pokémon trainer, his partner, and the red and yellow haired girl on the sidelines, as the maiden and the scientists took their sides in front of the goals.

"Are you ready?" the former of the two asked as a dark aura began shrouding her form.

"I am," Twilight replied, transforming in a flash of light as her pony ears, wings, and lengthened ponytail all appeared upon herself. Her future opponent also began to morph within a purple luminosity, which faded away soon afterwards to reveal her new state. Her eyes had become darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically. Similar markings were present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail having grown longer, and her ears enlarged, extending backwards and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elves. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips became covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changed, with her dress being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which revealed her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing had golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled, thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"Don't expect me to hold back," she pointed out in a much deeper voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the glasses-wearing girl replied, zipping up almost immediately with her wings before diving down at her. As the two began to clash, their friends watched on, glad that Twilight was pushing herself to grow stronger.

"Hey…" Ash began, catching the Omni Force squadron leader's attention, "do you think that the magic that Alain and Kyoya got was there on purpose?" he asked her, making her blink in surprise.

"I'm not sure…" she replied honestly, folding her arms over her chest, "but I know that it's a big deal if whoever sent it here is who I think it is…" she mentioned as he nodded in agreement, sweating a little out of fright. As they talked away amidst the fighting, Pikachu suddenly saw a faint glow coming from the pedestal of the mirror statue. He shook his head in disbelief and looked again, seeing that nothing seemed out of place.

"Pika?" he squeaked in confusion with a tilted head. Meanwhile, the scientist and the Satan Soul user continued to spar, grinning delightedly as they enjoyed their time together, clashing their extremities once more.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Your plan may be doomed to fail, Emperor Spriggan," a male voice stated to the robed man who was sitting peacefully on a comfortable chair. His advisor was a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair was bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hung past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair was quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He had alert eyes with red irises. His attire was quite trim, comprising of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he donned a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matched that of his tie. Dark markings were diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and ran down the front and the back of the coat. The coat had a high collar which was left unfolded. The cuffs were also quite large. As the coat couldn't be closed down the front, he had it fastened with a long belt, looped twice around his waist and then held fast with a simple buckle. This left part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself had a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit was completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles.

"True, Invel," he responded, taking hold of a glass of wine off of the small table beside him, "We may not be able to trust this Eon fellow and what he may know of the future," he noted before he sipped the drink, "That said," he continued, putting the goblet down before taking hold of the navy blue, oval-shaped device on the tabletop, being the MPG, "he has been useful with providing us information," he pointed out, pressing the center button of the contraption to make a holographic, red screen appear over it, showing off several blinking icons.

"Those are the signals of the ones who will likely oppose us…" the glasses-wearing man concurred with narrowed eyes.

"Precisely," the one known as Emperor Spriggan responded, "And thanks to Eon," he kept going, "we were able to successfully grant two of them the demon slayer magic that was sent to that world," he explained as he grinned.

"Are you it's wise to have such potent magic in the hands of those who've never even used it?" his advisor asked out of concern.

"It's fine," the black haired man replied, "The ones who have the flame and wind demon slayer magic coursing through their blood will be most helpful in ridding ourselves of the foe that dares to oppose us aside from Acnologia…" he mentioned with a grin, resting his head against his right hand.

"The accursed E.N.D…." Invel uttered, putting his hands behind his back.

"My younger brother…" his superior recalled, glancing outside the window of the room of the study he was in, "Etherious Natsu Dragneel…" he said as dark clouds loomed overhead outside.

 **X**

"I am glad your week went well," Rook told his girlfriend as they were sitting at a table beside Mr. Smoothy's, "I would have thought with so many people to keep track of," he continued as he began smiling sheepishly, "it would be quite… um…" he tried to say, unable to think of the word he was looking for.

"Hectic?" she guessed, giggling afterwards, "Hey, I'm just glad things worked out in the end with all of us," she noted as she drank her frozen beverage in her hand through its straw.

"Heh," he chuckled before taking a sip of his own drink, "So… did Rainbow inform you of what happened between her and Ben?" he asked, getting her attention as she set her cup down.

"Yeah…" she responded with a saddened expression on her face, glancing over to see the couple standing off to the side and speaking with each other, both looking somewhat nervous as they talked, "I know Rainbow's bold enough to go and try anything…" she pointed out in a worried tone, "but I never thought she'd do that…" she confessed, making the Revonnahgander nod.

"Ben said that it was something rather… spontaneous…" he said while shrugging, "Rainbow must've been worn from all the fighting she had gone through on Themyscira _and_ Apokolips," he mentioned, taking a look at the two as well, seeing his partner showing her the Omnitrix on his wrist, "If I were to guess," he kept going, folding his arms over his chest, "she was quite frightened and needed some comfort from Ben somehow," he concurred.

"Guess that's one to look at it…" Sunset agreed, noticing the smiles that appeared on their faces as they kept chatting away, "I think they're gonna be fine," she stated confidently, going back to drinking her smoothie as she brushed her hair back. Rook smiled, but then took notice of the crystal earring dangling from her left ear.

"That is a nice earring," he complimented, causing her to perk up and suddenly choke on her beverage, having to cough for a second while blushing. She had forgotten to give it back to Sting before he had left for his world, much to her embarrassment.

"Uh… thanks," she replied with reddening cheeks, "One of my teammates let me borrow it for a while…" she added in claim, laughing nervously.

"Was it perhaps the Sting character Ben told me about?" her boyfriend guessed, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"H-How did you know?" she asked with a stutter, becoming even redder in the face.

"Ben told me that you and he became good friends after you had first met," the Revonnahgander explained as a response, "Do not worry though," he reassured, "I am not at all envious of him," he stated, causing her to blink out of surprise.

"Really?" she questioned, still a little astonished. All of a sudden, the blinking red light underneath her shirt caught her attention, enticing her to reach into it and pull out her necklace.

"What is that?" the extraterrestrial before her asked curiously, raising his eyebrow as he looked at the piece of jewelry.

"Me and the girls got these at Camp Everfree," the red and yellow haired girl replied as she held it in her left fingers, "They give us new superpowers we can use whenever we're not ponied up," she explained to him, surprising him a little as he blinked, "They also light up like this when we're around… people we really care about…" she mentioned with a blush of embarrassment. He was albeit stunned, but then glanced over to see that Rainbow's pendant was shining a bright blue as she showed it to the Omnitrix bearer. "I don't know why mine doesn't glow like Dash's…" his girlfriend admitted with a shake of her head, "Maybe it's just a glitch…" she suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, maybe…" the alien Magister agreed with a chuckle, "Oh," he uttered in realization, making her perk up, "You should probably inform Sting that I am not jealous of him," he advised, causing her to blink out of confusion.

"Why?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well… he may probably think that way since Ben had told me that he had accidentally… um…" he tried to reply, but stopped as Sunset widened her eyes in realization, blushing madly, "I am not jealous at all, I assure you," he declared, holding his hands out in a placating as she stood up.

"I know, Blonko," she bluntly answered, turning around and walking off towards the couple with an ominous scowl, surprising him slightly.

"Fusion aliens?" Rainbow uttered in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," her boyfriend replied, gesturing towards the device on his left wrist, "I'm gonna try and use some of my smart aliens to recreate the watch into a _dual_ Omnitrix," he explained, "That way, I can put two aliens together in an awesome fusion!" he exclaimed excitedly, 'Think of… Diamondhead and Heatblast, or XLR8 and Astrodactyl," he listed off, causing her to smile brightly.

"That sounds… AWESOME!" she screamed out of glee, "You'll be pretty much unstoppable!" she mentioned, making him grin, "And… we're cool now, right?" she inquired, nervously pivoting her right foot against the ground while holding her arm behind her back.

"Definitely," the Omni Force leader reassured in response, bringing her into a warm embrace, "Let's just promise to give ourselves a heads-up before doing anything like _that_ again…" he advised, making her giggle as she set her head against the crook of his neck.

"Promise," she replied, blushing cutely with a smile.

"Ben…" a familiar voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see the red and yellow haired girl approaching them.

"Oh, hey Sunset," the brunette haired teen greeted with a wave after letting go of his girlfriend, "I wanted to tell you that-! AH!" he yelped in pain, interjecting his own sentence as he was kicked in the leg by his best friend's right foot, making him grimace as he hopped up and down, holding it in his arms.

" _That_ was for telling Blonko about what happened at Ryuzetsu Land…" she muttered to him angrily as she folded her arms over her chest, while the athlete just looked on in surprise.

"S-Sorry…" he stammered weakly in apology, clenching his teeth out of agony. The alien Magister just looked on and grinned, but his expression suddenly faded into a frown as he remembered seeing Sunset's necklace only blink rather than glow brightly.

' _I am going to lose her eventually…_ ' he inwardly realized, looking back to see her chatting away with her comrades, laughing heartily.

 **X**

Back on the streets of Lumiose City, Alain walked along the sidewalks, seeing cars pass as he approached the Pokémon Research Lab, stopping before its gates. He then took a quick look at his right arm, seeing that it was barren of any tattoos for the moment. Remembering when he used his newfound powers to save his girlfriend, he cringed out of fright, recalling the feeling of succumbing to darkness from them. All of a sudden, a white and blue light streaked out from his belt, coming into form in front of him before dissipating to reveal Charizard.

"Rah!" he promptly roared, breathing out a puff of fire from his mouth.

"Charizard…" he uttered out of surprise, having never seen him come out of his Poké Ball on his own up until now. He then glanced back at his hand before closing it into a fist, developing a grin on his face. "You're right," he concurred in realization, "I can't be scared of this new power anymore…" he stated seriously.

"Roah, rah!" his partner agreed with a nod.

"The only problem now is how I'm gonna tell the professor and Mairin about this…" he grumbled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, Alain!" a voice called out in greeting, getting their attentions as they turned to see the girl they spoke of waving to them from the front doors beside her Chespin, happy to see that they had returned. Moments later, Augustine Sycamore appeared as well, grinning upon seeing his pupil.

"How was the journey?" he asked him curiously, making him blink in surprise before turning back to the Fire/Flying type beside him.

"It was quite the trip," he admitted as a reply, trotting over to them, "We have a lot to talk about," he mentioned, causing them to smile before they all went inside, ready to hear the tale of the scarf-wearing teen's long week.

 **X**

"So whaddaya think?" Kyoya asked as a small vortex of wind hovered over the palm of his right hand. He was sitting down at a table outside of a burger restaurant with Gingka Hagane, who was munching down on one while staring ahead at his rival with an amused look on his face.

"Not bad," he commented as a response, swallowing his food and wiping his lips with his arm before standing up from his chair.

"Not bad?" the green haired teen repeated in question as he let the vortex upon his hand dissipate into thin air, "Hey, I could totally cream you now!" he claimed angrily, standing up and slamming his hand against the table.

"Sure you could…" his fellow beyblader responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he reached down to his belt, "Here," he offered, tossing a small object to him, enticing him to catch it with his extremities.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, seeing that it was a shrunk Poké Ball, "What the heck is this for?" he asked, pressing its center button to enlarge it, "This is the same thing Alain had…" he noted as he looked at it curiously.

"The little guy in there's gonna be your new partner from now on," his redheaded companion replied, catching his attention as he looked over at him, "Make sure you take good care of him," he advised, about to walk off as his Omni Force teammate was pretty perplexed.

"Hey, hold on!" he cried out, jogging after him, "Where the heck are you going?!" he asked somewhat hysterically, making him chuckle.

"I'm gonna take you to meet someone who can help you master your powers," he explained as a response, "Think you'd be cool with that?" he questioned back, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, sure…" he answered as he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, if your teacher's the one who got you to be as good as you are," he kept going, gaining confidence in his tone, "then I'm sure that guy can make me just as good in half the time," he declared boastfully as the beyblader trotting beside him laughed.

"I'm sure _she_ will," he said, much to the surprise of his rival as he arched an eyebrow. The two walked along into the distance of the streets, both prepared to start another journey to grow stronger.

 **X**

"OW!" Luffy's voice echoed, causing flocks of seagulls to fly away from the island of Rusukaina from the sound of his shout. Down there, he was rubbing his forehead in agony while sitting upon the grassy ground as a figure loomed over him. It was an old man with two very distinguishing traits: his round glasses and facial hair, the latter of which was arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also had a scar over his right eye while wearing just a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals, along with a large silver hooded cloak that had its hood down.

"I thought I told you not to go risking your life while away from the island," he recalled, folding his arms over his chest in frustration, "Honestly…" he continued with a sigh, "if you're gonna be king of the pirates, then you've gotta learn what it means to be careful," he told him seriously as the captain before him sat cross-legged, "Your Armament Haki is at ninety-five percent at this point," he kept going, "but it seems like your Observation Haki hasn't been improving all that much," he explained to him. He glanced down ashamedly, looking at his fists.

"Sorry, Rayleigh…" he apologized as he looked up at him, "I promise that I'll take this training more seriously," he stated before standing up and smiling.

"Atta' boy," his teacher replied with a grin, taking notice of his new clothes, "That's quite the outfit you got there," he pointed out, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Oh, yeah!" the rubbery teen replied as he held his arms out to show off his cardigan, "The girls I met in Sunset's world really knew how fix something like this up!" he mentioned with a cheeky smile. Unbeknownst to him, a towering figure loomed behind him, being a large, blue haired gorilla. The creature reeled his right arm back, about to strike him where he stood, as he grinned. The ground shattered upon taking the large mammal's punch, creating an explosion of dust.

"Ooh?" he uttered in confusion, realizing that he had missed his target as he couldn't feel anything underneath his extremity. He then glanced up and gasped to see Luffy above him, staring him down with a serious expression in his eyes.

"I made a promise to a friend that I wouldn't die!" he bellowed, coating his left arm in black and holding it before his face, "And I'm gonna keep it!" he declared, biting his appendage and blowing into it, making it expand greatly, "MUSCLE BALLOON!" he roared, while the old man below watched on with a smile.

"Guess I was wrong," he realized, noticing the fierceness in his pupil's eyes, "He's gotten even stronger without me guiding him," he noted as he sat down, watching as the boy completed his transformation, letting steam rush around his body.

"FOURTH GEAR!" he exclaimed as he bounced down onto the ground, compressing his right fist into the skin of his blackened and muscular arm, "Gum-Gum…" he began, rocketing himself up at the gigantic being as he growled angrily, "KONG GUN!" he yelled, shooting his extremity out in an instant and making it strike his foe's chest, knocking him away in a loud yelp as he tumbled through the trees of the island's forest. Even as he wheezed in midair, the Devil Fruit user couldn't help but crack a wide grin. "I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" he stated proudly, while Rayleigh just smirked.

 **X**

"Hey, Sting and Rogue are back!" a voice cried out from inside the Sabertooth guild.

"Lector and Frosch are here, too!" another mentioned excitedly, as everyone inside the building saw the two dragon slayers and their exceeds trot up to them.

"What's up, everybody?" their guildmaster questioned as they all cheered.

"Welcome back!" a voice greeted catching their attentions as they looked to see four people approaching them. The one who had spoken was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She donned a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back over her white blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it was divided into flowing sections that were secured by ribbons. She bore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head, while wearing thigh-high, blue socks under white, high heel shoes.

With her was another woman of average height distinguished by her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, was parted in the middle of her forehead and sported two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders. Her hair was also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid was present some inches below each of those loops. Her attire consisted of a blue, cross-strapped dress with gold trim that exposed some of her cleavage, as the bottom end of it revealed much of her thighs as well, while gloves that reached to her biceps were upon her hands. Her face was noticeably pretty, with her lips covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, were topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acted as or covered her eyebrows. Her pale figure was considerably curvaceous as well.

Another figure that approached was a slim young man of average height with very long, straight blond hair that reached down below his back, which was gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face were two bangs, which reached down to his shoulders and then flowed backwards with the rest of his hair. He possessed deep, slanted black eyes, delicate facial features and a mildly prominent nose. Most of his upper face, aside from his eyes and forehead, was hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, which added to his theatrical appearance. He was wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which left his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. Standing out on his chest was an extremely large, flimsy jabot, matching his shirt in color, which consisted of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and was secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar. Covering his legs were a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. His attire is completed by a large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bore an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage, falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below his back.

The last of the four figures to come up to them was a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. His legs, however, were normal in size, and, therefore looked quite miniscule when compared to his massive body. He had long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fell on either side of his face, framing it. He kept his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead. He possessed an elongated, almost rectangular face, with his linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards His massive shoulders and biceps were adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. His face was adorned by a dark stripe that was reminiscent of war paint across the bridge of his nose. Most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, as his clothing only consisted of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wore dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck were three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings.

"So how did the week turn out?" Rufus Lore asked, tipping his festive hat up.

"Great!" Sting replied, folding his arms behind his head, "Got to meet a few new friends, learn some stuff, you know…" he listed off while shrugging.

"We also accomplished some training while there," Rogue chimed in, adjusting the collar to his uniform, which caught the attention of Yukino as she trotted up to him.

"That's a nice outfit, Rogue," she complimented, making him perk up in surprise as he looked over at her.

"His new girlfriend made it for him!" Frosch mentioned cheerfully, causing him to suddenly gasp and have his mouth gape open.

"Girlfriend?!" most of the guild members questioned out of surprise, much to his embarrassment as his face became beet red.

"Frosch…" he grumbled while shaking to his exceed, who blinked in confusion before clasping his paws over his mouth in realization.

"Oopsie…" he uttered, tearing up as he thought that his partner would be mad with him.

"So the shadow dragon slayer's got himself a girlfriend, huh?!" Orga Nanagear guessed as he suddenly wrapped his arm around the jet black haired teen, "Good for you!" he commented with a grin.

"To make an outfit as exquisite as that…" the memory magic user began to say with his left hand upon his chin, "she must definitely be someone worthy of your praise," he noted, while the celestial mage just giggled in agreement. The guildmaster beside them chuckled, not noticing Minerva trotting over to him.

"So how's milady?" she asked, making him perk up and suddenly blush in surprise.

"Uh… g-great…" he stuttered in reply, glancing off to the side, "She might've… found out about my little crush on her…" he nervously admitted, becoming even redder in the face.

"Oh?" the spatial wizard uttered with a curious raise of her right eyebrow, wondering what else had conspired between the blonde haired teen and the Equestrian magic user. She then saw that his trademark earring was missing, turning to Lector. "What happened to his earring?" she asked him, causing the one being spoken of to widen his eyes in realization, inwardly scolding himself for forgetting to get it back from his squadron leader in her universe.

"He let milady 'borrow' it for a while, milady," he responded with a simple shrug, "Though… I doubt he'll be getting it back any time soon…" he mentioned while smirking, causing his partner to look away out of embarrassment.

"Wh-Whatever…" he stammered, folding his arms behind his head, "I can always get myself another one from the shops in town…" he pointed out, hoping to avoid any further conversations about the red and yellow haired girl.

"By the way, Sting," Minerva started to say to catch his attention, lighting up her right hand in a mysterious luminosity colored like an aurora, "you should make sure she gets one of these," she advised, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he uttered with a tilted head. All of a sudden, something fell onto his hair, making him perk up as it hit him somewhat gently. He grabbed the object, which was a magazine as he pulled it down to look at it. His eyes widened completely and blanked out upon viewing the cover, catching the attentions of his comrades.

"What's the matter, Sting?" his exceed asked, jumping onto his shoulder to get a closer look at what he saw. His fellow members all gathered around to see the cover; all staring in awe, while he blushed madly. Sunset was on it, donning a two-piece, red bikini with the underwear underneath a tied yellow cloth as she was sitting upon a sandy beach. A white sunhat topped her head as she was staring at the group with a somewhat perplexed expression, with her eyes practically looking over at the white dragon slayer as he held it in front of himself. "Wow, that's great!" the red-furred exceed complimented with a smile, "Bet milady will love seein' that she made the cover this early in her career, huh?" he guessed, snickering as he playfully nudged his partner with his left arm. He just continued blushing madly, managing to let off a small smile after taking notice of the girl's Sabertooth guild mark on her left hand.

' _Damn…_ ' he inwardly cursed, ' _I'm fallin' in love all over again…_ ' he noted to himself, opening the pages of the magazine to look at what was inside with the rest of his companions.

 **X**

"Can't you stay this time?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke were standing at the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village, as the wind rushed through their hair, making it sway.

"Sorry," he apologized as a response, "I've still got a lot of my journey left to travel on," he stated, turning himself around as she glanced down sadly, "Besides," he continued, adjusting his cloak, "I don't think it's the right time for me to come back just yet…" he admitted while beginning to walk off.

"Wait, Sasuke-!" The kunoichi's plea was met with the sudden disappearance of her beloved, much to her dismay as she saw leaves waving within the wind. "Sasuke…" she uttered, letting a few tears drop from her eyes.

"Thank you for being there, Sakura…" his voice suddenly echoed, causing her to instantly perk up and gasp, "I promise that I'll see you again…" he declared as she began to smile, wiping her eyes.

"You better come back, you big idiot…" she grumbled with a chuckle, freeing her eyes of anymore tears.

"Hey, Sakura!" a familiar voice cried out, catching her attention as she turned around and smiled. Standing there and waving to her was a young man with short, blonde hair with whiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. He bore a black elastic forehead protector, as his right arm was wrapped completely in bandages. Over his pants and sandals, he donned a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. He also had a red armband with a red, spiral-shaped crest on his left arm. "How'd the week go?" he asked curiously, making her grin as she raced over to him.

' _He'll come back,_ ' she told herself, ' _He always does,_ ' she noted inwardly, meeting her teammate and starting a conversation with him.

 **X**

Star's eyes scanned the ceiling of her room again and again as she lied upon her bed, sighing out of complete boredom. She then grabbed her wand upon the dresser beside the divan, looking at the indent within the star-shaped head.

"Eh…" she uttered out of concern, seeing that half of the golden star was gone as she sat up, "Now worries…" she reassured to herself, "I'll find out where it is someday…" she declared confidently with a smile.

"Find out where what is?" a familiar, male voice chimed in, causing her to perk up and see a teenage boy coming up to her, being at medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wore a light gray shirt, a red hoodie jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers.

"Oh, hey Marco!" she greeted cheerfully upon seeing him, "Just thinkin' about where the other half of _this_ star is…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the indent on her weapon.

"Hmm…" he hummed upon looking at it with narrowed eyes, placing his hand onto his chin, "It's been like that since you took down Toffee at Ludo's castle?" he inquired, getting a simple nod in reply. The Mewni princess clutched the hilt of her wand tightly as she recalled the events, wondering what could've happened if she had been unable to save her friend.

"Marco…" she began, making him blink as he looked up at her, seeing her trembling eyes, "do you think I did the right thing back then by destroying the wand?" she asked, much to his surprise as his mouth hung agape.

"Well… Star…" he started to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "if you hadn't gone and done that," he kept going, "who knows what might've happened," he told her as he outstretched his arms, "You wouldn't be on the Omni Force, Toffee would've found a way to destroy the wand himself, and I'd probably be-" He stopped listing suggestions as he saw the worried and frightened look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, bringing her into a warm embrace.

"It's fine," she reassured, hugging him back before letting go of him, "Of all the things that could've happened," she continued, looking back at her wand, "I'm glad this was the result," she admitted, holding it up with a smile. Her friend grinned as well, standing up.

"Come on," he beckoned, gesturing towards the door, "I'll make us some nachos downstairs," he promised as she began smiling delightedly.

"Ooh, nachos!" she exclaimed before rushing out with him excitedly, leaving her weapon the bed. It blinked a bright pink a few times before fading somewhat ominously.

 **X FIVE YEARS LATER X**

"Damn it… damn it…!" Rogue cursed repeatedly as he ran over to the reception desk, surprising the pale skinned female attending it, "Excuse me, do you know where the room for Cheney is?" he asked quickly, much to her confusion as she blinked, "It's really urgent!" he added in a stressed out tone.

"Chill out, Rogue," a familiar voice advised, getting his attention as he glanced over to see Sting standing there with Lector beside him, "She's up two floors and down the hall," he directed, gesturing behind him, "So try to cool-" He immediately stopped his sentence upon noticing that the shadow dragon slayer had disappeared from the desk, turning around to see a shadow zipping about, heading up the stairs.

"With his kid bein' born…" the exceed began to say, "I don't think he's planning on cooling down…" he noted bluntly, while the Sabertooth guildmaster sighed, walking off with him after their comrade. He had just arrived upstairs, coming out from the floor to the surprise of a few nurses as he glanced around, looking for the room where his wife was frantically, not stopping to ask for any directions. All of a sudden, he spotted the indigo haired woman within one of them, going to the door and opening it immediately.

"Rarity!" he exclaimed upon entering, causing her to perk up along with the others in the room. Kyoya and Applejack were there, with the former donning a gray suit with a black tie, while the latter had a plaid shirt and jeans upon her form that included her cowgirl hat. She had a girl toddler in her arms with short green hair like her father's, dressed in a white shirt that had a lion's head and a diaper. Luffy and Twilight also stood in the room, with the former in his usual attire while holding a female infant by the legs on his shoulders. She had short black hair, giggling happily as her father's hat sat atop her little head, while she held onto him by his own hair. The glasses-wearing woman was donning a pink hooded vest over a yellow t-shirt and sweatpants as she smiled at her husband and daughter. They were looked on by Alain and Fluttershy, as the latter had a little boy cradled in her arms, donning an olive green sweater with a pink skirt, while her beloved had his same attire. Sakura was also present, wearing her qipao dress as she held her own baby, who she rocked gently to sleep.

"About time you showed up!" a familiar voice shouted angrily in a whisper, being Star as she caught the attention of the jet black haired man, gesturing over towards the fashionista sitting in the bed. He looked and had his eyes tremble in shock. In her arms was a newborn girl who had a familiar pink frog costume upon herself, being held gently.

"R-Rarity…" he stammered, having tears streak down his cheeks at the sight of his daughter, slowly making his way over to her. Sting then opened the door, smiling to see his guild mate finally meeting his child.

"What happened, darling?" the cobalt skinned girl asked him out of concern, enticing him to wipe his eyes with the sleeve over his right arm.

"I… was on a job with Minerva…" he replied as he was trying to hold back his sobs of joy, "We just got finished when I got the call from Sting…" he explained, taking hold of her right hand, "Honestly, I should've been here the whole time…" he confessed while failing to reel in his tears, smiling still.

"It's okay, Rogue," a familiar voice squeaked, making him look over to see Frosch, without his regular costume, standing beside his wife, "Just be happy you're here to see your daughter," he advised, making him grin.

"I am," he responded, gently rubbing his hand against her snoozing, costume-covered form.

"I already took the liberty of giving her a name if you don't mind," his wife chimed in, catching his attention as he blinked in surprise.

"Well, what is it?" he questioned, awaiting an answer in an impatient manner.

"Christina…" she replied with a small smile towards the newborn, "Her name in Christina Cheney…" she noted, rocking her gently in her arms. Her husband began to cry out of joy yet again, embracing her lovingly.

"It's… perfect…" he uttered, sobbing into the indigo haired girl's chest.

"Looks like Mack, Dylan, Sarada, and Akemi are gonna have a new friend!" Applejack chimed in excitedly as she rocked her own child in her arms.

"Baba! Baba!" the toddler atop Luffy's head giggled while pulling on his hair, making him grimace.

"Hey, easy Akemi!" he yelled up to her before Twilight brought her down into her arms.

"I told you that you shouldn't have up there like that…" she noted to the pirate, making him sheepishly chuckle in embarrassment. The others began conversing about arranging a get-together, while Sting looked on, happy for his guild mate. However, his expression shifted into a deep frown, catching the attention of Star as she walked over to him.

"Are… Sunny and Sasuke gonna come?" she asked him curiously out of concern. He merely glanced off to the side, placing his hands into his pockets.

"I think Sasuke's too busy with something else for the moment…" he responded, letting out a deep breath of air, "And milady…" he continued, reluctant to speak any further as his hands were closed into fists, trembling out of rage while clenching his teeth.

"Sting…" Lector uttered worriedly as everyone glanced over at him, seeing the despondent expression on his face.

"After what happened then…" he began to say, "I don't know if she'll ever really be okay…" he confessed, starting to cry a little before his male teammates went over to try and comfort him. Meanwhile, the younglings in their mothers' arms all were sleeping peacefully, brought into a lovely world.

 **END**

 **I applaud Equestria Girls for being able to stand on its own as a movie series. While they are sometimes corny, I love the way that they present the girls in a new and a more realistic setting with unrealistic properties, being the magic of course. Now in case you're still recoiling in surprise, here's the info you've missed.**

 **Mirajane has been helping Twilight learn how to strengthen her magic and take better control of it whether she's ponied up or not. She's also been teasing Sunset about her earring, which she has kept on for quite a while.**

 **Sunset's a Sorcerer Weekly's model?! Yep. While in the Fairy Tail universe, she found the idea of modeling somewhat interesting, thus starting her career in the business and enjoying it to the fullest. Though she's admittedly embarrassed about becoming so popular so quickly.**

 **What's with the** **Poké Ball Kyoya got? That'll be his future partner, who Gingka obtained from a certain story that'll be next on my to-do list.**

 **Zeref has a Nega-MPG?! Yes, he does. During the course of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover", Eon went to several different universes and recreated the device with the assistance of people such as Lysandre and Van Kleiss, who both have the technology as well. Things are starting to look a little grim…**

 **Now let's get into another story I'm excited to be writing about at some point! "Omni Force: WAR" was an idea based off of the recent "Captain America: Civil War" film that I loved. With that, I also had some interesting ideas regarding the Omni Force as a whole after having three complete squadrons. The story takes place a long while after the Fairy Tail and One Piece series, meaning the war against the Alvarez Empire has ended in my headcanon, along with Luffy becoming king of the pirates. Please enjoy this small sneak peek!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

" **I'm gonna be an uncle!" Elfman cried out before breaking down into sobs of joy. He and the rest of the guild were admittedly stunned to hear of Mirajane's pregnancy happening almost just a month after she had been wed. Of course, they were excited as well, gossiping over plans they had come up with for the couple.**

" **So what do you think the baby's name'll be?" Lucy asked, catching Lisanna's attention as she looked over at her from the other side of the table they were sitting at.**

" **Depending on its gender, I dunno…" she responded honestly, scratching her right cheek with her index finger, "I guess that's up to them," she implied with a shrug, laughing along with the celestial wizard afterwards.**

" **An u-uncle!" her brother's voice stuttered, causing them to glance over towards the bar to see him bawling still.**

" **Gee Elfman," Natsu chimed in as he leaned against the countertop beside him, "I would've thought you'd be pissed at Ash instead," he pointed out, folding his arms behind his head as he looked at him in confusion, "After all, he's the one who knocked up your-"**

" **Ash is a real man!" the Beast Soul user interjected angrily, grasping the fire dragon slayer by his waistcoat and lifting him up in a yelp, "If he and my sis wanna have kids, then that's fine!" he yelled, gritting his teeth towards him.**

" **Hey, I'm just joshin' with ya…" he claimed in a placating manner, holding out his hands.**

" **Guess he doesn't know when to shut up…" Happy noted bluntly with a shrug, causing some of the guild members to laugh.**

" **I do wonder how Ash and Mira are going to deal with having a child when they aren't even a year into their marriage," Erza admitted, standing beside the female take-over wizard and her blonde haired friend.**

" **Well, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other Omni Force families getting ready for parenthood…" the latter of the two she spoke with replied, glancing off to the side.**

" **You think you'll be doing that soon enough?" the white haired girl before her asked with a sly smile, much to her embarrassment as she blushed madly.**

" **N-N-N-N-No!" she stuttered wildly as an answer, waving her arms around, "Natsu and I just started dating!" she pointed out, fidgeting with her fingers while sheepishly turning away, "And it's not like I'm thinking about marrying him some day…" she claimed in addition, making the girls near her laugh.**

" **I guess the newer couples of the guild are thinking the same way," the requip user mentioned, glancing around to see everyone chatting away with one another, "They're still in the early stages of their relationships, so it's a little soon to assume they'll be doing anything so bold," she explained, folding her armored arms over her chest.**

" **What about Gray and Juvia?" Lucy questioned, noticing the couple at the very end of the bar, where the female of the two was speaking with her beloved, "I'm sure she's got the knot tied pretty tight…" she joked, giggling a little.**

" **I thought Gray said that they weren't a couple…" the scarlet haired woman noted, blinking in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, the sound of breaking glass caught their attentions, making them perk up and see that a plate had drop and shattered into pieces upon the floor beneath where the ice mage and his rumored girlfriend were sitting. The former of the two had his eyes trembling, while his mouth gaped open.**

" **Gray?" Wendy uttered, tilting her head as she was quite perplexed. The water wizard with him was blushing a hearty red while letting off a small smile.**

" **What's up with them?" Happy asked with an arched eyebrow.**

" **Not sure…" Elfman replied as he scratched the top of his head. Natsu just looked on suspiciously towards his rival, having only seen that expression on his face a few times throughout the span of their time together in the guild. Kinana went over with a broom and swept up the mess made by the onyx haired teen, who appeared to have recovered for the moment as he chugged down a glass of water.**

" **Wonder what Juvia told him…" the celestial mage whispered, becoming quite suspicious for the moment. The fire dragon slayer started to approach him once the bartender moved away, but stopped as his nose started to twitch.**

" **The hell?" he uttered in confusion, catching the attentions of his guild mates as they saw him sniffing the air around them, "What's with this burning smell?" he questioned, looking over at the doors as his exceed trotted up to him, "It's like… a volcano…" he said, causing the cat beside him to blink in confusion. Before anyone could say anything, the doors exploded into splinters, as the force of the blast blew by everyone, making them flinch as smoke rushed into the building, blinding them for the moment. They coughed and hacked uncontrollably, while the sound of footsteps emitted from the destroyed entrance.**

" **Who the hell has the nerve to go attacking our guild?!" Laxus asked demandingly, jumping down from the edifice's second floor as the footsteps drew nearer. The veil then cleared, revealing the person before them. He was an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man with a cap that had the letters MARINE upon it written in black. He featured a square-shaped face, very pronounced facial features such as a beard and goatee, and short black hair. For his clothes, he donned a white, double-breasted suit decorated with a pink rose on the left buttonhole, also having a cloak that had lettering upon the back that was read as justice. Part of a blue tattoo upon himself shaped like the edges of flames was exposed at his shoulder, while his neck and face were scarred. A chip of his right ear was missing as he walked further inside, making the guild members all stare at him in wonder.**

" **Where are the ones called Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster?" he questioned in a somewhat commanding tone, causing everyone to blink in surprise, including the two wizards named as they glanced at one another.**

" **Whaddaya want with them?" the lightning dragon slayer asked, having sparks of electricity crackle around him. The man before him didn't respond for a moment, instead turning his right fist into magma, which steamed to the complete astonishment of the group.**

" **I'm here… to bring them to justice," he stated as a response, glaring ahead menacingly as everyone grimaced in fright.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Whoa. Looks like Fairy Tail has a visitor, and not the good kind… Why's he looking for Natsu and Gray in particular? And what was with Gray freaking out over what Juvia had told him? Answers and more are to come in the story! In the meantime, the next story to get completed over the winter break will be "Volcanion & The Mechanical Marvel"! Expect a lot of Ash X Mirajane there as the journey continues! **

**Catch you guys later! And have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
